


Family Matters

by LOTSlover



Series: Baby Makes Three Series [4]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Kissing, Murder Mystery, Romance, Squee, Suspense, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 163,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Raising Nicholas, Bruce and Diana have their hands full with two toddlers, but matters only grow worse when Sienna plots to get revenge on the Wayne’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**_Gotham; May 1st, 23:06 EST_ **

She stood in the dark shadows in the far corner of the room with her arms folded against her chest, her back pressed up against the wall. She was a silent observer, watching as the man being held by his arms pleaded for his life, promising anything and everything he could possibly think of if they would just let him live. 

She appeared completely impassive, clearly unimpressed by his woeful pleading. Her expression could be described as bored at best as a large fist connected with the pleading man’s gut with a sickening thud.

“I told you already! I don’t know nothin’!” the man yelled as he sagged against the hold the two men had on his arms, struggling to regain the breath that had just been knocked out of his lungs.

“Come on,” the large man standing in front of him said with a thick accent. “You work with the Penguin and you’re telling me that you know nothing about what he’s up to?”

“I’m nobody important! I…I swear!”

“You make deliveries for the Penguin,” the man standing before him reminded him. “That makes you very important to us.”

“But…but…he doesn’t tell me nothin’” he tried to explain only to receive another fist to the gut.

“You have to have been told something or how else could you make your deliveries? What is it that you’re delivering?”

“I…I’m never told!” he claimed with gasping breaths, growing more hysterical by the second. “I just drive the delivery truck! That’s all!”

“What are you delivering?” the large man towering over him demanded to know as he tightly gripped his chin.

“I don’t know…I don’t know…” he began to sob the words over and over again, tears streaming down his face. “Please…let me go. I don’t know…I swear on my life I don’t know.”

The Columbian man looked up from the pitiful henchman groveling at his feet to the woman he knew was standing in the corner observing the whole interrogation. He watched as she slowly nodded her head at him before turning to leave, the distinct sound of her stiletto heels clicking steadily along the cement floor and echoing down the long, dark hallway.

While she wouldn’t have minded sticking around to watch, she had some place she needed to be right then. It was time to put the rest of her plans into motion, plans that Batman wouldn’t see coming before it was far too late to stop it.

**_Wayne Manor; May 2nd, 18:52 EST_ **

Nicholas sat on the floor of the game room playing with his Lego’s, his stuffed bunny lying right beside him and well within reach. He looked up curiously at the sound of his brother’s voice, waiting to see if he was going to come and play with him.

“Has anyone seen my phone?” Tim hollered.

“Have you lost that thing again, Master Timothy?” Alfred asked with annoyance.

“I thought it was in my back pocket, but it’s not there,” he claimed.

“Is Bruce down in that blasted cave again?” Diana demanded to know, her voice conveying her exasperation. “We’re going to be late…again!”

Nicholas got up, toddling over to the doorway to peek around the corner and finding no one in the hallway, his diaper crinkling with every step he took. Turning, he went back to his Lego’s, the sound of Tim’s voice filtering into the game room once more.

“Please!” Tim yelled. “Someone around here has to have seen my phone!”

“I’m looking for my husband,” Diana called, anger filling her voice. “If we’re late, I swear to Hera that I will—”

“I’m here…I’m right here,” Bruce said as he rushed into the kitchen. “Diana…wow. You look gorgeous.”

“And you’re not even dressed yet!” she shrieked, mortified to find him in shorts and a t-shirt.

“Give me five minutes,” he told her. “I’ll be ready to go before you know it.”

Nicholas frowned as he picked up a Lego, trying to decide where to put it as chaos continued to erupt in the kitchen. His attention was quickly captured by the sound of his sister whimpering. Looking up, he spotted her pacifier on the floor, tears beginning to well up in her big blue eyes that were beseeching him for help.

Getting up to his feet, he quickly padded over to her, picking up her pacifier and putting it back into her mouth. “There, Kai-Kai,” he cooed, gently patting her cheek. “Better?”

Kaia kicked her legs frantically as she sucked furiously on her pacifier, reaching out to touch her brother from her baby swing. She jabbered something, but her words were muffled by her pacifier as she stared at him with an adoring smile.

Leaning over, Nicholas kissed her on the forehead. “Are you ungry, Kai-Kai?” he asked.

She waved her arms and legs, making grunting noises in response. Her pacifier popped out of her mouth again, drool dripping down her chin as she grinned at him, displaying two tiny teeth that had already come in. She jabbered at her brother, reaching out to touch his mouth as she squealed in excitement.

“I’ll get Pappoús,” he told her, gently rubbing the top of her head.

Nicholas gave Kaia her pacifier back again before turning and running from the game room, his Green Lantern pajamas that covered his feet shuffling against the hard floor. He ran into the kitchen to find his Pappoús Alfred making supper, his mother anxiously pacing as Tim continued to search for his phone. 

“Mama…Pappoús, Kai-Kai ungry,” he told her.

Diana smiled affectionately as she bent down and picked up her son, kissing him on the cheek. “Pappoús is making you both something to eat right now, little warrior.”

“I’m making your favorite—macaroni and cheese and chicken nuggets,” Alfred announced with a grin as he glanced down at his grandson.

“Great; I’m starving! I’ll go get Kaia,” Tim volunteered, more than little hungry himself as his phone was suddenly forgotten.

Diana took Nicholas to his highchair, getting him settled before going to the fridge to get his and Kaia’s sippy cups. “Are you sure you don’t mind staying with Nicholas and Kaia tonight, Alfred?” she asked.

“Of course not, Miss Diana,” he told her. “I look forward to doting on my grandchildren. Besides, they’re absolutely no trouble at all.”

“Yah, they’re both in bed by seven-thirty anyways,” Tim chimed in as he left the kitchen to retrieve his sister.

Diana leaned over, kissing Nicholas’s temple as she stroked his hair. “You be a good boy for Pappoús. Help him take care of Kaia.”

“Yes, mama,” he replied, already grabbing his spoon to dig into his macaroni and cheese that Alfred had set in front of him as Tim entered the kitchen with Kaia in tow.

“I love you, my little warrior,” Diana told him. “I’ll come in and kiss you both goodnight when we get home.”

“Love ye, mama,” he mumbled between taking a bite of a chicken nugget he had thoroughly doused in ranch.

Diana moved to Kaia as Tim set her in her highchair, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “You be a good little girl for Alfred, Kaia. You go right to sleep tonight with no fussing this time.”

Kaia hummed, puckering up her lips towards Diana. “Mum-mum,” she jabbered.

“All right,” Bruce said as he entered the kitchen, fixing his cufflinks. “I’m ready to go.”

“It’s about time,” Diana groused. “This is a big night for Jim. We can’t be late to the ceremony honoring him.”

“I was working on a new case,” he tried to explain to which Diana just rolled her eyes.

“When aren’t you working on a new case?”

“When I’m working on an old case,” he teased with a smirk, coming to a stop before her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply for several long moments before reluctantly releasing her. “You look positively stunning in that dress, Princess.”

She couldn’t help but smile in response, his kiss soothing a measure of her annoyance with him. “Thank you,” she replied. “Now, we better go or we’re going to be really late.”

“Jim would be shocked if I did show up on time,” he told her, going over to Nicholas and kissing him on the top of the head. “Bye, Nicholas. Behave for Alfred.”

“Dada…dada…” Kaia babbled, holding up her hand to him, not wanting to be left out of the kisses.

Bruce kissed the tips of her fingers before kissing her on the forehead. “You be good too, baby girl.”

“Don’t I get a kiss too?” Tim joked with mock hurt in his voice, perching his lips out at his surrogate father.

“You really want one?” Bruce challenged him, a single eyebrow cocked in disbelief.

“Naw, just feeling a little left out,” Tim said with a shrug as he dug into his supper. Nicholas blew Tim a slobbery kiss, giggling as Tim made a kissy face back at him. “Thanks, Nick…I think.”

“I don’t need to tell you to behave yourself while we’re gone,” Bruce said to Tim, giving him a stern look. “I’ll be back in time for patrol so be ready to go just as soon as I get back. We’ve got a lot of work to do tonight.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Tim muttered with a half-hearted salute with his fork.

“I thought you were going out with Stephanie tonight?” Diana asked.

“She couldn’t go out,” Tim informed her. “She’s sick with the flu.”

“That’s too bad,” Diana replied with a frown.

“You play Lego’s wif me?” Nicholas asked.

“Sure thing, little bro,” Tim decided with a smile, ruffling his little brother’s hair. “We’ll build a huge fort for your stuffed bunny rabbit to play in.”

“Okay, we’ll see you all later,” Bruce said. “Call if you run into any trouble.”

“We’ll be fine,” Alfred reassured them as he sat down at the table to eat with his family. “Don’t worry about us.”

“Mum-mum…dada…bub-bye,” Kaia babbled as they turned to leave, her fingers going for her macaroni and cheese.

“Bye, sweetheart,” Bruce called over his shoulder. “I’m leaving you in charge, Kaia. Keep an eye on Nicholas and Tim for me.”

Taking Diana’s hand, Bruce led her out to the garage, having a difficult time keeping his eyes off her in that midnight blue dress that revealed a generous amount of leg and cleavage. “So what’s this new case that you’re working on?” Diana asked as he opened the car door for his wife.

“A body turned up last night in an alley,” he replied as he got into the driver’s seat.

“And that’s different from any other Thursday night in Gotham?”

“I’m not sure yet,” he murmured with a frown as they drove away. “There’s something odd about this murder.”

Diana glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, noticing the way his brow was furrowed in thought. He obviously hadn’t left the case in the cave where it belonged. It was rattling around in his brain. “In what way?” 

He drew a deep breath as he thought about it before finally responding. “He was beaten to death,” he grimly explained.

“I’m still not seeing how that’s unusual,” she replied. “There are a lot of fights in Gotham, especially between gangs.”

“His body was dumped in an alley outside of the Iceberg Lounge,” he continued. “It was one of the Penguin’s henchmen.”

“Another one?” she muttered as she considered the information. 

“That makes four of Penguin’s men who have come up dead in the last two months and three unidentified men who I’m assuming work for Sienna Conti,” he told her.

“I thought you told her to behave herself last year after the attack at the museum?”

“I did, but it obviously didn’t work,” he said, the frown on his face deepening. “I’ve got a turf war on my hands between Sienna and Penguin and the prize is Gotham.”

“Maybe I can tag along with you and Tim tonight on patrol and help you guys out.”

Bruce’s head snapped to his right with her offer, the words “no way” already dancing on his tongue. “Princess, I—”

“Bruce, we’ve talked about it before and I decided it was best to wait until the children were older,” she interrupted him, knowing the negative response she was going to receive. “Kaia is fifteen months and Nicholas is two and half years old. I think it’s a good time to come out and help you for a few hours.”

He turned his attention back to the road before him, his reluctance growing stronger the more he considered it. “Let me think about it.”

“We’ve been married for almost three years now,” she pointed out. “I believe you’ve had more than enough time to think about it. You’ve known all along that I’ve wanted to join you on your patrol of Gotham.”

“You know I don’t adjust to change very well,” he grumbled, his forehead creased in annoyance. “It’s going to take some time to get used to the idea of you coming out on patrol with me.”

“How is it any different than the missions we go on together for the League?” she asked, her voice rising and revealing her growing exasperation. “I’m not a rookie for Hera’s sake. I was training as a warrior long before your grandparents were even born. I was learning to wield a sword when I was five years old.”

“It’s not you that I’m worried about, Diana,” he tried to explain as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “It’s Gotham that frightens me. You have no idea what you’re asking to get involved in.”

“I’ve lived in Gotham for nearly three and a half years,” she countered. “I have a pretty good idea what happens here and I’m not afraid of it. It’s my home too, Bruce. I want to help protect it.”

“I know, but it’s just…it’s hard to explain,” he responded with his own growing frustration. “It’s not like anything you’ve ever experienced before with the League.”

“I know Gotham is a den of iniquity and depravity,” she told him, folding her arms against her chest with a huff. “I have seen it firsthand, especially when you come home injured and bleeding all over. Remember when I went into labor with Kaia?”

“Don’t remind me,” he angrily bit out with a sneer as he checked his side mirror.

What was supposed to have been one of the most exciting moments of their lives had turned into a living nightmare, Diana nearly dying that night after being shot. It had rattled him to his core, visiting him in his sleep for weeks after.

“I know it didn’t quite happen the way that we had imagined, but we have our Kaia and everything turned out all right,” she reassured him. “I healed and was cleared for duty in a week.”

He knew she was right, but it didn’t help to settle his panic with the reminder. “It’s instances like that I want to avoid you being involved in ever again at all cost.”

“So you aren’t going to let me come with you on patrol, are you?”

“No, not now…not yet,” he objected, turning to look out his car door window.

He didn’t want to see the anger that was no doubt burning in her eyes or the disappointment that was veiling her face. He hated saying no to her about anything, but this was something that he just couldn’t afford to agree to. Losing her meant losing his life.

“You’re never going to truly trust me…are you?” she softly asked, hurt pervading her voice where anger had just been a moment ago.

He sighed heavily, forcing himself to risk a glance at her, knowing her expression would cut him deeply. Her face was turned towards her passenger door window, keeping him from seeing the hurt that he knew he had just created. 

“I trust you with my life, Diana,” he heatedly replied. “It’s Gotham that I don’t trust. It’s the likes of Joker who is so psychotic that the term ‘moral compass’ has absolutely no meaning that scares the life out of me. If he ever got his hands on you, I—” 

Bruce’s voice abruptly broke off as the horror of such a notion suddenly wrapped its icy fingers around his throat, momentarily cutting off his air. He attempted to calm his hammering heart, refusing to talk about it any further right now.

Diana’s eyes fell closed as she fought back the heartache that filled her, wondering when her husband would truly trust her and her ability to take care of herself. She knew that he trusted to her some extent, probably more than he trusted most people. That in and of itself was huge for him with all of his trust issues, but it didn’t feel like it was nearly enough after being together for this long.

Pulling up to the hotel, Bruce parked the car, handing his keys to the valet before going to the other side of the car to open the door for Diana. She allowed him to take her hand to help her out of her seat, but abruptly pulled it back as soon as she was out of the car. She wasn’t exactly feeling like an open display of affection right now, not with the hurt and anger that was teeming inside of her.

Bruce’s hand came to rest on the small of her back as he guided her past photographers and reporters to the entrance of the hotel. He could tell that he had upset her, but now was definitely not the time or place for this discussion, especially with cameras flashing in their faces. They both forced smiles that they were certainly not feeling at that moment.

He knew with everything that was within him that he trusted Diana with his very life, trusting her to have his back in more battles than he could begin to count. He had even trusted her with his heart, marrying her and having a family with her. Why couldn’t that be evidence enough for her?

Entering the room, they were immediately escorted to their table at the front of the ballroom. She was relieved to see they had been seated with Jim and Barbara. She definitely didn’t feel like talking to Bruce at that moment. She quickly went to her chair, sitting down before Bruce had a chance to pull her chair out for her. She wasn’t in the mood for his chivalry right now either. She didn’t need him to protect her or take care of her. She could take care of herself.

Bruce frowned as he sat down in the seat next to her, receiving a curious look from Barbara seated across the table from them. She had obviously sensed there was some tension between him and Diana, but, thankfully, she didn’t seem inclined to question it, at least for now.

“Diana, you look positively beautiful,” Barbara said. “I love that dress. Is it new?”

“Yes, I bought it especially for tonight,” she replied with a forced smile as she reached for her glass of ice water.

“Doesn’t she look beautiful tonight, Bruce?” Barbara asked in hopes of easing the tension she could sense between them.

“Yes,” he curtly agreed, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, his jaw clenched with anger. “Where is your father?”

Barbara gave him a stern look before responding, silently telling him to straighten up. “He’s around here somewhere. You know him. He’s probably talking someone’s leg off.”

Diana folded her arms across her chest, her stormy emotions more than palpable. “It’s wonderful that he’s being honored tonight for his many years of service. It must make you proud knowing that the citizens of Gotham love and trust him so much to protect them.”

Bruce frowned at his wife with her subtle insinuation. He knew this fight was far from over. “It’s not always just about trust, Princess. It takes time to develop the perfect working relationship,” he softly hissed. “It’s not something that just happens overnight.”

“Am I missing something here?” Barbara asked, staring at the couple in front of her.

“Trust is the foundation for a relationship, Bruce,” she bit out. “If you feel you can’t trust someone, then there’s nothing to build on. What’s the point of being together if there’s no trust?”

“There is plenty to build on,” he nearly growled, near panic settling over him with her hint that maybe they shouldn’t be together. “Love is also vital to any relationship, respecting each other and the boundaries that he might feel are critical in order to keep the one he loves most safe. How’s he supposed to do that if she’s out there where he can’t get to her?”

“But what if she is more than capable of handling herself and has proven that over and over again?”

“Um, does this have something to do with Gotham?” Barbara tentatively ventured, her gaze shifting from one Wayne to the other and back again.

“I never said you weren’t capable,” he ground out. “You may be a meta, but you’re not indestructible, Princess. You’ve also proven that many times over the years.”

“Neither are you,” she shot back.

“Bruce…Diana,” Jim greeted them with a broad smile, coming over to shake their hands. “I’m so glad you were able to come tonight. It means a lot to have you here.”

Diana smiled brightly, fully turning her back to Bruce. “We wouldn’t have missed this for anything, Jim,” she told him. “It’s about time Gotham recognizes you for all that you’ve done for the city.”

“I just do my job,” he humbly responded as he took his seat next to Barbara.

“It’s more than that and you know it,” Bruce insisted.

“Bruce, I didn’t know you would be here tonight.”

Bruce internally cringed at the sound of the sultry voice that he wished he hadn’t come to recognize so easily. He looked up to find Sienna Conti sauntering towards him, a warm smile on her face. “Sienna,” he greeted her, fighting back the hatred that he felt for her. She had tried to kill Diana. That was not something that he could ever forget or forgive. “We’re close friends of Jim and Barbara. We wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

“Yes, he definitely deserves to be recognized tonight,” she agreed, her gaze flickering to Diana and growing hard with obvious aversion. “Diana…good to see you too, dear. I see having a baby has done nothing to alter your figure.”

“Nice to see you too, Sienna,” Diana replied with a smile, her hands curling into fists beneath the table. It was taking every ounce of self-control she possessed to keep from beating this woman. If Sienna thought she was going to get her hands on her husband, she had a rather rude awakening coming in the form of an Amazonian fist.

Sienna’s hand came to rest on Bruce’s shoulder, stroking and squeezing it and further kindling Diana’s ire as she caressed him. “I’ve been meaning to call you, Bruce,” she sweetly said, ignoring Diana. “I have some ideas about a possible project between our two companies that I think you might be interested in.”

“What kind of project?” he asked, doing his best to keep his voice even.

“Oh, let’s not talk about work on Jim’s special night,” she decided. “How about I stop by Wayne Enterprises on Monday so we can talk…in private?”

Bruce could feel Diana bristle next to him, her jealousy barely restrained. He had to admit he was a breath away from breaking Sienna’s hand right now as it was without her suggesting they meet in private. “I’ll have to see what my schedule looks like on Monday. It would be better if you called to schedule an appointment with my secretary Carol.”

“I’ll do that,” she finally agreed, obviously unhappy with the suggestion. “I look forward to meeting with you. Have an enjoyable evening.”

Diana watched her as she walked away, knowing that she was up to something again regardless of Batman’s visit last year, warning her to stay away from them. She felt Bruce’s hand move to her thigh in an effort to soothe her worries, but he wasn’t exactly on her favorite person list right now either.

“Just ignore her,” he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“She’s definitely up to something and it involves you,” she whispered back, fighting the feelings he was beginning to stir in her with the feel of his hand caressing the length of her thigh.

She wanted to stay mad at him right now. She was deeply hurt by his refusal to allow her to go on patrol with him, the glaring truth that he didn’t trust her as much as she had hoped. It wasn’t something that she was going to let go of so easily, but she needed to push those feelings aside for now. It was Jim Gordon’s special night and she didn’t want to ruin it for him.

**_Gotham; May 3rd, 02:03 EST_ **

“Batman to Robin.”

“What have you got, Robin?”

“Got another body in the alley off Stanton Street.”

Tim could hear the huff of anger that filled his ear before Batman spoke again. “I’m on my way. Start the investigation.”

“You got it. Robin out.”

Batman rubbed his forehead in a futile attempt to banish the headache that had settled behind his eyes tonight before firing his grappling gun to meet up with Robin. After returning home from Jim’s ceremony, he had gone straight down to the cave to work on identifying the body they’d found last night in the alley, Diana going up to check on the children before going to bed.

Before their night out had begun, he had hoped to spend some time alone with his wife before settling into his pre-patrol routine. Unfortunately, she wasn’t talking to him right now. The car ride home had been silent and fraught with crushing tension, each refusing to change their minds.

He knew they were going to have to talk about it eventually, but it was a conversation that he was not relishing having with her. He needed to find a way to make her understand why he didn’t want her out on patrol in Gotham with him. 

Trust was definitely not the issue despite what she believed.

He had never trusted another woman the way that he trusted her, loved her the way that he loved her. She was his life, his breath, his world. Just the thought alone of losing her nearly crippled him. How would he ever be expected to go on if that happened? How would he even begin to raise their children without her by his side? “Single parent” was definitely not a title he ever wanted to carry.

Entering the alley, Bruce found Tim crouching down by a body, a pair of tweezers in one hand and an evidence bag in the other. He looked up as Batman approached, noticing the dark expression on his face. “It’s not one of Penguin’s men,” he informed him, standing to his feet.

“Could be one of Sienna’s,” Batman grimly surmised as he crouched down to inspect the body.

“Either that or Penguin had to hire some new henchmen to replace the ones he’s already lost,” Robin pointed out.

“Did you fingerprint him?”

“Got it and sent it to Oracle to check out.”

Tim studied his partner for a moment, noticing the telltale clench of his jaw and the sneer that twisted his lips. “Are you ticked because we’ve got another dead body or because you and your wife are fighting?”

“I don’t want to discuss it,” he growled. “Let’s focus on the case.”

Tim smiled to himself, knowing that it was the latter. “She was pretty steamed when you guys got home,” he told him, keeping his voice low. “What did you do this time?”

Batman stood up, his anger simmering hotly beneath his skin. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he ground out. “Either focus on the case or go home. Take your pick.”

“Okay…okay,” Robin conceded, holding his hands up in defense. “Just trying to help you two out. Whatever you did, I’m sure she’ll forgive you if you just apologize. Give her some roses or something. That will cheer her up.”

“I don’t think that will do the trick this time,” he muttered, noticing something on the dead guy’s shoulder.

“Man, you must have stepped in it good this time,” Robin observed.

“You have no idea,” he grumbled as he knelt on the ground, his gaze narrowing as he held his hand up to Robin. “Give me your tweezers.”

Handing him his tweezers, Robin bent down on the other side of the body to see what Bruce had found that he had missed. “What did you find?”

“I’m not sure,” Batman murmured as he used the tweezers to pick up a couple of stray fibers that didn’t appear to belong to the deceased.

Robin automatically handed him another evidence bag. “Do you really think this one belongs to Sienna?”

“No,” he ultimately decided as he straightened up.

“What makes you say that?” Robin asked with a frown. “It’s like the other bodies we’ve found—beaten to death and left in an alley.”

Batman picked up the dead man’s hand, showing Robin his knuckles. “This man fought back,” he pointed out. “These aren’t defensive wounds as if he was trying to protect himself. He was in a fight, most likely to the death. See this blood splatter pattern here? This isn’t his blood. It’s whoever he was fighting against.”

Robin sighed heavily, angry with himself for having missed that part. “I should have seen that,” he grumbled.

“It’s easy to miss, Robin,” Batman reassured him. “Let’s get these fibers and the blood splatter on his shirt to Oracle to process.”

“He sure took quite a beating,” Robin murmured, more to himself.

“It looks like he probably gave one as well,” Batman said, still inspecting the man’s hands. “There might be DNA we can get off his hands if he was dishing it out as much as he was getting it.”

“I’d hate to see the other guy.”

“We’ll have to keep a look out for anyone showing up in the ER or any of the other medical centers seeking treatment for injuries sustained in a fight,” Batman instructed his partner.

“Oracle to Batman.”

“Batman here.”

“A body has been discovered outside of a warehouse belonging to none other than one Oswald Cobblepot,” Oracle revealed.

“Send the coordinates to the Batmobile,” he told her. “I’m on my way now. Batman out.”

Robin shook his head. “Another body?”

“Yes,” he said with a nod. “This one appears to be related to the turf war going on between the Penguin and Sienna since it was found on Penguin’s property.”

“So she’s trying to revive her father’s old business?”

“Appears to be that way,” he agreed with a nod. “I’ll go see the body at the warehouse. You finish up here and alert the police. I’ll meet you back at the cave after I’m done.”

“And don’t forget to pick up some roses,” Robin replied. “She’ll really love them.”

Batman just shook his head as he turned to leave, heading towards the Batmobile waiting for him in an alley a few streets over. Flowers were not going to fix what was going on between him and Diana at present. This wasn’t a simple misunderstanding or a forgotten anniversary. 

This ran far deeper, touching on issues and fears that he had locked away deep inside of him, things that he didn’t want to ever be forced to face, but he was afraid that she was going to force him to whether he liked it or not. 

Right now, though, he had another dead body to worry about, an escalating turf war that he had to get a handle on before it exploded out of control and consumed his city. The thought of Diana going out on patrol and getting caught in the middle of a firestorm like that made him ill to his core.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Batcave; May 6th, 20:57 EST_ **

Bruce held his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his desk in the Batcave. He pressed his fingers into his skull as if trying to ward off the headache that had settled there two days ago. It didn’t help at all that sleep had eluded him or that another body had been discovered in Gotham, beaten almost beyond recognition.

It also didn’t help any that he and Diana hadn’t made up yet since their argument four days ago. He knew he was going to have to do something about it soon. He didn’t think he could take another moment of seeing the hurt that lingered in her eyes when she looked at him or go another day without her touch.

Knowing that he had caused it only added to his frustration and guilt. They’d barely spoken past superficial conversation with one another, asking how their day was or talking about the children. It was painfully tense between them, both stubborn and neither willing to back down just yet.

She also hadn’t been waiting up for him the last four nights like she usually did. Even if it was just a kiss welcoming him home or snuggling up against him before drifting back to sleep, it had become something that he had looked forward to each night. 

He loved holding her close against him in his arms, listening to her soft, steady breathing, feeling the silken caress of her hair against his bare chest as her heavenly scent slowly soothed away the stresses of the night. She was his sanctuary, his rock.

Now, she kept to her side of the bed, not even acknowledging that he had returned home, though he knew that she was fully aware of his presence. He hadn’t even touched her in four very long, very frustrating days. He missed her greatly, this distance between them unbearable.

He knew deep down that she had not asked for something impossible or unreasonable. He just had to find a way to reconcile what he knew in his heart with what his mind kept telling him, not letting his past hurts and fears dictate his future.

He knew that she could take on the worst that the world had to offer, fully trusted her skills in battle as well as her strength and intelligence. It was what had first drawn him to her, capturing his attention and creating a great deal of respect that had eventually turned into so much more than that.

He’d lost too many people that he had cared about to his rogues, the past repeating itself far too many times and stealing from him over and over again. He just couldn’t take the chance of that happening again to her. 

It was never her that he didn’t trust. She was one of the very few in this world that he trusted with every fiber of his being. It was the criminal underworld of Gotham that he didn’t trust, but, even more than that, he didn’t trust himself. 

He had always prided himself on his steel-like control over his body and his emotions, but he knew it deep in his bones that if anything ever happened to her out there on the streets of Gotham, that control would snap in less than a heartbeat. He didn’t know if he could take that chance, trusted himself enough to stay in control of his heart.

Bruce stiffened as he lifted his head, his senses kicking in and turning his chin a fraction to his right. She was here. “What can I do for you, Princess?” he weary asked, his voice betraying his fatigue.

Diana stood behind him, her hands clasped in front of her. “I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be gone all afternoon tomorrow,” she told him. “Donna wants me to go shopping with her for her wedding dress.”

He didn’t turn to face her, couldn’t bring himself to gaze into those blue eyes that he loved, knowing that she was still hurting. “Will you be home for dinner?” he softly questioned her with a hope that he couldn’t begin to conceal.

Diana looked down at her clasped hands, hating this wall that had gone up between them, but it upset her to think that he still didn’t fully trust her after all of this time together. She truly thought they had gotten past some of his issues and yet many still lingered, clinging to him and refusing to let him go.

She ached to help him get past this, to hold him in her arms and reassure him that she could take care of herself, but he was going to have to find a way to come to terms with it all by himself. There were just some things that even she couldn’t fix for him.

“Yes,” she replied. “I should only be gone for a few hours. Alfred said he’d watch the children for me.”

Silently nodding his head, Bruce squeezed his eyes closed against the hollowness of her voice. He missed the warmth that it usually held, the teasing lilt and the affection for him that it always contained. He knew it was still there somewhere, buried right now beneath a layer of heartache that he needed to begin to mend.

“I guess I’ll let you finish getting ready for patrol then,” she tentatively told him after a long bout of tense-filled silence, glancing about the cave and silently pleading that he would stop her from leaving. She wanted him to open up to her.

When he didn’t move or speak, Diana sighed in resignation, questioning whether she had pushed him too far this time. Was she asking more of him than he could possibly offer by wanting to be there with him in Gotham? She hadn’t thought so before, but now she was beginning to wonder.

She turned to walk away when he finally spoke. “Diana,” he called to her, a sense of urgency lacing his voice and surprising them both.

“Yes?” she replied, biting at her bottom lip as she turned to face him again.

“Have a good time tomorrow,” he told her, straightening up as he began typing on his computer again, refusing to make eye contact with her.

“I will,” she softly said, her heart sinking as she turned to leave without looking back.

Bruce glanced over at her as she made her way to the stairs that would lead her back into the manor and away from him for the night. He ached to go after her, to call her back to him. He wanted to feel her body against his, all of her feminine curves fitting so perfectly against his masculine frame. He longed to feel himself surrounded deep within her heat, to feel her hot breath mingling with his as they made love.

But he couldn’t. Not right now. He needed time to think, to decide how he was going to come to terms with her request. He was going to have to find a way of dealing with this one way or another or run the risk of losing the one thing that meant the most to him.

He began going over the files that he had started on the turf war that was being waged between the Penguin and Sienna Conti. It definitely pointed to the fact that Sienna was trying to resurrect the Falcone family business which also led him to wonder what other family endeavors she secretly had running.

He had thankfully been able to avoid her since seeing her at Jim Gordon’s ceremony the other night. She had made an appointment with Carol to meet with him to go over the proposal she had in mind, but he’d had to postpone it till next week due to a semi-crisis within the R&D department that had required his attention.

He was definitely not looking forward to meeting with her, but it would be a good opportunity to find out what she was up to. She might be more willing to divulge information to Bruce Wayne than to Batman. On top of that, it didn’t hurt that she was in love with him. He might be able to use that to his advantage and gain her trust.

Right now, the body count was up to eight—five of Penguin’s men to three of Sienna’s. It was only a matter of time before the Penguin decided to even the odds up a little bit. He knew this was only going to get much worse. Taking out each other’s henchmen was just the tip of the proverbial iceberg. It was going to escalate to more violence and bloodshed.

It made his blood feel like ice water had filtered through his veins. It was as if Gotham was sitting on a powder keg that was set to explode at any moment, innocent lives getting caught in the crossfire of Penguin and Sienna’s war.

There was no way he could even consider letting Diana accompany him on patrol now, not when things were becoming so volatile. He just had to find a way to make her understand that without hurting her any more than he already had.

Seeing her hurt brought him more pain than he had thought possible, but knowing that he was the source of it just made it that much worse.

Raking his fingers back through his hair, Bruce released a slow breath as he turned his attention to his other case—the man that Robin had found in the alley four nights ago. 

Oracle had been able to identify him from the fingerprints Tim had sent her. It had turned out to be a low-level petty thief with priors, but no arrests in the last year and a half, leading him to believe that he might have been trying to turn his life around. The countless newspapers that he’d found with racing track information circled told him that he had gotten himself into a pretty bad gambling habit, though.

Mark Jacobson.

Something had happened to Mark that had dragged him back into the seedy underbelly of Gotham and it had cost him his life. He was planning on following up on some leads tonight that he had found in Mark’s apartment two nights ago. He hoped that it would lead him to whoever was behind this.

Bruce clicked on the autopsy report, skimming through the details. Cause of death was massive intercerebral hemorrhage due to repeated blows to the head. Toxicology reports were clean—no sign of drugs or alcohol found in his system. He was a heavy smoker, though, as evidenced by the stains on his fingers and the beginning of lung disease found during the autopsy.

He rubbed his chin as he stared at the report, his mind working through possible scenarios. This certainly wasn’t like the other murders they’d been dealing with between Penguin and Sienna. Mark had fought back, quite literally for his very life, but had lost. Had someone gotten the jump on him or had he willingly gone into this fight, knowing how high the price was going to be?

He sank back in his chair, his elbow leaning on the arm rest as he rubbed his forefinger over his lips in thought. Whatever this was that was going on he couldn’t rule out Penguin or Sienna’s involvement. At the same time, he had no proof they had anything to do with it yet.

Despite the evidence of gambling that he’d found, he couldn’t help but think this was more than just not being able to pay on his gambling debts. From what he’d uncovered so far, Jacobson didn’t appear to be that deep into debt. In fact, he was sitting on a thousand in the bank. He hoped that a couple of receipts that he’d found in Jacobson’s apartment would help clue him in on what he was really involved in.

The sound of Tim bounding down the stairs reminded him that it was almost time to leave for patrol. He needed to get things cleaned up in Gotham as soon as possible so he could work on mending things with Diana. He knew in his heart that she needed to be his first priority, but he couldn’t afford to allow things in his city to escalate any further.

He felt as if he was being pulled in a thousand different directions, not enough time to spend with the ones that needed him, the ones he loved most.

“Okay, what’s on the agenda for tonight?” Tim asked as he hopped up the steps to the platform where Bruce sat brooding.

Bruce didn’t bother turning around as he continued to read through files. “You’re in an exceptionally good mood,” he darkly observed.

Tim came to stand behind him, folding his arms over his chest. “Everyone is in an exceptionally good mood compared to you, mister grumpy-pants.”

“I have a lot going on right now,” he snapped. “Gotham is on the verge of imploding if we don’t stop Penguin and Sienna from going for each other’s throats.”

“It’s more than that and you know it,” Tim bravely countered. “You feel bad about the fight you had with mom and you don’t know how to fix it.”

Bruce paused in his typing for a nanosecond before continuing with his notes. “We’re fine.”

His quick, blunt response did nothing to assuage Tim’s opinion of the situation between his parents. “What did you do this time? Refuse to let her go out on patrol with us?”

Bruce’s head snapped up to look at him, stunned by his question. “Is that what she said?”

Tim grinned broadly at his surrogate father. “No, she won’t talk about it either,” he informed him. “I just assumed that was it because that’s what usually causes you to get all dark and brooding and hiding out in the cave for hours on end.”

“It is not,” he curtly ground out with growing anger. “I’ve got a lot of work to do or have you forgotten about the body count building up in Gotham over the last two months?”

“No, I haven’t forgotten,” Tim calmly replied, unfazed by his mentor’s icy demeanor. “Just so you don’t forget that the reason mom wants to be out there on patrol with you so bad is because she loves you so much. You have no idea how much it really hurts her every time you come back injured. She tries to hide it, but I’ve seen what it does to her.”

Bruce’s shoulders slumped slightly, his chin falling towards his chest as his anger diminished some. “I’ve seen it too,” he reluctantly admitted, “but I don’t need protecting. I can take care of myself.”

“Then why not let her come along with me?” he suggested. “I wouldn’t mind having her partner with me.”

“You don’t understand,” Bruce stated, steeling himself once more.

“Just because I’m a teenager doesn’t mean that I don’t understand what’s going on,” Tim replied with a roll of his eyes. “You’re just afraid she’s going to get hurt and you’ll lose it, but you won’t because we won’t let you go off all half-cocked and crazy.”

Bruce couldn’t help but look up at him now in stunned disbelief. “When did you become so perceptive?”

“Actually, Dick and I were talking about it yesterday and he said it,” Tim revealed with a shrug. “Still, I kinda figured it out for myself.”

“The answer is still no,” Bruce evenly stated as he turned back to his computer. “I can’t have her out there, knowing that she could get hurt at any moment. I’ll be constantly worried about what was going on and what was happening to her. It’ll only end up being a distraction to me.”

“Doesn’t it drive you crazy when you’re out on missions with her for the League?”

“Yes, but that’s different,” he claimed.

Tim threw up his hands with a huff. “You are so stubborn!” he exclaimed.

“You’re just now figuring that out after all this time?” Bruce muttered as he typed. “We need to go back and work on your detective skills.”

“Funny,” Tim groused. “I’m telling you. You need to fix this soon. You don’t want to end up losing mom.”

Bruce froze with his words, the thought suddenly making him ill. “Why? Did she say something?” he demanded to know as he whirled around in his chair to glare at his charge.

“No, she didn’t say anything, but she’s obviously upset,” Tim pointed out. “No one would want to live like that for very long. Just think about it, okay?”

Bruce watched in stunned silence as Tim left the platform, his stomach churning with dread at the thought of Diana leaving him. It was only because he loved her so much that he didn’t want her out there with him.

Gotham could eat away at your soul and your sanity like a deadly virus, constantly threatening to extinguish the integrity that lived within you. It was taking everything he had to keep Tim from turning into him. He couldn’t bear it if Diana became jaded; losing that warm light that drew him home every night.

She kept him sane, kept him grounded. Losing her meant losing himself.

**_Gotham; May 6th, 01:16 EST_ **

Sienna Conti stood before her darkened observation window, one that allowed her to see out, but no one to see her. That was the way that she liked it—her presence to be a mystery. She couldn’t allow herself to be connected to all of this if she wanted to recreate the Falcone Empire in Gotham.

Her green eyes narrowed as she watched the proceedings taking place below her, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. She allowed her gaze to roam over the patrons who had gathered, mentally calculating the haul that she had made tonight alone.

With the way things were going, she could easily rebuild her father’s empire within the next three months, expanding and broadening it to include all of Gotham within six months. She just had to find a way of pushing the Penguin out of her city once and for all.

Her green eyes darkened as she considered her plans and how everything was falling into place. The best part of all of this was the fact that Batman still had no clue what was happening right beneath his nose in his own city or what was about to come. Soon, even he would be gone and she would be left standing at the very top, looking down at everyone she had broken and decimated along the way.

The first person she wanted to destroy was Diana Wayne. She was blocking her path to what she wanted, but it wouldn’t be much longer before Wonder Woman was out of her way and Bruce was finally hers. 

The second person she wanted to destroy was Penguin and next came Batman. Once those three were completely out of the picture, she would have everything that she had ever dreamed of and Bruce Wayne by her side to enjoy it with her.

She heard the door open behind her, but didn’t bother turning around. “How much was our take tonight?” she asked.

“Twenty thousand so far, but it will be ten times that if our guy wins tonight,” he informed her.

The smirk returned to her lips as she stared at the scene below as if gazing lovingly down at her little domain that she alone ruled. “That’s our best night yet.”

“Not bad for just our second week,” he agreed. “Word of mouth is spreading like fire. People are lining up just to be a part of it.”

“I told you it would work,” she reminded him. “We just needed the right venue and the right person to draw in the numbers.”

“Where did you find him?” he asked as he came to stand beside her, his hands slipping into his pants pockets at he stared at the event taking place beneath them.

“Let’s just say that I have my ways,” she revealed. “I can be very persuasive.”

He smirked with her response. “I’m sure you can be.”

“Have you been able to find out anything more that we can use against Penguin?” she asked.

“Not yet, but I will,” he reassured her. “I always come through for you.”

“So far,” she granted. “Just make sure that you don’t fail me or you could end up in the same place as my previous associate Owen.”

He snorted in mild amusement. He should be offended by the comparison, but he knew that she was just trying to get under his skin. “I heard about Owen Kita. He was a child compared to me and what I’m truly capable of.”

“I know,” she replied with a nod. “That’s specifically why I hired you.”

“That’s not the only reason I hope,” he murmured, turning towards her and closing the distance between them.

“You know Bruce Wayne is who I want,” she reminded him, her forefinger coming to rest against his muscular chest to keep him at bay. “You would be nothing more than just a play thing to satisfy my lust until I get what I really want.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” he asked, leaning in even closer. “Maybe you are just a toy to satisfy my lust?”

“Well, how about I give you a different toy to play with?” she asked.

“Who are you suggesting?”

“Wonder Woman,” she suggested. “I want you to help me break up Bruce and Diana Wayne’s marriage.”

**_Wayne Manor; May 6th, 05:12 EST_ **

Rubbing his face with his hands, Bruce wearily made his way up the stairs, his mind an exhausted whirlwind of thoughts. The night had led him absolutely nowhere, the two receipts he’d found at Mark Jacobson’s apartment both dead-ends. 

On top of that, they had discovered another dead body tonight, this one at a warehouse owned by none other than Sienna Conti. The man had been butchered almost beyond recognition. Dental records would have to be used to figure out who the man was. 

The body count was piling higher and higher with no end in sight.

He was becoming more frustrated than ever in more ways than just one as he stopped by Nicholas’s room. Silently opening the door, he made his way to his youngest son’s bed to find him sleeping soundly with his stuffed bunny wrapped securely in his arms.

The sight of him brought a soft smile to his lips as he leaned over and kissed him on the head. He mumbled “daddy” was the only response that he received from his sleeping son. He stood there for a moment just watching him as he slept, knowing there was absolutely nothing that he would not do for his family. He would gladly give his life to keep them safe.

Leaving Nicholas’s room, Bruce quietly made his way to Kaia’s room. Entering, he found his baby girl sucking on her pacifier even in her sleep, her angelic little face scrunched up into an annoyed expression. It made him chuckle softly, wondering what she was dreaming about.

Her appearance reminded him so much of Diana. He was more than certain that he had seen that very same expression on his wife’s face on more than once occasion. Unfortunately, it had been there more often than not recently, far more than he would have liked. He only ever wanted to make her happy.

He brushed his lips against her forehead where her eyebrows were knitted together. She seemed to relax as if sensing her father’s presence, her expression softening some. “Love you, baby girl,” he whispered to her before leaving her room.

Entering his own bedroom, Bruce paused in the doorway at the sight of his wife sleeping on her right side. She was facing his side of the bed, her hand resting where he should be right now, her fingers curled into the sheets. It made his heart ache, wishing he could be with her at that moment.

Everything inside of him screamed for him to go to her, to tell her she could go out with him on patrol. He wanted to crawl on top of her, rip her lingerie free and take her with wild abandon, but he couldn’t do any of those things.

Moving to his side of the bed, he wearily sat down on the edge of it, his back to her. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he held his head in his hands. Why couldn’t she just be content to stay home and let him take care of Gotham?

He knew the answer without even needing to verbalize the question. It was because that was who she was—full of compassion and light and everything good and pure in the world. It was because of her deep love for him and her innate desire to help those around her.

The reasons were many, the countless things about her that had caused him to fall so hopelessly in love for her. To change any one of those things would detract from the woman who had won his heart and he couldn’t do that, wouldn’t do that to her for anything in this world.

He drew a deep breath as he swallowed past the thick lump that settled in his throat, his emotions wrestling to come to the surface despite his best efforts to keep them locked away deep inside of him where they couldn’t see the light of day. He was going to have to find a way to come to terms with all of it.

The feel of a hand on his back startled him out of his tormented thoughts. He immediately grew tense; afraid to breathe for fear it was nothing more than a wonderful dream and that she would disappear if he dared to move. 

“Bruce, are you all right?”

The soft caress of her voice laced with worry was like a balm to his hurting soul. It was the voice that he had come to know and adore, the one that showed the extent of her love for him. He had missed it so much these last few days.

“Just a rough night,” he quietly admitted, afraid to turn around.

Her hand came to rest more firmly against his back, moving now in slow, soothing circles that caused his breath to suddenly come out in a heated rush of air. “What happened?” she asked, shifting under the covers and closer to him.

Without another word, Bruce abruptly turned, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her in before she could vanish, before she had a chance to change her mind about talking to him. He buried his face in her hair as he clung to her, his volatile emotions on the brink of exploding.

Stunned, Diana returned his embrace, holding him close and regretting how things had been between them over the last few days. She had expected far more from him than he had been able to give her, asking for more than he was ready to offer her.

It still hurt her deeply to think that he didn’t fully trust her, but she knew that his love for her was even beyond her understanding. She was not about to let go of her request to join him on patrol, but, at this moment, it wasn’t worth the battle. He needed her and she would not deny him her comfort and love. To do so would be cruel and she couldn’t do that to him. She loved him too much to hurt him like that.

She held him for several long minutes, just rubbing his back and allowing him to draw whatever it was that he needed from her at that moment. She tilted her head and pressed her lips to his neck, the feel of him as well as his scent awakening the desire for him that always simmered there beneath the surface.

Hera, she had missed this man, missed his touch and the fire that he created deep within her.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured against her neck as he fisted her hair in his hands.

“I know,” she softly reassured him. “I’m sorry too, but I’m not going to stop trying to change your mind.”

Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle with her response. “I would expect no less from you, Princess,” he told her, pulling back to look into her eyes. “I do trust you, Diana. I trust you with my life.”

“But not enough to go out on patrol with you,” she said with a sigh.

His one hand slipped from her hair to caress her face, her beauty once again stealing his breath. “It’s not you that I don’t trust.”

The naked fear that filled his eyes caused her breath to catch in her throat. In that brief moment, a part of her suddenly understood, could see the terror that filled him and the deprave things that he faced every single night out there that he was desperate to shield her from.

“I know,” she whispered as she repeatedly stroked his hair.

A wave of utter and total relief washed over him, his lips crushing against hers, kissing her hard. She moaned as she responded with equal passion and longing. It had been far too long since they’d shared in this, finding pleasure and release within each other.

Bruce swiftly laid her back, covering her with his body as he kissed her breathless. He had her lingerie off in seconds, his hands roaming over her with all the wild hunger that had been tightly leashed for too long. Now, he could love her again like he’d wanted to.

His sleeping pants met a similar fate as her nightgown as they rapidly began to lose themselves in each other, each caress of a hand, each moan and gasp of pleasure. Diana fought the urge to toss him onto his back and take over, knowing that he needed to be in control right now and she was more than willing to let him.

When he was this aggressive and tense, the sex was always mind-blowing…even more so than every other time they made love.

She arched her neck as he entered her in one toe-curling thrust, a sharp cry of pleasure being torn from her throat. Her arms wrapped around him, her fingernails clawing at his back with each penetrating stroke that hit that spot deep inside of her that made her scream his name over and over again.

Bruce hissed as her nails raked over his back, taking great pride in the fact that he was able to reduce the powerful Amazon warrior to this writhing mess beneath him. He poured every ounce of his love for her into every thrust, every touch, every kiss and every caress.

He braced himself above her on his elbows as he continued to make love to her, nipping and kissing along her throat and savoring her taste. He could never get enough of this woman, each time they made love almost better than the last.

The feel of her coming undone beneath him, her walls clamping down hard around him sent him into that sweet freefall. He emptied himself deep within her, kissing along her jaw and cheekbone before finding her lips once more. He kissed her slowly, savoring this moment of being connected with her for as long as humanly possible despite his overpowering desire to start all over again.

“Have I made…amends yet?” he breathlessly asked, nipping at her jaw.

“Hmmm…” she thoughtfully hummed. “I guess it was an adequate start.”

Diana squealed as Bruce tickled her before taking her hands and pinning them over her head. “You guess it was adequate?” he repeated, dumbfounded. “I’m going to make you pay for that, Princess.”

“I look forward to it,” she replied with a grin.

He swiftly dipped his head, kissing her deeply and erasing that grin from her face. There was nothing he loved more than these moments spent alone with her, making love and taking pleasure in each other. As he began to make love to her all over again, he silently thanked her gods for her, knowing that she was the only one in this world who could ever handle him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_Wayne Manor; May 7th, 16:13 EST_ **

Bruce began to stir, a sleepy smile already beginning to form on his lips as memories of the passionate make-up session he shared with his wife filtered through his brain. It had been incredible in every way imaginable, but, then again, it always was when they came together. For some reason, though, this time had been even more so, bringing them even closer than ever before. 

It was as if they had both discovered a new level of understanding with each other, their already unbreakable bond growing stronger if that was even possible. It had been incredible making love to her, holding her close and falling asleep in each other’s arms once more. There was nothing better in this life to him than that.

He reached out for her now, more than anxious for a repeat encounter with her only to find her side of their bed cool to the touch and very empty. He opened his eyes with a frown to find her not there like he had hoped when he’d first woken.

Rolling over, he glanced at the clock, stunned to find that it was just after four o’clock in the afternoon. He couldn’t believe that he had not only slept so late, but also so well. He also realized that he’d missed a one o’clock meeting at work.

Jumping out of bed, Bruce quickly showered and dressed before heading downstairs to look for his wife. Hearing Diana’s voice coming from the entertainment room, he made his way to the doorway, captivated by the scene that greeted him.

Diana was lying propped up on the couch with Kaia sitting on her stomach, her knees drawn up. She was trying to coax their daughter into giving up her treasured pacifier with little success. It put an affectionate smile on his face, watching his daughter exhibit the same stubbornness as her mother.

“Come on, Kaia,” Diana gently cooed. “Give mama your pacifier.”

Kaia gave her mother a dark glare that would have put even Batman to shame. She adamantly shook her head “no” as she sucked on it at a furious pace. She leaned forward to place her small hand on her mother’s lips, babbling “mum-mum”.

Diana nibbled on Kaia’s fingers, causing their daughter to squeal excitedly despite the pacifier still securely in place. “Can mama have this?” Diana sweetly asked, abruptly pulling the pacifier free with a pop that surprised her daughter.

Kaia immediately craned her neck, trying to follow the path of her pacifier with her open mouth in an attempt to get it back where she wanted it. She growled low in her throat in frustration when Diana wrapped her fingers around, making it look as if it had completely disappeared.

Kaia’s bottom lip began to quiver, tears instantly welling in her big blue eyes as if her mother had just broken her heart. A loud wail soon followed, tears trailing down her cheeks. Diana unsurprisingly caved within seconds, making the pacifier magically appear just by opening her hand.

Kaia swiftly snatched it out of her mother’s hand before popping it back into her mouth with a loud, contented sigh. Diana shook her head in amazement as she gently wiped the large tears from her daughter’s cheeks.

“What am I going to do with you, my little sun and stars?” she asked with a shake of her head.

“And you accuse me of being too soft with her,” Bruce said, making his way to the couch.

Diana looked up to see her husband coming towards her, a smile instantly forming on her face at the sight of him. “Good afternoon, sleepy head.”

“Dada…dada,” Kaia murmured excitedly as she lifted her arms up towards her father, her words muffled by her pacifier.

“Hey, my little princess,” he greeted her, picking her up and kissing her on the cheek as he settled onto the couch at Diana’s feet with Kaia in his lap. “Can you give daddy your pacifier?”

Kaia took it out of her mouth, handing it over to Bruce who took it with a triumphant smirk, much to his wife’s consternation and surprise. “How did you do that?” she ground out, incredulous and more than a little frustrated.

“You just have to know how to do it,” he smugly told her. “Besides, I’m her favorite.”

“Whatever,” she mumbled with a roll of her eyes. “The kids are the ones that have you wrapped around their toes.”

“Finger,” he corrected.

“That too,” she grumbled. Her frustration swiftly morphed into laughter as Kaia unexpectedly snatched her pacifier back out of her father’s hand quicker than Flash himself possibly could, popping it back into her mouth with a proud grin.

“Hey,” he exclaimed, stunned.

“That’s my little girl,” Diana proudly said with a smile.

“She’s the spitting image of you down to her stubborn streak that runs a mile deep,” he replied, rubbing his daughter’s back as she snuggled into his embrace. “You let me sleep too late today.”

“You needed it,” Diana pointed out, reaching out and lacing her fingers with his. “I called Lucius and asked him to reschedule your meeting this afternoon. He was more than happy to move it to next Monday.”

Bruce pulled her up by her hand, bringing her in for a kiss. “That meeting was with Sienna Conti,” he reminded her.

“Oh…was it?” she coyly responded.

Bruce shook his head in amusement. “She doesn’t hold a candle to you,” he reassured her. “I have to admit I was disappointed to find that you weren’t still in bed when I woke up.”

“What did you have mind?” she lightly teased.

“A repeat of when I came home from patrol this morning,” he replied, kissing her again.

“You mean three times wasn’t enough to satisfy you?” she asked with a giggle.

Bruce growled as he nipped at her lower lip. “I’m insatiable when it comes to you, Princess.”

“I guess I could wait up for you to return from patrol again tonight,” she decided.

Bruce’s smile faded into a confused frown as she shifted to sit up, leaning against him. “I thought you were supposed to be shopping for a wedding dress with Donna this afternoon?”

“I was, but she called this morning to reschedule to tomorrow instead,” she replied as she ran her fingers through Kaia’s raven hair. “We still have time. Their wedding isn’t until the end of June.”

“Where’s Nicholas?” he asked, looking around the room.

“He’s helping Alfred make cookies,” she informed him, her forehead creasing in thought.

“I know that look,” he teased. “What’s on your mind now?”

“I was just thinking about patrol,” she began.

Bruce began to shake his head, not wanting to go down that road so soon after finally working things out with her. “Diana, you already know how I feel about that.”

“I know, but I think I may have come up with a solution,” she explained. “Why I can’t help you on patrol from the cave to start out with until you feel more comfortable with the idea of me joining you out in the field?”

“In what way?” he asked with a suspicious frown as he stared at her.

“I can help by doing some of your research for you or following up on leads from the cave’s computers,” she offered. “It would lessen your workload when you come home so you can come to bed with me sooner. It could also help lessen Barbara’s load as well which I’m sure she’ll appreciate. The more cases we close, the sooner we can clean up Gotham.”

Bruce thought about it for a long moment, considering her offer. “That just might work,” he thoughtfully replied, impressed. “You would be helping me, but you wouldn’t be out in Gotham in constant danger or a distraction to me.”

Diana could feel another heated argument already forming on her tongue, ready to dispute the point that she could take care of herself, but she forced herself to swallow it back. She had learned a while ago that she needed to pick her battles when it came to Bruce and his issues and this wasn’t one that needed to be waged today.

It was best to slip into his dark, nightly ventures gradually instead of leaping in feet first, letting him adjust to the changes a little at a time, slowly working her way out into his city. She could tell by the expression on his face that this was a solution that he could accept without inciting panic or fear.

“The very least I can do is meet you halfway,” he ultimately decided with a sigh of resignation. “You have a deal, Princess.”

Diana leaned in and kissed him, stealing his breath as well as his thoughts. “Do I get a codename and a uniform?”

“Whoa, slow down there, Flash,” he teased with a chuckle. “Let’s take this one step at a time. Let me work on getting you set up downstairs at your own workstation first before you get too far ahead of yourself.”

“Can I sit next to you?” she sweetly asked, batting her long eyelashes at him as she caressed his thigh.

He groaned with her innocent flirting, feeling the urge to drag her upstairs. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he grumbled. “Yes, I’ll put your station right beside mine on the platform.”

“Good,” she replied with a wicked grin. “Then I can ravage you any time I want when we’re down there working together.”

“I’m going to have to build a privacy wall around the platform so we don’t cause Tim any psychological damage,” he decided. “You’re supposed to be down there working with me, not seducing me.”

“We all need a break once in a while,” she pointed out, “a way to work out our…stress.”

“Princess…” he uttered with a groan.

“Daddy,” Nicholas excitedly called as he entered the room carrying a plate full of cookies. “Try a cookie. Me and Pappoús made ‘em.”

Bruce chuckled at the sight of his son walking towards him, remnants of chocolate surrounding his mouth. “And just how many of them have you eaten, Nick?”

“Three,” he happily revealed.

“No more, little warrior,” Diana told him, getting a Kleenex from the end table and wiping the chocolate from her son’s mouth. “You won’t be able to eat your dinner.”

“Yes, mama,” he obediently agreed.

Bruce took a cookie off the plate, taking a bite. “These are good, Nick,” he said, trying to keep Kaia from getting his cookie. Her little hands kept trying to grab at it, wanting some for herself. “You did a great job helping Alfred.”

Nicholas beamed with pride as he offered his mother a cookie. “Thank you, Nicholas,” she said with a smile before taking a bite. “These are wonderful.”

“Pappoús helped me,” he excitedly told them.

Diana watched him as he ran out of the room with his plate of cookies. She felt a sentimental ache that touched her heart as she stared at the doorway her son had just passed through. The feel of Bruce’s hand on hers drew her back to the moment. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“It just feels like my little boy is growing up so fast,” she softly replied.

“I know,” he agreed, his thumb caressing the back of her hand. “Nicholas isn’t a baby anymore and Kaia is walking now.”

“You know we’re going to have to start potty training soon him, right?”

Bruce groaned with the reminder, knowing it was going to be a huge headache. “That’s going to be a monumental task,” he groused. “He’s just as stubborn as I am if not more so. Aren’t you glad now that we stopped with two?”

Diana thought for a long moment as she stroked Kaia’s hair. “I guess,” she thoughtfully confessed. “We’re already pulled in so many directions as it is without having a larger family with children even more stubborn than we are.”

Bruce leaned over and kissed her affectionately on the cheek, his free hand stroking her hair. “I only want you to be happy, Diana.”

“I am happy…and very in love with my handsome husband,” she confirmed with a seductive gleam in her eye. “Our life together is better than I had ever dreamed it could be.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” he readily decided. “And for the record, I’m very in love with you too.”

Diana leaned in and kissed him only to be interrupted by a gagging noise coming from the doorway. “You two are worse than me and Donna. You’re going to cause psychological damage to your children.”

“Why are you here, Dick?” Bruce growled as he pulled back to glare at his eldest son.

Kaia began waving her arms at her brother, excitedly bouncing on her father’s lap at the sight of him. She babbled something, but the pacifier in her mouth stifled her attempt to speak. Dick smiled broadly at his baby sister, noticing once again how absolutely adorable she was. He swore she got cuter and cuter every time he saw her. He imagined this was what Diana looked like when she was a little girl.

“Hey, Kai,” Dick greeted her as he came over and scooped her up into his arms. Kaia giggled as Dick tickled her, blowing raspberries on her neck and causing her to giggle even harder. “What’s for dinner?”

Bruce just shook his head in amazement, his son’s timing always impeccable. “How did I know that you were here looking for food?”

“Bruce,” Diana chided him, elbowing him in the side as Bruce wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him. “Dick, you’re always welcome here anytime you want.”

“Thanks, Diana,” Dick replied with a cocky grin. “At least you love me.”

“Bruce loves you too,” Diana corrected him. “He just doesn’t like to show it.”

“I can talk for myself you know,” Bruce pointed out with a frown. “Why else are you here?”

“I actually wanted to talk to you about a case I’ve got going in Blüdhaven,” Dick sheepishly revealed as he held Kaia in his arms. “I need a fresh set of eyes on it.”

“Why didn’t you just email me the case?”

“Bruce!” Diana cried, placing her hand over her husband’s mouth in order to keep him from saying another impolite word. “We’d be more than happy to help you with your case, Dick.”

Bruce turned to glare at his wife, pulling her hand away from his mouth. “ _We_ , Princess?”

“Yes, _we_ ,” she adamantly repeated. “You told me I could help you with cases from the cave.”

“You did?” Dick asked, surprised. He looked from one Wayne to the other. “Wow…you really have loosened up since marrying Diana.”

“I have not loosened up,” Bruce ground out in annoyance. “I just compromised with my wife. It’s what marriage is all about.”

Dick’s grin spread even wider with sudden understanding. “You wouldn’t let her go out on patrol with you, would you?”

Diana turned to Bruce with a smirk on her lips. “He’s very smart,” she commented.

“Too smart for his own good,” Bruce grumbled as he stood to his feet. “Let’s go take a look at your case downstairs.”

Dick handed Kaia off to Diana before turning to follow his father figure out of the room, Diana right behind him. “I think you’d be awesome on patrol in Gotham with Batman and Robin,” Dick told her.

“Dick!” Bruce hollered, irritated.

Diana tried to stifle her giggle with her hand over her mouth as Dick scurried after Bruce down into the cave. It certainly helped to know that Bruce’s two oldest sons were on her side. Hopefully in time, Bruce would finally agree as well.

**_Gotham; May 8th, 12:03 EST_ **

Batman crouched beside the dead man he’d discovered near the docks at Gotham Harbor, more than angry to have another dead body on his hands. He carefully inspected the body, noting the pattern of bruising that covered his face and hands. It was similar to the man Robin had found four nights ago.

This didn’t appear to be one of Penguin’s men and the body hadn’t been dumped on any propriety tied to Sienna Conti. The similarities between this man and Mark Jacobson were too uncanny. Whatever was going on here had involved both men.

Taking fingerprints, he quickly sent them to Oracle to find out who he was, briefly thinking of how he would be sending some of this evidence to his wife as well. He was surprisingly all right with all of this, the thought of setting Diana up in her own personal workstation with him actually something that he was beginning to look forward to.

Their lives were already interrelated in so many ways—the Justice League, as founders, as Mister and Missus Wayne in the public light, as partners and lovers in marriage, as parents. It would only be a natural extension to have her to be a part of his mission to protect and guard Gotham.

Pulling his tweezers out of his utility belt, Bruce began to take samples of fibers on his shirt as well as a couple of strands of hair that he found. He tucked them safely into evidence bags to run tests on when he returned to the cave in a few hours.

Staring down at the man, he noticed something about him that reminded him of Mark Jacobson, the first man they’d found with similar injuries—they both had about the same build. They were large, muscular, well-built men who obviously worked out religiously with weights or were perhaps into boxing.

The various clues began to churn in his mind as he straightened to his full, imposing height. He needed to get back to the cave quickly and review the evidence and pictures that he’d taken of Mark Jacobson’s apartment. Something was definitely going on here that had nothing to do with the turf war between Penguin and Sienna Conti. This was something altogether different.

Moving to the man’s feet, he took samples of the dirt in the tread of his boots, hoping that something here would crack this case wide open for him. Being beaten and left for dead wasn’t that unusual of an occurrence in Gotham, but something told him that this was far bigger than that. Something was going on in his city under his nose and he didn’t like it one bit.

He mentally began to rule out some of his usual suspects as he continued to process the body, checking pockets and searching for more clues. This was not the usual MO for the Joker or the Riddler. Poison Ivy and Scarecrow were safely locked away in Arkham where they couldn’t hurt anyone. Bane was a possibility, but this didn’t even really fit with him either. The Penguin was too busy dealing with the daughter of Carmine Falcone to be involved with this, but he wasn’t going to rule either of them out until he knew for certain.

“Oracle to Batman.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve got an ID on your body,” she responded.

“Already?” he asked, masking his surprise as he carefully turned the body over so he could check beneath him for clues.

“Yah, it’s easy when you’ve got a list of priors a mile long like our friend here has,” she revealed.

“If he has that many priors, then why don’t I recognize him?”

“He moved here from New York City about five months ago,” she told him. “Just got out of Rikers six months ago. His name is Seth Mathis.”

“Send me everything you’ve got on him,” Batman rasped darkly.

“Already done,” she replied.

“See if you can find any connection between Seth Mathis and Mark Jacobson.”

“Already on that too,” Oracle responded with a pleased tone. “I’ll let you know as soon as I find something. I’m sending the last known address for Mathis to the Batmobile. Oracle out.”

Batman finished processing the body before making his way to the Batmobile, anxious to find out more about this man. Climbing inside, he sent a quick message to Robin about where he was going and to contact him if he came across anything suspicious. He wanted to be notified the second another body like this was found in his city.

Driving into the night, he couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling that something was brewing beneath the surface in Gotham, a festering volcano set to explode at any given moment. They were sitting on a powder keg right now. Striking the right kind of match could set Gotham aflame and burn it to the ground, leaving only ashes behind.

He sent a message to Oracle to notify the GCPD of the body as he arrived at Mathis’s house…if it could be called that. It wasn’t exactly on the best side of town. A lot of low-income people lived here, but they tended to be good, hardworking people. 

From the Batmobile, he surveyed the house that was more like a shack, not much bigger than a shed with four walls that were barely standing upright and tilting slightly to the left. The only thing holding it together at that moment was several layers of peeling paint and cobwebs.

Parking the Batmobile in the most inconspicuous spot he could find, Batman slipped through the night’s shadows to investigate Mathis’s home. His only form of light was the sliver of moonlight that was peeking through the dark clouds that had begun to gather in the sky. 

Switching on his night vision lenses, he pressed his back against one of the walls of the house, waiting and listening. A dog barking in the distance filled the air as well as the sound of some animal’s claws skittering across the broken down concrete. Otherwise, it was deadly quiet. He peered over at the neighboring houses, making sure that no one was out. Nothing stirred in the night air except for him.

Turning slightly, he ducked his head and peered through a small window that was smudged with dirt and cobwebs. Not seeing anyone inside, he moved to the back door, testing the doorknob slowly and finding it unlocked. He gently opened the door, the old hinges moaning their protest at being disturbed at this late hour.

He silently crept inside, pausing to listen for any movement. Hearing nothing, Batman cautiously began searching the small, two room home. It was barely furnished, nothing more than a couch, a table, and a small black and white TV. There was no bed or stove, a hot plate his only means of cooking. The bathroom was barely bigger than a closet, containing a toilet, sink, and shower.

If Seth Mathis was truly trying to turn his life around, he was definitely starting from the very bottom before working his way up. Finding a pile of papers on the floor by the sagging, stained couch, Bruce set to work sorting through them. 

Crouching down, he found an assortment of newspapers much like Mark Jacobson had had in his apartment. Again, the sports section was marked up with ratios and odds to win, tips he’d picked up, which teams looked best and which ones were definitely out of the question.

Mark Jacobson had been into horse racing. Seth Mathis had been into betting on sports events. There was a definite connection there. He just had to figure out the name of their bookie and if he had anything to do with their deaths.

He was going to have to comb through both Mark and Seth’s finances and see if he could figure out how much into the red they were. Whatever game both men had gotten sucked into, it had ended up costing them both far more than they had bargained for.

**_Batcave; May 8th, 05:34 EST_ **

Bruce rubbed his eyes as he pulled back from the microscope he’d been looking through for the last half an hour. Even though he had gotten a better sleep than he had in a long time last night, he was finding the pull of fatigue to be growing stronger.

It had turned into a rather busy night after searching Seth Mathis’s home. Robin had requested backup when he’d stumbled across a gang fight breaking out on the East End. After that, he stopped a jewelry store robbery in progress as well as a couple of attempted muggings.

Even though he was immortal now, he discovered that he still grew tired, much to his extreme dismay. He couldn’t afford to be wasting time sleeping when he had two major cases going on in Gotham like this. His city needed his utmost attention right now and he needed to be at his best.

He hated to admit it, but his carnal desire was also wreaking havoc with his concentration at that moment. Knowing Diana was upstairs waiting for him, naked in their bed was not helping him focus on this case in the least.

With a sigh, Bruce turned the light off his microscope, knowing there really wasn’t anything more he could accomplish tonight until he received more information. He was going to need the autopsy report on Mathis as well as whatever dirt Barbara could dig up on the man before he could really progress much further. 

Until they were able to pour over both of their financials and establish their daily routines, they were at a maddening standstill. The only upside to the night had been the fact that Sienna Conti and the Penguin hadn’t tried murdering each other.

He decided that if Diana really wanted to help him then he’d get her working on all the known bookies in Gotham. If she could lay some of the groundwork for him, it would make his nights that much easier once he managed to track them all down and questioned each of them.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he began to make his way up the stairs into the manor, stifling a yawn that was accompanied by a groan. When they had broken up that gang fight, a crowbar had just barely missed shattering his ribs. As it was, he had been left with a bruise and some soreness which he knew he’d never hear the end of from his wife.

His own words of admonishment to her about being immortal not indestructible flooded his mind, knowing they were going to come back to bite him when she saw the nasty bruise he’d received for his endeavors tonight. It couldn’t have been helped though. He’d been in the middle of breaking up three guys when a fourth one got a lucky shot in.

After stopping by both of his children’s rooms to kiss them goodnight, he made his way to his own bedroom, a smile beginning to play at the corners of his lips as he quietly entered. What he found waiting for him caused his smile to fall in…frustration.

Their bed was empty, Diana’s lingerie lying on the floor beside it.

Where on earth could she be?

She hadn’t been in either of the children’s room. Checking the bathroom, he found it empty as well. He stood there in their bedroom for a long moment with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. Reaching up, he tapped his commlink.

“Batman to Watchtower.”

“Hiya, Bats,” Flash cheerily responded. “What can I do for ya?”

“Where’s my wife?”

“Oh, I had to call her in for a disaster situation in the Philippines about three hours ago or so,” he informed him. “Hurricane caused massive damage as well as mud slides. She’s with Lantern, Red Tornado, Elongated Man, and Booster Gold.”

“Booster Gold,” Bruce grumbled under his breath in irritation, more to himself than to the scarlet speedster. “Have you gotten any status report from the team yet?”

“Not yet,” Flash replied, munching chips loudly in Batman’s ear. “In fact, I haven’t heard a thing since I sent the team out.”

“And you don’t find that a little concerning?”

Flash slurped loudly from his grape slushie before responding. “Yah, I guess…maybe. I figured they were just busy rescuing people and stuff. Want me to contact them for you?”

“No, I’ll take care of it,” Bruce ground out, anger lacing his voice. “You’re not supposed to have food or drink in the Monitor Womb. Batman out.”

Bruce heard an audible gulp from Flash before abruptly ending the communication. He left his bedroom to return to the cave, determined to find out what was happening. It was protocol for a senior member of the team to check in with the Watchtower at least once during a mission to give an update and decide if further backup was needed. 

Three hours with no report was certainly a little concerning, especially with two senior members on the team who helped write the protocols. He told himself that they hadn’t reported in yet because of the direness of the mission they were dealing with, but it wasn’t working as he practically flew down the stairs into the cave.

Reaching his computer desk, he slipped into the chair as he pulled up Diana’s commlink signal so he could pinpoint her exact position to make sure she was all right. He told himself that it was only to make sure she didn’t need back up, but he knew it was more than that. 

If she knew that he was down here checking up on her, she’d be more than little angry with him, but he couldn’t let go of his fear that came with the thought of losing her. Checking her coordinates, he found her still in the Philippines, her position static and her commlink signal weak and erratic. 

She wasn’t moving which was doing absolutely nothing for his heart rate at that moment. He considered beaming down to the Philippines, but thought better of it. If he showed up, it would only confirm in her mind that he didn’t trust her.

It was never a matter of trust when it came to her. It was his demons that fed his fears, his obsession to control everything to ensure that nothing like what happened to him when he was eight years old ever happened again. He knew trying to control the stubborn, determined Princess of the Amazons was next to impossible. He loved her too much to try to control her so he did the next best thing he could do—try to control the situations around her.

Hearing the transporter firing up behind him, Bruce quickly shut off his computer, not wanting her to know that he was secretly checking on her. He got up from his chair, anxious to see her and make sure she was all right.

Approaching, he found his wife wet and streaked with mud as she descended from the transport pad. “Bruce, are you still up?”

“I was just finishing up,” he tried to tell her. “Where have you been?”

Diana came to a stop before him, releasing a frustrated huff. “No, you weren’t,” she replied, unconvinced. “You were checking to see where I went, weren’t you?”

Bruce had the decency to look sheepish, having been caught by his truth-upholding wife. “I was just surprised to find you weren’t in our bed,” he confessed with a sigh. “I wanted to make sure that you were all right.”

“What am I going to do with you, Bruce?” she asked him, her hand coming to rest against his cheek as she stared into his eyes. “It’s sweet of you to worry about me, but you know I can handle myself.”

Bruce smirked, his gaze raking over her muddy cheek. “I know, but, as your husband, it’s my responsibility to worry about my wife whenever she goes out on missions.”

“Fine, but if you suddenly show up on one of my missions to check up on me—”

“I would never do that,” he swore, seeing the fire blazing in her eyes with her warning.

“Right,” she murmured with a roll of her eyes. “All this worrying is going to give you an ulcer.”

“Why didn’t you or Lantern report to the Watchtower during the mission?” he asked.

“My commlink is filled with mud,” she informed him, reaching up to her ear to remove the damaged device before handing it to him. “Green Lantern and the others were too busy trying to evacuate everyone.”

Bruce pursed his lips in dissatisfaction that her commlink had failed. He needed to make sure it never happened again. “I guess I’ll let it slide this time even though you did break protocol.”

“I knew you checked up on me,” she said just before leaning in and kissing him. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him firmly against her muddy body.

Bruce eagerly surrendered despite the mud, happy to have her home with him where she belonged. Breaking for air, he nuzzled his nose with hers. “You got me dirty,” he pointed out with a mock glare.

“Guess you’ll just have to join me in the shower,” she told him, taking him by the hand and leading him towards the showers. “You can scrub my back while we discuss my new workstation in the cave and how you’re going to work harder at not worrying so much about me all the time.”

He wasn’t about to argue or tell her that he’d already taken a shower when he had returned from patrol. He was more than anxious to scrub every inch of her perfect body. Besides, he had to check her over to make sure there weren’t any injuries that she might have sustained during the mission. It was protocol, wasn’t it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Gotham; May 8th, 16:43 EST_ **

Diana sat on the very couch that she had sat on almost three years ago, waiting for Donna to come out of the dressing room. It brought back sweet memories of planning her wedding to Bruce while also trying to prepare for the birth of their son.

Life had changed so much over the last four years and she couldn’t be happier about it. She’d never dreamed that her life with Bruce would turn out so amazing. They had so much to look forward to with Tim’s graduation the end of May and Dick and Donna’s wedding at the end of June.

Picking up her cell phone, she checked her messages, sending a text to Alfred to check on the children. The corner of her lips curled as a message unexpectedly appeared on her phone from Bruce, telling her that he was getting off work a little early and was planning on getting to work setting up her workstation for her.

She quickly formed a response, letting him know that she would be home in time for dinner. Alfred’s response text came through then, reassuring her that both children had gone down for their naps with very little fuss and that he was currently enjoying a hot cup of tea.

“Well, what do you think?”

Looking up from her phone, Diana watched as her sister approached in a beautiful white wedding gown, one that complimented her curves perfectly. “Donna, you look positively beautiful,” she told her.

“Really?” Donna asked with a frown. “I’m don’t like it.”

“Why not? What’s wrong with it?”

“I don’t know,” Donna thoughtfully replied as turned this way and that in front of the three-way mirror. “It just seems a little plain to me. I think it needs a little more lace or beading or something.”

“Well, you’ve tried on over thirty dresses and none of them have been right,” Diana reminded her with a patient smile. “I think the store is starting to run out of options for you.”

“I found a couple more dresses that I think you might like, Miss Donna,” Charlotte announced as she came out from the back room, a wedding gown in each hand.

“See?” Donna triumphantly said as she turned a smug look on her sister. “I haven’t tried all of them on yet.”

Diana rolled her eyes as she shook her head, turning her attention back to her cell phone messages. A text message appeared from Tim, asking how many tickets he needed to request for his graduation day. It caused a lump of pride to lodge in her throat, thinking of Tim graduating already. Even though not his biological mother, he thought of her as his own mother, he her son. They’d become fast friends since their first meeting, their bond only deepening over time. It was one that she treasured.

Diana: _I would request seven tickets._

Tim: _Is that going to be enough?_

Diana: _Bruce, me, Dick, Donna, Nicholas, Barbara, and Alfred. Kaia can sit on my lap so you don’t need one for her. Nicholas can always sit on someone’s lap as well._

Tim: _Thanks, mom. See u at dinner._

Diana: _See u then. Alfred’s making ur favorite. Lasagna._

Tim: _YESSSSS!!!_

Diana: _Are you going to be around after dinner tonite?_

Tim: _Yah. Why?_

Diana: _Ur dad and I want to talk to u about something._

Tim: _Am I in trouble?_ 

Diana: _No, Tim. Just want to talk to u about college._

Tim: _K. Later, mom._ 

“This is the one, Di!”

The excited squeal of her sister caused Diana to look up, her jaw dropping at the sight of her. “That is most definitely the one, Donna.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes,” she adamantly agreed, standing to her feet to embrace her sister. The dress was exquisite and fit Donna as if it had been made just for her. “It’s beautiful. Dick is going to faint when he sees you.”

“Just so Bruce catches him before he hits the ground.”

“Do you and Dick have your bridesmaids and grooms picked out?”

“Yes, but I’ll tell you all about it over an iced mocha,” she decided. “Let me change and we’ll go to the café next door.”

Diana watched as Donna lifted the skirt of her gown with one hand, grabbing Charlotte by the wrist and dragging her to the changing room with the other. She felt an overwhelming sense of sentimentality wash over her. Everything felt like it was changing so fast in their lives.

The best part of their life, though, was the fact that Bruce would be a part of hers forever. She just wished she could extend her immortality to include every member of her family as well as her close friends, ensuring they could all be together forever.

“All right,” Donna said as she reemerged a few minutes later. “Let’s go. Trying on dresses made me thirsty.”

The sisters exited the shop into the bright afternoon sunlight, entering the café next door. There were only a couple of people in the small café, a mother and daughter sitting in the far corner. Placing their orders, the two Amazons decided on a table by the large picture window that afforded them a view of the street.

“Okay, tell me your plans for the wedding,” Diana told her. “Are you going to have it at the manor?”

A sheepish look appeared on her face as she played with the corner of her napkin. “Well, that’s the thing,” she slowly began, trying to find a way to tell her sister her new idea.

Diana stared at her suspiciously, deciding that Bruce was definitely rubbing off on her. “What is it?” she asked, paranoid as the waitress brought them both their large iced mochas.

“Dick and I talked about having it on the grounds of Wayne Manor and that’s still the plan for the most part, but I was kind of thinking it would be really cool if mother would let us have the wedding on Themyscira.”

Diana nearly choked on her iced mocha, coughing to clear her throat as she tried to decide if she had heard her sister right. “Are you serious, Donna?” she asked, stunned almost speechless.

“Yah…why?” Donna asked with a frown.

“Well, for starters, mother doesn’t like outsiders on the island which would include your friends,” Diana began to count off. “Second of all, your soon-to-be husband is male along with half the wedding party. Do I need to go on?”

“I think mother has really loosened up since you married Bruce and Nicholas was born,” Donna pointed out, hopeful expectation written all over her face. “She’s already allowed you to take the whole family to Themyscira to visit. How would this be any different?”

“Have you talked to Dick about any of this?”

“Well…not exactly,” Donna replied with a sigh.

“I’m not sure that he would exactly be thrilled with the idea,” Diana told her. “I’m not saying that he would be totally against it, but I think he should at least get a say in the matter since it is going to be on an island protected by magic, far away from Gotham.”

“I know,” she confessed. “It was probably a dumb idea anyway.”

“No,” Diana reassured her as she reached across the table to place her hand on top of her sister’s. “It’s not dumb, Donna. I think it’s a beautiful idea. Just talk to Dick and mother. Maybe you can work something out before June twenty-eighth.”

Neither woman noticed the tall, large-built man that entered the café and ordered a large, black coffee until he approached their table. “Excuse me, but you look very familiar to me,” the man said to Diana with a thick accent. “Are you not Wonder Woman?”

Diana looked up at him, stunned by the intrusion, but gracefully covered her surprise. “Yes, I am,” she admitted. “Do I know you?”

“Not yet,” he charmingly replied, reaching out and taking her hand in his. He leaned down and lightly kissed the back of it, a smile forming on his face as he gazed at her with dark almond eyes. “It’s my supreme pleasure to meet you. My name is Andres Rojas.”

Diana smiled in response, gently pulling her hand free from his lingering grasp and placing it safely in her lap beneath the table. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too.”

“You probably don’t know this yet, but I will be working with you soon on a project,” he informed her.

“Oh, really?” she responded. “Which project would that be? I’m actually involved in quite a few of them at the current moment.”

“This would be the project to renovate Gotham’s women’s shelter,” he revealed. “I own the construction company that has been hired to do the renovations. It’s called Urban Construction.”

“Marcy from the women’s shelter told me that they had just hired someone to begin planning the renovations,” Diana replied. “Will you be attending the planning meetings as well?”

“Yes, I have arranged for the labor to be donated by my company,” he announced. “It’s my way of helping out such an important project as this one.”

“That’s marvelous,” Diana said with a smile. “Every little bit of help we can get can make a huge difference in the lives of these women.”

“Well then, I look forward to seeing you again,” Andres told her with a slight bow before taking leave with his cup of coffee in hand.

Donna burst into laughter after Andres left, staring at her sister. Diana gave her a curious look, her lips pursed in confusion. “What?”

“He was definitely smitten with you,” Donna told her.

“He was not,” Diana replied with a definitive shake of her head as she reached for her drink again. “He was just being polite.”

“Diana, the man never once looked at me or even asked me what my name was,” Donna pointed out. “All he saw was you.”

Diana was growing exasperated, a faint blush warming her cheeks. “Donna, I’m a happily married woman with children. Everyone knows that Wonder Woman is off the market.”

“That doesn’t stop a man from trying,” Donna said with a giggle as she took a drink. “He was mighty fine too I might add.”

“Donna…”

“Hey, just because you’re married doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate the finer things in life,” she countered. “Of course, Bruce would go ballistic if he knew Mister Andres Rojas was interested in his wife.”

“Andres is not interested in me,” she stated with growing frustration. “Besides, there’s nothing to tell Bruce. Nothing happened and nothing ever will. I’m not that kind of a person.”

“I know you’re not like that,” Donna replied with a frown. “Still, Bruce would be livid if he knew.”

Diana glared at her sister as she set her drink down. “Donna, no one can compare to Bruce. It’s always only been him for me. There’s no sense getting him upset about something that is nothing.”

“Okay…okay,” she responded, holding her hands up defensively. “I was just teasing you anyway. I know neither of you would ever have an affair. You two are so hopelessly in love it’s almost sickeningly sweet.”

“Thanks…I think. I need to get going,” Diana said as she gathered her things. “I told Alfred and Bruce that I’d be home for dinner.”

Donna glanced at her watch in surprise. “I didn’t realize it was so late. I’m meeting Dick for dinner in Blüdhaven in half an hour.”

Leaving the restaurant, the sisters embraced before going their separate ways, neither one aware of someone intently watching them from their car.

**_Wayne Manor; May 8th, 17:12 EST_ **

The sound of his young son’s wailing caused worry to spike deep inside of him, his legs not moving fast enough as he raced up the stairs to Nicholas’s bedroom. The way he was crying told him that it was real, something disastrous happening…or at least disastrous to Nicholas.

Rushing through the doorway of Nicholas’s bedroom, he found Diana holding their son against her chest, his face buried in the crook of her neck. “What’s wrong?” he demanded to know. “Is he hurt?”

“No,” she reassured him. “The bunny is missing.”

Bruce groaned, rubbing his face with his hands as he tried to tamp down on his worry, more than relieved it wasn’t anything more than that. “Where’s the backup bunny?”

“In the washing machine,” she revealed with a frown. “He had an unfortunate encounter with Nicholas’s glass of grape juice at breakfast this morning.”

“All right,” Bruce calmly said with a nod of his head, his mind already moving through the problem as if it was a case he needed to solve in Gotham. “Where was the last place you saw it?”

“Do you know where you put it, Nicholas?” Diana gently asked him as she rubbed his back, his sobs muffled by her shirt.

Some sort of despondent response was uttered, but neither could figure out what he had said. “Talk to me, buddy,” Bruce coaxed him, his hand coming to rest on the back of his son’s head as he tilted his head to look at him. “Where did you leave it?”

Nicholas turned his face wet with tears towards his father, laying his head on his mother’s shoulder so he could tell his woes to his father. “Me don’t know,” he whimpered, his bottom lip quivering.

“What’s going on?” Tim breathlessly asked as he rushed into the room, panic clearly written on his face.

“Nicholas can’t find his bunny,” Diana told him, rocking back forth on her feet in an effort to calm him.

“That is definitely not good,” Tim replied, knowing the ramifications of a lost bunny for his baby brother. “I’ll start looking in the entertainment room.”

“I’ll start in the kitchen and work my way to you,” Bruce decided as he turned to leave behind Tim.

“I’ll look in here and make sure it didn’t get put in with his toys by mistake,” Diana volunteered.

Shifting Nicholas to her hip, Diana began to sort through his toy box, readily deciding that they needed to sort through the countless toys that he’d been given and donate them to charity. Between family, extended family through the League, and their friends, their children had to be the two most spoiled kids in the whole world.

“Mama…bunny…” Nicholas begged between sobs.

“I know, little warrior,” she gently said. “We’ll find him before you go to sleep tonight.”

Searching his room, she came up empty, much to her and her son’s extreme dismay. “Let’s go downstairs and see if daddy or Tim found it.”

Nicholas laid his head on his mother’s shoulder, sniffling as tears rolled down his cheeks and soaked Diana’s shirt. Coming downstairs, she went to the dining room to make sure it hadn’t been left behind after dinner, having fallen under the table or a chair.

“No, it’s not in here,” she muttered more to herself than her son. “Let’s go to the kitchen and get a drink while we wait for daddy and Tim.”

Taking Nicholas to the kitchen, she found Bruce searching beneath the table and chairs. “Any luck?” he asked.

“Not yet,” she informed him as she got a sippy cup and filled it with water.

Bruce straightened up to his full height, his hands coming to rest on his hips. “Alfred ran to the laundry room to see what he could do about the grape-stained bunny.”

Tim came into the kitchen, exasperated. “It’s not in the entertainment room.”

“You know Nicholas was in Kaia’s room playing on the floor when I was getting her ready for bed,” Diana thoughtfully said.

“I’ll check Kai’s room,” Tim volunteered, turning and racing from the kitchen.

“Just don’t wake her up!” Bruce yelled after him, going over and taking Nicholas from Diana. “Come on, little man. Let’s have a cookie until your brother comes back.”

Nicholas immediately snuggled into his father’s arms, burying his tear-stained face in his chest. “Bunny, daddy.”

“I know, buddy,” Bruce sympathetically replied, rubbing his back as he reached for the cookie jar that Alfred kept fully stocked at all times. Handing him a cookie, Bruce turned to his wife. “So Donna really wants to have the wedding on Themyscira?”

“That’s what she said,” Diana confirmed as she leaned forward on the counter. “I think it’s a disaster in the making.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” he agreed. “I can’t imagine Dick going for it. All of his friends and family are here. It’s going to be a logistical nightmare trying to get everyone to the island.”

“I know,” Diana replied, growing nervous just thinking about it. “Not to mention, mother will be unbearable to deal with, especially since it’s on Themyscira.”

“Did you try to talk her out of it?”

“Yes,” she said with a nod, “but I didn’t want to completely crush her dreams either. I told her to talk to Dick first. He deserves a say in all this.”

“I’m sure he’ll help her see that having the wedding here will be best,” he tried to reassure her.

“If he agrees, I’m going to have a nervous breakdown,” she mumbled. “I’ll end up having to play mediator between mother and Donna just to keep them from killing each other. On top of that, I’ll have to keep a close eye on all the men to make sure none of my sisters go off half-cocked and behead one of them.”

Bruce wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple. “I’m sure it’ll all work out.”

“I hope so,” she murmured.

“Got it!” Tim victoriously announced as he ran into the kitchen with the sacred bunny in hand.

Nicholas squealed at the sight of his beloved bunny, snatching it out of Tim’s hand and clutching it tightly to his chest. He kissed the top of his bunny before snuggling back into his father’s arms again. All was finally right in the world again.

“Where was it?” Diana asked.

“It was under some of Kaia’s toys on the floor,” he told her.

“Well, now that that is settled, it’s time for you to go to bed, Nick,” Bruce told him. “I’ll be right back. Tim, Diana and I want to talk to you before we start getting ready for patrol.”

“Yah, mom already said something about that,” Tim said as Bruce left with Nicholas, turning his attention to Diana. “You’re positive I’m not really in trouble for something?”

Diana chuckled softly, ruffling the teenager’s hair. She was the only one that he ever allowed to do that and didn’t get annoyed about it. “I’m positive, Tim,” she reassured him. “Bruce and I were talking the other night and we just wanted to make sure about some things before you start college in the fall.”

Tim sized her up for a long moment, deciding to believe her. Diana never lied to him. That was one of the things that he loved most about her—he trusted her fully just like he trusted Bruce. He couldn’t have asked for better parents.

Diana went to the refrigerator, finding a new picture of her with Kaia. She’d had no idea that Alfred had managed to slip into the room undetected and taken a picture. Grabbing a bottle of juice, she turned her attention back to her son.

“How soon will you find out about the graduation tickets?” she asked.

“Sometime next week I think,” he replied, sitting down at the table after retrieving a can of pop from the fridge.

“Nicholas was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow,” Bruce announced as he entered the kitchen.

“Don’t you think we should let Alfred know we found the bunny?” Diana asked.

“I let him know before I put Nicholas to bed,” Bruce replied, settling down in a chair beside Diana.

“Tim thinks he’s in trouble,” Diana told Bruce.

“He is,” Bruce stated with a glare directed at Tim.

Diana swatted Bruce’s shoulder, leveling him with a glare of her own. “Stop that. He is not in trouble.”

“You should have played along, Princess,” Bruce admonished her. “We could’ve really had him going.”

“She already told me about it earlier today and mom never lies,” Tim smugly informed him with a grin.

Bruce rolled his eyes, a frown on his face. “She shows too much favoritism to you,” he decided.

“It’s you that I show too much favoritism to,” Diana corrected her husband, kissing him on the cheek.

“You’re supposed to you,” he pointed out. “I’m your husband. He’s just a teenage boy.”

“Can we just get this over with?” Tim interjected, feeling nervous.

“I know that you already applied and were accepted at Gotham University for the fall, but Diana and I just wanted to make sure that is truly want you want to do,” Bruce told him.

“What do you mean?” Tim asked, confused.

“We don’t want you to feel like you have to go Gotham University because of the family or because you don’t want to leave Batman alone to patrol Gotham,” Diana explained. “We want you to feel like you can go wherever it is you want to go to college.”

“If you would rather go to New York or even California, then that’s where we want you to go,” Bruce continued. “We don’t want you to feel obligated to stay here just because of your brothers and sister or because you feel Batman needs Robin.”

“Don’t you want Robin with you anymore?”

“Of course I do,” Bruce adamantly confirmed. “I don’t want you to feel duty-bound to us. You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you want to and you’ve been a great big brother to Nicholas and Kaia, but it’s time to start thinking about your own life and what you want to do with it.”

Tim thought about it for a long moment, touched by their words. He had seen glimpses of this side of Bruce in the past before Diana had become a permanent part of his life, but it had been few and far between, usually well-disguised beneath a brusque demeanor. Now, it seemed to come out more often, more naturally.

“Gotham University is where I want to go,” Tim reassured them. “There’s no other place I want to be then here in Gotham with you guys.”

“If you decide after a year at GU that you want to transfer to somewhere else, you have our full support,” Bruce told him.

“Thanks, guys,” Tim softly said. “I really appreciate it.”

“Oracle to Batman.”

“What’s up, Oracle?” Batman responded.

“Something you’re going to want to see,” Oracle responded. “Are you near the cave?”

“Tim and I are about to head down there now,” Batman told her. “I’m sending you a file right now on our Seth Mathis. Call me back once you’ve had a chance to look through it.”

“Batman out.”

“What is it?” Diana asked as Bruce and Tim both got to their feet, Tim knowing that something was definitely up just from the look on his surrogate father’s face.

“Barbara found something about our Seth Mathis,” he told her as he quickly exited the kitchen with the other two following close behind him.

“Are you still convinced that Jacobson and Mathis aren’t related to the Penguin and Conti turf war?” Tim asked from behind as they descended into the cave.

“They’re not connected,” he adamantly stated. “This is something else…something different. I can smell it.”

Neither Diana nor Tim bothered to question him any further about it or asked what he meant by being able to smell it. They both knew that he would only tell them when and if he was ready, his mind already in Bat mode as he raced up the steps of his platform.

Diana couldn’t suppress the smile that caused her lips to curve when she spotted the area to his right that he had already started clearing to make room for her to join him. She stood there and stared at it for a long moment, touched by his willingness to let her in even more now than he ever had before.

Bruce quickly brought up the computer system he’d created, typing in commands and pulling up the file that Barbara had just sent him. He swiftly began reading through the information, ignoring the two people standing there behind him, waiting for some sort of clue as to what was going on.

Tim leaned over, quietly filling Diana in on what they had found with Jacobson and Mathis. He was excited about the prospect of having his mom out there with them on patrol, anxious for her to be his partner. Nothing would be cooler to him than Robin being partnered with Wonder Woman…although he knew that Bruce would never her to be known as Wonder Woman if she ever did get the chance to leave the cave.

He’d already been trying to work out possible codenames for her; a rather lengthy list complied so far. None of them seemed quite right for her. He wanted to find the perfect alias. He’d also been secretly sketching out some possible uniforms for her, preparing for the moment that Bruce actually gave her the green light to join them.

He knew that Bruce clearing a space for her to work beside him on the platform was a monumental step forward for him. The fact that he decided to meet her half way with a compromise instead of flat out denying her like he had in the past spoke volumes about how much Diana had changed him.

“Damn,” Bruce muttered from his seat at the computer.

“What is it?” Tim asked, taking a step closer to peer over his shoulder.

“Mathis was heavily in debt as was Jacobson,” Bruce absentmindedly explained, his brain already processing everything at its usual rapid speed. “They were both thousands of dollars in the hole.”

“Anything else?” Tim ventured, knowing that Bruce had more to reveal.

“They both worked down at the ship yard at Gotham Harbor,” he continued.

Diana came to stand beside her husband, her hand coming to rest on the back of his chair as she stared at the computer screen. “For the same company?”

“No, but the companies that employed them were adjacent to each other.”

“That can’t be a coincidence,” Tim muttered with a shake of his head. “They obviously knew each other if they worked down there all day.”

“Hopefully someone down at the docks will know something about what those two had gotten themselves into,” Diana thoughtfully said.

“I have my ways of making people tell me things they wouldn’t ordinary want to divulge,” Bruce reminded them as he stood to his feet. “Tim, get ready for patrol. We’re going to start at the docks tonight.”

“So…is there anything I can do from here to help?” Diana asked with hope lacing her voice.

“Not tonight, Princess,” Bruce told her as his hand came to rest against her jaw. “Get some sleep tonight. I’ll have a job for you tomorrow night.”

She sighed in disappointment, but decided not to press the issue as he kissed her before turning to join Tim who was standing at the edge of the platform waiting on him. “I got it!” Tim enthusiastically yelled, his face brightening.

“You’ve got what?” Bruce asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“Diana’s codename,” he revealed with a pleased grin.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Raven,” he proudly announced.

“Raven is a member of the Teen Titans,” Bruce pointed out.

“I know that, but why can’t there be two Ravens?” Tim said with a shrug. “Besides, it’s not like Diana will be functioning as Raven outside of Gotham. She’ll be Wonder Woman then.”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Bruce decided, gently yet firmly turning Tim around to head down the stairs towards the changing area. “Right now, we have work to do.”

“How about Swallow?” Tim tried again.

“No,” Bruce adamantly stated. “I hate it.”

“We have to come up with something,” Tim grumbled.

“She’s not going out in the field so it doesn’t really matter,” he told him, their voices echoing through the cave.

“It matters to mom therefore it matters to me!” Tim yelled.

Diana smiled to herself as she watched them disappear into the darkness of the cave, their voices growing more distant. She loved how protective of her that Tim was. Even though it wasn’t necessary, she still appreciated it.

She was a little annoyed that Bruce wasn’t more willing to give her a codename, but she knew she needed to let it go for now. It should’ve been no surprise that her husband wasn’t exactly welcoming her into the Batclan part of his life with open arms. 

He was by a nature, by circumstances or a combination of both, a very closed off man, but he was gradually getting better at opening up. The fact that he had willingly met her halfway and compromised with her was an enormous step forward for him. She needed to remember that.

Turning towards his computer, Diana decided to see what she could do in the meantime to help even though he had told her he would get her started tomorrow tonight. She was anxious to get started in her new role as a secret resource to Batman and Robin. She just hoped that Barbara wouldn’t be offended by her desire to help.

Clicking on a few buttons, she pulled up Skype, hoping to talk to Barbara personally about it. Within a couple of minutes, Barbara’s smiling face appeared on the screen. “Hey, Di!” she cheerfully greeted her. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Diana tentatively began, trying to decide the best way to approach this.

“Sure,” she encouraged her. “What do you want to talk about? Is Bruce in trouble again? Do I need to have a talk with him?”

“No, nothing like that,” Diana quickly reassured her. “In fact, Bruce and I have come up with a compromise of sorts.”

Barbara’s expression morphed from one of suspicion to surprise. “Bruce Wayne compromised?” she repeated. “I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

“I’ve wanted to go out on patrol with Bruce, but he, of course, is adamantly against it.”

“Is that what you two were arguing about the other night?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so,” she sheepishly admitted. “I’m sorry about that.”

“No worries,” Barbara told her. “No one noticed you were upset except for me. You did a good of covering it.”

“Good,” she murmured in relief. “Anyway, I got Bruce to concede to letting me help him with patrol from the Batcave. I’d be helping with research and—”

“That is so awesome, Diana!” Barbara exclaimed. “I could so use the help. I’m drowning here with all the open cases he’s got going.”

“I’m so glad,” Diana replied. “I didn’t want to step on your toes and invade your space. I know as Oracle you’re an invaluable asset to the team, but I really want to help in some way and since Bruce won’t let me out of the house…”

“I really appreciate that and I totally understand where you’re coming from,” Barbara interjected, anxious to set her mind at ease. “Maybe if you ease into his world this way, he’ll grow more comfortable with the idea of you joining him.”

Diana smiled and nodded, so relieved that Barbara understood. “That’s what I was thinking. I just wanted to make sure you knew I wasn’t trying to take your job. I only want to help, not become Oracle.”

“Stop worrying, Di,” Barbara told her. “I could use the help. I’m totally swamped.”

“Only if you’re sure,” she said. “I’m hoping in time Bruce will become more open about the idea, trust that I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t think that it’s because he doesn’t trust you,” she revealed. “Bruce’s mind doesn’t work the same way as everyone else’s. He sees things in a very different way that doesn’t make sense to us, but makes perfect sense to him.”

“Yah, I’ve noticed that,” Diana confessed with a sigh. “It’s one of the things that drew me to him. He has such a brilliant mind unlike anyone I’ve met before.”

“It’s a blessing and a curse for him I think,” she continued. “It has made it hard for him to relate with others on a personal level at times.”

“I forget that at times,” she admitted, feeling guilty. “I expect more of him than he can give sometimes. I need to be more patient with him, give him time to work through it in his head.”

“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Barbara told her. “Bruce isn’t completely innocent. He definitely doesn’t make things easy. He can try the patience of God himself.”

Diana chuckled softly, enjoying the chance to talk to Barbara about the man she loved. It wasn’t often that she got the opportunity to talk with another woman who knew Bruce as well as Barbara did. It brought her great comfort, helped to remind her that she wasn’t losing her mind.

“I’m so glad that I called you,” Diana said. “It’s nice to talk to someone who cares about Bruce and knows him as well as you do.”

“I have to admit that I was in love with him once when I was younger,” she revealed. “I wanted a relationship, but he made it difficult to even start one so I gave up…moved on.”

“I can understand,” the Amazon replied. “He’s very handsome and charming.”

“That he is, but I firmly believe the right woman won his heart,” she said. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to him, Di. You truly saved him.”

“Thanks, but I feel as though I’m the lucky one,” Diana said, leaning back in Bruce’s chair with a smile, hoping she got a chair as nice as his down here. Maybe she’d just steal it for her own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_Wayne Enterprises; May 13th, 13:59 EST_ **

Bruce glanced up at the clock on his wall at work, dread growing heavier by the moment. Sienna Conti would be arriving any minute for their meeting. He knew it was nothing more than a ploy on her part to get closer to him.

She’d made it perfectly clear that she wants Diana out of the way so she can have him all to herself, but there was zero chance of that ever happening. He had also been crystal clear that he was in love with his wife and had no intentions of ever leaving her.

After much thought, Bruce had decided last night that he was going to have to play along with her little game to some extent in order to gather some much needed information. He needed to find out just what she was planning, especially as far as the Penguin was concerned before the two of them burned down all of Gotham.

He wasn’t very happy about the idea, but it was necessary for him to be receptive to her advances, even confiding in her about his “marriage woes”. He already felt guilty as if he was truly cheating on Diana and Sienna hadn’t even arrived yet. He just prayed Diana would forgive him for what he was about to do.

“Mister Wayne, you’re two o’clock has just arrived,” Carol notified him.

“Thank you, Carol. Send her in.”

Bruce released a long, slow breath as he stood to his feet, ready to play the playboy in order to protect Gotham. He was going to have to go about this very carefully. He didn’t want to appear as though he was truly cheating on his wife. He didn’t need everyone coming down on him or beating him bloody. He also didn’t want to hurt Diana or force her into answering questions that she couldn’t.

He buttoned his suit jacket as he came around his desk to greet his guest, hoping this wouldn’t take long. The door opened and Sienna Conti sauntered in, a sultry smile already playing on her red lips as she approached him.

“Bruce,” she greeted him, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. “I’m so happy we were able to work out this meeting. I’ve been anxious to see you for quite some time. I’m glad that we finally have this chance to be alone together.”

Carol frowned darkly at him as she closed the door to give them some privacy, obviously not the least bit impressed with this woman or her intentions. He knew he was going to have to keep things discreet if this plan was going to work.

“Sienna,” he replied, taking her hand and kissing it. “It’s always a pleasure to see you. Can I offer you a drink?”

Sienna’s smile only grew with his words, her fingers wrapping possessively around his hand as she dragged him to the black leather sofa. She sat down, making sure that he sat right beside her, leaving little space between them.

She crossed her legs, allowing her foot to lightly caress his leg. “No, thank you. There are some things that I want to talk to you about,” she began, still holding his hand in hers. “First, I must ask how you’re doing. You looked rather unhappy at the honor ceremony for Commissioner Gordon. Are you and Diana having trouble?”

Bruce was somewhat taken off guard by her question, but quickly recovered nonetheless, deciding this would be a prime opportunity to begin to build a bridge of trust with her. He sighed heavily, putting on a sorrowful face for her benefit.

“I can’t lie to you, Sienna,” he sadly confessed, looking down at their joined hands. “Diana and I are having some…problems right now. We just can’t seem to get along lately. I don’t know what’s wrong or how to begin to fix it.”

“Oh, Bruce,” she replied, leaning in even closer. “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

He could tell by her expression that she was lying. The bright gleam in her green eyes betrayed her words. “Thank you, Sienna. Please, don’t say a word to anyone. I just don’t have anyone I can really talk to about this and I’m just so upset about it all. I don’t want to see my marriage break up.”

“I want you to know that I’m here for you, Bruce,” she quickly reassured him, her other hand coming to rest on top of their joined hands. “You can talk to me about anything and I won’t tell a soul. It’ll be our secret.”

“I appreciate that,” he told her with a nod of his head. “I don’t want to burden you with all of this, though. I mean we hardly know each other that well and—”

“Nonsense,” she adamantly interjected. “We’re friends, Bruce, and, if you can’t count on friends, who can you count on? I’m here for you. I promise I’ll help you through this difficult time in any way I can.”

“Diana just seems so distant right now,” he admitted. “I’m afraid I’m beginning to lose her.”

“Well, she is a superhero and a member of the Justice League,” she pointed out. “I imagine it’s very trying knowing she’s spending so much time with those male superheroes, flying off to God knows where and doing God knows what.”

“You don’t think she’s cheating on me, do you?” he asked, appearing aghast by the thought while trying to hide his amusement. Little did Sienna know Diana was married to one of the Justice League members.

“I didn’t say that, but it’s not unusual for someone famous like her to get a wandering eye,” Sienna continued. “She does spend a lot of time with Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, and such.”

“I guess you’re right,” he softly agreed. “I just really thought that we could make it work, but I maybe I was just living in a dream world.”

“Now, it’s not over yet,” she tried to sound encouraging. “There is still hope.”

Bruce began to pull his hand free, squeezing hers before responding. “I guess we should probably get down to business. What sort of proposal were you thinking of?”

Sienna covered up her disappointment when he pulled his hand free from hers, reaching instead into her leather satchel to retrieve the file folders she had brought along for him. “I was hoping that we could form some sort of partnership between my company and your Wayne Tech division.”

“What are you hoping to produce?”

“I have a great idea,” Sienna said. “Why don’t you take a couple of days to review the files and then we can discuss them in detail over dinner?”

He frowned with the suggestion, the Bat in him wanting to say yes so he could discover what she was up to and if she was planning any more attempts on Diana’s life. The man…the husband who was in love with his wife…screamed at him to run away.

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea, Sienna,” he hesitantly replied.

“Oh, come on, Bruce,” she prodded with a pout. “It’s just an innocent little dinner at my place. I promise it will be purely business.”

“I guess that would be all right,” he grudgingly agreed. The thought of spending any amount of time with the woman who had tried to kill his wife made him want to vomit.

Sienna’s face lit up with pleasure. “Here is my cell phone number. Call me and I’ll give you directions to my condo,” she said, handing him a business card with her cell number scribbled on it. “Will this Thursday at seven work for you?”

“Yes, I think so,” he decided with a nod. “Diana has a meeting that night for the Gotham’s women’s shelter renovation.”

“Perfect,” she practically purred with excitement. “It’s a date then.”

“It’s not a date, Sienna,” Bruce firmly stated. “I love my wife and I want to work things out with her. I don’t want any sort of an affair getting in the way of that.”

“I completely understand,” she replied, her hand coming to rest against his chest. She could barely keep the pleased smile on her lips from spreading. This was a major victory. It was only a matter of time now until he was fully hers. Nothing was going to get in the way of what she wanted. “I only want the chance to be there for you as a friend and hopefully a business partner.”

“I really appreciate that,” he solemnly said with a heavy sigh, burying his hands in his pants pockets. “It’s been a rough couple of months. I could really use a friend that I can trust.”

“You can trust me,” she assured him, leaning in and pecking him on the cheek. “I’ll see you Thursday.”

Bruce watched as she turned to leave, exiting his office as if she’d just won her prize. He’d be damned if he let her breakup his marriage or his family. What he and Diana shared was nothing short of magical and no one, especially not her, was going to get in the way of that.

He just had to play this out a little to see where she was going to lead him and what dirty little secrets she was hiding. He had no doubt in his mind that she was up to something, but what that something was still eluded him. Hopefully, after Thursday night, he’d have the information that he needed so he could end this charade.

With a frown plastered on his lips, he returned to his desk, picking up his cell phone to check in with Diana. He wanted to tell her what he was up to, but he worried that it would only upset her. He wanted to keep her as far away from Sienna Conti as possible, for both of their own good.

Diana’s temper could result in Sienna being admitted to the ICU at Gotham General. On the other hand, Sienna could hire a hit on Diana or enlist some of Gotham’s worst to take her out when they least expected it, similar to what happened at the museum gala last year. He couldn’t survive being forced to go through that again.

He also wanted to keep Sienna as far away from his family as possible. The thought of her suddenly taking interest in one of his boys or his daughter made him ill to his very core. No, he had to do this alone, needed to play this out a little more to earn her trust. Hopefully, with a little time, she’d end up trusting him enough to reveal what her plans are.

Sending a quick text to Diana, Bruce sat back in his chair contemplating his next move concerning Sienna Conti and the Penguin. He decided that it might be time to pay Oswald Cobblepot a little visit tonight just to see if he would be willing to divulge any secrets.

Propping his elbow on the armrest of his chair, he rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb as he glanced over at the files on his desk that Sienna had left him. He couldn’t help wondering just what churning in that devious mind of hers this time and what kind of trouble that she was planning to bring to him and his family. 

It had been far too quiet over the last year since her attempt on Diana’s life the night Kaia was born, the night he thought he was going to lose her forever. His gut was telling him that she was ramping up for something big, but he just didn’t know what. It was time to find out.

**_Batcave; May 13th, 19:51 EST_ **

Bruce laid on his back under his massive desk on the platform in the Batcave, working on the wiring for Diana’s computer station. He still couldn’t believe that he had actually agreed to this, but he loved her too much not to give in at least a little. He loved doing things that made her smile, things that brought her even an iota of the happiness that she brought him.

Thoughts about the meeting that he’d had this afternoon in his office with Conti invaded his mind, reminding him of the dangerous situation that he’d gotten himself into. Guilt sat like a bitter knot in the pit of his stomach, but he knew he had to go through with his plan. The dread he felt knowing Sienna was planning something was far greater than his guilt at that particular moment.

Besides, Diana didn’t need to find out about it. He’d go over to Sienna’s apartment and gather some much needed information that he couldn’t get as Batman. He’d call Sienna in a few days and let her know that he and Diana had worked things out. That would be the end of that sham.

After meeting with her today in his office, he was more convinced than ever before that she was plotting something big. She’d been a little too anxious to be his friend, promising that he didn’t need to worry about her trying to break up his marriage. He was certain that Conti already had something in mind that would do that for her.

He ground his teeth with the thought of that woman hurting his wife again or getting anywhere near any of his children. His head pounded with the sense of trepidation that coursed through him, especially knowing that he was going to have to go back to playing the womanizing playboy again. It was an image he despised and had been more than happy to shed when he had started dating Diana.

The unexpected feel of a hand slowly snaking up his thigh caused him to instantly tense, breaking him free from his troublesome thoughts. A completely different train of thought took full control as that hand caressed its way dangerously higher up his leg, those same fingers causing his member to twitch in anticipation of where said hand was hopefully heading.

He swallowed back the groan that stuck in his throat, his eyes momentarily falling closed in an effort to regain some semblance of control, but it was becoming pointless now. “Not tonight, Selina,” he said with an air of weariness. “I have too much work I need to get done.”

He nearly choked on his tongue when her hand firmly gripped him between his legs, causing his entire body to tense out of self-preservation and more than a little fear. “Want to try that again, Bruce?” Diana curtly asked him.

“Diana?” he hoarsely rasped her name, afraid to move.

He suddenly found himself being yanked out from under his desk by his legs, a very jealous Amazon standing over him, scowling down at him. She abruptly plopped down, sitting on his stomach and causing him to release a wheezing grunt with the sudden weight on him.

Dropping his tools, his hands moved to grip her hips, a playful smirk playing on his lips. “Diana, when did you get home?” he coyly teased, feigning surprise at her appearance and more than relieved that she hadn’t hurt him.

“You will have no other woman but me. Got it, Wayne?” she stated in no uncertain terms, leaning over him with a predatory glare as the palms of her hands came to rest on his muscular chest.

“Yes, ma’am,” he obediently answered with a grin, noting how sexy she was when she was jealous as well as the way her red dress was hugging her feminine curves.

“If I ever catch you with another woman, I will choke you with your utility belt and leave your body for your bats to feast on,” she threatened him, poking him in the chest to emphasize her point.

Thoughts of dinner with Sienna Conti Thursday night suddenly made him internally shudder. He knew he shouldn’t go through with it, especially with the very real threat of an irate Amazon prepared to dismember him if she found out. He was only going to meet her for dinner in order to keep Diana and everyone else safe. Besides, it wasn’t like he was going to kiss Sienna or even go so far as to sleep with her. He could barely stand to be in the same room with the woman.

“I would never have an affair, Princess,” he evenly assured her, rubbing his chest where she had poked him none too softly. “I’m hopelessly in love with you.”

She closed the distance between them, her mouth barely grazing across his bottom lip. She hovered above him, teasing him with the contact she was denying him. “That’s the response I was hoping for.”

She kissed him breathless, her tongue repeatedly stroking his and reminding him all over again why he was so in love with her. His hands moved up her back as he breathed deeply through his nose, holding her firmly against him as he returned the kiss, matching her desire. She retreated from the kiss, breathing heavily as she stared down at him.

“How did your meeting with Sienna go today?” she asked.

“Not bad,” he muttered, paying far more attention to the beautiful Amazon perched on top of him than what she was actually asking him.

“Are you meeting with her again?” she questioned him as she slowly traced circles on his chest through his t-shirt. She was making it difficult for him to think straight let alone form coherent sentences.

“Yah,” he absentmindedly responded, his mind consumed with thoughts that had absolutely nothing to do with Sienna Conti and everything to do with his wife…his very naked wife.

“When are you meeting with her again?”

“What?” he managed to utter.

“When are you meeting her again?” she patiently repeated.

“Hmmm…soon,” he hummed in response as his hands came to rest on her thighs.

“Is there anything that I need to worry about?” she asked, knowing that he was trying to avoid answering her question.

“I promise I will tell you if and when it’s time to worry,” he answered her. “Just let me do the worrying for now, okay?”

“I guess so,” she reluctantly agreed.

“Where are the kids?”

“I put Nicholas and Kaia to bed, Tim is at Stephanie’s until patrol, and Alfred went to see a movie with Leslie.”

“So we have the whole evening to ourselves?”

“Yes,” she replied, disentangling herself from his embrace much to his consternation. She stood to her feet, looking down on him with a smirk as she smoothed out her dress. “I better let you get back to your work. I want to be able to start my nighttime job soon.”

Bruce stood to his feet, taking her by the hand as he settled into his chair, pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her right where he wanted her. “I can make time for my beautiful wife,” he told her, leaning in to kiss and nip along her throat.

Diana chuckled softly. “When I came down here, you told me that you had too much work to do.”

“I was only teasing you,” he swore. “I knew it was you all along.”

“You say that now…” she replied with a playful smile, allowing her words to trail off as she turned to kiss him.

He rubbed her back, pouring what he felt for this amazing woman in his arms into that kiss. “Trust me about Sienna,” he murmured.

“I trust you, Bruce,” she reassured him, anger lacing her voice. “It’s her that I don’t trust.”

“Just promise me you’ll let me handle her,” he said, his hand caressing the side of her face. “She’s planning something. I just have to find out what it is and stop it before she can make it happen.”

Diana tenderly stroked his hair, knowing that she could never love another as she stared into his dark blue eyes. “She can never break us, Bruce. We share something very special and rare, a bond that I’ve never shared with another person.”

Bruce’s lips met hers in a sweet kiss, sharing in her sentiment and conveying that feeling with his mouth…his hands as they roamed over her back. “We’re far stronger together than we are apart, Princess,” he softly agreed as he moved to cradle her face with his hands. “There’s no one I love in this world more than I love you. Never forget that.”

She returned his kiss, her fingers stroking the back of his neck. “And I love you…never forget that.”

Bruce drew in a deep, contented breath as she laid her head against his shoulder, tightening his hold on her and just enjoying being with one another in the quiet solitude of the cave. “I should have your workstation done by tomorrow night.”

“I get to start tomorrow night?” she asked as she lightly ran her finger over his chest in lazy, nonsensical patterns.

He tilted his head to press a kiss to the top of her head, loving the feel of her in his arms, her head resting against him. Her scent was heavenly, filling his nostrils and making his pulse race. “Yes, I’m going to have you start by tracking down all the known bookies in Gotham. I need to see if any of them are connected with the two murders.”

“What else do you need me to do?”

“There will be plenty for you to do, Princess,” he reassured her. “I just don’t want you to get overloaded. You’ve got quite a bit going on as it is between the women’s shelter renovations, League business, and planning Tim’s graduation. Not to mention Dick and Donna’s wedding come up next month.”

“Bruce, I want to help you,” she told him, drawing a deep breath and savoring his masculine scent as she nuzzled against his neck. She brushed her lips against his throat, earning a soft moan from her lover. “We’re partners…a team. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you or to help you in your mission to protect Gotham.”

His eyes fell closed with the feel of his lips against his neck. She was heating his blood as her lips ghosted over his skin, her fingers lightly tracing over the contours of his chest. “I appreciate that, but I’ll be absolutely useless if anything ever happens to my partner. I need you with me…always.”

“I’m fine,” she promised him. “I can handle it.”

“How are the renovations coming for the women’s shelter?”

“Good,” she absentmindedly murmured, feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time. “We have a meeting Thursday so I won’t be home for dinner. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I met the owner of the construction company hired to do the renovations when I was out dress shopping with Donna.”

“Who is it?” he asked, his hand caressing her bare knee. 

Somehow in the busyness of life, he’d failed to keep track of who had actually been hired for the construction work. He knew that there had been several bids to consider, but hadn’t heard who the final choice had been.

“His name is Andres Rojas,” she replied. “He approached me and Donna at a café and introduced himself.”

Bruce frowned with the revelation. “I’ve never heard of him.”

“He owns a construction company near New York City called Urban Construction,” she told him. “He is donating the labor to the cause so he’ll be attending the planning meetings as well.”

“How did he know that you were involved?” he questioned her.

“He recognized me as Wonder Woman,” she explained. “I guess he learned from Marcy that I was part of the committee. I’ve been meaning to ask you something. Why wasn’t Wayne Construction involved in the bidding for the renovations?”

“We had just accepted a huge development project in Metropolis,” he revealed. “Besides that, we’re still finishing the new addition to the Gotham museum.”

“That makes sense,” she decided. “Andres seemed very nice. I think his company will do a great job.”

Bruce contemplated this new information, mulling it over in his mind and not liking the feeling that was settling over him. “Does Marcy know much about this Urban Construction Company?”

“I assume so,” she murmured. “I haven’t had a chance to talk to her about it. I wasn’t able to be there for the vote on the construction bid so I told her they should go ahead and choose the one they felt was best.”

Several long moments slipped by without any more response from her husband. She knew exactly what that meant and it sparked her anger. “Bruce, just because you’ve never heard of Urban Construction or Andres Rojas, it doesn’t mean that he’s some mastermind criminal out to destroy Gotham.”

“I never said that he was,” he claimed, his voice an octave higher than he had anticipated.

“I know you,” she replied, sitting up to glare angrily at him. “You’ve already decided to investigate him and find out everything you can about him.”

Bruce knew he couldn’t deny it, especially since everything she said was completely true. “So? What’s wrong with that?” he demanded. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to make sure that your committee has hired the best to build the addition on the women’s shelter.”

“No, but you need to trust that I know what I’m doing and can take care of myself,” she pointed out.

“I never said you can’t take care of yourself or that I don’t trust you,” he stated with a frown. “It’s him that I’m not sure about. I just want to make sure he’s truly who he claims he is.”

“You don’t have to protect me,” she snapped. “ I am fully capable of handling anything that comes my way.”

“I wasn’t thinking that, Diana,” he told her. “I just want to make sure this guy is who he says he is.”

Diana broke free from his hold on her, standing to her feet. “Not every person in Gotham is evil, Bruce.”

“And you can’t trust everyone you meet,” he heatedly shot back, getting to his feet as well.

“I don’t simply trust everyone I meet,” she countered, “but I’m not going to immediately suspect them of being a criminal psychopath.”

“Don’t be so naïve, Princess,” he stated, growing angrier. “You’ve been off the island long enough to know that not everyone in this world is who they appear to be.”

“What is wrong with you, Bruce?” she demanded to know. “Ever since last year, you’ve been steadily growing more overprotective of me and I want to know why?”

“I just don’t like how trusting you are of everyone,” he spat out, sitting back in his chair and focusing on his computer. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore and definitely not with her.

“I refuse to allow myself to become cynical like you, viewing everything and everyone around me as a potential suspect or a crime waiting to happen,” she ground out, turning on her heel and storming away.

Bruce scowled, growling under his breath as he turned to watch her leave, wondering how in the world things had gone from being so perfect to such friction in a matter of minutes. He refused to apologize for his paranoia or for being cautious. It’s what had kept him alive this long. He wasn’t about to stop now just because his wife had met a man that she thought was nice.

There was no telling what this Andres Rojas could be up to, but he was going to find out, especially since he was going to be spending so much time with his wife.

**_Gotham; May 14th, 01:22 EST_ **

Batman waited outside of the Iceberg Lounge, biding his time as he did surveillance on the Penguin’s establishment. He did his best to keep his argument with Diana from creeping into his thoughts, but it was next to impossible.

While it hadn’t been nearly as bad it had been the night of Gordon’s honor ceremony, it was still enough to bother him. They’d been known to have some heated disagreements, their tempers flaring and stubbornness causing both of them to dig in their heels. He just didn’t know why it kept coming back to trust lately.

There was no one in this world that he trusted more than Diana. It was one of the things that had initially drawn him to her, her sense of duty and steel resolve to uphold truth and loyalty. She had proven herself trustworthy more times than he could begin to count, never one to try to deceive anybody.

He didn’t know what it was going to take to make her see that he respected and trusted her above all else. He had to find a way to make her believe him, to help her understand. He knew that he should trust her to handle the grit and depravity of their city, but he just couldn’t let go of the fear that it would end up stealing her away from him just like it had taken his parents. He refused to let his wife become another victim to Gotham. It had taken far too much from him already.

He watched as the backdoor of the Iceberg Lounge creaked opened, the Penguin stepping outside with his unique waddle. He was flanked by two large bodyguards, men that had been loyal to Cobblepot for years. They went everywhere with him, even going so far as to stay in his home with him.

Stepping out of the shadows, Batman made his presence known, causing both bodyguards to immediately step in front of their boss. “I want to talk to Penguin,” he stated, his tone broking no argument.

Penguin peered around one of his bodyguards, puffing on his cigarette. “What do you want, Bats?”

“I need to talk to you…alone,” he rasped darkly, the slits of his cowl narrowing dangerously.

Penguin stepped out from behind his bodyguards, eyeing the Dark Knight suspiciously. “I’ll give you five minutes only because you came to visit me after I got shot last year and you acted concerned.”

“Penguin,” the bodyguard on the right opposed, clearly not approving of the idea. “It’s not a good idea.”

“Bats and I go back a long way,” he told him, patting his bodyguard’s arm. “I’ll just see what he wants and then we can leave.”

Cobblepot came to a stop before Batman, white puffs of cigarette smoke filling the air. He looked back at his bodyguards, using his hand to shoo them back towards his waiting car before turning his attention back to the superhero.

“What’s going on between you and Sienna Conti,” Batman flat out asked him, not beating around the bush. He’d never been one to dance around an issue when it came to a case. His emotions, however, were a completely different story. He’d rather not deal with them at all.

Penguin stared at him for a long moment, before removing his cigarette holder from his mouth. “What about it?”

“You and Conti have a turf war going on and I want it to stop…now,” he rasped, his voice rough like gravel.

Penguin chuckled softly. “Let’s just say for one moment that I know what you’re talking about it,” he cagily replied. “Why would I not defend my territory against someone who is trying to shove me out of town?”

“You can cut the innocent act,” he told him, folding his arms against his chest. “I know what’s going on between you and Conti and I want it to stop now before any more people get hurt.”

“She’s the one who started it,” Penguin countered, anger filling his eyes. “She shot me. She’s the one you need to be talking to.”

“Don’t worry…I will,” he stated. “Do you know anything about the dead bodies showing up in alleys?”

“I heard about it, but it’s not me,” Penguin truthfully replied. “I’ve got my hands full trying to keep that little wench from taking over what’s mine.”

Batman actually believed him, could see the truth of it in his face. He was visibly stressed out and worried about losing his territory to Conti. “End this war with Conti before Gotham goes up in flames.”

Penguin looked down as he removed the cigarette from the holder, replacing it with a new one. “Look, I’m not committing to anything…” he began, looking up to find himself standing alone.

He looked over at his bodyguards who were standing by his limo several feet away. They were talking to one another, not paying any attention to what had been going on with their boss and Batman. Penguin snorted angrily, stomping on his cigarette butt with the heel of his shoe.

“How does he always do that?” he grumbled to himself as he turned and made his way to his car. “It’s creepy.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**_Gotham; May 17th, 02:32 EST_ **

He walked down the narrow side street with his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets, his shoulders hunched as if trying to appear as small and inconspicuous as possible. His eyes were downcast, staring at his boots as they scuffed along the broken asphalt as if minding his own business or trying desperately not to draw any unwanted attention.

He couldn’t believe that he was actually considering doing this, but he was growing more desperate with every passing day. He had to do something soon or he was as good as dead.

He shrugged off the shudder than came with the unnerving thought. He knew that he couldn’t turn back, though. This was his only hope now. He had gotten himself into this horrible mess and he was going to get himself back out of it one way or another. Unfortunately, this seemed to be his only choice at the moment.

The loud blare of sirens startled him, causing him to freeze, his head jerking back to look over his shoulder as the noise grew louder and louder. Red and blue lights splashed against everything in its path, creating an eerie glow that continued to grow bigger the closer it got.

He pressed himself up firmly against the brick wall, holding his breath until the GCPD cars thankfully passed by. He released the breath he’d been holding, nearly sliding down the wall with relief. He waited for a few minutes before moving again, trying to calm his racing heart.

Once he was certain it was clear, he continued on to the address that he had been given. He just hoped this panned out. He needed the money soon or he might as well start digging his own grave with his bare hands.

Turning down the next street, he silently recounted everything that he had been told. He glanced back over his shoulder several more times to make sure no one else was around. He didn’t believe that his friend would intentionally set him up, but one couldn’t be too careful in Gotham.

Taking a left, he finally found what he’d been looking for. He stopped for a long moment, drawing a deep breath as he wrestled with second guesses and fears he didn’t have time for right now. What he was about to do was incredibly dangerous…many would even call it crazy.

This was stupid. There had to be a better way out of this, one that didn’t involve the looming threat of death or bodily harm. However, if he went through with it and won, the payout would be enormous. He’d never have to worry about money ever again if everything played out the way that he hoped it would.

 _“One time,”_ he silently told himself. _“Just this one time and then never again.”_

If he went ahead with this just one time…did it once and got the money he needed, then he’d never have to return here ever again. He’d be set for life and he’d never have to take such a risky chance ever again.

Steeling himself, he straightened up, pushing forward and making his way to the side door that awaited him. He knocked firmly with a confidence that he was definitely not feeling at that moment. He only had to wait for a few seconds before the door was opened by a large man who was built like a professional wrestler, his presence dwarfing him and making him feel like a child.

He immediately realized his mistake in coming here, deciding this was the stupidest idea that he’d ever come up with. He didn’t have a chance to change his mind, however, as the goliath of a man spoke with a deep, rumbling voice that he could feel vibrating in his chest.

“Can I help you?”

“I…I think I made…a…a mistake,” the smaller man stuttered. “I should go.”

“What’s your name?”

“Adam,” he reluctantly revealed, trying to look past the man to what lay beyond, but he filled the entire doorway.

“Well, it’s up to you, Adam, but the payout is now up to one point five,” he told him.

One point five million dollars. He would be set for life if he won. “Can I just come in and check it out to see if I want to do it?”

“We don’t allow anyone in unless you’re here to play or you pay to watch,” he stated. “Those are the rules. We can’t risk any outside unwanted attention…if you know what I mean.”

Adam rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced back down the street with a nervousness that made him want to vomit. His legs were begging him to run, but he stood paralyzed before the behemoth of a man. The worlds “one point five” kept rolling around in his head, taunting him and tempting him with the reward that would be his if he actually won. It would solve all of his problems.

“What’s it going to be, son?” he demanded to know. “I can’t stand out here all day.”

“I’m in,” Adam abruptly stated. “I’m here to play.”

A depraved smile slowly spread across the large man’s face as he sized the young man up. “You’re crazy to do this, son, but you’ve definitely got guts. I’ll give you that.”

Adam felt himself grow pale as he began to follow the man inside, his legs feeling like rubber and threatening to give out on him at any second. He took one last look back over his shoulder, at his last chance to change his mind and escape to freedom. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the thick steel door slammed shut with a loud bang like the firing of a shotgun, the deadbolt sliding into place with a finality that echoed like a death-knell.

He couldn’t help wondering what he’d just gotten himself into. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it, though, as he was led away from his only visible exit. He broke out into a cold sweat, his hands becoming wet and clammy. He had a sinking feeling that was the last time he’d ever see Gotham again.

**_Wayne Manor; May 17th, 17:16 EST_ **

Diana ran her fingers through her hair before smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her navy blue skirt. She was running late for her meeting for the women’s shelter renovations. She didn’t know how the day had run away from her like it had, but she was supposed to have left ten minutes ago.

Actually, she did know. Between trying to get ready for Tim’s graduation and taking the children for their doctor’s appointment with J’onn, the day had become an endless blur of appointments and errands. She was just thankful that Nicholas’s gifts had stabilized and Kaia had remained gift free apart from Aphrodite’s blessing. 

She didn’t think Bruce could handle any more unexpected gifts developing right now, especially in his baby girl. Her daughter had a tight leash on Bruce’s heart that no one could ever break just like Nicholas did, but in a different way. There was just something about the bond between a father and his daughter. She supposed it was similar to the bond she felt between mother and son even though they loved both children equally.

Diana rushed into the kitchen to find Alfred beginning preparations for dinner. “Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you into town, Miss Diana?” he asked again as he looked up from his chopping.

“No, thank you, Alfred,” she replied with a smile. “Just knowing that you’re here to help Bruce with the kids is more than helpful to me.”

“Oh, Master Bruce isn’t going to be here tonight either,” Alfred revealed with a frown. “I thought you knew.”

Diana’s forehead creased, trying to remember whether her husband had told her about it or not and came up with nothing. “Where is he going tonight?” she asked.

“I believe he has some sort of business dinner meeting tonight that he needed to attend.”

“Well, I’m sorry to leave you with the kids tonight,” she apologized as she rifled through her purse, looking for her phone.

“Nonsense,” he told her. “It’s no trouble at all. I love every single moment with them. They’re wonderful grandchildren and very well behaved. I’ve longed to hear the laughter of children in the manor for more years than you can imagine.”

“Have you seen my phone…oh, wait,” she said, grabbing the phone on the kitchen table. “I got it. I’ll be back around seven-thirty.”

“Have a good evening, Miss Diana.”

Diana waved over her shoulder at him as she rushed out of the kitchen, turning her phone on. She stopped dead in her tracks at the front door, shocked by the partial notification message staring back at her, her stomach dropping with sick dread.

It was text message from Sienna Conti to Bruce, the partial text message that appeared on the screen without unlocking the phone revealing something about meeting him tonight.

Diana couldn’t stop the trembling that had settled in her hands, causing her to almost drop the phone that she was holding. Why was Sienna Conti texting her husband? It made no sense. She didn’t want to break her trust in Bruce by unlocking his phone and reading his messages or invade his privacy by going through his phone.

She knew that things had been a little strained between them lately since she told Bruce she wanted to join him on patrol, but they had come to a compromise that they both had wholly agreed on. Why would he meet with that horrible woman who was out to destroy them?

“Miss Diana,” Alfred called as he approached, breaking through the turmoil storming through her. “I found your cell phone on the counter by the sink.”

Diana could hardly breathe, couldn’t stop the anger roiling through her. She forced herself to turn around and face the man who had become like the father she’d never had. “Thank you, Alfred,” she softly managed to choke out, afraid to test her voice any further.

Alfred stopped in front of her, noticing how all the color had drained from her face, her eyes a little too bright. “Miss Diana, are you all right?” he asked, his voice full of concern.

“I’m fine,” she murmured, turning Bruce’s phone off before handing it back to him. Taking her phone, she did her best to not make eye contact with him for fear of falling apart right there in front of him. “I’ll see you later tonight, Alfred.”

The British butler watched as Diana swiftly turned away and left the manor, something obviously upsetting her. He glanced down at the cell phone in his hand, wondering what his surrogate son had done this time to upset his wife. He drew a weary sigh, knowing deep down that it wasn’t anything good.

“Alfred!” Bruce called down from the top of the stairs. “Have you seen my cell phone?”

“Right here, sir,” Alfred replied, coming to stand at the bottom of the staircase.

Bruce quickly came down the stairs, adjusting the cufflinks on his dress shirt. “Thanks,” he muttered as he took the phone, looking around the empty foyer. “Did Diana leave already?”

“Yes, you just missed her,” he told him, clasping his hands before him.

“I wanted to see her before she left,” he said with a frown as he turned his phone on to find a text message from Sienna. He sent a quick reply telling her that he would be there at six-thirty. “I guess I’ll see her tonight before I go out on patrol.”

“Is everything all right with Miss Diana?” Alfred ventured.

Bruce looked up sharply from his phone, a hard expression forming on his face. “Why? Is something wrong?” he urgently asked.

“I’m not quite certain, sir,” Alfred began, trying to decide how far he should stick his nose into their business. “She just seemed rather upset about something tonight just before she left.”

“I’m not sure why,” Bruce replied with a deep frown, wracking his brain. “I’ll find out tonight when she comes home. What time did she say she’d be back?”

“She thought around seven-thirty,” Alfred informed him.

“I’ll be sure to talk to her when she gets home,” he reassured him. “It might have something to do with the women’s shelter renovation plans. She’s got a lot on her plate right now.”

Alfred simply nodded his head in agreement before returning to the kitchen, somehow knowing that it was far more than that. It had something to do with whatever it was that Miss Diana had found on her husband’s phone.

Bruce stopped before the mirror in the foyer, adjusting his tie and checking his appearance one last time. It was time to play the playboy once again and it made him want to vomit. His favorite roles of all were being a husband and a father. He had discovered nothing could compare to that.

Being the playboy of Gotham was his least favorite role to play, especially now that he was married, but it was important in order to break this case wide open. Stopping whatever Sienna Conti was planning was monumental to the safety and wellbeing of Gotham. He had no doubts about her desire to resurrect the Falcone name, not to mention every illegal activity that her father Carmine had fostered in the city. He also had a feeling that she was up to far more than that, something that possibly involved his family.

Hopefully tonight, he’d find out exactly what it was she was up to.

**_Gotham; May 17th, 19:53 EST_ **

Bruce took a drink of his wine as he pretended to drink in the environment inside of Sienna’s condo. He didn’t really need to take in his surroundings all in. He had been here once before as Batman, warning her that he was watching her every move, but he hadn’t been here as Bruce Wayne so it was important that he played the part.

“You have a lovely home, Sienna,” he commented, noticing the acknowledgement of her Italian heritage and upbringing in her decorum.

“Thank you,” she replied with a pleased smile. “I like to impart objects from Italy into my surroundings. It reminds me of my childhood.”

“Tell me about your life in Italy,” he requested, hoping to gain more insight into her background. “What was it like?”

Sienna sat back in her chair with her glass of wine in hand as she contemplated his question, his request taking her back to her home in Italy. “It was wonderful,” she revealed with a wistful smile. “It was just my mother and me growing up, but she gave me all her attention and love. I couldn’t have asked for more.”

“What about your father?”

He watched as her emerald eyes darkened into something cold and menacing. “I never knew my father,” she confessed with a definite edge that did not go unnoticed. “My mother never spoke of him. They parted ways when she was pregnant with me and moved back home to Italy to try to forget about him. It wasn’t until she was on her deathbed three years ago that I learned who he actually was.”

“Is he someone from Gotham?”

“He was,” she answered with a nod, her expression turning coy. “I’m afraid if I tell you his name you might think badly of me.”

Bruce chuckled, reaching for his glass of wine again. “I could never think badly of you, Sienna,” he replied, the lie nearly sticking in his throat. “Unless, of course, you tell me the Joker is your father. Then, we might have a definite issue.”

She laughed in response, a genuine smile gracing her face. “Rest assured,” she told him. “There is no Joker flowing through my veins. I’m afraid I’m the daughter of the late Carmine Falcone.”

She studied his face intently, somewhat surprised by the lack of shock or disbelief. She wasn’t certain if that was a good or a bad thing. She was going to take it as a positive sign for now, mostly because she was enjoying his company immensely and hoped that he was feeling the same about her.

“You can’t choose who your parents are,” he told her, his voice even as he met her intense gaze. “I don’t see how having Carmine Falcone as your father would cast a bad light on you. You were raised by your mother thousands of miles away from him and his influence.”

“That’s very gracious of you,” she decided with a nod of her head. “Most people would flee in the presence of a mob boss’s illegitimate daughter.”

“Well, I believe everyone deserves a chance to prove him or herself,” he assured her. “So far, I believe you’ve proved yourself to be quite different from your father.”

Her eyes softened with his words, but failed to reveal anything more to him. “That truly means a lot, Bruce,” she softly replied. “I admit that I’m very attracted to you and I’ve been quite direct in that regard, but I really would like for us to be close friends if we can’t be any more than that.”

“I’m very flattered, Sienna,” Bruce confessed. “I love my wife very much and I want to make our marriage work, but I’m always open to making new friends.”

Sienna lifted her glass with a warm smile, hiding her disappointment, but knowing it was only a matter of time until he was all hers and Diana Wayne was nothing more than a distant memory. “To friendship,” she toasted.

Bruce raised his wine glass in agreement, gently clinking it with hers. “And hopefully to business partners as well.”

“So how are things with Diana?” she ventured. “Are things any better between the two of you?”

“Unfortunately, no,” he said, his gut clenching with guilt. “I’m not giving up, though. I was thinking of taking her away, just the two of us. I think it would really help us to spend some time alone together.”

Sienna frowned with his suggestion. “I don’t know, Bruce,” she admitted. “Do you really think that going away is going to fix things?”

“You don’t think it would be a good idea?”

“I just think if you’re having a difficult time getting along, being alone together for several days isn’t going to make it much better no matter where you are.”

“Maybe you’re right,” he said with a sigh. “I just don’t want to lose her. She’s my whole world, Sienna.”

“Don’t worry, Bruce,” Sienna replied, reaching across the table to place her hand on top of his, her fingers wrapping around it. “I’ll help you figure out a way to win her back.”

“I’d really appreciate that. I can’t imagine my life without her,” he admitted.

His words were like a spike to her heart, but she steeled herself against the pain. Once Diana was out of the way, Bruce would finally be saying those things about her. “How did the two of you meet?”

“We actually first met in Paris at a gala,” he informed her, his face brightening with the memory. “I was talking with someone when Wonder Woman suddenly arrived. It was as if time stopped, everything seemed to fade away when she walked in. She was immediately besieged by everyone, being hammered with questions when I came to her rescue and asked her to dance with me.”

“Sounds very romantic,” she managed to utter with some semblance of decency despite the jealous death grip she had on her wine glass at that moment.

“It’s been like a fairy tale ever since…until recently,” he admitted. “I’m not sure what’s happened, but it feels like we’re drifting apart lately.”

“I’m sure you’ll find the magic once again.”

“Let’s not talk about Diana anymore,” he suggested, causing her eyes to sparkle brightly in obvious agreement. “I want to talk about us and this possible deal.”

Sienna relished his choice of words, allowing herself a moment to think of them as meaning more than what they did. “I’m more than happy to talk about us,” she confirmed with a smirk as she stood to her feet. “Let’s move to the couch where we can talk more comfortably.”

Bruce returned her smile, standing as well before following her to the sitting room. He sat down on the couch, making sure there was an appropriate distance between them. While he wanted to gain her trust, he didn’t want to do it by crossing a line that he couldn’t retreat from.

Sienna patted the space between them, a smile spreading across her red lips. “Bruce, I don’t bite,” she teased him. “I need you over here so I can show you the rest of the files that I put together.”

He drew a deep breath as he scooted a little closer, resigning himself to what he had gotten himself into for the evening. He glanced at his watch, knowing that Diana had likely already returned to the manor by now. He really needed to get home. If something was wrong with her, he wanted to know what was going on so he could hopefully fix it for her.

“Do you need to leave?” Sienna asked with a frown, catching him checking his watch.

“Actually, I do need to leave soon,” he confessed. “I was having such a pleasant time talking with you that I hadn’t realized how late it had gotten.”

“Then, why don’t we schedule another dinner meeting?” she offered. “You can come over next week and we can go over the proposal.”

“I’ll check my schedule and call you,” he agreed, standing to his feet and offering her his hand. “It’s been a pleasure, Sienna.”

She took his hand, pulling him in and kissing him on the cheek. “I thoroughly enjoyed our time together, Bruce. I look forward to meeting with you again.”

“Thank you,” he said with a nod before making his way to the door.

Leaving, he wiped the lipstick from his cheek, more than relieved that he had survived the night without actually striking her. He had to admit it that she was actually an attractive, charming woman. If she hadn’t been behind the attempt on Diana’s life, he would actually consider becoming business partners with her, but that was definitely not going to happen.

While it hadn’t been quite as bad as he had anticipated, he didn’t like the idea of hiding all of this from his wife. He was going to have to tell her what he was doing. He couldn’t bear the possibility of hurting her, of her finding out about all of this without fully understanding what he was trying to accomplish by befriending Sienna.

He couldn’t wait to get home and see her, to feel her in his arms and to kiss her. They’d been like two ships passing in the night since Monday. He longed to spend some time with her before heading out on patrol. He just hoped Gotham’s criminal element would allow him to start patrol a little later tonight so he could actually see his wife.

He had done some investigation into Andres Rojas despite their argument about it. He hadn’t revealed that fact to Diana yet, but he wasn’t about to let her spend any time with him without knowing exactly who he was and what his intentions were.

He had found surprisingly little in the way of Andres Rojas. He had grown up in Colombia, South America, moving to the United States about two years ago. Information from his life in Colombia had been very difficult to find. He hoped that Barbara would be able to uncover more than what he had found.

All he knew right now was that Andres had arrived with quite a sizeable sum of money when he came to the United States, opening his construction company on the outskirts of New York City. He still wasn’t sure how his construction company had won the bid for the women’s shelter, but he would find that out too before all was said and done.

He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was just something about all of this that was no sitting well with him. It had nothing to do with trusting his wife and everything to do with not trusting anyone else. He refused to blindly put his trust in strangers. He’d witnessed far too much in Gotham over the years to allow him to do that, lost too much in the past to ever allow that to happen again.

**_Gotham; May 17th, 21:59 EST_ **

Diana sat at the conference table doing her best to pay attention to the meeting, but it was more than difficult. Her heart and mind were storming with anger and questions since finding that text message on Bruce’s phone from Sienna Conti.

She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She had never dreamed that Bruce would ever give that woman the time of day let alone his cell phone number. It hurt her heart more than she had ever dreamed was possible, threatening to steal her breath. This was the woman who had tried to kill her and therefore their unborn daughter.

Fury coursed through her veins along with the anguish that consumed her. She didn’t know whether she wanted to beat something or cry. She felt ill to her core, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts and questions and images that she’d rather not dwell on.

She tried her best to remain calm and to think through this logically like Bruce no doubt would. She trusted him with every fiber of her being so there had to be far more to this than what she had seen in that single text message.

Alfred had told her that Bruce had called it a business dinner and she knew that Sienna had stopped by Bruce’s office on Monday about a possible business deal. They could just be meeting to discuss business, but it still upset her.

She drew a deep, cleansing breath in an effort to rein-in her emotions, knowing deep down that she needed to give Bruce the benefit of the doubt. He had never done anything in the past that would lead her to believe he was unhappy or done anything to break her trust.

Why would he start now, especially with someone he knew was a criminal and had tried to kill her last year? It just didn’t make any sense to her. She felt herself beginning to calm down somewhat once she had seen through her anger at how ludicrous it all really was.

Despite how absurd it all seemed that Bruce was meeting with Sienna behind her back, she couldn’t deny how angry she was him for not telling her about his plans to meet with her tonight. She had even asked him the other night about his meeting with her and he had told her not to worry about it.

At the same time, he’d also teased her about meeting up with Selina when she had touched his leg. She had warned him about ever cheating on her. He’d sworn to her that only loved her. Now, she wasn’t sure what to think, her anger making logic nearly impossible to grasp on to.

She wanted to believe him more than anything in this world, but what if he really was falling out of love with her. He’d already shown a penchant for women on the wrong side of the law with Selina and Talia. Maybe Sienna wasn’t so far-fetched after all.

“All right,” Marcy said. “I think that’s all for tonight. Thank you for staying so late, but we were able to accomplish a great deal. We’ll meet again in a couple of weeks.”

Everyone stood from their chairs as they gathered their things. It wasn’t until someone touched her elbow that Diana even realized that she hadn’t moved yet. She looked up to find Andres Rojas standing beside her, an expression of concern on his face.

“Diana,” he gently said. “Are you all right?”

Diana gave him a forced smile as she quickly gathered her things. “I’m fine…thank you,” she replied. “It’s just been a very long day.”

“You seemed rather upset during the meeting,” he pressed a little further as she stood to her feet. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, but thank you for the offer,” she told him as they exited the women’s shelter together. “I just have a lot going on right now.”

“Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?” he offered. “You didn’t eat any of the food I had catered in for the meeting and you look like you could use some caffeine and maybe a little fun.”

“Thank you, but I really should get home to my children,” she graciously declined as she came to stand by her SUV.

“How many children do you have?” he asked.

“I have four total, two adopted sons and two small children that I share with Bruce,” she revealed, finding it surprisingly easy to talk to him, her anger forgotten for the moment.

“Sounds like a lovely family,” he replied with a smile, disappointed that she had chosen not to join him for coffee. “I myself have no wife or children, but I hope to someday.”

“I’m sure you will make a lucky woman very happy,” she said.

“You are too kind, Diana,” Andres answered with a charming smile. “I would love to meet with you some time to go over the planned renovations. You have some great ideas that I would love to expand on.”

“Maybe,” she conceded. “I have several obligations right now, but I might be able to spare a couple of hours in the next week or two.”

“Wonderful,” Andres responded with a grin. “Here is my card. Please call me and we’ll set something up. I look forward to getting to know you. I think together we can make a big difference in the lives of the women who come through this shelter.”

Diana nodded her head, smiling as she hooked her hair behind her ear. “Sounds good,” she agreed. “I’ll call you.”

“It was truly a pleasure seeing you again, Diana,” he told her, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He slowly brushed his lips against the back of her hand, his gaze intent on her. “Till we meet again.”

“Good night, Andres,” she said, turning and getting into her car, Rojas closing her car door for her. 

She was completely unaware of the dark silhouette standing on the edge of a building next to the women’s shelter watching her every move. His gauntleted hands curled into furious fists as she drove away, turning his angry glower on Andres Rojas. 

He glared at Rojas as the man stood in the parking lot of the shelter, a dark sneer curling his lips as his cape whipped in the wind. He watched as Rojas stood there for several moments, watching Diana’s SUV disappeared down the road before pulling out his cell phone and getting into his Mercedes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Batcave; May 18th, 03:02 EST** ___

Batman exited the Batmobile, his mood dark and brooding as he made his way to the platform. His disposition had darkened even further when he had discovered that his wife wasn’t at the work station that he’d set up just for her to use.

He couldn’t get the sight of her talking to Rojas out of his mind, the way the man had looked at her, kissing her hand and closing her car door for her. This Andrew Rojas was up to something involving Diana and he didn’t like it one bit.

Unable to get the thoughts out of his head, he’d ended up giving up on patrol, coming home earlier than usual. If he couldn’t focus, then he couldn’t do his job to protect Gotham and would only wind up getting himself injured in the process.

Approaching his desk, he found a hot cup of coffee waiting for him, steam still curling from the cup. Either Diana or Alfred had checked on his position and noticed that he was returning home early or maybe Diana had waited up for him after all.

He tried to tamp down on the anger that was pulsating through his veins like a living thing, knowing that he had no right to be angry with Diana after not telling her about his dinner with meeting with Sienna. The anger stemmed from within himself, not Diana.

Yanking his cowl and gauntlets off, he made his way towards the shower, removing pieces of his uniform as he went and dropping them on the floor. He was surprised to hear the shower running as he drew nearer, knowing that Tim wasn’t due back for another hour. Stopping by the changing area, he noticed Diana’s uniform lying on the floor along with her boots, tiara, and lasso.

He started to feel guilty for being angry that she wasn’t there waiting for him, realizing now that she must have been called out for a mission. It still didn’t completely ease his ire, thoughts of this man trying to worm his way into their lives only feeding his building frustrations.

Bruce quickly stripped off the rest of his uniform and boots, his heart pounding in anticipation of seeing her. Entering the shower area, he saw her through the glass walls despite the steam that clouded the bathroom.

He watched with rapidly growing desire as water ran down in rivulets over her perfect curves. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed as she rinsed shampoo from her long hair that ran like an ebony waterfall down her spine.

Unable to bear it a moment longer, he opened the door of the shower to join her, his muscular arms swiftly wrapping around her and pulling her roughly back against his chest. He instantly pulled her wet hair aside, his mouth latching onto her neck with a heated need that demanded to be satisfied.

Diana gasped in surprise at the sudden appearance of her husband, the feel of his member hard like steel against her low back causing her breath to catch in her throat. She didn’t know whether to break his arms for not telling her about his dinner with Sienna or to kiss him senseless to prove her love to him.

She didn’t have a chance to decide as she found herself being pressed up against the glass wall of the shower, his large hands gripping her hips firmly and trapping her right where and how he wanted her positioned at that moment.

She moaned as he devoured the tendon that ran along her neck, heated desire pooling low in her pelvis and preparing her to accept him inside of her. She tilted her head to the side, offering more of herself to him as his hand released her hip to circle around her body. He began to tease her center, his fingers repeatedly delving deep into her core as he ground his hips against her backside.

He moved to grasp hold of her hips again as he raked his teeth along her shoulder, pulling her backside where he wanted her and forcing her feet further apart. He swiftly slipped inside of her in one, forceful thrust, causing her to cry out from the sweet intrusion of his hard length deep inside of her.

She tilted her head down, pressing her forehead as well as the palms of her hands flat against the shower wall, bracing herself for the impending storm that she knew was coming. She loved it when it was like this, all raw passion and demanding need for each other that was so primal. He lit an inferno deep inside of her that she didn’t even know existed until he had found it and unleashed it for her.

Her anger with him quickly morphed into a lustful craving, an overpowering desire to take and be taken. It was obvious that he was feeling the same possessive need, each powerful drive of his hips punctuating and communicating those feelings in the only way he could right then.

His breath exploded from his lungs in hot bursts against her shoulder as he repeatedly drove in and out of her, his grunts and gasps filling her ear and pushing her that much closer to her release. One hand gripped her hip to the point of bruising while his other hand covered hers against the shower wall. He shifted his fingers to lace with hers, keeping her locked in the throes of his passionate assault.

Diana felt her pleasure building inside of her, his hand on her hip moving to splay flat across her pelvis, holding her against him as he continued to pound into her with all that he had. She felt as if she was about to be torn in two by the mind-blowing pleasure searing through every fiber of her being, her heart pounding in her ears.

A growled “mine” repeatedly escaped his lips between grunts of pleasure, telling her and showing her in no uncertain terms that she belonged to him and no one else. Instead of his domination inflaming her indignation, it only made her that much more desperate for more of him.

The thought that this man was so incredibly bold as to think that he could take on an Amazon warrior, dominate her like this only served to incite her lust. She’d always been attracted to his brazenness, his arrogance and audacity that rarely if ever apologized for his actions or words even though it could also drive her crazy at times.

There was just something so sexy about that unapologetic edge of his that was thoroughly backed up without argument or question. It spoke volumes about the inner strength of the man, the true depths of his character. It was that same strength that he always poured into his love for her, showing her time and time again the depths of his feelings for her.

Diana cried out her pleasure as struggled to keep from breaking the glass wall of the shower, her body suddenly boneless. Bruce tightened his hold on her, pumping into her a few more times before finally collapsing against her in euphoric bliss. He ran his hands over her shuddering form, relishing the fierce passion and intimacy they had just shared.

Regaining control over her body once more, Diana abruptly turned in his arms, crushing her mouth against his, her tongue dueling with his. While he wasn’t completely out of the dog house yet, he’d definitely appeased any lingering doubts that had been clouding her mind since last night.

Kissing him breathless, she finally retreated to gaze into his dark blue eyes still clouded with lust. “I missed you too,” she whispered, her lips trailing along his jaw and lapping up the water on his skin.

“You didn’t come home before I left for patrol,” he commented, his eyes falling closed with a gasp as she moved her tortuous assault to his chest.

“Meeting ran late,” she said between kisses.

He cradled her head with his hands, holding her against his chest as she nipped at his skin. “How did the meeting go?”

“It went well,” she absentmindedly responded, her mind going in another, more pleasurable direction at that moment. “It’s a huge project. We had a lot of decisions to make. I didn’t get out of there until after ten.”

Bruce bit back the retort that danced on his tongue about her standing in the parking lot talking to Andres Rojas. He just wanted to enjoy the feel of her in his arms right now, the sensations coursing through his body as she continued to lick and nip at his chest. She was steadily working him back up into a heated frenzy again.

He swiftly pushed her back up against the wall again, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he kissed her passionately. The last remnants of his anger quickly followed the path of the water running down their bodies as he made love to her, being washed away, at least for the moment, as he lost himself in her all over again.

**_Wayne Manor; May 18th, 08:21 EST_ **

Bruce frowned as he stared helplessly into the vast abyss of a closet, crossing his arms as he tried to figure out which outfit he was supposed to dress his daughter in this morning. He swore his fifteen month old had more clothes than he did.

He stifled the yawn that he could feel struggling to form, knowing that it was all Diana’s fault that he was tired. Usually, he could get by on four hours of sleep with no problem, but after two sessions of heated sex with his wife upon his return from patrol, he was feeling a little weary this morning.

Definitely happy, but weary…and a little sore. It was what he got for falling head over heels in love with an Amazon warrior, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Kaia babbled at him from her crib, standing up in her bed with her small fingers wrapped firmly around the crib railing. “Dada,” Kaia called to him, holding her hand out to him, curling and uncurling her fingers in the wrong direction as she waved at him to come to her.

Grabbing a pink outfit off a hanger, Bruce turned with a smirk as he looked back at his daughter. She gave him a huge grin, displaying the two small teeth on the bottom. “What do you think of this one, little princess?”

Kaia bounced on her legs as she motioned for him to come pick her up. “Dada,” she jabbered again.

“All right, baby girl,” he replied, picking her up and taking her into his arms. “We need to hurry. You’re mommy needs to leave soon and I have a meeting at work.”

Setting her down on the changing table, he worked at stripping off her pajama onesie as well as her diaper. Putting on a new diaper, he couldn’t help but smile as she kept trying to reach out to touch him. She was such a morning person just like her mother, happy and ready to go the moment she woke up.

Nicholas was more like him, taking his time in waking up and getting around, not ready to really talk to anyone until he’d had his breakfast…or, in Bruce’s case, his coffee.

Diana poked her head into the nursery, smiling to herself at the sight of Bruce trying to figure out how to dress his daughter. “I’m taking Nicholas down to eat breakfast,” she announced. “Do you need help?”

“No,” Bruce responded with a frown. “I’m fully capable of dressing my daughter.”

“Okay,” she replied with a knowing grin. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

After finally managing to get the shirt on his squirming daughter, he next attempted the matching leggings, finding them to be just as difficult to put on. “Come on, baby girl,” he begged. “Cooperate with daddy or mom’s going to be mad at us for making her late.”

Kaia just grabbed at his nose, giggling as he tried to get her to stand still long enough to get her pants on. “Dada…pop-pop.”

Picking her up with one arm, he carried her back to her crib to grab her pacifier, hoping it would content her long enough that he could finish getting her dressed. He handed her the pink pacifier which she promptly put in her mouth with a contented sigh as she laid her head against her father’s chest.

Bruce smiled to himself as he carried her back to the changing table. He managed to get her leggings on without a struggling match much to his relief. Now, though, came the task that he was even worse at—her hair.

Diana always managed to make her hair look so perfect, but, after growing up on an island full of women, he would expect nothing less from her. Reaching for the basket of hair accessories, he chose a couple of small hair ties before grabbing Kaia’s hair brush.

“Okay, Kaia,” he said. “We get through this and we’re good to go.”

Kaia sat surprisingly still, patiently waiting as Bruce brushed her unruly raven curls. He gently gathered up one side of her hair, tying it into a small pigtail before doing the same to the other side. “Let’s go, Kaia,” he told her, picking her up. 

He grabbed her favorite blanket that Aunt Shayera had given her as well as her diaper bag before heading downstairs, proud of his accomplishment in being able to dress his daughter. It wasn’t as if he’d raised any girls before Kaia had been born. This was completely new territory that he was treading on and he felt he was doing magnificently.

Entering the kitchen, Bruce found Nicholas had already eaten most of his breakfast, Tim completely engrossed in his cell phone and his plate empty. Alfred was just setting a plate down at his spot by Diana who was glancing through the morning paper.

“Kaia’s all set and looks adorable as always,” Bruce proudly announced as he set his daughter down in her highchair, stealing her pacifier from her before settling into his own chair.

Everyone looked up to see Kaia, one pigtail up high on the right side of her head and the other down low by her ear on the left. Tim started to laugh only to be silenced by a deadly batglare from his father. “She looks great, Bruce,” Tim told him, but the smirk on his lips belied his compliment. “I think you could start a new look with that hairdo.”

Diana leaned over, kissing Bruce on the cheek before standing up with plate in hand. “She looks perfect,” she reassured him.

“Daddy!” Nicholas exclaimed, waving his fork at him.

“Morning, little man,” he said with a smile, rubbing the back of his son’s head. “Are you ready to go shopping with your mom and Aunt Donna?”

“No,” he replied, scrunching up his face. “Me not like hopping.”

“Mum-mum,” Kaia jabbered, holding her arms up to Diana.

“Morning, sweet girl,” she replied with a proud smile. “Ready for some breakfast? Alfred made your favorite.”

Kaia kicked her legs excitedly as Alfred put a small bowl of oatmeal with blueberries on her tray. He paused to kiss her cheek, an adoring smile on his face. “Good morning, Miss Kaia.”

Kaia touched his face with great affection shining in her eyes, babbling something that sounded a little like Alfred. Bruce picked up Kaia’s spoon to feed her, his own breakfast momentarily forgotten as he focused on his daughter.

“Master Timothy, I believe you best get going or you’re going to be late for school,” Alfred reminded him.

Tim groaned with the reminder. “I’m so ready to be done.”

“Ten more days,” Bruce pointed out as he wiped Kaia’s mouth before offering another spoonful of oatmeal.

“Yah, and then I get to start college in the fall,” Tim said with a frown as he stood to his feet.

“You’ll love college,” Bruce told him. “I certainly did.”

Diana shot him a look that told him she didn’t want to hear just how much he enjoyed his college education and with which girls. “We don’t need to hear about your escapades from your college days,” she said, the sound of Alfred’s snickering heard in the background.

“Why can’t I just get a job at Wayne Enterprises right out of high school?” Tim asked. “I can learn the family business and carry on the tradition.”

“Because no child of mine is going to skip out on college,” Bruce firmly stated. “I promise there will be a job waiting for you at Wayne Enterprises if you want it once you’ve graduated from college.”

Tim sighed heavily, knowing he wasn’t going to win this argument. “Fine,” he relented. “I’ll see you guys tonight.”

“Have a good day, Tim,” Diana told him as she pulled him in for a hug.

“Thanks, mom,” he replied, returning her embrace.

She watched him as he left, turning her attention back to her husband. “We still have to decide what we’re going to get him for a graduation present.”

“I’ve got some ideas,” he told her, pausing to take a bite of his breakfast.

“We’re not giving him an envelope of cash,” she sternly stated as she picked Nicholas up out of his highchair.

“It’s practical, Princess,” he replied. “What eighteen year-old wouldn’t love cash?”

“It’s cold and impersonal,” she countered as she put Nicholas in the double stroller.

“We’ll come up with something,” he promised her as he finished feeding Kaia.

“I need to get going,” Diana said, glancing at the time on her phone. “The kids are getting fitted for their outfits for the wedding at nine-thirty. Will you be home for dinner tonight?”

“I should be,” he replied with a frown. “Will you?”

Diana leaned in to kiss him on the lips. “Yes…I’ll see you later.”

Bruce’s hand slipped around the back of her neck, keeping her close as he deepened the kiss and stole her breath. “Maybe latter we can have a repeat performance of this morning in the shower,” he softly told her with a smirk.

Diana returned his smirk with a mischeivious smile of her own, her gaze conveying her desire. “If you’re lucky,” she teased.

“I’m always lucky, Princess.”

“We’ll see about that,” she flirted, picking up Kaia and putting her into the stroller with Nicholas. “I’ll be back this afternoon, Alfred.”

“Have a good time, Miss Diana,” he called after her as she left, turning his attention to his surrogate son. “I take it that you were able to work out whatever had upset Miss Diana yesterday.”

Bruce thought for a moment, realizing that he never did find out what had had been wrong with her. “Actually, I still don’t know why she was upset last night,” he admitted. “She was fine when I returned from patrol last night.”

“Maybe it has something do with the fact—”

“It’s late,” Bruce interrupted as he glanced at his watch. “I’ve got to go. I’ve got a board meeting I can’t be late for.”

Alfred watched as Bruce gulped down the last of his coffee before grabbing his cell phone. “Have a good day, Master Bruce.”

“Thanks, Alfred,” Bruce called back over his shoulder as he left the kitchen. “See you tonight.”

Alfred smiled to himself as he shook his head, more than pleased with the family that Bruce had made. He just hoped that he didn’t do anything foolish that might jeopardize it. He knew that Bruce would never cheat on Diana. He loved her too fiercely, his heart and attention wholly taken with the Amazon princess.

Pulling out a cup and saucer, he decided some tea was in order before tackling the breakfast dishes. While he enjoyed the peace and quiet at times like this, he missed the lively ruckus of the little ones under foot, Tim’s constant complaints of hunger and Bruce and Diana’s mischeivious banter. 

He was truly blessed; reaping the benefits of endless nights filled with worry and fevered prayers that his charge would come home safely. Sitting down at the table with tea in hand, he began to peruse the morning paper as ideas for dinner for his family began to take shape in his mind.

**_Gotham; May 18th, 11:12 EST_ **

Diana held Kaia on her lap as Nicholas patiently had his measurements taken. She couldn’t believe how big he was getting. At two and a half years old, he was already tall for his age according to J’onn, more little boy than baby any more.

Kaia was softly babbling to herself, her pacifier muffling her partially formed words, her arm firmly wrapped around her blanket. Diana glanced down at the uneven pigtails, smiling affectionately at her daughter as well as her husband’s admirable attempt. It was far more than she had ever dreamed from him, his absolute willingness and eagerness to help with the children no matter the task warming her heart every time.

She had always known that he would be a great father and love his children. She’d seen beneath the dark, formidable exterior to the compassionate heart that beat beneath. Still, he never ceased to amaze her with how much he had changed since they had started dating, the depths of his love for his family knowing no end.

“Hey, what do you think of this dress for the bridesmaids?” Donna asked as she approached, holding up a deep coral colored gown.

“It’s beautiful, Donna,” Diana replied. “The style will compliment your wedding dress perfectly.”

“Great,” Donna said with a nod. “I’ve been looking forever and couldn’t find one that I really liked, but I think this is most definitely it.”

“Did you talk to Dick about having the wedding on Themyscira?”

“Yes and he actually agreed,” she revealed. “He really liked the idea. We’re having a small wedding anyway so I don’t think it’ll be too much of a problem with mother.”

“I think it’ll be lovely to have it on Themyscira,” Diana agreed.

“There you go, Mister Nicholas,” Charlotte announced. “You did a splendid job of standing still for me. I think you deserve a lollipop.”

Charlotte reached into her pocket, pulling out a sucker. Nicholas took it from her with an excited smile before going over to his mother to help him with the wrapper. “What do you say, Nicholas?” Diana asked him as she removed the wrapper for him.

Kaia started grabbing for the treat, thoroughly annoyed that she was being left out. Nicholas took the sucker and popped it into his mouth. “Tank-tu,” he told Charlotte.

“You’re welcome, young man,” Charlotte said with a smile, patting the top of his head.

Kaia began to cry her frustrations, tears streaming down her face. Diana reached into her diaper bag, pulling out some Cheerios for her to eat, hoping it would do the trick. She removed the lid before handing the container to Kaia only to have Kaia throw the container on the floor in a fit of anger, Cheerios spilling everywhere.

“Kaia Alexandrea!” Diana cried as her daughter continued to sob.

“No, no, Kai-Kai,” Nicholas scolded her with a frown, shaking his little finger at her.

Donna clapped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter, but failed miserably. She quickly knelt down and began picking up the cereal off the floor. “Sorry, but my niece has a temper just like my sister.”

Diana scowled at her as she tried to calm Kaia, Charlotte chuckling at the scene. “No worries,” the older woman reassured them. “I had children of my own. I’ll go see what tuxes we have available for Nicholas.”

Diana stood up, bouncing a furious Kaia in her arms. “I can’t believe she just did that,” she said with a scowl. “Of course, she didn’t have a morning nap so I’m sure that has something to do with it.”

Donna laughed as she sat back on her heels on the floor, looking up at her sister and sobbing niece. “Just wait until she reaches the terrible twos.”

Diana groaned with the reminder as she patted Kaia’s back, trying to soothe her. “I’ve been reading up on this terrible twos I keep hearing about,” she told her sister with a frown. “Nicholas has been absolutely perfect so far, but Kaia seems to be embracing it early.”

“Don’t you remember Nicholas’s fondness for streaking nude through the house?” Donna reminded her.

Diana rolled her eyes before glancing down at her son. “I try not to,” she muttered. “I’m just relieved that he finally out grew his fondness for streaking.”

“Well, if this is seriously the worst thing Kaia does, you’ll be lucky, Di.”

“Kaia’s usually a good little girl,” Diana replied, distraught by her daughter’s behavior as she leaned in to kiss Kaia’s temple.

“Terrible twos doesn’t necessarily mean that she’s a bad girl,” Donna pointed out. “She’s just testing you to see what her limits are. We used to do it all the time with mother.”

“I know,” Diana mused, remembering the things she and Donna had done that drove her mother crazy. “It’s just different when it’s your child doing it. If mother saw this, I’m sure she’d find it all very amusing.”

“I’m so glad that Dick and I agreed to wait to have kids,” Donna stated as she cleaned up the last of the Cheerios. “I don’t know how you managed to do this whole wedding thing while being pregnant. It’s stressful enough as it is without having hormonal swings on top of it.”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly like Bruce and I planned to have a baby at that time,” Diana thoughtfully replied, thinking back on it now. “It just kind of happened.”

Donna shook her head with a laugh. “It doesn’t just ‘kind of happen’, Di,” she told her. “You two did do something to make it happen…and many times before that too I’m sure.”

Diana blushed with her sister’s words, wishing they could change the subject. “I know we did something, Donna,” she countered with a huff of agitation. “It just…wasn’t planned.”

“Hey, what’s going on here?”

Diana and Donna both looked up in surprise, Nicholas squealing his excitement at the unexpected surprise. “Dick!” he exclaimed, running towards his older brother with his sucker in his mouth.

Dick picked him up in his arms, tickling his side. “Hey, what’s up, munchkin?”

Nicholas took his lollipop out of his mouth to show him. “Kaia naughty,” he said, pointing at his sister with a scowl. “Bad Kai-Kai.”

Dick laughed as he looked over at his still sobbing little sister who had laid her head on Diana’s shoulder. “What did she do?”

“Threw her Cheerios all over the floor because she wanted a sucker too,” Donna revealed as she stood to her feet. “It’s all good, though. I got it all picked up.”

“Kaia, look who’s here,” Diana said, turning so Kaia could see her older brother.

“D-D,” Kaia wailed, reaching her arms out towards him.

“Someone hasn’t had their morning nap yet,” Diana told him as Dick traded Nicholas for Kaia.

“What’s wrong, peanut?” Dick cooed as Kaia snuggled into his arms. She laid her head against Dick’s chest, telling him her woes despite the pacifier in her mouth. Dick looked to Diana with a confused look on his face. “What’s up with her hair?”

“Bruce,” she simply replied with a smirk.

Dick laughed as the image of Bruce trying to do Kaia’s hair popped into his head. “That totally explains it,” he said with a smirk. “We should’ve had Bruce practicing on Tim’s hair, but we had no idea he’d actually open himself up enough to let you in and have kids.”

“I’m sure Tim would’ve let Bruce practice hair braiding on him,” Donna replied, shaking her head in amusement at the thought.

“I guess Dick has the touch,” Diana commented, nodding towards her daughter who was already falling asleep in her brother’s arms.

“I’ve always had a way with the ladies,” Dick boasted with a grin.

“Oh, Hera, help me,” Donna groaned, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. “You’re officially mine and Kaia is the only one I’ll share you with.”

“What if we have a daughter some day?” he teased.

“I guess I’ll have to share you with her too,” she decided, leaning in and kissing him. “Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had stuff to do today.”

“I do, but I thought I’d take my favorite people to lunch.”

“I’m famished,” Donna replied. “We just finished up here so I think we’re good to go.”

“I’ll text Bruce to see if he can join us,” Diana suggested as she set Nicholas down before reaching into her purse to retrieve her phone, a business card falling out and fluttering on to the floor.

Donna leaned down and picked it up, turning over to read the name on it. “Andres Rojas?” she questioned her sister with a glare. “You saw him again?”

Dick’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the sisters, confused about who this man was. “Who is Andres Rojas?”

“He owns the construction company that is doing the renovations for the women’s shelter,” Diana explained, growing exasperated. “He’s on the committee with me. We had a meeting last night and he gave me his business card. He wants to meet to discuss some ideas that I had for the renovations.”

“I’m sure that’s not all that he wants to discuss with you,” Donna uttered with a frown as she handed the business card back to her sister. 

“Why?” Dick questioned. “What else does he want?”

“Diana,” Donna replied at the same time Diana responded with “nothing”.

“Well, which is it?” he asked.

“I’m sure he’s harmless, but Bruce thinks otherwise,” Diana insisted. “Besides, I’m happy married so there’s nothing to discuss.”

“I don’t think that’s going to slow him down any,” Donna revealed as she folded her arms against her chest. “The way he was looking at you the other day said something different.”

Dick didn’t like the sound of any of this. “Do I need to check this guy out?”

“I’m sure that Bruce already has,” Diana complained.

“You told him about Andres?” Donna asked.

“Of course,” she replied, her eyebrows knitted in puzzlement. “Actually, we ended up arguing about it. He always thinks the absolute worst about everyone, suspects people of something with absolutely no provocation.”

“That’s Bruce for you,” Dick agreed with a nod of his head. “Everyone’s guilty of something until proven innocent.”

“See?” Diana exclaimed, throwing her hands up. “Why does Bruce always think the worst of everyone without even knowing them? I’m not saying that Andres might not be up to something, but I refuse to become cynical like he is. I’d rather get to know someone first and then determine if they’re trustworthy or not.”

“I don’t know, Di,” Donna said. “He certainly was intrigued with you. He didn’t even acknowledge my presence or ask me my name. His sights were set solely on you.”

Diana shook her head in disagreement, one hand on her hip and the other clutching her phone. “I think you’re worrying about nothing. Bruce and I are happily married. I’m going to call him about lunch.”

Donna leaned down and picked up Nicholas, holding him as she and Dick watched Diana turn away to call her husband. “I still don’t like it, Dick,” she muttered.

“It’s probably nothing,” Dick reassured her as he gently patted Kaia’s back. “She’s Wonder Woman. Every red-blooded male stares at her in complete fascination and awe, hoping for a chance at her.”

“Maybe you’re right,” she said with a sigh. “I understand where Diana is coming from, but I can also see Bruce’s point.”

“Let’s leave Andres Rojas up to Bruce,” Dick decided. “We need to decide where to eat lunch.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_Wayne Manor; May 23rd, 17:57 EST_ **

“Next…what kind of cake do you want?” Diana asked, sitting in a chair to the right of Tim with notebook and pen in hand.

“Chocolate,” Tim readily responded. “Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting…everything chocolate.”

“I think I can do that,” Alfred agreed with a nod from his position in a nearby chair. “What other food do you want for your graduation party?”

“Hamburgers and hot dogs,” Tim decided with a wide grin.

“Don’t you want something far more elaborate than that?” Alfred questioned him, stunned by the teenager’s choice.

“Nope,” he replied. “I want to have a cookout and have hamburgers and hot dogs.”

“If that’s what you want, then that’s what we’ll have,” Diana told him, glancing down to check on her two children playing on the floor. Nicholas was building something with his beloved Lego blocks while Kaia was enthralled with her pink toy phone, trying to get her dad to answer her call. “What else would like to eat?”

“Alfred’s famous potato salad, corn on the cob, chips, and pop…the usual cookout foods,” Tim said. “Oh, and lots of ice cream.”

Diana absentmindedly twirled a raven curl around her finger as she reviewed the notes that she’d made so far for the party. “Are you sure you don’t want to invite any of your school friends to your party?”

“Nah, I’m totally cool with family and close friends,” he stated, pausing to take a drink of his pop. “All of us, Lois and Clark, Barbara, Stephanie, Dick and Donna.”

Diana pursed her lips, considering his decision. “If you’re sure that’s all you want to invite.” 

“I’m sure,” he responded with a nod. “Some of my friends aren’t having a graduation party. You did say Polly is coming, right? She promised me when we went to visit her on Themyscira that she’d come for my graduation.”

“Mother told me she wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Diana reassured him, pleased by how much her mother had come to love her family and vice versa. “She’s going to stay for three days, but then she’ll need to return to Themyscira.”

“That’s okay,” he decided. “As long as she’s there for my graduation and the party after then I’m good with that.”

“All right,” Alfred continued to run down the list. “Now, what kind of decorations do you want?”

“I don’t know. Whatever you think,” he said. “I just want food and lots of presents.”

“Master Timothy, you don’t invite guests just so they can bring you graduation gifts,” Alfred chided him.

“I know, but I still hope I’ll get lots of cool stuff,” he said, clearly excited about the prospect. “Hey, what are you and Bruce getting me for graduation, mom?”

Diana smiled, refusing to give away any details. “If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise.”

“Do I at least get a little hint?”

“No,” Alfred and Diana both adamantly responded in unison.

Tim huffed in annoyance, folding his arms against his chest. “You guys are no fun.”

“What do you want for graduation?” Diana asked.

“A new car,” he adamantly declared with a bright gleam in his eye. “A bright red Lamborghini would be sick.”

Alfred chuckled with the unrealistic magnitude of his request. “I highly doubt Master Bruce is going to buy you a brand new, fully-loaded Lamborghini as a high school graduation present.”

“Why not?” he demanded to know. “It’s a very logical gift for a high school graduate.”

“There’s absolutely nothing logical about giving a teenager a fully-loaded sports car.”

Diana smiled at her husband who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed in that typical Bruce stance of his that read “don’t bother arguing with me”. He made his way over to his wife, sitting down on the floor by Kaia and Nicholas who were still playing, his back coming to rest against Diana’s chair.

“Hi,” he whispered, his hand caressing her bare calf.

“Hi,” she murmured.

“I don’t know, Bruce,” Tim continued on. “I really think I deserve some sort of consideration here.”

“How so?” Bruce asked. 

Kaia immediately crawled over to her father, climbing into his lap with her blanket in one hand and toy cell phone in the other, her pacifier securely in her mouth. She settled contentedly on his lap, leaning back against his chest. Bruce bent down and kissed the top of her head, adoration gracing his face.

“Well, I’ve really worked hard at keeping good grades in school despite our nightly activities,” he pointed out, hope lacing his voice. “I’m graduating from school with high honors while still being Robin. On top of that, I haven’t wrecked my Batcycle in months.”

“He does have a point, Bruce,” Diana commented as her hand gently caressed the back of her husband’s neck, playing with the dark strands that lay at his nape.

Bruce craned his neck to glare at his wife in stunned disbelief. “You’re my wife. You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Thanks, mom,” Tim excitedly responded with a broad grin.

“Just because mom agrees with you, doesn’t mean dad agrees,” Bruce pointed out.

“Nicholas,” Tim called to his baby brother. “Car or some cheesy graduation present that I won’t like?”

Nicholas looked up from his Legos, his brow furrowed in a thoughtful expression that was a spitting image of his mother. “Car.”

“That doesn’t count,” Bruce stated with a shake of his head. “He’s two and a half years old. Nick doesn’t even know what graduation means.”

“What’s your vote, Alfred?” Tim asked with a cheesy grin. “Just remember who your favorite around here has always been.”

“I’m afraid I must abstain from voting,” Alfred stated, standing to his feet. “I must resume preparations for dinner.”

“Oh, come on!” Tim exclaimed, throwing up his hands. “Just a simple yes or no, Alfred.”

“I agree with both your parents,” he told him. “I believe you should be rewarded for all your hard work, but I’m not sure a Lamborghini is the right choice. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to check on the pot roast in the oven.”

Tim slouched back against the couch with a huff of disappointment. “Okay, Kaia,” he said. “You’re my last hope. Should I get a sports car for graduation?”

Kaia waved her hand at Tim, shaking her head “no” at him. “There you go, Tim. Kaia has made her decision,” Bruce said with a laugh, leaning down to murmur in his little girl’s ear. “Good girl, Kaia. Always side with your daddy and you’ll never go wrong.”

Tim grunted in response, a frustrated expression passing over his face. “I should’ve known better than to ask the opinion of a one year old.”

“What bout Dick?” Nicholas asked.

Tim’s face immediately brightened with the mention of his older brother. “Thanks, Nicholas,” he replied. “I forgot about him and Donna. That’s two more votes I can get on my side.”

“Do you honestly think they’ll agree with you?” Diana questioned him, her cell phone unexpectedly ringing.

“Dick will take my side and Donna is about to be my sister-in-law so she has to vote yes,” Tim explained. “I’ve got this in the bag.”

“Who even says we’re going to buy you a Lamborghini if you get everyone to side with you?” Bruce asked, glancing at Diana as she stood to her feet to answer her cell.

“I’m just as happy with a Maserati,” he told him as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, heading for the door. “I’m going to go call Dick and see if he’ll help me out on my campaign for a car.”

“Hello,” Diana answered as she began to walk towards the door, following behind Tim. “Andres, thanks for calling me back. Yes, I’m anxious to meet with you too.”

All thoughts about Tim petitioning for a sports car were swiftly forgotten in the wake of this unexpected development. Bruce’s expression instantly turned into a frown with the sound of the man’s name, wondering why his wife had called Andres Rojas in the first place and why they were meeting.

He stared at the doorway she’d just passed through; fighting the urge to follow her to in order to find out what was going on. It wasn’t until Kaia stood up on his thighs and began patting his face to get his attention that he remembered where he was.

“Dada,” Kaia mumbled with pacifier still in her mouth, babbling something incoherent.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he softly murmured, kissing her fingers as he stared at the doorway.

“Daddy,” Nicholas called. “Look what me made.”

Bruce looked at the mass of colorful plastic blocks, amazed by the ingenuity of his son at his young age. “Nicholas, this is great,” he encouraged his son as he moved closer with Kaia in tow. “I really like what you did here with this part.”

Nicholas beamed with his father’s compliment. “Tank-tu, daddy. That’s where you and mommy live.”

“Where do you live?” he asked, amused by his son’s active imagination.

“Here,” he decided, pointing at another part. “With Kai-Kai…and Tim and Pappoús live here.”

Bruce marveled at Nicholas’s creativity, absentmindedly wondering how much of his son’s intelligence had actually come from him and how much had come from Diana’s gods. She’d told him that so far his only gift had come in the form of teleportation. Still, he couldn’t help wondering how much more was to come for Nicholas and Kaia.

Kaia crawled out of his lap, moving to sit on the floor between Bruce and Nicholas. She reached out and picked up a large Lego block as she sucked furiously on her pacifier. Her forehead was creased as she tried to figure out where she wanted to put the block, her small fingers gripping it tightly.

“No, Kai-Kai,” Nicholas scolded her with a definite batglare. “My Egos.”

Kaia looked at him with a curious tilt of her head, huffing her annoyance out through her nose in the form of a snort. She jabbered some sort of response that spoke volumes of her opinion on the matter as she held the block protectively against her chest and away from him.

Bruce fought back a grin, amazed at how much Kaia was just like her obstinate mother. He saw so much of themselves in both of his children, filling him with great pride and love as well as immense trepidation. He could only imagine what their teenage years were going to hold in store for them.

“Sorry,” Diana apologized as she reentered the room with a smile still lighting her face as she settled on the floor beside Bruce. “I had to take that call.”

“How’s your friend Andres?” he asked with obvious disdain filling his voice as well as his expression.

Picking Kaia up, Diana gave him an exasperated glare. “That’s all he is, Bruce,” Diana insisted. “We’re working out some details on the renovation.”

“How’s it coming?”

“Good, I think,” she replied, gently rubbing Kaia’s back. “I had some ideas that Andres wants to go over with me.”

“What kind of ideas?” he asked, his paranoia simmering just beneath his skin.

“Just some thoughts I had about adding a family game room where the residents could meet and have some family time with their children,” she revealed. “Andres thought it was a great idea. He wants to meet over lunch to go over my thoughts.”

Bruce’s expression darkened even further, his brooding mood settling in. “Why not just review it at the next committee meeting?”

Diana could sense her husband’s growing paranoia. It was practically radiating off him as he struggled to keep a tight leash on it. “He wants to make sure it’s something that can be done before taking it to the committee for a vote.”

Bruce mulled it over for a moment, knowing he didn’t like this but kept his mouth shut just the same. He knew it would only lead to another argument and he didn’t want to do that in front of the kids. Instead, he grew quiet and brooding.

Diana leaned over to whisper in his ear, sensing his change in mood. “Stop brooding. You worry far too much.”

Bruce turned to frown at her. “I do not,” he insisted. “A healthy dose of paranoia never hurt anyone.”

“I’m not sure it helped either,” Diana retorted with a disapproving frown of her own. “I seriously don’t understand how you haven’t managed to drive yourself completely crazy over the years with how paranoid you are of everyone and everything.”

“It has saved me and kept me alive more times than I can count,” he maintained.

“I still think you’re overreacting about Andres,” she replied, growing more annoyed. “He’s a very nice man with a generous heart who wants to help make the women’s shelter a better place to live.”

“Not everyone is as good as they appear, Princess,” he bit out.

Diana stood to her feet with Kaia in her arms. “I know that, Bruce, but I’m not going to find him guilty of something without any crime. I’m also not having this argument with you again,” she firmly stated. “If you can’t trust me to handle myself, then we have a far bigger problem on our hands than just Andres Rojas.”

Bruce clenched his jaw as Diana left the room, grinding his teeth with frustration. While Diana’s compassionate heart was one of things that he loved most about her, he greatly feared it was going to end up getting her in serious trouble one of these times. He just prayed to any of her gods that would listen to him that he’d be able to get to her in time if that ever happened.

**_Gotham; May 24th, 12:37 EST_ **

Batman finished cuffing an attempted rapist, stringing him up for the police to take away. He turned to the young woman still cowering in the corner, her face streaked with tears. Police sirens pierced the night air, steadily growing louder in the distance the closer they got.

“Be sure to give a detailed report of what happened to the police,” Batman instructed her. “They’ll be here any minute.”

“I…I will,” she murmured, forcing herself to stand up on shaky legs. “Thank you for saving me.”

He tipped his head in acknowledgment before shooting his grappling line and allowing it to carry him away. He landed lightly on the balls of his feet on a nearby store’s roof, making sure she stayed to give her testimony of what happened and that no other perps showed up before the police.

“Oracle to Batman. We’ve got another one,” she informed him. “Just heard a 911 call of a body found in the East End.”

He released a weary sigh, wondering which one this was going to be related to—the turf war or the mysterious bodies that kept turning up beaten and bloody almost beyond recognition. “Send the coordinates to the Batmobile.”

“Already done.”

Batman fired his grappling line again, jumping off the top of the building and trusting the thin cable to safely hold his weight. He loved the thrill of flying through the air, suspended by so little. Sometimes he wished he could just take off like Diana, but this worked just as well for what he needed to do.

Landing in the alley, he quickly made his way to his car, anxious to get to the body before the crime scene was disturbed by anyone. While the GCPD were competent, he was better. A fresh crime scene provided the best and most evidence, helping him that much more to find the culprit.

Racing through the streets to the other side of Gotham, he couldn’t help wondering how Diana was doing with her new duties as part of the Bat-clan. He had to admit that it brought a sense of comfort to him knowing that she was there at the other end of the line if he needed her for anything, a true part of the team and the secret life that he led.

He still couldn’t come to grips with the thought of her out here every night, getting herself into unspeakable dangers and facing off against the worst of Gotham. That wasn’t something that he could stomach just yet, the unknown threats to her life too much for him to even think about.

It was hard enough watching her go out on missions for the Justice League without adding the horrors of Gotham to the peril she faced on a daily basis. A part of him knew that he was overreacting, that he was being overprotective and more than a little unreasonable, but he just couldn’t bring himself to change his mind about it. A much larger part of him told him that it would only end in tragedy, another senseless death that he would never be able to recover from.

He’d almost lost her last year. He couldn’t take that risk again.

Parking the Batmobile in a deserted alley, Batman swiftly exited, already retrieving a batarang from his utility belt in case there was someone hiding in the shadows. He almost hoped there would be. He was anxious for a fight, more than ready to stop this before it worsened.

Approaching the coordinates that Barbara had sent him, he spotted a body partially propped up against the back of a large garage. He slowly approached, carefully scouting the area to make sure there were no other people there, no one waiting to see their handiwork being discovered.

Broken pieces of glass crunched beneath his black boots as he drew closer, his fingers curled tightly around the batarang in his hand as he attempted to suppress the anger building inside of him at the sight of another life lost in his city. He crouched in front of the body, a barely audible growl escaping his throat as he noticed the beating the young man had taken.

He meticulously went to work collecting evidence and taking fingerprints before sending the information to Barbara. The boy couldn’t have been more than twenty-five, his life so brutally cut short. His face was bruised and bloody, his eyes swollen shut and his lip split wide open. 

Picking up one of his hands by the wrist, Batman inspected it to find open cuts and severe bruising across his knuckles. He had been involved in some sort of fight just like the other two, his build also similar to that of Jacobson and Mathis.

“Batman to Oracle.”

“Oracle here,” she responded within seconds. “What can I do for you?”

“Have you been able to find record of anyone showing up in the ER or any of the urgent care centers with injuries consistent with a violent brawl?”

“No,” she replied. “No one has shown up in either places seeking medical attention that would fit your description.”

“It would most likely be a man, very large and strong,” Batman explained. “He’s more than likely a body-builder.”

“I’ll keep looking, but so far I’m coming up empty,” she told him. “Oracle ou…wait. I just got identification on the prints you sent me.”

“What’s his name?”

“Adam Flannery…a twenty-four year old mechanic,” she revealed. “He had a prior from when he was thirteen for shoplifting, but has managed to keep his nose clean since then save for a couple of speeding tickets.”

Batman frowned as his eyes roamed over the dead body, his heart heavy for the life that’s been snuffed out so violently. “Anything else you can find on him?”

“Not yet, but you’ll be the first to know when I do find it,” she told him. 

“Take a close look at his financials and get the information to Batwoman so she can compare it to the bookies she’s investigating,” Batman instructed her.

“Got it,” she confirmed. “Oracle out.”

Batman stared at the young man before him, suddenly feeling so very weary. His efforts to improve his city seemed so insignificant, like removing a single grain of sand in an endless desert of iniquity and depravity. What difference was he actually making here?

He quickly searched the body to find nothing—no cell phone, no wallet or form of identification, no money and nothing to tell him where this man had been that had gotten him killed. His clothes and tennis shoes were in decent shape, not threadbare but not high-end either.

Inspecting the hands again, he noticed that he was a hard worker as evidenced by the rough calluses, probably since his early teens. It was in keeping with Barbara’s report of him being a mechanic, more than likely growing up in his father’s garage.

“What did you get yourself into?” Batman softly murmured to himself, his mind racing with possibilities of who could be behind all this and what was actually going on.

“Robin to Batman.”

“What is it?” he nearly barked, his anger with the crime coming through in his response.

“Uh, got a warehouse fire down at the docks,” he reported. “You’re gonna want to get down here.”

“Let me guess,” Batman replied as he stood to his feet. “The warehouse belongs to Penguin.”

“You got that right,” he revealed. “His henchman, Big Lenny, was inside.”

“I take it he’s dead.”

“Yah, he was pretty messed up before they shot him in the head,” Robin replied. “He really took a beating.”

“I’m on my way,” Batman stated.

He swiftly made his way to the Batmobile, silently wondering if this horrible night would ever end.

**_Batcave; May 24th, 05:12 EST_ **

Diana frowned as she stared at the information that she had gathered so far, not liking what she had found. Out of the twenty-one known bookies that Bruce had been keeping tabs on, three of them had died in various accidents in the last few months. One died with lung cancer, five were in jail, and four had simply disappeared—either moving away from Gotham, never to be heard from again or by other, nefarious means.

That left nine bookies that could have had dealings with Mark Jacobson and Seth Mathis.

She couldn’t help worrying about Bruce, especially after hearing from Barbara about the third body found tonight as well as the warehouse fire. He was going to be exhausted when he came home, not to mention fuming about the fact that he couldn’t have prevented any of it.

She understood his need to protect his city, to be its ever-vigilant guardian no matter what it took, but it was his unrealistic attempts to try to predict and control every situation that worried her most. He took so much unnecessary weight upon his shoulders that never should be there, taking responsibility that no one should have to bear.

He would no doubt come home bearing the guilt of not being able to predict the warehouse fire or the fact that he couldn’t prevent this man’s death tonight. She knew that he took it all personally and she truly appreciated that about it…even loved him all the more for it, but she greatly feared the damage that it could eventually do to his sanity.

A person could only bear that much emotion, that much culpability for so long before fissures began to form in their saneness. It scared her to think about it, having him with her forever only to lose him to the dark madness that lingered somewhere inside of his mind. 

He’d been able to keep a tight grip on it over the years since he’d lost his parents despite the myriad of chaos and trouble that has plagued his life and threatened that steel control of his. It was why she worried so much about his paranoia over Andre Rojas, making her begin to wonder if that steel control was beginning to slip a little with the recent stresses that afflicted Gotham lately. He was becoming more protective, more paranoid over the last year and it worried her.

Hearing the roar of the Batmobile’s engines, Diana released a small breath, more than relieved that her husband had made it home. She just hoped he was in the same physical shape that he had been when he had left to start his patrol tonight.

She would help him deal with the psychological stresses of the night, tend to any physical wounds that he may have sustained, and hopefully keep him that much closer to her and away from the dangerous abyss that he occasionally teetered so dangerously close to at times.

She listened intently as he exited the car, checking his breathing and heart rate to make sure he wasn’t injured. Despite her frustrations with him recently, she loved him more now than she ever had; far more than she had ever dreamed was possible to feel for a man. It amazed her and stole her breath at times.

She heard the steady footfall of his boots against the cave floor as he approached the platform where she waited for him. It sometimes helped him to talk to her about his ongoing cases, to methodically sort through it and get another viewpoint that he hadn’t considered before. She hoped that she’d be able to help him now, together coming up with a viable plan for cracking this case wide open.

Batman approached her, settling into his chair with an audible release of a breath. He didn’t say a word to her as he brought up his computer, too lost in his thoughts and too consumed with anger to acknowledge his wife’s presence.

She knew better than to talk to him now, knowing he needed a little time to process what had happened tonight and his inability to prevent it, his perceived failure. He was far from a failure in her eyes and the eyes of the world, but he would forever be a failure in some way in the dark recesses of his mind.

He always felt the need to push himself harder, faster; always needing to do more…more than what was capable for a human man to do. Humanity was not a restriction to him. It only meant he had to work that much harder to surpass his limitations; create another way to tackle the impossible in order to make it possible.

She continued to type, the soft clicking of her computer keys mingling with that of his. She sorted through the list of names, trying to figure out which one would have had contact with the two men who wound up dead.

Jacobson and Mathis both lived on the east side of Gotham. Four of the nine known bookies were centered more to the west and north sides of Gotham, leaving five as the more likely culprits that these men would have sought out for placing bets.

A message from Oracle popped up on her computer screen, letting her know that Adam Flannery was heavily in debt and in danger of losing his auto repair garage. His father had died three years before, leaving the business to him and his brother, but medical bills had piled up after his mother’s extended illness and death, leaving him broke and on the verge of bankruptcy.

Diana’s heart was suddenly heavy with overwhelming grief for this young man, wondering what he had gotten himself into that had led to such a tragic death. “Oh, Hera,” she whispered, fighting back the tears that welled in her throat as she sent up a silent prayer to her gods for safe guidance for his soul.

She couldn’t help wondering if maybe his brother would know what Adam had done tonight that had cost him his life. She knew there was no way that Bruce was going to let her question him. He wouldn’t even let her out of the Batcave to join them on patrol. How would he ever let her question someone?

He’d at least given her a codename, but she still had no costume other than her Wonder Woman uniform. She supposed she could always sneak out while he was out on patrol, dressing in black from head to toe, but that only threaten the trust he did have in her.

“Are you alright, Princess?”

The soft baritone of his voice cut through her reverie, forcing her to look away from her computer screen. “What?”

She turned in her chair to find him staring at her, his black hair disheveled and his eyes lined with exhaustion that went beyond just the physical. “What’s wrong?” he repeated.

“Just received some information from Barbara on Adam Flannery,” she revealed.

He could see the bright shine to her eyes that told of her sorrow over what she had just learned. It touched his heart, knowing how deeply she was affected by what happened in Gotham. It made his heart swell with so much love for her.

“Yah, I saw the email from Barbara,” he admitted. “There’s something very wrong going on here.”

“What do you think it is?” she asked.

“I think there’s a new underground fight club in Gotham,” he informed her.

Diana frowned, her forehead creased in thought. “What?”

“An illegal fight club where they fight to the death,” he explained. “The winner gets an obscene amount of money and the loser winds up in an alley for the coroner to pick up.”

“Why would anyone get involved in something like that?”

“Like Adam, they were desperate…all looking to make a quick buck to get themselves out of trouble,” he replied.

“Can we please just go to bed now?” she softly asked, feeling very tired.

He slowly nodded his head as he stood to his feet, offering her his hand. “I would love nothing more than to just hold you right now.”

A soft smile rose to her face as she took his hand and stood up in front of him. “You can hold me forever if you want.”

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted,” he murmured.

He led her upstairs to their bedroom, taking a quick shower while she dressed for bed. Coming out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but sleeping pants, he found Diana in bed waiting for him. He readily climbed in beside her, anxious to fall asleep with her lying against him.

Moving to his side, he possessively slid his arms around her, his leg draping over hers and trapping her body against his. He breathed deeply, inhaling her scent that soothed the ragged edges of his battered soul. He needed this right now…needed her like he needed the air that he breathed.

“I don’t know how I’m going to stop this, Princess,” he confessed against her ear, tightening his hold on her.

“You’ll find a way,” she reassured him, her hand coming to rest over his that rested against the flat of her abdomen. “You’re not alone, Bruce. I’m here to help you.”

His lips found her temple, kissing her gently. “I know and I love you for that,” he softly replied.

“I’m taking the kids to the park tomorrow afternoon,” she sleepily told him. “Is there any way you can get the afternoon off to join us?”

“Consider my schedule cleared for tomorrow afternoon,” he told her, nuzzling her ear with his nose. “Actually, I’ve been thinking about building the kids a play set. I’ve already got a few drafts drawn up.”

“Do you really?” she asked, surprised. “Why don’t you just buy one?”

“Because I want to build it myself,” he said, fighting back a yawn. “I’ll get Tim to help me.”

“I think they’ll love it,” she agreed.

“I love you, Princess,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” she replied as sleep claimed them both.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**_Gotham; May 26th, 11:30 EST_ **

“Is that everything?” Diana asked as she pushed a shopping through the store, Kaia in the child’s seat.

Alfred frowned as he checked his notepad, making sure they weren’t forgetting anything important. “I think we just need a couple more items and then we should be done.”

“You’re being a good girl, Kaia,” Diana praised her daughter who was firmly gripping her blanket. “Just a little longer and then we’ll get some lunch. Do you think we should see if daddy is free to join us?”

“Dada,” Kaia babbled excitedly in agreement.

“I ungry too, mama,” Nicholas chimed in from his seat in Alfred’s shopping cart, stuffed rabbit firmly in hand.

“What about you, Alfred?” Diana asked. “Care to join us for lunch?”

“Actually, I was going to see if Leslie was free for lunch today,” he revealed.

“I’m sure she’d love to have a surprise lunch date,” Diana agreed with a knowing grin.

“After that, I need to run a couple more errands before heading home,” he informed her.

“Sounds good,” she said with a nod. “I’ll just meet you back home then. We can begin organizing everything for Tim’s graduation party.”

“I still can’t believe that Master Timothy will be graduating from high school,” Alfred thoughtfully stated. “It seems just like yesterday that he came to live with us.”

“I know,” she commented with a sense of nostalgia, reaching out to gently stroke Kaia’s cheek. “They grow up so fast.”

“What I need is right over there,” Alfred told her, pointing to the next aisle.

“Nicholas, since you and your sister did such a good job letting me and Pappoús shop this morning, you and Kaia can each pick out something special,” Diana told him.

Nicholas held up his arms and cheered. Kaia noticed it and began mimicking her brother’s actions despite the pacifier in her mouth. She had no idea why they were cheering, only that she wanted to do everything that her brother did.

“Well, I’ll go get the last two items and then we can head towards the toy section,” Alfred announced as he took his cart with Nicholas in tow an aisle over.

“I’ll text Bruce to see if he’s free for lunch,” Diana mentioned as she pulled out her cell phone.

“Dada,” Kaia repeatedly jabbered, trying to reach for Diana’s phone in order to talk to her father.

“Daddy isn’t on the phone, sweetheart,” she tried telling her. “I’m only sending him a message.”

“Dada…dada…” she continued to mutter despite the pacifier in her mouth, her small fingers curling in and out in an attempt to get her mother to give her the phone.

“There,” Diana muttered. “Hopefully, he’ll text me back soon if he’s not busy.”

**_Wayne Enterprises; May 26th, 12:03 EST_ **

“So what do you think of the proposal?”

“I think this could definitely be beneficial for both of our companies,” Bruce agreed with a nod as he flipped through the files.

“I thought you’d agree,” Sienna replied with a grin, pausing to take a sip of her coffee. “I think it could turn out to be quite profitable.”

“I’ll just have to talk to my research department and see what they think,” he told her, not failing to notice how she was leaning against him, her hand on his arm as she looked over his shoulder at the files in his hand.

He wanted to break her hand on his arm, but tamped down on the urge. He needed to gain her trust so he could get more information from her about what she was really up to in Gotham besides trying to drive Penguin out of town.

“I can have Spencer Mills contact whoever is in charge of your research department,” Sienna offered as she wrapped her arm around his. “He’s the one spearheading this project for me at my company.”

“Let me talk to Lucius Fox,” he replied. “He’s one of my executives. I typically discuss my collaboration projects with him.”

“I would love to meet him,” Sienna told him. “He sounds like he’s a good friend of yours if you discuss all your projects with him.”

“He’s one of my closest friends,” he informed her, sitting back on the leather couch.

The movement failed to dislodge Sienna’s hold on his arm. “I hope I’ll someday be counted among those close friends,” she said, hope lacing her voice.

He turned to smile at her, scorn rising up in his throat. “I’d like that too,” he replied, forcing a smile to his face.

Her smile broadened with his response, her hold on his arm tightening. “How are things going with Diana?”

Bruce drew a deep breath before slowly releasing it. “It’s been…difficult, but my kids are helping me through it. I’d do anything for them. I want to make it work not only for myself, but for them.”

“Has she been distant?”

Bruce slowly nodded his head, raking his teeth over his bottom lip as he stared at the files in his hands. He hated himself for doing this, for pretending that his life with Diana wasn’t anything short of amazing, but he needed to get close to Sienna if he was going to stop her.

“I’m sorry, Bruce,” she softly said, rubbing his arm. “Do you think there could be someone else?”

He turned his head sharply to stare at her, his eyes narrowing with her question. “What do you mean?”

“I just mean that she’s a superhero and she does spend an awful lot of time up on the Watchtower with all of those other superheroes,” she explained. “Everyone thinks that Wonder Woman should be with Superman.”

He couldn’t help but bristle with her insinuation. He’d always hated that notion, despised the perceived notion that Diana belonged with Kent and not him. He knew there was nothing going on between her and Clark apart of friendship, but it didn’t seem to stop the occasional flare of jealousy that seemed to come up out of nowhere.

“Diana is not having an affair with one of her teammates,” he bluntly stated, anger creating a sharp edge to his voice.

Sienna sensed her mistake, deciding to take a different path. “I’m sorry,” she quickly amended. “I didn’t mean to insinuate that she would do that. I’m only trying to help you figure out what is going on with her…why she’s pulling away from you. Could it be someone else…someone she’s spending time with outside of the League?”

“I don’t know,” he confessed, shaking his head. “All I know is that I feel like I’m going to lose her.”

Sienna released his arm to rub his back, her lips gently pressing against his cheek. “I’ll help you through this, Bruce. You’re not alone.”

“Thank you, Sienna,” he softly said. “That means a lot to me.”

“I’ll always be here for you in any way that I can,” she told him.

“You’ve been very kind to me, Sienna,” he replied. “I wish there was something I could do for you.”

Her lisp curled into a seductive grin. “Oh, you do more for me than you can imagine by allowing me to be here for you.”

“If there’s anything I can do for you, let me know,” he offered.

“Why don’t you review the proposal with Mister Fox and then we can meet for dinner at my place sometime next week?”

“Sounds good,” he agreed with a nod as he stood to his feet. “I’ll let you know as soon as I’ve met with Lucius.”

“Thank you for meeting with me today, Bruce,” she said as she made her way to the door. “I appreciate it.”

“Any time, Sienna,” he told her, opening his office door to escort her out only to find Diana standing in front of Carol’s desk with Nicholas and Kaia.

Diana looked up, fury immediately blazing in her eyes at the sight of Sienna Conti exiting Bruce’s office. What was Bruce doing spending so much time with her recently? It made no sense to her, inflaming her anger and stirring her jealousy.

Bruce stopped short at the sight of his family standing there, immediately noticing the fire blazing in Diana’s eyes at the sight of Sienna. His stomach dropped into his shoes, knowing he was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

“Daddy!” Nicholas cried, letting go of his mother’s hand before running to greet his father.

Bruce bent down and picked Nicholas up, throwing him up into the air and catching him in his arms. “Hey there, partner,” he greeted him. “What are you doing here?”

“We ungry, daddy,” he told him. “You eat wif us?”

“That’s the best offer I’ve had all day, little man,” Bruce told him. “I just finished a business meeting with Sienna so I’m free for lunch now.”

“Hello, Diana,” Sienna greeted her. “You’re looking…well.”

“Sienna,” Diana bit out, forcing a pleasant smile. “How are you?”

“I was just leaving,” Sienna said. “I’ll see you later, Bruce.”

Sienna passed by Diana, looking very much like the cat that ate the canary. Diana seethed inside, doing her best to rein-in the fury coursing through her veins. She didn’t want to get into it with him in front of the children, but she was going to find out what Bruce was up to with Sienna one way or another.

Bruce could tell by the look in his wife’s eyes that he was in definite trouble. “How did the shopping for Tim’s graduation party go?” he asked, leading them into his office and closing the door.

“Good,” Diana evenly stated as she held Kaia in her arms.

“Diana, there’s nothing but business going on between me and Sienna,” he softly reassured her, closing the distance between them.

He reached out to caress her cheek, getting as close to her as he could despite having their children in their arms. Diana swallowed back her anger and hurt, trying her best not to let the moment ruin their plans for lunch.

“We came to see if you wanted to join us for lunch,” Diana replied, not wanting to discuss Sienna with him right now.

Bruce stared into her eyes for a moment, knowing that they were going to have to talk about this later. It was a conversation he was not relishing having, but knew it had to happen. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do.

“I would love to,” he finally told her.

“Dada,” Kaia interrupted, patting his cheek in an effort to get his attention.

“Hey there, baby girl,” he affectionately replied, kissing her cheek before pulling back and noticing the bright pink rain boots with red ladybugs all over them. “What’s up with the rain boots? It’s a sunny day.”

“That’s your daughter,” Diana informed him. “She wouldn’t leave the store without them.”

“Did she throw another fit?” he asked, remembering Diana telling him about the incident at the bridal store with Kaia and the Cheerios.

“Let’s just say that the cashier had to scan the price tag with her wearing the boots,” Diana revealed, releasing a sigh. “We’re going to have our hands full with her, Bruce. She’s so unlike Nicholas.”

Chuckling, Bruce leaned in and kissed his wife on the forehead. “She reminds me of someone else I know and love,” he teased.

“I am not that bad,” Diana insisted with a frown. “She must have gotten it from you.”

“That’s not what your mother told me,” he replied with a grin.

“How do you know?”

“Hippolyta told me several interesting stories about you as a little girl when we were on Themyscira a few months ago,” he informed her. “Let’s just say that I have a new appreciation for your mother and her enduring patience.”

Diana’s blue eyes narrowed dangerously, her anger over Sienna abruptly forgotten for the moment. “I was a perfect child,” she maintained. “What exactly did she tell you?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Where did I even begin?” Bruce thoughtfully muttered, a smirk dancing on his lips. “I believe there was something about a certain seven year old princess getting angry over not being allowed to train with her sword one day and running away into the forest. They searched for you for three days before you were finally found you pouting in a cave.”

Bruce’s amusement only grew as a faint blush suffused his wife’s cheeks. “Mother must have been telling you a story about Donna.”

“No, that was all you, Princess,” he replied, chuckling with affection. “Would you like me to go on about the time you—”

“No,” Diana interrupted with great annoyance. “We need to feed the kids. They’re hungry.”

“Well, if Kaia got new rain boots despite it being a sunny day, what did you get, Nicholas?” he asked his son.

“Me got a Batman coloring book,” he excitedly told him.

“And a potty training chair,” Diana added.

“Good choice, little man,” Bruce proudly murmured. “If Kaia’s already picking shoes over toys, we’re going to be in big trouble when she gets older. We’ll have to give her a separate room just to store all her shoes.”

Diana couldn’t help but giggle, kissing her daughter on the temple. “I guess like mother like daughter.”

“And it doesn’t seem to be limited to shoes,” he teased her.

Diana glared at him, her scowl darkening as she noticed something on her husband’s cheek. She grabbed a tissue out of the Kleenex box on his desk. “Maybe you should remove Sienna’s lipstick off your cheek before we go to lunch,” she snapped, handing him the tissue before turning and stalking from his office.

Bruce wiped the lipstick from his cheek with a frown, knowing that he was definitely still in trouble. “Nicholas, don’t become a superhero. It’ll only get you into trouble,” he muttered under his breath before following Diana out.

**_Watchtower; May 28th, 16:21 EST_ **

“We’ll need to each take turns helping to cover monitor shifts until Lantern and the delegation team we sent gets back from Arak-7 next week,” Superman told them.

“He can’t return home soon enough,” Shayera muttered under her breath, more to herself than the other founders.

Flash grinned. “Who misses him more—you or Rex?”

“Right now, it’s a tossup,” she grumbled, clearly annoyed with her husband’s extended absence.

“Next, we need to discuss the recent increase in museum thefts,” Superman announced. “Various members of the Injustice Gang have been spotted. Shade, Killer Frost, Cheetah, and Copperhead were most recently seen at the Art Institute of Chicago.”

“What are they stealing?” Shayera asked with a frown as she brought up the case file on the tablet in her hand.

“Rare Egyptian artifacts,” Batman stated with his typical dark rasp.

“What do they want with that?” Flash asked, absentmindedly stroking his chin as he thought through the case.

“Pieces of an ancient amulet,” Batman revealed. “It’s called the Eye of Ra.”

“As in the Egyptian god of the sun?” Wonder Woman questioned him.

“The one in the same,” Batman replied. “Evidently Luthor is after all six pieces of the amulet. According to ancient Egyptian, the amulet contains magical properties. Some say whoever possesses it can actually control the sun and the weather.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Flash retorted with a snort of disbelief. “No one can control the sun.”

Diana looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, a frown on her face. “Are you sure about that?” 

Wally sunk slightly lower in his seat. “Okay, so maybe someone can control it,” he amended, realizing that he had unintentionally insulted one of Diana’s gods.

“How many pieces have been stolen?” Diana asked.

“Three,” Batman stated, feeling the tension in the woman sitting beside him.

They had yet to discuss what had happened with Sienna Conti in his office, mostly because he didn’t want to discuss it and Diana was still too mad to bring it up without throttling him. He knew they were going to have to deal with it sooner or later, but he was hoping for later….much, much later. Preferably after Conti was behind bars and he could end the charade with her that his marriage was in trouble.

At this moment, it wasn’t too far off the mark, though not to the degree that he had led Sienna to believe.

He was none too happy with Diana for meeting with Andrew Rojas for lunch today. Despite her insistence that it was nothing more than just business, he couldn’t shake the feeling that more was going on with Rojas and his alleged interest in Gotham’s women’s shelter.

He had done an extensive investigation into Mister Andre Rojas and he didn’t like what he had found. Rather, he didn’t like what he hadn’t been able to find. His background was shady at best and his past life in Colombia was practically non-existent, leaving him to believe that he had been involved in some rather corrupt dealings.

He had nagging feeling that those unscrupulous dealings had carried over into the United States. He just hadn’t been able to find proof of it yet which meant he couldn’t bring it up to Diana until he did. Without evidence, she wasn’t just going to just believe him that Rojas was bad news, feeling that his paranoia was getting the better of him. Besides, it wasn’t in her nature to suspect others of evil without just cause.

“Where are the other three pieces being held?” Superman asked.

“The Met in New York City, the British Museum in London, and the Museum of Cairo,” Batman responded.

“Any idea which one they’ll hit next?” Shayera questioned him.

“It’s more than likely they’ll finish here before tackling London and Cairo,” Batman answered. “We’ll need to set up a watch on all three museums just to be safe, though.”

“I’ll put together teams to focus on the museums,” Superman volunteered.

“Why not just collect the last three pieces of the Eye of Ra and keep it under lock and key where they can’t find it?” Flash asked.

“Because we don’t know for certain what they want with it,” Batman patiently explained. “We need to catch them in the act and stop them.”

“Agreed,” Superman said. “Can you help with this one, Batman?”

“No,” he bluntly stated. “I’ve got too much going on in Gotham right now, but call me if you need back up.”

“Will do,” Superman agreed. “Moving on to the next item of business. There are several maintenance issues we need to take care of.”

Diana had a difficult time focusing on what Superman was discussing. She couldn’t let go of the thoughts swirling in her mind. She was none too happy with her husband and whatever he was doing spending time with Sienna Conti. This was the very same woman who had tried to have her killed and now Bruce was getting cozy with her.

She didn’t have to time to indulge in her anger for long when a message popped up on her tablet screen.

_B: “How was your lunch date?”_

_D: “It was not a date and it went very well thank you.”_

Batman clenched his jaw, his grip tightening on his tablet. He didn’t like this one bit, hated how things were growing tense and distant between them again. At the same time, he couldn’t let go of his paranoia, not this time. It could cost him everything if he did…just like it almost had last year.

_B: “Are you meeting with him again?”_

_D: “You’re jealousy is becoming very tiresome.”_

_B: “So you are meeting with him again and I’m not jealous.”_

Bruce heard her release an angry huff, knowing he was the root cause of it, but he didn’t care at that particular moment. He was angry too; unhappy with her refusal to believe him that something wasn’t right about this Rojas.

“How long do you think the computer upgrades will take, Batman?” Superman asked, interrupting the cyber argument Bruce was having with his wife.

“It’ll take about a week, maybe more depending on Gotham,” he rasped.

“Let us know if you need any help with it,” Superman replied. “Well, if there’s nothing else, then we’re adjourned until next week’s meeting.”

Diana got up out of her chair with tablet in hand, storming from the room without a single word. Batman growled under his breath as everyone looked at him for some sort of explanation for Diana’s abrupt departure.

He stood to his feet, stalking out of the conference room as well, not bothering to give an explanation. He made it halfway done the hall towards the transport room before being stopped by Superman. “Hey, are you and Diana all right?”

“We’re fine,” he snapped without slowing down.

Superman fell into step with him, knowing that was the furthest thing from the truth. The tension between Bruce and Diana had been palpable. “Something is definitely wrong. If you need someone to talk to—”

“I don’t,” Batman bit out as he entered the transport room.

Superman stood there outside of the transport room with a frown on his face as he stared at the doors Batman had just passed through. Something was definitely wrong between his two best friends and he was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

**_Gotham; May 29th, 01:13 EST_ **

Sirens screamed as several emergency vehicles raced through the streets of Gotham towards the scene. Flames shooting up into the night sky could be seen along the Gotham skyline, thick gray pillars of smoke filling the air and attempting to block the moon from view.

Batman was already on the scene, watching the blaze before him, but it was futile at that point. The building was going up in flames, nothing inside of it even salvageable. The fact that it was Systilogistics that was going to burn to the ground did not sit well with him at all.

This war between Conti and Cobblepot was swiftly escalating. She had blown up his warehouse, costing him hundreds of thousands of dollars. In retaliation, Penguin had set fire to her company, destroying what she had managed to build since coming to Gotham.

“NO!” 

Batman turned at the sound of her scream, finding Sienna Conti running towards the building. She was dressed in a nightgown and a brown trench coat, her hair in a messy ponytail. He grabbed her by the arms, forcing her back. She struggled against his hold on her, refusing to stand by and watch her life go up in flames.

“Let go of me, you freak!” she screamed at him, slamming her fists against his Kevlar-covered chest as tears streamed down her face.

“It’s too late, Sienna,” he rasped, tightening his hold on her.

He felt a small twinge of pity for her, but it didn’t last. She had done this to herself by deciding to take on the Penguin for control of Gotham. He had warned her well over a year ago that he was watching her and to not corrupt his city or hurt the people of Gotham. She hadn’t heeded his warning and now she was reaping the consequences of her actions.

Sienna jerked away from his hold on her, a dark glower in her tear-streaked face. “This is your fault!”

“I had nothing to do with this,” he growled at her. “This is all your doing. If you hadn’t decided to take on the Penguin, this never would have happened.”

“If you would’ve done your job and arrested him, then he wouldn’t be free to roam the streets and destroy my life!” she screamed, slamming her fists against his chest.

“You should have been behind bars for shooting Penguin last year, but he refused to give you up,” Batman spat out. “I guess he decided to deal with you personally.”

Sienna was taken off guard by the fact that Batman had figured out that she was the one who had shot Penguin, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it for long, though, as emergency vehicles began pulling up. She pulled away from him again, hatred blazing in her eyes.

“I will make him pay dearly for this.”

He closed the distance between them in three strides, his fury barely restrained. “Stay away from him before the two of you destroy Gotham,” Batman yelled.

“This is just the beginning,” she seethed. “No one is going to keep me from getting rid of Penguin.”

“I will stop you,” Batman swore to her, his fists clenched as tightly as his jaw.

“Get in my way and I’ll take you down too,” she darkly threatened, turning towards Commissioner Gordon who had just arrived. “I’ll make you wish you’d never decided to dress up as a Bat.”

Batman watched as Sienna Conti stalked away to talk to Commissioner Gordon. He was not about to let this continue to escalate. One way or another, he had to put a stop to this senseless turf war between her and Penguin.

“Robin to Batman.”

“What is it?” he snarled.

“Got another body beaten to a bloody pulp,” he informed him, unfazed by the irate greeting he’d received.

“Where?” he demanded.

“Down by the docks,” he replied.

“I’m on my way,” Batman stated, turning and racing towards the Batmobile.

Jumping into the Batmobile, he took off with a screech of tires, tearing through the streets with the fury that blazed through his veins. Conti and Cobblepot were going to burn the entire city to ash, leaving nothing in their wake but destruction and death.

He had to find a way to stop this madness and soon before any more people were caught in the crossfire of this stupid war. “Batman to Batwoman.”

“Batwoman here,” she quickly responded. “What do you need Batman?”

“Penguin just set Sienna Conti’s company on fire,” he informed her.

“Was anyone hurt?” she asked, her voice filled with concern.

“No, the building was empty,” he replied.

“Thank Hera for that,” she said with a sigh.

“I need you to have Alfred make a uniform for you,” Batman told her. “You’re going out into the field with me.”

There was a long moment of silence before Diana could gather some semblance of a response. “Are you serious?” she asked, afraid she had heard him wrong.

“Yes,” he evenly stated. “Things are escalating between Conti and Penguin. Robin and I can no longer handle it all on our own, especially with the death toll rising with the underground fight club.”

“I’ll tell Alfred,” she finally said, still stunned by the revelation.

“I’ve already designed it,” he informed her. “It’s on a USB drive in the drawer to the left of my computer labeled ‘BW’.”

“You’ve already designed one for me?”

“Yes,” he simply stated, not willing to talk anymore about it right now.

Bruce could tell that he had taken her off guard, but he truly hadn’t intended to keep her in the cave forever. Once he’d been better able to deal with his issues, he was going to invite her to join him on patrol. Unfortunately, he no longer had the luxury of waiting until he had come to terms with certain things. He needed her out there with him now if he was going to stop Conti and Penguin and save Gotham.

While he hated having to ask for help, he knew in his heart that he could trust Diana to be on his team in every way, that she was the best one able to assist him now. He had to lock away his fears and push aside the issues he and Diana were currently having if he wanted to stop this before his city went up flames.

“Thank you,” she softly murmured, having a difficult time finding her voice. “You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“You’re welcome,” he solemnly answered, a slight twitch of a smile at the corner of his lips despite the fury still consuming him.

He wished that he could see her now…touch her, but he couldn’t. He had work to do. He did feel as though they had just resolved a measure of the hurt and anger that she’d felt, but they still had some things they needed to work out together and he knew they eventually would in time. He was quickly learning that a marriage took a lot of work, giving and taking and trusting each other no matter what.

“I heard Robin found another body,” she ventured.

“Down at the docks,” he told her.

“Be careful and call me if you need anything,” she told him. “Batwoman out.”

His commlink went silent, but the unexpected peace that filled his heart with his decision brought him the solace that he needed to get him through this night until he was able to hold her in his arms when he got home. He’d expected to feel nothing but sheer anxiety over his sudden decision to bring her out on patrol with them, but instead, he’d been surprised by the rightness he felt.

Arriving at the docks, he swiftly exited the Batmobile to find Robin already gathering evidence. “What have you got?”

“Dead guy,” Robin quipped as he looked up at his partner from his crouched position beside the body.

“I know that,” he growled.

Robin grinned at him. “Another body builder beaten to death. What does this make it now? Five?”

“Yes, counting Zach Singleton last night we’re up to five,” he agreed. “Same wounds on the hands?”

“Yep, beat the crap out of someone, but didn’t win the fight in the end,” he informed him. “What happened at Systilogistics?”

“It went up in flames,” Batman flatly stated as he kneeled on the other side of the body. “Does Oracle have an ID on the guy yet?”

“Tyler Smith,” Robin replied. “Twenty-seven years old. Worked as a—”

“Roofer,” Batman interrupted him as he inspected the man’s legs.

“How did you know that?” Robin asked, scrunching up his face.

“Look at the calluses on his knees,” Batman pointed out before moving to his hands. “His hands are callused as well.”

“Oracle said that he was heavily in debt,” Robin explained.

“That’s a common thread through all these deaths,” Batman stated. “Money is the key to this. It’s what causing these men to risks their lives for the big pay-off.”

“That’s just crazy,” Robin retorted. “It’s such a senseless risk. I mean what’s worth more than your life?”

“In some of these cases, it is a matter of life or death…or at least it is in their eyes,” he told him.

“Man, things just seem to keep getting worse around here between Penguin and Conti and now all these stupid deaths,” Robin grumbled. 

“That’s why Batwoman is going to be joining us in the field,” he announced as he stood to his feet. “We need the help out here. There’s no point in keeping her talents in the cave.”

Robin straightened up in shock, excitement thrumming through him. “Are you serious? That’s way awesome! She can start patrolling with me. I’ll show her all the ins and outs, where the worst parts of Gotham are, and—”

“She’ll start out with me,” he stated in no uncertain terms as he stood to his full imposing height.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**_Gotham; May 31st, 14:38 EST_ **

Diana smiled to herself as she peered over the lip of her cup at the family and close friends that had gathered together to celebrate Tim’s graduation. It had been a weekend filed with so much pride, starting yesterday as she had watched him walk across that platform to receive his diploma.

It brought with it a mixture of emotions—sadness to see him growing up and yet proud of what he’d become so far. It was a bittersweet experience for sure. He was no longer a boy in need of a mother, but a young man starting his life and going wherever it might lead him in the world.

From her spot hidden in the shadows of a small alcove near the drink table, she watched with amusement as Wally pretended to chase the kids, her daughter Kaia squealing when he tickled her before picking her up and tossing her into the air. Nicholas, Rex, and Lara all tried to save Kaia from Uncle Wally, grabbing at his legs and holding on to him as he tried to walk with kids clinging to him for dear life.

It warmed her heart to see the people she cared about most all together and having a good time without worries about missions and villains or trying to stop the rampant evils of the world even for just a little while. What was the best, though, was the fact that her mother could be here with them.

She felt an arm slip around her waist from behind, warm lips affectionately kissing her temple. “I know that look,” he whispered in her ear before lightly nibbling on her earlobe.

“What look?” she asked, glancing at her husband.

“The look that says I want my husband to come to my rescue…to save me from all this happiness,” he murmured low in her ear, his warm breath causing a shiver to race up her spine.

“Is that the look I have?” she asked with amusement in her voice as she turned to face him.

“Definitely,” he confirmed, wrapping his arms around her waist. “It says ‘rescue me from all this sickeningly sweet family time’.”

She chuckled with his response, her arms snaking around his neck. “Maybe I was thinking about someone else.”

Bruce growled low in his throat, his eyes narrowing dangerously with the dark flame of jealousy. “There had better be no one else on your mind, but me, Princess,” he huskily stated in no uncertain terms.

“There is no one else but you,” she reassured him, kissing him softly.

“Because if I find out that Andres Rojas is trying to steal my wife—”

“Bruce,” Diana interrupted him, placing her forefinger on his lips to silence him. “You have my heart. You always have and you always will. Stop worrying about something that isn’t happening and never will. Trust me on this. Even if Rojas is up to something, I can handle myself.”

Staring at her intently, he took the tip of her finger into his mouth, sucking gently as he teased it with his tongue. She sucked in a sharp breath with his suggestive gesture, wishing now that they were alone. He always managed to do that to her at the most inopportune times, arousing her when they could do absolutely nothing about it.

“You are a very, very bad boy,” she murmured, her blue eyes darkening.

“Hopefully, you’ll punish me later tonight,” he teased, chuckling when her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. “I think I’m overdue for a spanking.”

He kissed her deeply before she could respond to his flirty comment, his tongue repeatedly stroking hers. They were forced apart, however, by the sound of someone clearing his throat. “What do you want, Clark?” Bruce growled in annoyance with the intrusion, not even bothering to see who it was.

“Do you have any more wet wipes,” Clark asked with a goofy grin at catching his friends like this. It was definitely better than the thick tension he’d noticed during the founders’ meeting. “Lara needs changed and Lois just realized she ran out.”

“Just have Lois take her up to Kaia’s room,” Diana suggested. “She can change her up there.”

Clark stood there for a moment, grinning at them. “Anything else?” Bruce asked with a glare.

“No,” Clark replied. “You two are just so cute together. It’s great that you’re both still so in love with each other after all this time.”

Bruce scowled with his friend’s comment. “Did you honestly think that Diana and I wouldn’t last?” he demanded to know, his irritation growing.

Clark’s expression turned into mortification, realizing how he had just sounded. “No!” he exclaimed, eyes wide. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that it’s great to see you guys so in love…you know…that the honeymoon phase hasn’t worn off yet.”

“What honeymoon phase?” Diana asked, looking from Bruce to Clark and back again, confusion clearly written on her face. “What does that mean?”

“Never mind,” Bruce told her, keeping a possessive hold on her. “Just ignore him.”

“I think I’ll go get Lara now,” Clark decided, rubbing the back of his neck at the sudden awkwardness of the moment.

“Good idea, boy scout,” Bruce growled, watching as Clark quickly retreated from the shadowy alcove to get his daughter.

“Bruce,” Diana chided him. “You didn’t have to be so hard on Kal.”

“Well, he made it sound as though he was surprised that we were even still together,” he complained, pulling her even closer. “Do you think there’s actually a wager on the Watchtower on how long we’ll last?”

“Why would there be?” she asked with a sudden frown of her own. “Only a handful knows your true identity.”

“Well, there was a wager on how long it would take for us to get together,” he reminded her. “Then there was a bet on whether Nicholas was going to be a boy or a girl before he was born. After that was the wager on names we would pick for Kaia.”

“Nah, there’s just a running bet on how long it’ll take before Diana puts you in a body cast.”

The couple turned to look at Wally standing at the table getting a glass of punch. “Why would I hurt, Bruce?” Diana questioned him as she pulled free from her husband’s hold on her, her hands finding her hips in irritation.

“Oh, there’s a whole variety of theories running rampant,” Wally revealed before downing his punch in one gulp before refilling his glass. It was at that moment he finally turned to look at them, noticing the Amazon’s angry stance. “But I’m sure it’s all wrong. I mean why would Bruce ever tick anyone off? He’s a big teddy bear, right? Gotta go play with the kiddos. Bye!”

Flash was gone before either could form any sort of response or cause physical harm to the speedster. “I am not a teddy bear,” Bruce ground out through clenched teeth.

Diana patted his chest in consolation. “I know,” she reassured him.

“When did I lose my edge?” he asked with a huff. “Was it when I got married? When we started having kids?”

“You’re still intimidating, Bruce,” she told him.

“And I’m still a very bad boy in need of punishing tonight, right?” he reminded her with a seductive smirk. “Don’t forget that part.”

“I won’t,” she promised him, kissing him deeply.

“There you two are,” Hippolyta said as she approached. “I should have known you two would be hiding in the alcove making out.”

“Mother!” Diana exclaimed in shock. “How do you even know the term ‘making out’?”

“I’m not completely ignorant about the ways of the world, my sun and stars,” she reminded her. “Besides, Dick told me you were probably over here hiding out together. I think it’s rather sweet.”

“At least she doesn’t think you and I are destined for disaster,” Bruce grumbled.

“Why would I?” Hippolyta asked, confused. “If I had thought that for even one moment, I wouldn’t have passed my immortality on to my son-in-law.”

“I still don’t know how I’m ever going to be able to repay you for that,” he said with a frown, hating the idea of owing on a debt that he could never begin to pay.

“By taking care of Diana and my grandchildren,” Hippolyta replied. “Keep them safe and happy. That’s all the compensation that I need.”

“I’m trying to protect your daughter, but I’m afraid she doesn’t want me to,” he revealed, folding his arms against his chest as he shot his wife a glare. “She insists that she can handle herself.”

“That’s because I can!” Diana heatedly stated, clearly exasperated.

“Nonsense, my sun and stars,” Hippolyta responded. “You may be powerful and immortal, but you are not indestructible.”

“Thank you!” Bruce cried, throwing his hands up in the air and feeling vindicated. “I’ve been telling her that for years.”

Diana shot him a glare that warned him to behave himself or else. “I am fully capable of taking care of myself.”

“I agree that you are, Diana. I should know because I helped to train you myself, but everyone needs someone to watch their back,” Hippolyta countered, caressing her daughter’s cheek affectionately. “She’s extremely hard-headed and independent, Bruce. You just keep doing what you’re doing, knowing you have my full approval and backing.”

“I will,” Bruce replied with a triumphant smirk.

“Did I ever tell you about the time Diana threw a fit right in front of the council when she was ten years old because I wouldn’t let her voice her opinion on a matter?” Hippolyta asked, turning her attention to her son-in-law.

“Mother,” Diana groaned, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Bruce chuckled as he glanced at his wife. “No, you didn’t,” he said, “but I’d love to hear all about it.”

“Well, I had let her sit in on her first council meeting and…” Hippolyta began, lacing her arm through Bruce’s as they began to walk away.

“I’m going to check on the children,” Diana snapped, stalking away from her husband and mother who were already lost in conversation with one another.

“Hey, mom,” Tim called, falling into step beside her.

Diana forced a smile to her face despite her annoyance with her mother and her stories. “Are you having a good time?” she asked as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, amazed by how tall he’d gotten in the last few months. She swore he’d grown a foot or more.

“This is awesome,” he replied. “When do I get to open all the cards and presents?”

“Not until everyone goes home,” she told him. 

“When do I get my gift from you and Bruce?”

“Later,” she reassured him. “Just enjoy your party with your friends right now.”

“Okay,” he muttered with a frown before taking off to find Dick and Wally who were attempting to organize a touch football game with Donna, John, and Wally’s girlfriend, Linda.

Diana made her way to Kaia, Nicholas, Rex, and Lara who were playing with Tim’s balloons. Alfred had blown several up without any helium for the kids to play with. It had turned out to be a big hit. It had been keeping them occupied for most of the afternoon, chasing after them and trying to catch them all, but she could tell Kaia was valiantly fighting sleep at that moment.

Diana bent down and scooped her daughter up into her arms, kissing her on the cheek. “How’s my baby girl?” she asked. “Do you need a nap?”

“No-no, mum-mum,” Kaia said, shaking her head with a glare. She jabbered her case for needing to stay and play, but it made no sense to her mother. Her glare, however, spoke volumes of her opinion on the matter.

“All right,” Diana relented with a sigh. “Since it’s Tim’s special day, you don’t have to take a nap. Do you want to sit with me for a little while?”

“No, mum-mum,” she adamantly stated, shaking her head again, her small pigtails bouncing with the movement. She pointed to her brother and her friends, indicating she wanted to play with them. “Ni-Ni…pay.”

“Okay, you can play with Nicholas and the others,” she decided, setting her little girl back down in the grass. “Nicholas, do you want some cake and ice cream?”

“Yah!” he cheered along with Kaia, Rex, and Lara.

“Come,” she said. “Let’s get some.”

“I’ll help you,” Shayera volunteered as she struggled to stand to her feet from her chair.

“Shay, you’re seven months pregnant,” Diana pointed out. “Just rest and talk to Lois.”

“I’m fine, Di,” she claimed. “I’m pregnant, not disabled.”

“Sit, Shayera,” Lois ordered her with a stern look. “I’ll help Diana with the kids.”

They led the children to the table where the cake and ice cream awaited them. Diana began preparing plates, handing them off to Lois who got each child settled in the grass. Lois turned to take the plate Diana was preparing for Kaia when a football flew like a bullet past her head, landing right in Kaia’s plate, sending ice cream and cake flying all over. 

“Wally!” Bruce angrily barked.

“Whoops!” Wally yelled. “I think I put a little too much spin on that one.”

Wally was at Diana’s side in a blink of an eye, taking the football off the plate and holding it up with his fingertips. Ice cream dripped from the football as Wally rushed to clean up the mess that he’d just made before Bruce could cause him any physical harm.

“Go play further away from the patio,” Bruce snapped, grabbing some napkins to clean up his wife.

“It’s okay, Bruce,” she reassured him. “It was just an accident.”

“I’m really sorry, Di,” Wally said, trying to help clean the cake and ice cream off the front of her dress.

“I’ve got this, Wally,” Bruce stated with a heated glare, not the least bit happy about Wally trying to wipe ice cream off Diana’s chest. “Go away.”

Flash took off, too afraid to stick around a moment longer. Alfred appeared with towels, cleaning up the table as Bruce tried to clean up his messy wife. “I’m just going to run upstairs and change,” Diana replied.

“Need some help?” Bruce softly teased her.

“I think I can handle it,” she assured him. “Just help Kaia with her cake and ice cream.”

“Come on, baby girl,” Bruce said, turning and picking up his daughter. “Let’s get you a new plate.”

“Dada,” she chattered, touching his face with her small hands. She leaned in and kissed his cheek as if telling him not to be mad at Uncle Wally. It caused Bruce’s heart to melt all over again, no longer angry with the scarlet speedster.

Putting a piece of cake and some ice cream on a plate, he carried her to a chair next to J’onn who was watching the football game. “So, who’s winning?” he asked as he began to feed Kaia.

“I’m not actually certain,” J’onn thoughtfully responded. “I am not sure how closely the rules are actually being followed.”

They watched as John tackled Dick to the ground, pinning him there while Tim made a touchdown. “I believe I should have my medical supplies on hand,” Alfred muttered under his breath.

“Daddy,” Nicholas called as he approached with empty plate in hand. “More pease.”

Bruce just shook his head, amazed at how much his youngest son could eat. His appetite could rival Tim and Dick’s. “I’ll get it for you, Master Nicholas,” Alfred offered, taking the little boy by the hand.

“Tank-tu, Pappoús,” Nicholas said.

“I cannot believe how much little Nicholas has grown,” J’onn affectionately commented as he watched Alfred help Nicholas and now Rex who had just run up to the table for seconds. 

“He’s so much like Diana—always happy for the most part…unless of course he can’t find his beloved stuffed bunny,” Bruce said.

J’onn chuckled softly, fighting back the sudden wave of emotions rising inside of him as thoughts of his own family that he’d lost rose to the surface. It was difficult sometimes being around his friends and their families like this, but this family that he’d made here on earth helped him though it.

Clark sat down in a chair next to Bruce, a loaded plate of food in hand. “Alfred certainly outdid himself this time,” he said, turning his attention to the little girl in Bruce’s lap and noticing her shoes. “Kaia, I love your rain boots.”

Kaia grinned, lifting a boot and pointing at it as she jabbered excitedly. “I’m in so much trouble,” Bruce declared with a groan, giving her another bit of ice cream. “She’s not even sixteen months old and she’s already picking shoes over toys.”

Lara toddled over towards her dad with her empty plate and chocolate on her face. “Dada,” Lara said with a wide grin. “More?”

“Oh, Lara,” Clark groaned her name. “Why do you always come to your dad when you’re a complete mess?”

“I’ve got her,” Lois said, coming up behind her and scooping their daughter up into her arms before kissing her on the cheek.

“Thank you, honey,” Clark sweetly replied with a grin.

“Save it, Smallville,” she told him with a roll of her eyes. “You can give Lara her bath tonight.”

“Gladly,” Clark said with a firm nod of agreement. “I love bath time.”

“So when are you and Lois going to have another one?” Bruce asked.

Clark nearly choked on his hamburger with the unexpected question. “Already?” he nearly cried. “Lara is only nineteen months old.”

“So,” Bruce said. “Nicholas wasn’t even a year old when Diana got pregnant with Kaia.”

“Yah, but you and Diana can’t keep your hands off each other,” Clark teased.

Bruce rolled his eyes as he set Kaia’s empty plate on the ground next to his chair, his daughter snuggling into his arms and quickly falling fast asleep. “Like you and Lois are any better,” he said. “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with having an active, healthy marriage.”

“I believe that’s my cue to go play with the children,” J’onn readily decided, making his way to the grass where Rex and Nicholas played.

Clark just grinned at Bruce, wiggling his eyebrows at him. “I couldn’t agree more,” he replied, deciding it was best to change the subject. “How are things in Gotham?”

“Not good,” Bruce confessed, his expression darkening.

“Why?” Clark asked. “What’s going on?”

“Turf war,” Bruce cryptically revealed. “It’s getting uglier every week.”

Bruce watched as Diana returned in a new outfit, settling in the grass to play with the kids and J’onn. She never ceased to steal his breath, stirring his emotions like none other. He loved her so much it almost hurt. Knowing that he was dragging her into the middle of this powder keg Gotham was sitting on made him ill to his core.

Clark noticed the way that he was staring at Diana, the fear mingled with love that clouded his eyes. “What is it, Bruce?” he softly asked, hoping that his best friend would actually open up and talk to him.

Bruce shook his head, trying to find a way to explain the horror that had been haunting him the last few months. “This turf war between the Penguin and Sienna Conti scares me and I don’t know why. Five years ago I would have taken it all in stride, but now—”

“Now, you have a wife…a real family,” Clark finished for him.

“I’m terrified that I’m going to lose them…lose her,” Bruce quietly admitted.

“There’s always been that risk, especially with our jobs,” Clark agreed.

“Diana’s going to start joining me on patrol,” he revealed, his heart nearly stopping all together with the decision that he’d made.

He had been second guessing himself ever since he’d told Diana that she was coming out with him on patrol. Saying it out loud to Clark hadn’t made him feel any better about it. In fact, it made him feel even more uncertain about his decision.

“Good,” Clark replied, stunning Bruce.

“How is that good?” he snapped. “I’m putting my wife in more danger.”

“Bruce, she lives smack dab in the heart of it every single day with every mission she goes on,” Clark patiently pointed out to him. “This is no different.”

“It is different,” Bruce ground out.

“How is this any different?”

“Because it’s Gotham,” Bruce spat out. “You don’t understand Gotham like I do. It’s taken so much from me over the years. I can’t let it take her too.”

“Where is this all coming from?” Clark questioned him, his forehead creased with concern for his friend.

“Sienna shot Diana while she was in labor with Kaia, Clark,” Bruce practically growled, keeping his voice low so as not to wake his sleeping daughter. “Watching her slowly slipping away from me…it…it did something to me.”

Clark watched him, waiting for him to continue. He didn’t say a word, wanting his friend to get his hurt and fears out in hopes of helping him. For as long as he had known him, Bruce had always been neurotic and obsessive, paranoid to the point of questioning his mental state at times, but he’d always managed to find his way through it, remaining grounded through sheer will alone.

Letting Diana into his life had been a miracle in and of itself. She had steadily changed Bruce in so many ways, helping him to accept that he can have happiness in his life despite being the Dark Knight of Gotham. He seemed to have done battle with some of his demons since marrying her, defeating them and finding a sense of peace that he’d lost the night his parents had been taken from him.

He’d had no idea, though, how deeply Diana being shot last year had truly affected Bruce. He wondered now if any of them had. He could see that some of those demons from his past were coming back to haunt him now, threatening to steal the solace and happiness that he had found in the princess.

When it seemed as though Bruce wasn’t going to open up any further, Clark decided to press the issue a little further. “Have you talked to Diana about any of this?”

Bruce sat there for several long moments, watching his wife as she played with their son. “Not really,” he finally confessed. “Diana thinks I’m just being over-protective. She feels as though I don’t trust her.”

Clark smirked with his friend’s response, shaking his head in amazement. “I wouldn’t have expected any less from her.”

Bruce grunted his agreement as he glanced down at his sleeping daughter. “She’s so blasted stubborn,” he muttered under his breath.

“Wow,” Clark said with a chuckle. “That’s funny coming from you.”

“I’m just trying to keep her safe,” Bruce tersely stated. “Why can’t anyone understand that?”

“You do remember that you’re married to the most powerful woman in the world, right?”

“That doesn’t mean she can’t die,” he coldly spat out. “I witnessed that possibility first-hand, Clark. It still haunts my sleep…even now.”

“Yes, she can die, but so can any one of us. She can withstand far more than most, Bruce,” Clark pointed out. “If there’s anyone who could handle being out in Gotham to help you make a difference, it would definitely be her.”

“I know it in my heart…trust with her my very life, but my head keeps telling me something else,” Bruce confessed.

“Bruce, your head has gotten in your way far too many times in the past,” Clark reminded him. “It’s what initially kept you from even starting a relationship with her. Don’t let your head get in the way this time. You don’t want it end up costing you Diana or your family in the end.”

Bruce knew that Clark was right, but he was having a very hard time accepting it. Letting go of his paranoia and fear made him feel as though he was in a freefall in a bottomless abyss…clawing and fighting to grab hold of something…anything in order to save him.

And it scared the life out of him.

**_Batcave; June 2nd, 21:43 EST_ **

Bruce paced back and forth as he waited, his uniform on and his cowl and gauntlets fisted tightly in his hand. He still couldn’t believe that he had agreed to this. He’d made a snap decision at the worst possible time, allowing his emotions to control him and now he couldn’t take it back.

If he said no now, Diana would be crushed, would probably physically break him. He couldn’t do that to her. Instead, he was going to have to keep her close to him, a constant eye on her to make sure that she didn’t give away her identity or put herself in needless danger.

“I’m heading out,” Tim announced as he came around the corner from the changing area. “Are you sure I can’t be the one to teach mom the ropes?”

“I’m positive,” Bruce adamantly stated, his voice broking no argument. “She’s staying with me until further notice.”

Tim just shook his head as he put his mask on. “You know mom could break you in two with just her fingernail if she wanted to, right?”

“Strength does not equal invulnerability,” he snapped, his anger simmering just beneath the surface.

“Whatever you say,” he muttered with a sigh, noticing as well how his father-figure’s neurosis had been steadily building again.

“So, can I take my new black Corvette out on patrol?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“No way,” Bruce growled. “You can thank your mother for that car. I was fine with getting you a Toyota Camry.”

Tim groaned, shaking his head at the thought, but noticing the slight smirk that played on the corner of Bruce’s lips. “You have got to be joking,” he replied. “I wouldn’t be caught dead in a Camry.”

“You wreck that Vet and you will be in a Camry,” he warns him.

“Uh, yah…see you out there,” Tim muttered, audibly gulping as he made a quick escape.

Bruce resumed his pacing once more, the roar of Tim’s cycle filling the cave only to diminish as he raced down the hidden tunnel. He ran through a few quick meditation exercises to help settle and focus his mind, knowing that he was overreacting, but he feared the consequences if he didn’t. The one moment he allowed him to relax would be the moment he lost everything.

“So how do I look?”

The sound of her voice caused him to freeze in his tracks. Drawing a deep breath, he forced himself to turn around to see the costume that he’d designed for her and that Alfred had made. His breath caught in his throat as his gaze settled on her dressed in black from head to toe, a form fitting design that perfectly accentuated her god-given curves that he adored.

It was similar to his uniform in many ways, but definitely made specifically for her feminine form. Instead of a cowl, she wore a domino mask with wings, her long raven hair pulled up into a tight ponytail. A golden Bat emblem similar to his adorned her chest as well as her utility belt, the edges of her gauntlets tipped in gold. A black cape and matching high-heeled boots completed the look.

“Bruce?” she finally said after several long moments of being stared at with no response from her husband.

“You look fine,” he snapped, turning his back to her.

“Okay,” she replied, disappointed by his reaction to her new uniform. She had hoped that he would have loved it, but he seemed so disinterested…so unaffected by her.

“Are you sure you still want to do this?” he gruffly asked as they made their way to the Batmobile, hoping she’d change her mind, but knowing she never would. “You really don’t have to go out on patrol with me.”

“I want to, Bruce,” she maintained. “I’ve wanted to be your partner in every way possible for a long time now.”

“Fine, Princess,” he practically growled.

“It’s Batwoman,” she corrected him.

She slid into the passenger seat of the Batmobile, a grin on her face that didn’t go unnoticed by her formidable husband. “Diana, you can’t smile if you’re going to go out on patrol with me.”

“Sorry,” she apologized, doing her best to conceal her excitement. “So when do I get my own Batcycle?”

He looked over sharply at her, stunned by her question. He hadn’t even had a chance to grow comfortable with her joining him on patrol and she was already asking for her own vehicle. At least she hadn’t asked him to drive the Batmobile yet.

“Do you even know how to ride a motorcycle?” he asked her.

“No, but I’m sure you can teach me,” she replied with a sweet smile.

Damn. He was so dead when she gave him that seductive grin, but coupled now with that sexy uniform and he was beyond helpless against her feminine charms. He could already feel his pants growing tighter and they’d only been out of the cave for five minutes. The thought of her on a motorcycle with that outfit wasn’t helping him any either. It suddenly felt twenty degrees hotter in the car.

This was going to be a very long night.

“We’ll see,” he grumbled, angry with himself for not having better self-control. They had too much going on in Gotham right now for him to be panting like a dog every time she looked his way.

Diana smiled to herself, knowing she was getting to him. The time for flirting and teasing was over. It was time to get down to business and focus. “All right,” she began with all seriousness. “Where are we starting first tonight?”

“We’re going to start with tracking down the bookies I had you look into,” he replied. “If we have time, we’re paying Penguin another visit for burning Conti’s business to the ground.”

“I’d start with Sam Ramirez first if I was you,” she told him.

Bruce was taken aback by her suggestion. It was the exact bookie that he was planning to start with first. “What makes you think that we should start with him?” 

“First, Sam is supposedly located in the same part of Gotham that Mark Jacobson and Seth Mathis lived,” she began. “Second, Sam has been around for years, meaning that he’s probably very well known, especially down at the docks. Seth Mathis just moved to Gotham a few months ago so he’d more than likely start with someone who’s been doing it for a long time and is well known in the area.”

Bruce nodded his head, keeping his face emotionless despite the pride he could feel welling inside of him. “Good,” he muttered. “Anything else?”

“He likes to hang out at a sleazy strip bar called ‘Kinks’,” she revealed with obvious disdain. “He has a favorite girl there that he likes to visit by the name of Kitt-Katt. He’s also obsessed with his red, 1968 Shelby Mustang, Cuban cigars, and imported beer.”

Stunned, Bruce kept his focus on the road as he processed what she had just told him, trying his best to keep a cold expression firmly in place, but it was next to impossible when his jaw wanted to drop open in shock. “You really have done your homework.”

“Well, you gave me a job to do and I wanted to do my best,” she simply said. “You can trust me, Bruce. I’ve always got your back.”

“I know,” he murmured, glancing out the driver’s side window as they entered the city.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**_Gotham; June 2nd, 22:23 EST_ **

Batman parked the Batmobile in a side alley a couple of blocks away from the strip bar Kinks. Exiting, he cast a sidelong glance at her, hoping she was up for the task. “Do you remember everything I told you?” he gruffly asked.

“Yes, Batman,” she dutifully stated, knowing that she was going to have to prove herself all over again in his eyes. Though she had gained his respect within the Justice League and as his wife, she would still need to gain his respect as part of the Batclan. That was going to be no simple task.“No meta strength.”

“And?”

It was her turn to glare at him as her hands found her hips. “No flying.”

“Do you remember how to use the grappling gun?”

“I guess we’ll see now won’t we?” she snapped, growing irritated.

“Stay behind me and let me do the talking,” he instructed her.

“Would you like me to polish your boots and clean your cape or maybe you’d prefer I just stay in the car and wait for you like an obedient little puppy?”

“Fine with me,” he retorted. “Then, I won’t have to worry about the trouble you’ll get yourself into.”

“I am not a child,” she sneered at him. “If you continue to treat me like one, I will go find Robin to help.”

He abruptly stopped in his tracks, turning his head slightly to the angry Amazon behind him. “Don’t you dare,” he stated. “You’re with me until I deem you’re ready to go out with Robin or on your own.”

“You are really pushing it,” she hissed.

“Then go home,” he growled, resuming down the alley.

Diana drew a couple of deep breaths to keep from pummeling him right here in the alley, knowing that would not be a pretty sight for the citizens of Gotham to see. She was going to have to swallow her pride for now and have it out with him later when they got home about treating her like an equal instead of a rookie with absolutely no experience.

She knew he was trying to push her to point she would just give up and go home, but she wasn’t about to allow that to happen. He was very stubborn, but so was she. She was going to prove to him that she deserved to be out here whether he liked it or not.

Approaching the end of the alley, Batman paused, peering around the corner. He signaled her to follow him. She bit her bottom lip, forcing herself to swallow a biting retort about being summoned like some pet. She reminded herself that she was the one who had wanted to be out here with him like this. 

His city, his rules.

She followed him around the corner, watching as he fired his grappling gun. His line drew him up to the roof, his black cape whipping behind him as he disappeared over the ledge. She quickly copied his move, landing on top of the roof beside him with surprising skill despite not being able to use her god-given abilities. 

He silently turned his back to her, making his way to the other end of the building. Coming to stand beside him, Diana spotted the 1968 Shelby parked in the back of the strip bar. Sam Ramirez was in there. Now, it was just a waiting game until he came out.

She released an annoyed sigh, crossing her arms against her chest as she turned to sit on the ledge. Batman shot her look that spoke volumes, but she wasn’t in the mood. “What?” she demanded to know.

“Patience is definitely not your strong suit,” he stated, leaning forward to study the area.

“You just now figured that out?” she retorted. “We’ve known each other for almost seven years. I thought you would have figured it out soon after we first met.”

He knew that he had pushed her earlier, but he had hoped that she’d get angry with him and go home. That plan had failed miserably except for one thing—he now had an irate Amazon with him instead of at home where she should be.

He had only himself to blame. It was going to be a long night unless he did something to ease the angry tension crackling between them. He couldn’t help but chuckle softly to himself as he was unexpectedly taken back in time to a night much like this. It had been one in which he had been secretly struggling with his attraction to her at the time, coming up with a logical list of reasons and ways of dealing with it. 

At least he had thought so at the time. Now, looking back on it, he realized how ludicrous and rehearsed it had all sounded. It had been plainly obvious that he had spent considerable time thinking it over after giving her his list of reasons.

She cocked her head to the side as she studied him, trying to figure out why he was suddenly so amused. “What?”

“Just remembering the stakeout you and I did in Gotham the night Circe turned you into a pig,” he revealed. “You were pretty impatient then too…not to mention determined.”

Diana couldn’t help but chuckle as well, remembering how he had shot her down that night. “Yes, I was,” she agreed. “Despite all your absurd reasons, I eventually managed to get you to change your mind.”

“I had no choice,” he countered. “You wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

“I always get what I want,” she told him. “Besides, it didn’t take that long after you rattled off your reasons not to get involved for you to change your mind. It was a few weeks after you, John, and I returned from the future. Even though I don’t remember any of it, something must have happened to make you decide to pursue a relationship with me.”

“Something did happen,” he said, his chest clenching with the memory of her disappearing right before his eyes.

“You’ve never talked about it,” she gently reminded him.

“John and I wrote our mission reports.”

“I know…I read them,” she replied. “They didn’t shed any light on what had caused your change of heart.”

“There was never a change of heart, Princess,” he softly confessed, his focus solely on the strip bar. “I was in love with you long before we went to the future. I just wasn’t willing to admit it to anyone let alone myself.”

“So what happened?”

Several long moments passed by without an answer, the rigid tension in his body making him seem as if he had abruptly turned to stone. Whatever had happened to him, whatever he had experienced in that mission had affected him deeply, far more than even she had even realized.

Just when she was about to give up, he spoke, his voice rough with emotion. “You, John, and I had chased Chronos into the future where we met my future self. I was old…very bitter and alone. I had a protégé who had taken over the cape and cowl, but I had absolutely nothing else—no happiness, no love, no warmth in my life. It was a very cold existence.

“The look on my older self’s face when he first saw you told me everything that I needed to know. He had chosen Gotham over you and was paying a very steep price for it.”

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, almost afraid to breath for fear he’d stop talking.

“Then, you just suddenly disappeared right before our eyes,” he continued as if not hearing her. “I lunged for you, trying to grab hold of you, but you were gone. I couldn’t save you. Because of the change in the timeline, you either never left Themyscira or you never existed.

“After John and I stopped Chronos, I couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. I wrestled with what to do about my future. I analyzed every single angle…every possible outcome depending on what path I chose to take.

“The one thing that I knew with absolute certainty, though, was that I loved you more than life itself and the thought of never seeing you again was absolutely crushing.”

“I never knew,” she whispered, stunned by the revelation. “You were gone for weeks after that mission, missing League meetings and avoiding the Watchtower…and me. I was worried about you. You wouldn’t take my calls or my hails on your comm link. I thought you were angry with me about something.”

“I know,” he confessed with a nod without meeting her intense gaze. “There were so many times that I was on the verge of answering you, hundreds of times I started to call you myself, but I needed time to sort things out in my head.

“Don’t think, though, that I wasn’t still keeping tabs on you. I knew every single mission you went on, every criminal you apprehended and every injury you received, your exact location at any given moment of the day.”

“So you were secretly stalking me?” she teased. “That’s not…neurotic.”

A lop-sided smirk formed on his face, so incongruous with the cowl he wore. “I guess if you want to call it that,” he said. “I’d prefer to call it practical concern for a teammate. If I couldn’t allow myself to see you or talk to you, I damn-well had to know what you were doing and where you were.”

As she stared at him, she found herself wanting to kiss him, to hold him close and show him just how much she truly loved him. “Why didn’t you ever tell me this?”

“I don’t know,” he thoughtfully confessed. “I finally decided that I couldn’t stay away from you any longer. That’s when I returned to find you and Superman spending so much time together, having private meetings in the commissary and whispering in corners. I saw the picture of you and Superman together in the newspaper and well…you know what happened next.

“Things between us just progressed so well from there. Then, you were pregnant and it didn’t seem to be important anymore. You were mine and that was all that mattered in the world to me.”

Diana had somehow lost all the anger and the irritation that had been trickling through her veins just moments ago, filled now with such an overwhelming sense of love for this man by her side. Despite his countless demons that reared their ugly head when she least expected it; he was still the most incredible man that she had ever known.

She reached out, laying her hand on his forearm, forcing him to look at her. “I wouldn’t trade this life with you for anything the world could possibly offer,” she told him.

“Me either…Batwoman,” he replied, the corner of his lips twitching.

They waited in companionable silence for well over an hour, watching as patrons arrived and others left. They both straightened the moment they saw Sam Ramirez exiting the strip bar, heading straight for his car with a pleased smile on his face.

“Well, he definitely looks happy,” Diana commented with a disgusted in her voice.

“Let’s go,” he stated, turning and racing to the other end of the building before leaping over the edge.

She just shook her head in disbelief as she followed him, allowing her ability to fly to safely land on the pavement below. She just hoped she didn’t get in trouble for it, but she didn’t want to keep him waiting. She feared he’d just leave her behind if she took too long. 

She raced to the Batmobile, Batman already revving the engine, more than ready to follow him. As soon as she climbed in, he took off in pursuit, following him from a distance to see where he would go. With any luck, he would lead them to whoever was possibly behind this underground fight club.

He was more than determined to get this fight club dismantled as soon as possible so he could focus on the turf war that was threatening to tear Gotham apart. He secretly feared just how far things were going to go or what it was going to take to finally put an end to it once and for all.

Glancing at him, Diana could tell her husband was in full Bat-mode, knowing better than to ask questions or break his concentration. He was obviously trying to work something out in his head and wouldn’t share his thoughts with her until he was good and ready.

There were the moments when he would actually talk to her about a case he was working in Gotham, one that he was in desperate need of an outsider’s eyes to help him see things in a different light. Right now was not one of those times, but she was all right with it.

Allowing her to come out on patrol with him was an enormous step for him, one that he didn’t take lightly and she was definitely not going to take for granted.

Diana shifted in her seat as they took a corner a little sharper than anticipated. She was growing anxious to get her hands on Sam Ramirez, knowing that he could hold the key to this whole investigation. At the same time, she knew they couldn’t pin their entire hope on him. He might not know anything about what was going on with the fight club, the shared gambling problem between Jacobson and Mathis nothing more than a coincidence.

She knew, though, that Bruce didn’t believe in coincidence and she wasn’t entirely a believer either. The information that she and Oracle had gathered so far kept pointing to these bookies having some sort of knowledge of what was going on.

She watched as Ramirez pulled off a side road at the outskirts of town, one that was dimly lit and deserted for the most part. Batman slowed down, staying back and allowing the bookie to hopefully lead them to the information that they were sorely lacking.

They were in a part of Gotham that Diana was definitely not familiar with. Not that she knew Gotham as well as Bruce, of course, but the sinister air that enveloped them was causing the fine hairs to prickle on the back of her neck. It was eerie to say the least.

Bruce noticed as her gauntleted fingers tightened on the door handle of the Batmobile. He knew that she had never seen this particular part on the outskirts of the city. It definitely wasn’t an area that you brought anyone you loved to, not if you valued their life at all.

He had a feeling where Ramirez was heading. There wasn’t much down here except for an old abandoned mansion that was rumored to be haunted. No one dared to approach it out of fear; the rumors about what had happened here keeping even the most curious of adventurers from checking it out.

The Watson Mansion had been built back in the seventeen hundreds, passed down through the family until the nineteen forties when Arthur Watson lost his mind and murdered his entire family, including the butler and maid, in an effort to save them from the grip of the devil that he felt possessed the house. They say his wife and six children haunt the mansion to this day, their souls struggling to return to human form.

He decided he’d better share that story with Diana another time, especially with how apprehensive she was becoming. He knew it wasn’t fear that had gotten a hold of her now, but the anticipation of finally getting Ramirez and finding out what he knew about the fight club.

She was almost like a caged animal anxious to attack, her warrior spirit having risen to the surface and ready for battle. He could almost feel the trapped energy teeming inside of her, anxious for release. He just hoped it didn’t manifest itself in a meta-strength punch or her new secret identity was as good as exposed.

Batman pulled the car off the side of the road, watching as Ramirez drove down a small side road, parking in front of a barn. Bruce knew there were several out buildings on the property behind the mansion as well as a large horse stable. He hadn’t been out here for quite some time, never having a reason to until now.

“Follow me,” he told his wife as he quickly exited the car.

Batwoman silently followed him, the feel of her cape whipping behind her as she ran creating a faint tugging sensation that she hadn’t had a chance to grow accustomed to yet. It felt unusual, but, of course, so did not being able to use her powers.

They stole through the darkness, approaching the barn and whatever awaited them inside of it. She stayed close behind him, but not so close that he couldn’t do what he needed to. She felt herself slipping into the all too familiar pattern of Batman and Wonder Woman, working side by side like they always had since they had first met.

They moved like two parts of the same whole as they pressed their backs against the side of the barn. She waited patiently as Batman inched closer to a window, peeking inside. He used hand signals to let her know they were going in and that she should follow.

She silently nodded her head in understanding before they crept around to the back of the barn, scaling the side of it in order to enter through the hay loft. She couldn’t help but wonder if this dilapidated old barn would even stay together long enough to hold both of their weight. 

She fought against the urge to fly, knowing she had to play by Bruce’s handbook or reap the consequences of keeping the bats company in the cave while he went out on patrol. She wasn’t about to let that happen any time soon.

The old boards softly moaned as they slowly made their way across the loft. The musty smell of hay as well as something Diana didn’t want to dwell on filled the air as they carefully peered over the edge at Sam Ramirez down below. He was sitting at a makeshift table, looking through his phone and jotting down something on a notepad.

Batman quickly scanned the area, taking in his surroundings and seeing everything at once. Ramirez had set himself up in a rather clever hideout. No one would dare set foot on the property, making it secure against prying eyes.

He waited and watched, learning as much as possible and hoping that someone would arrive that would shed even more light on who was behind the fight club. He smiled to himself, knowing that his wife had to be getting antsy with all of this waiting and hiding in the shadows. He had to give her credit, though. She’d been far more patient than he had expected her to be.

“Yah, it’s Ramirez,” Sam answered his phone. “What’s taking you so long? No, I need the money by tomorrow tonight. If not, you know the consequences.”

Crouching low, Batman leaned ever so slightly forward closer to the railing, listening intently to the conversation below. If he could figure out who Ramirez was talking to, it could lead him to bigger fish that needed to be fried.

“It’ll get very ugly if I don’t get my money,” Ramirez continued to rant to whoever he was talking to. “Yah, well, I got mouths to feed too. I don’t care if you have to rob a bank to get it, I want my money.”

Ramirez slammed his phone down on the makeshift table before standing to his feet. He began pacing back and forth, swearing under his breath. Batman began to make his move, ready to have a little face to face time when the sound of a car forced him back beside Diana.

A couple of minutes later, a couple of men walked in that Batman didn’t recognize. Ramirez instantly turned towards them. “Where have you two been?” Ramirez demanded. “You were both supposed to be here already when I arrived.”

“We got delayed,” one of the men responded, rubbing his shaved head somewhat anxiously. “He made us wait until he was done with his other business first.”

“Did you get our cut?”

“Right here,” the second guy said, pulling a large roll of bills out of his coat pocket.

Ramirez’s anger quickly turned into pleasure as he reached for the money with a huge grin. “We got that much?”

The guy with the wad of cash abruptly jerked his hand back with a dark scowl on his face. “Hold it right there,” he stated. “We want to get our take first.”

Ramirez’s happiness was very short-lived as his glared shifted from one of his partners to the other and back again. “I gave you your take the last two times. What makes you think that I won’t this time?”

“It’s not that we don’t think you won’t give us what’s rightly ours,” the man with the cash told him as he began to unfold the bills. “We just think we deserve more money.”

Ramirez burst into laughter, much to the surprise of his two partners. “You really think you two deserve more money?”

“Yah, we think that it’s high time we take over the business ourselves,” the first guy told him. “No sense cutting you in on the action.”

“Oh, you think so,” Ramirez commented, abruptly pulling his gun and pointing it at them.

Within seconds, all three had their guns aimed, tension enveloping the entire barn. “Now, let’s talk about this,” the guy with the money said. “We don’t need to kill each other over a few extra bills. If we’re all dead, then no one is getting the money.”

Ramirez pointed his gun at the one with his money. “Then hand it over and we’ll just pretend that nothing ever happened.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready to part with it just yet,” he retorted.

“How about sharing it with me instead?”

All three men turned to find the Batman landing on the ground several feet away from them, an unfamiliar woman dressed in black standing to his right and behind him a little. She looked just has intimidating and frightening as the original despite her long legs and flawless figure.

“Batman!” Ramirez yelled, pointing his gun towards him.

The three men who were ready to shoot each other, now banded together against a common enemy and his unknown partner. “Give up, Ramirez,” Batman growled.

Ramirez laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “I think it’s you and your pretty little partner there who has the disadvantage.”

A thin, amused smile formed on Batman’s face, his one hand gripping a batarang. “I wouldn’t underestimate her,” he warned them. “You’d be better off facing me than her.”

“Take them both out,” Ramirez ordered his two partners.

“Gladly,” they agreed in unison.

They instantly started firing their guns as Batman and Batwoman ducked for cover, Diana fighting against the instinct to use her bracers to block the bullets. Batman threw a batarang, knocking the gun out of Ramirez’s hand.

Sammy cursed as he held his hand, deciding it was best to get out of here while he could still walk under his own power. Turning, he ran towards the side door of the barn only to be taken down by a bola wrapping around his legs. He quickly flipped over, panic creeping over him at the sight of Batman descending on him, a sneer on his lips.

Batwoman inched her way closer to the other two, the sudden clicking of empty gun chambers filling her ears. She instantly leapt into action, coming over the top of some rusted farm equipment and pouncing on one of the men. The thug didn’t know what hit him as she knocked the air from his lungs, her fist connecting with his jaw.

The second guy didn’t get far as she tackled him to the ground next. He fought back with all that he had, rolling each other over in an attempt to gain the upper hand, but he was no match for the Amazon warrior in disguise. She ducked under a flying fist, catching his other hand that was coming up with a two-by-four he’d managed to get his hand on. She wrenched it free from his hand and tossed it aside.

“No fair,” she told him, hauling him up onto his feet only to knock him out right hook.

Dropping him on the ground like a sack of wet cement, Batwoman stood to her feet, turning to check on her partner only to find him standing there studying her, a grim look on his face. She frowned at him as she straightened up. “What?”

“Nothing,” he snapped. “Let’s get them cuffed. We’ll start questioning Ramirez.”

“I don’t know anything,” Ramirez claimed as Batman turned and hauled him up onto his feet by the front of his shirt.

“You might want to reconsider that answer,” Batman growled, his grip tightening on the front of Ramirez’s shirt as he drew him in closer. “I need answers and my patience is running very thin so I’d start talking now if I were you.”

“I’m more scared of them than I am of you,” Ramirez spat out. “The worse you could do to me won’t even come close to what they’ll do to me if I talk.”

“Are you sure about that?” Batwoman questioned him as she stepped closer, coming to stand beside Batman with a batarang in her hand.

She slowly dragged the edge of the batarang along his cheek and jaw, causing Batman to tense. He wasn’t quite certain how far she was going to take her threat, but it seemed to prove effective as all the color drained from Ramirez’s face.

“You better start telling us what we want to know,” Batman threatened him. “She’s not nearly as patient as I am.”

Diana smiled something wicked at him that caused a shiver to race up Batman’s spine as she tapped Ramirez’s temple with the tip of the batarang. “Think hard, Sam,” she practically purred. “Who is running the underground fight club?”

Ramirez swallowed hard despite the fact that Batman had set him back down on the ground and had loosened his hold on his shirt. “I…I don’t know the name.”

Batman shoved him up against the nearest wall with a growl in his chest, his forearm coming to rest against Ramirez’s throat. “Then tell us what you do know,” he rasped.

“I just refer guys looking to make money and get outta debt to this guy named Ray over on Sixteenth Street. He’s the in-between guy.”

“What else?” Batman demanded.

Ramirez was trembling with fear now as he stood with his back pressed up against a wall and two dark vigilantes in front of him. He knew he was as good as dead anyway. There was no way out for him except for the morgue now. He slumped against the wall, trying to keep his legs from giving out on him.

“All I know is that there’s this underground fight club that started a little over a month ago,” he began. “The payout is huge if you win, but if you lose—”

“You die,” Batman finished for him.

“Exactly,” Ramirez confirmed, nodding his head as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his shirt sleeve.

“And people still try it knowing they could die?” Batwoman asked, disbelief in her voice.

“Everyone has the potential do anything no matter the risks if they’re desperate enough, honey,” Ramirez told her. “Besides, they’re guys lining up for a chance to dethrone the current champ. I heard the payout now is nearly a million bucks, possibly more by now.”

“Where is the fight club?” Batman growled.

“No clue,” Ramirez told them, his eyes widening as Batwoman took a menacing step closer to him. He put his hands up in front of him in defense. “I swear on my life I really don’t know. I just refer guys to Ray and he sets everything up. When they show up to fight, I get a cut of the dough.”

Batman ground his teeth, his nostrils flaring with anger. “Where on Sixteenth Street is Ray?”

“Please!” Ramirez cried. “I can’t tell you anymore or they’ll kill me for sure. I’ve already said too much.”

“We won’t tell Ray how we found him,” Batwoman promised him. “Now, where is he?”

“He’s near the East End,” Ramirez revealed with a reluctant sigh, his shoulders slumping in acceptance of his fate. “It’s an old mom and pop store that went out years ago.”

“We’ll make sure to tell the police that you cooperated,” Batman told him. “I’ll make sure you have police protection.”

“Yah, a lot of good that’ll do me,” Ramirez snapped. “You know how corrupt the police department is? They’ll have me snuffed out before morning.”

Batman thought for a moment before finally making a decision. “Not if I have anything to say about it,” he told him. “Get out of here.”

“Are you serious?” Ramirez exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock. “You’re letting me go?”

“Yes,” Batman stated, backing away. “Just keep your nose clean from here on out or I’ll personally hunt you down and take you in myself.”

“I promise…I promise,” Ramirez stuttered, stunned by the turn of events.

Batman turned to leave, stepping over the two henchmen still out cold on the ground. Batwoman followed close behind, her mind whirling with questions, but she held her tongue until they were in the Batmobile and driving back into Gotham.

“Why did you let them go?” she finally asked.

“They really hadn’t done anything illegal to hold them on,” he confessed, staring straight ahead at the road. “Besides, I think we put enough fear into Ramirez that he’ll go straight or, at the very least, leave town.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“I’ll make him wish he had,” he simply stated.

Diana turned to look out the passenger door window, watching the Gotham scenery fly by them. She didn’t have to ask where they were going. She knew that this mysterious Ray was going to be their next stop. Another question instead took precedence in her thoughts.

“After I took out the two men, you gave me a strange look. Why? What were you thinking?” she asked.

He turned to look out his driver’s side window, his own mind a stormy mass of thoughts and emotions. He thought about it for a moment before finally replying. “How easily you seem to have slipped into the role of Batwoman,” he confessed.

The corners of her lips curled with his unexpected compliment. “Thank you,” she softy replied.

“It scares the hell out of me,” he admitted, his voice holding an edge to it.

Diana looked sharply at him, confused by his admission. “Scared of what?”

Batman shook his head, his walls going up. “I’m not having this discussion right now,” he snapped.

She stared at him a moment before turning to look out the window again, wondering what she had done wrong that would cause him to be so closed off towards her all of the sudden. He had said that she had done well in her role. Why was he so upset now?

She knew it went beyond what they’d discovered tonight. It had to do with her as Batwoman.

She reviewed every single thing that had happened so far tonight, replaying it all in her mind in hopes of discovering something that would help her understand. She thought that everything had gone relatively smoothly. They’d gained valuable information that could help them shut down this deadly fight club.

She couldn’t think of anything that had gone wrong. She had followed his lead, allowing him to work and do what he did best without taking over. She felt as though they had worked very well together just like they always did as Batman and Wonder Woman.

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, Diana felt a sense of frustration begin to replace the excitement that she had felt with working so well with him tonight. She knew she wasn’t going to get any sort of answer out of him until he was good and ready and, judging by the tightly clenched jaw as well as the death-grip he had on the steering wheel, that answer wouldn’t be coming any time soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**_Blüdhaven; June 3rd, 01:37 EST_ **

Nightwing stood perched on top of an apartment building, staring intently at the street below. He was keeping watch over his city, but his mind was working overtime with other things. While taking care of a mugger, he’d seen something tonight that he hadn’t particularly cared for and it had him concerned…very concerned.

Leaning forward on his propped up boot, he rested his forearm on his knee, his gaze narrowing as he watched a man chasing a woman down. He was prepared to intervene if it turned into an attack, his every muscle tense and prepared to act. He relaxed minutely as the man handed her something that she had evidently dropped. She thanked the man, continuing on her way while men turned to leave in the opposite direction.

It was actually quite nice to witness acts of kindness being displayed for a change in the midst of the depravity that he constantly fought against. It gave him a measure of hope that change was still possible. Maybe he was doing some good in Blüdhaven as Nightwing after all.

His thoughts returned to what he’d seen tonight, his mind trying to work through the possibilities, but none of them were good. Whatever was going was not anything the least bit legal. Of that he was more than certain, despite not having all the facts.

He needed to contact Bruce tomorrow to see if he knew anything about it. The thought of having to talk to him about it made his stomach lurch with unease. It wasn’t something that any of them liked to talk about let alone think about, Bruce most of all.

“Something on your mind?”

Nightwing instinctively froze with the unexpected sound of the voice only to relax a second later as recognition sunk in. “Maybe…could be I’m just thinking about my girlfriend,” he coyly responded, a smirk curling his lips as he turned to face his visitor.

“And which girlfriend would that be?” she demanded to know. “It had better be your fiancé that you’re thinking about.”

“There’s only you, Troia,” he confessed.

“Well, I knew something had to be on your mind,” Donna told him. “I’ve been here for nearly two full minutes and you didn’t even pick up on it. What’s going on in that head of yours? You’re not getting cold feet, are you?”

Nightwing closed the distance between them, pulling her in for a heated kiss. “Never,” he murmured before leading her over to a couple of crates someone had left on the roof. “I saw someone in Blüdhaven that I’m not happy about being here.”

“Who is it?”

“Sienna Conti,” he revealed.

Donna instantly frowned with the unexpected news, her mind too working to figure out the significance of it. “What is she doing in Blüdhaven?”

“I’m not sure,” Dick replied with a grim frown. “I saw her getting into a black car, but I wasn’t able to see much more that. I was in the middle of taking out a mugger in an alley when I spotted her. It was for just a split second, but I know it was her, Donna. It was Sienna.”

Donna could feel his anger rolling off him. She shared it with him. This woman had tried to have her sister killed as well as her unborn niece. It had affected them all deeply, but none more so than Bruce. No one actually knew the true extent of his struggle with it because he refused to really talk about it even with Diana, but it had been more than obvious it had had a profound effect on him.

“You don’t think that she’s considering moving her illegal operation here, do you?” she asked, worried about what this could mean for Dick and Blüdhaven.

“I don’t know,” he confessed with a sigh. “You know Bruce had always trained me never to kill, but when I saw her…and after what she did last year to Diana…”

His voice became thick with emotion before abruptly trailing off. Donna gave him a moment to regain control once more, reaching over and placing a hand on his back. She knew just how much Diana meant to Dick, how grateful he was for what she’d been able to do for Bruce by bringing so much happiness and love to his life.

“I know,” she gently said.

“She tried to kill Diana and my sister, Donna,” he ground out, clenching his hands into fists. “My brothers would have lost their mother and Bruce…he never would’ve recovered from something like that. She tried to destroy my family. That’s not something that I can forgive or forget. Sienna Conti needs to be brought to justice for what she did. Instead of that happening, she’s running around free and reeking more havoc once again. Why couldn’t she have just stayed in whatever hole she’d crawled into last year?”

“I know how you feel,” she softly confessed. “It’s my family too that she tried to rip apart.”

Nightwing leapt to his feet and began pacing before her, his fists still clenched tightly at his sides. “There has to be a way to take her down, to uncover what it is that she’s really up to now and stop her before she can hurt anyone else.”

“I’m sure that Batman is already working on doing that right now,” she tried to reassure him. “You know he’ll do whatever it takes until he has her behind bars.”

“I want to know what she was doing in Blüdhaven,” he ground out as if not hearing her. “There’s a reason that she was here and I don’t like it.”

“Did you see who she was meeting with?”

“No,” he stated, his voice filled with frustration as he shook his head. “All I caught was her getting into a black rental car. I didn’t see who she was with or who was driving.”

“Maybe she was just here on legitimate business,” she suggested. “She does have an actual company that she runs. It was just burned to the ground. Could be that she was here looking for help to rebuild it.”

“Could be,” he mumbled as he stroked his chin in thought. “I’m still going to assume she’s up to no good until proven wrong.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to contact Batman tomorrow for starters,” he replied, returning to his crate beside her. “I’m going to also check out all the car rental places in Blüdhaven to see what I can find out.”

Donna studied him for a long moment, wishing she could relieve some of his anger and frustration. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Yes,” he readily responded, reaching over and taking her hand in his. “You can stay away from her. I don’t want her knowing about you, Donna.”

“Really?” she uttered with a disapproving frown, her eyes narrowing dangerously. “You’re really not going to pull that ‘stay away from her because she could hurt you’ crap on me, are you?”

“Um…well, yah…maybe,” he stuttered, suddenly unsure of himself. “I…well, you see…I just want to make sure that you don’t become a target too. It’s bad enough that she basically wants Diana dead and Bruce all to herself without her deciding to take out Diana’s sister as well.”

A cocked raven eyebrow was his only warning before finding himself flat on his back on the ground, an irritated Amazon straddling him. “I’m an Amazon. I can handle myself, bird boy,” she firmly told him as she pinned his hands above his head. “Haven’t you learned that by now?”

A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he stared up into her beautiful but determined face, loving the feel of his fiancé straddling his hips. He suddenly wished that patrol was over and they were back at their apartment in their bed.

“Maybe,” he thoughtfully replied, tilting his head. “I may need to be reminded just how well you can handle yourself.”

Her scowl was swiftly replaced with a seductive grin, her hands moving to roam over his chest. “Finish your patrol and we’ll see what I can do about that,” she flirted, leaning down and teasingly brushing her lips against his.

A low moan escaped his lips as he lifted his head to fully capture her mouth. Donna pulled back, forcing him to lay back down with a huff of annoyance. His hands settled on her thighs as he wondered how in the world he’d ever been able to win the heart of this amazing woman on top of him.

“I can’t help but worry about the woman I love even though she rivals Wonder Woman in strength,” he reminded her. “I’d be lost if I ever lost you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either,” she agreed. “That’s why we’re going to be together forever.”

“I’m a mortal, Troia,” he pointed out. “There is no forever for me.”

“Then maybe I’ll just have to give up my immortality for you,” she suggested.

“What?” he nearly cried in shock. “Don’t you dare!”

“We’ll talk about it later,” she replied. “You just hurry up with patrol so we can continue this argument at home…in bed…in private…naked.”

“I love how you think,” he murmured as he abruptly sat up and kissed her hard, stealing her breath and losing his own.

Retreating for air, Donna stood to her feet, offering him her hand. “Be safe.”

“I will,” he promised her, kissing her one last time before watching her take off.

Turning back to his city, Nightwing suddenly found it much harder to concentrate on his patrol than it had been before Donna showed up. With a sigh of reluctant acceptance, he forced himself to focus on the streets below, reminding himself that in a couple more hours, he could enjoy a very heated continuation of where he and his fiancé had just left off.

**_Gotham; June 3rd, 02:12 EST_ **

Sienna Conti watched the fight taking place below, a dark glimmer in her green eyes. The fight club had been a huge success so far, drawing well-paying customers and bringing in far more money than she had dreamed. She was already beginning the process of scouting out other places to start up underground fight clubs in nearby towns.

She felt a sense of great satisfaction in the fact that she was so efficiently and effectively rebuilding the Falcone Empire in Gotham, an achievement that she was positive her father would even approve of. She mused over the fact that her father would be so proud of her if he was still alive. 

Of course, it wasn’t as if he’d ever cared about her when he had been alive. He had never once tried to make any sort of contact with her, never wrote her or attempted to even see her. It was as if the moment he’d finished having sex with her mother, he’d finished with his daughter as well. Well, she was going to make damn sure that everyone in the world knew who she was even if her own father never claimed her.

Gotham would soon learn the truth of her parentage, would know that she, Sienna Conti, was truly Sienna Conti Falcone. The biggest obstacles, however, still remained in the form of the Penguin and Batman. If she could just get both of them out of her way, then Gotham would truly be hers.

She’d already managed to establish herself as a prominent businesswoman in Gotham, rubbing elbows with the elite and making a name for herself in the year and a half that she had been here. Soon, she’ll be known in the crime world as well.

Her fingers curled, her red nails digging into her palms and creating crescent moons in her skin as her heart began to hammer in her chest. The Penguin was going to pay dearly for setting her company on fire and burning it to the ground. 

This turf war that was being waged between them was about to become an all out battle to the death if need be. She swore she was going to make Oswald Cobblepot’s life a living nightmare if it was the last thing she ever did.

Killing Penguin off would be too easy and far too good for him. She wanted to make him suffer dearly, to make him to beg for death, but never allow it to come to him. She wanted him to be forced to watch as the precious empire that he’d built crumbled all around him, everything that he possessed slipping through his fingers. He’d fall to his knees in submission to her before all was said and done.

The best part of her fantasy, however, was that Bruce Wayne would be by her side, calling her his greatest love instead of that Amazon wench of his. The sooner Diana Wayne and his children were out of her way, the better. It felt like it was taking forever to work her way into his confidence, but it was finally starting to pay off.

The fact that Bruce was sharing his marriage troubles with her revealed just how much he was growing to trust her. He was relying on her as his confidant, divulging things to her that he normally wouldn’t have in the past. She just needed to reel him in a little bit more, prove to him once and for all that she was everything that he needed and more.

She could do more for him than Diana could ever dream of, bringing him unbelievable pleasure the likes of which he’s never known. She couldn’t help but let her mind wander as she considered his handsome face, the chiseled jaw and the lips that she was aching to kiss. She longed to run her hands across his chest, the defined muscles that she could tell lay beneath the fabric of his shirt. 

She could tell his physique was quite impressive, that he spent considerable time keeping in shape. It made her desire him all the more, made her that much more desperate to touch and explore that perfect build that tempted her every time she saw him. She could sense there was raw passion in him that he longed to unleash and she was desperate to be the one he unleashed it on.

Sienna forced her attention back to the scene below; wanting to make sure everything was flawless. She smiled to herself as she watched their prized fighter deliver one brutal blow after another, the roar of the crowd cheering him on and begging for more. The opponent had been as good as dead before he’d even stepped foot into that ring.

It never ceased to amaze her how many men in Gotham were arrogant or foolish enough to believe that they actually stood a chance. She had scoured high and low for their prized fighter to take on those who thought they actually had a chance to win. No one was going to be able to beat him.

She watched as the opponent went down, her fighter not letting up for one moment as he continued his vicious assault on the young man. The cheers of the crowd swelled as Cedro straightened up to his full, imposing height. He lifted his bloodied fists into the air in victory, a sneer on his lips as he fought to catch his breath.

A knock at the door interrupted her enjoyment, drawing her attention away from the victory below. “Enter,” she ordered, turning to see who it was. A grim smile caused her lips to thin. “Are we prepared to move forward?”

“Yes,” he responded. “Everything is ready for Friday night.”

“Good,” she responded with a nod of her head. “He deserves everything that’s coming to him. Has Andres checked in yet?”

“No, haven’t heard from him yet,” Mason revealed, standing close to the doorway and his only visible means of escape. Even though she was a woman and he could probably take her in a fight, she had a volatile side that he’d witnessed before and never wanted to encounter again. “He’s due to come in soon, though.”

Sienna frowned with the information, wondering what was taking Andres so long. He should have been here by now. “Has Ray checked in yet? I’m going to need another fighter to take on Cedro next weekend.”

“Yah,” Mason replied, relieved to be able to deliver some good news. “He’s got fighters set up for the next two weeks now. There’s been a huge flood of guys coming through who want a chance at Cedro.”

She mulled it over, something causing her a subtle sense of unease that she couldn’t put her finger on. She had learned long ago to trust those little nagging feelings that periodically afflicted her. She was rarely wrong when she followed her instincts.

Before she could ask any more questions, Andres walked in, flashing her a suave smile. “Where have you been?” she demanded to know, a glower on her face.

“Taking care of business for you…like always,” Andres told her, unruffled by her anger. He’d dealt with far worse than her while growing up in Columbia.

“How are things progressing with Diana Wayne?”

“Not as well as I’d like,” he admitted, unbuttoning his suit jacket before sitting down on the leather couch. “She’s rather hesitant. It’s going to take some time for her to fully trust me and open up to me. Besides, I believe she’s deeply in love with her husband. I don’t see her giving that up any time soon for a meaningless fling.”

“It’s all just an act on her part,” Sienna spat out, her voice dripping with disdain as she moved to the bar to pour herself a drink.

“What makes you think that?” he asked, intrigued.

“Let’s just say that Bruce has confided in me,” she triumphantly announced as she turned to face him, a smug smirk on her face.

“About?”

Sienna’s grin grew wider as she took a sip of her drink. “I’m afraid I can’t talk about it, but their marriage is definitely in trouble,” she coyly replied. “You need to work harder at getting between her and Bruce.”

“Don’t fret, señorita,” Andres told her, lighting a cigar. “I’ll have her bedded before you know it.”

“You’d better or I’ll be forced to step in and help move things along,” she threatened.

Andres’s dark eyes narrowed as he tilted his head back and blew a thick cloud of smoke into the air. “I do not require any sort of help when it comes to women.”

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?” she snapped.

“How’s it going with Bruce Wayne?”

“Very well,” she claimed. “He’s beginning to trust me…considers me a good friend.”

“Looks like you have a ways to go yourself,” Andres noted with a smirk. “Would you like help moving things along with him?”

“I can handle Bruce Wayne myself,” she spat out, leaning against the bar with her drink in hand. She was unamused with him turning her words back around on her like that.

“Do you really think you’ll bed him before I bed Diana?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow as he stared her down.

“My part is going to take much longer if I want him to stay mine forever,” she countered. “You, on the other hand, are only here to seduce Diana and help break up the marriage, not to hang around and win her heart.”

“Diana Wayne is not my only reason for being here in Gotham and you know it,” he coolly stated with his thick Columbian accent. “I’m not some gigolo you hired. We’re partners in this whether you like or not, Sienna. I suggest that you not forget it.”

“Don’t remind me,” she bit out, folding her arms against her chest as she glared daggers at him.

“You brought me in to help you take over Gotham,” he reminded her. “We’ve been doing just that. Penguin is as good as gone.”

“It doesn’t feel like it,” she snapped. “It wasn’t your company that he burned to ashes.”

“Penguin will get what he deserves soon enough,” he reassured her. “In the meantime, we just need to focus on business as usual.”

“And just what business were you taking care of that made you so late?” she demanded to know.

A smile spread across his handsome face, his eyes darkening. “I met with someone I think you might be interested in,” he cryptically informed her.

She tilted her head, suspicious of what he had done without her knowledge or approval. “And just who might that be?”

“Two-Face,” he revealed.

**_Gotham; June 3rd, 03:30 EST_ **

They rode back through the streets of Gotham in mutual, obstinate silence—one locked in a dark, brooding mood that he refused to shake off, the other continually replaying every single event that had taken place tonight in hopes of figuring out why her partner was so angry.

Diana sat with her arms crossed tightly against the golden bat emblem emblazoned on her chest, her head turned to stare out the passenger window. She knew that he wouldn’t talk to her about what was wrong until he was good and ready and that just might be…well, never. Trying to get him to talk before then was like trying to pick the locks to the Gates of Hades with a toothpick.

As much as she loved the man who had stolen her heart so many years ago, there were times when she wanted to throttle him and now was proving to be no different. She knew what he could be like at times when she’d married him. She fully accepted him and his countless issues that reared their ugly head when least expected. It was just that times like these made her seriously question her sanity in deciding to fall in love with him let alone marry him.

Of course, she knew that wasn’t wholly true. She hadn’t just decided to fall in love with Bruce. After her initial fascination with him with their first meeting, he had gradually gained her respect and admiration. Love just seemed to come so naturally after that, her heart soon occupied with nothing but him.

Despite his demons, she loved him deeply, had longed to show him that life could be so much more than what he believed it held in store for him. She had wanted him to know true love, to experience real hope and happiness for once in his life since losing his parents.

Since marrying, the moments of frustration were still there at times, but they had been coming less frequently, especially after Nicholas had been born. Unfortunately, over the last year, they seemed to be rising up again with increasing frequency. She had a feeling it was related to her being shot, but, every time she tried to get him to talk to her about it, he would just shut down and shut her out.

She just wished that he would talk to her about what was going on in that head of his, what had him so rattled lately. Just when she thought she was going to have to pin him up against the nearest cave wall and force him talk to her, he would do something sweet or completely un-Batman-like. It reminded her all over again why she’d fallen in love with him in the first place.

Diana closed her eyes and drew a deep, calming breath. She knew she needed to just lock away her anger and frustration with him for now and focus on the case. She was bound and determined to prove her worth to him out on patrol no matter how infuriating he could truly be. He was stubborn to a fault, but so was she.

Batman parked the Batmobile in a side street before exiting and securing the car, not even looking back to see if his new partner was following him. He was too on edge at that moment, his mind trying to reconcile everything that had happened so far tonight with her on patrol with him. 

He needed to get this underground fight club shut down and fast before any more men lost their lives. His worries and apprehensions about his wife patrolling with him would have to be put on the back burner for now.

He knew that Diana was frustrated and confused and he could hardly blame her. She’d done a flawless job helping him so far tonight, efficiently and effectively ending a possibly deadly situation and he’d basically shut her out afterwards, refusing to even talk about it.

Deep down, he knew that he needed to talk to her, but he didn’t want to…at least not until he’d had a chance to really think through it and come to terms with everything that was warring in his heart and mind. Right now, he needed to focus on Gotham, not his personal life.

They made their way down the empty street towards the back of the mom and pop store that had been for sale for eons, slipping like ghostly shadows through the night. Both continually assessed their surroundings, constantly checking for any signs of someone coming or going, wary of an impending attack.

Approaching the back of the store, an alley cat unexpectedly came out from under a bush, scampering across their path. It ran past them before ducking behind some empty boxes scattered around a dumpster. Diana scowled in annoyance as she followed her partner to the store, irritated with herself for allowing a stupid cat to briefly startle her.

She knew she needed to relax and allow the warrior mindset to take over like she’d been trained to do. It was far more than difficult than she had anticipated, especially when she was in Gotham playing by Batman’s rules. She had to remind herself that she wasn’t truly Wonder Woman here. She was in Gotham as Batwoman, following his instructions and trying to adapt to a whole different persona that she was still trying to grow accustomed to. It was proving harder than she had anticipated.

Her every instinct told her to break down the door, race in and find what they were looking for. Here…now, it was Batman’s rulebook and his rulebook dictated that they stayed in the shadows and observed, to enter with caution and hold the element of surprise if necessary.

It was beginning to drive her crazy. She was itching for another fight, especially since Bruce refused to talk to her. Her anger was simmering just beneath the surface and begging for release, preferably with her fists if she had her choice.

Batman pressed his back against the wall as he peered through the dirt-streaked window, sensing Diana’s anxious anticipation and nervous energy. If he valued his life at all, he knew that he was going to have to let her beat down a criminal or two before they returned home tonight. Otherwise, he might be on the receiving end of her aggression despite the fact that he fully deserved it and was the source of it. He just didn’t have time right now to be in a body cast for the next two months, not with the trouble that the Penguin and Conti were both causing.

Peering inside, he found it very dark inside, no movement that he could detect from his position. They needed to get inside to see what they could find here. Checking the handle to find it locked, he withdrew his trusty pick from his utility belt, the soft sound of the lock clicking open filling the still night air. Diana just shook her head in amazement as she watched him work.

“What?” he whispered with a frown as he tucked his pick back into his belt.

“You did that a little too easily,” she whispered back. “It’s almost scary.”

He just glared at her as he pushed the door open. It was a relatively good sign that she was teasing him despite her anger and frustration with him. Entering, he found the place to be eerily quiet, no lights on and trash littering the floor. The lingering scent of cigarette smoke and marijuana filled the air as well as a cheap knock-off of men’s cologne. 

Someone had been here fairly recently, giving him hope that Ramirez’s information was solid. If it wasn’t, he’d hunt Ramirez down and make him wish that he’d told him the truth in the first place as he ate through a straw for the next three months.

“See what you can find,” he softly told her. “Be careful. Someone could be hiding out in here somewhere. There could also be a trap.”

Diana didn’t bother answering. It was foolish of him to even bring it up in the first place. She wasn’t a kindergartner on her first day of school. Not only was she highly trained in several forms of martial arts and fighting skills, but she’d been on enough missions with Batman in the League to know what to look for and how to look for it.

She muttered Greek curses under her breath as she followed him through what used to be a storehouse for supplies. She was seriously wondering what she was doing out here putting up with his crap when she could be at home in bed. Obviously, he was doing it to her on purpose, trying to get under her skin so she’d quit, but that was not going to happen.

Two could play at this game.

“I’m going to look over here,” she murmured, turning to her right. “Call me if you need me to come save you.”

Batman looked sharply to his right as his princess stormed off towards another room, her comment earning a low growl. He didn’t need help and he certainly didn’t need rescuing. He was Batman. He didn’t require saving by anyone.

He knew that he was really pushing her buttons tonight and fully deserved any repercussions that might arise from that button pushing. He felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that she only wanted to be out here with him on patrol, helping him in his mission to clean up Gotham. He should be grateful to have a wife who loved him so deeply that she wanted to be a part of every aspect of his life, a woman who fully understood him and his need to keep a promise made at his parents’ grave.

She was the only woman in the whole world who, instead of asking him to give up the cape cowl, would don one of her own and join him in the fight. He released a frustrated breath, knowing that he’d been a complete ass tonight, making her first night more difficult than it had needed to be. He was going to have to make it up to her somehow.

He couldn’t let go of his fears, though. Sienna’s resurgence in the last few months after laying low for so long only added to his panic and paranoia. He couldn’t go through what happened last year ever again. He wouldn’t survive it.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to find Batwoman entering the front section of the store, her hands on her hips. Her stance told him that she hadn’t found anything worthwhile. Just as he was about to turn around, he caught a flicker of movement behind her, his hand going for a batarang just as he was about to yell for her to get down.

A large man suddenly came out of nowhere, jumping Diana from behind. His thick arms wrapped around her neck, trying to strangle her. The man didn’t stand a chance. Even without using her meta strength, Diana easily grabbed hold of his arms around her neck and flipped him over her shoulder. The unknown man landed with a loud thud on the wooden floor at her feet, a look of stunned disbelief on his face.

Before he could make a move, Batwoman had her boot on his chest, the heel digging sharply into his sternum, but not quite enough to crack it. “Who are you?” she demanded, leaning down to glare at him.

“I…I don’t know nothing…I…I swear!” he stammered, his face paling in the shaft of moonlight cutting through a nearby window as he stared up at the intimidating form standing over him.

“Somehow I’m not quite buying that answer,” she calmly responded, leaning down a little further while making sure her heel dug in little deeper.

He gasped sharply, his face scrunching into a painful wince. His eyes began to water from the pain he was no doubt feeling as Batman crouched beside him. “I’d start talking now if you don’t want a hole in your chest,” he told him.

“You…you wouldn’t,” he uttered with another gasp.

“Try me,” she hissed as she leaned in until they were almost nose to nose. “This is my first night. I’m not actually sure what I’m capable of just yet.”

“Look, I don’t know nothing,” he swore, holding up his hands in defense. “I just came back here because I couldn’t find my cell phone. I heard someone coming in so I hid in the closest.”

“And then you decided to jump me from behind and strangle me?” Diana questioned him.

“Yah…I mean no…I mean…” the man stammered again. “I just didn’t know it was Batman and Bat…what are you?”

“Batwoman,” she stated. “You better learn it and learn it well because I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yah…you got it, Batwoman,” he assured her with a frantic nod of his head, his gaze roaming over her perfect costumed form. “I’ll never ever forget you…believe me.”

“Who are you and who do you work for?” Batman demanded to know, becoming bored with this conversation and not liking the way that man was intently staring at his wife.

“I’m Caesar. I work for Sammy,” he told them.

Batman inched a little closer, his lips twisting into a snarl. “Where is Ray?”

“He ain’t here…I swear,” Caesar stated, sweat beading on his fat face. “I don’t know where he went.”

“Somehow, I’m not quite sure I believe you,” Batman replied, growing impatient. “I want to know everything about Ray and don’t leave a single detail out.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**_Batcave; June 3rd, 05:15 EST_ **

The return trip home was just as silent and tense as it had been on the way to find Ray if not even more so. Diana was growing angrier by the moment, her frustration with him reaching new heights, but she kept a tight leash on it. She quickly exited the Batmobile the second he parked the car, slamming the door closed before heading directly towards the training room. She needed to work off some of her anger with him before she exploded.

Before she could get halfway there, a vice-like grip roughly grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. She abruptly found herself pressed up against Bruce’s chest, his cowl off and his fingers already tangling in her hair. His mouth was on hers, hot and hungry and kissing her with a heated passion that quickly stole her breath away along with her ability to think straight.

His tongue began to explore her mouth as if for the very first time, his mouth frantic against hers as if trying to find the answer to some sort of puzzle that his mind couldn’t begin to resolve. His breathing swiftly grew labored as he pushed her up against the wall of the training room, his hands beginning to traverse her uniform in search of the hidden clasps that would free her from its confines.

Completely engulfed in the intensity of his lust for her, he didn’t see the blow coming that caused him to stagger several steps backwards. With a scowl of anger and confusion, he rubbed his chest as he glared at his wife who was struggling to catch her breath as well.

“What was that for?” he angrily growled.

“You ignore me for most of the night, treat me like I’m practically invisible and then you want to have sex the moment we return home? Touch me again and I’ll make you wish you hadn’t,” she heatedly retorted. 

“Diana!” he yelled.

“Go take a cold shower, Bruce,” she hissed.

He watched as she turned on her heel and entered the training room, slamming the door closed behind her. His chin fell to his chest with the guilt that weighed him down, knowing he had just treated the woman he loved above all else very poorly. He had degraded her all because he couldn’t talk to her about what he was struggling with. He had allowed his emotions to take over, building and smoldering all night until he couldn’t take it a moment longer, needing a release that he only wanted to find in her.

She had looked so sexy in her form-fitting uniform, her innate ability tonight to handle everything that had come her way with incredible skill and a forbidding subtlety that had only served to further inflame his lust and his desire for her. Despite the conflict that had erupted inside of him after what had happened at the barn, he found his need for her had only grown and intensified.

She had fit just a little too well into his dark world and it had scared the life out of him. She wasn’t supposed to slip so easily into his world like this. She was pure and amazing and everything good. He feared that he had tainted her since marrying her, had obscured a measure of her light. It had been one of his biggest fears and it seemed to be coming to life right before his eyes.

Diana began pummeling the reinforced punching bag, her mask and gloves lying on the ground by the door. She could hardly believe that Bruce had done that to her, treating her like he had and then wanting to have sex. It made her feel cheap…worthless except for one thing. It kindled her anger even more, bringing furious tears to hers.

She’d never expected him to do that to her, never thought he’d ever make her feel this way. She began to rethink everything about them and their relationship. Had his love for her begun to fade? Is that why he had been acting like he had since she’d been shot?

Nothing seemed to make sense to her anymore, the man that she loved and thought she knew better than anyone blindsiding her. In a fit of rage, she tore off the top of her uniform, tossing it aside and leaving her in her sports bra and her uniform pants and boots.

Angry tears began to roll down her cheeks, tears that she was embarrassed to allow to form let alone fall, but she could hold in her emotions no longer. All she had wanted to do was to help him, to be a part of every aspect of his world and partners in every sense of the word.

Had it been too much for him? Had she finally pushed him too far?

Breathing hard, she pounded her fists into the bag, a cry of fury escaping as she delivered a punishing kick to it. She stopped for a moment, hanging her head as the tears began to fall much like it felt like her world was falling apart.

Diana instantly stiffened as arms tentatively slid around her waist, his forehead coming to rest against the back of her head. His breath was hot against the back of her neck, his arms tightening their hold on her as he pressed his chest against her back.

She fought the overwhelming urge to turn around and slam her fist into his face, knowing that something was definitely going on with him, something that he was struggling to come to terms with. Pushing her away, however, wasn’t the answer to his issues.

Bruce closed his eyes, his breathing erratic as he wrestled with the turbulent emotions storming inside of him. Tears of shame burned in his eyes, but he refused to allow them to fall. “I’m so sorry, Princess,” he softly said. “I had no right to treat you like that.”

He felt her shudder in his arms as her tears fell faster, his heart breaking knowing that he had hurt her. After several long moments, she finally spoke. “Why?” she whispered, her voice choked with tears. “What did I do wrong tonight?”

“Nothing…absolutely nothing,” he confessed with a sigh as he forced her to turn around and face him. He crushed her to his chest, holding her so tightly she could barely draw a breath. “You were absolutely perfect tonight.”

“Then, what had you so upset?” she asked.

He slowly shook his head, swallowing hard as he struggled to find the words to describe it to her. “You just seemed to fit in so perfectly tonight and it scared the hell out of me,” he told her, taking her by the hand and leading her to the bench in the corner.

“Why does that scare you?” she asked, confused. “I would’ve thought you’d be relieved.”

“I know and I am relieved to an extent, but one of my biggest fears that came with starting a relationship with you was that my world would end up crushing your spirit…that I’d corrupt you and you’d become more like me,” he admitted, staring at their joined hands. “I don’t want that to ever happen to you, Diana. I don’t ever want you to lose that beautiful light that you radiant or all the things that made me fall in love with you. You’re my balance, Princess…the light to my darkness, the joy to my pain. You keep me sane.”

Diana leaned in, pressing her forehead against his temple, her breath brushing against his cheek. “That’s not going to happen to me, Bruce,” she reassured him. “You know I’m far too stubborn to allow anyone to change me…even you.”

The light teasing in her voice caused the corner of his mouth to curl slightly. “That’s true,” he said with a snort. He turned his head slightly, his lips a breath away from hers. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, Diana. It’s the last thing in this world that I ever want to do.”

“I know,” she murmured as her hand came to rest against his cheek. Her lips grazed his as she spoke, sending a jolt of arousal through him. “You try anything like that again and I’ll pound you into dust.”

He chuckled softly, but there was no humor or warmth in it. “I love you, Princess,” he softly confessed. “No one in this world could possibly love you more than I do.”

“I know that too,” she replied, brushing her lips against his. “And I love you too, Bruce.”

He tilted his head slightly, his lips caressing hers, his hand cupping her cheek. He loved his woman so much it hurt sometimes. With that love came overriding fears that he struggled to come to terms with. Just when he thought he had a grip on it, something would happen that would completely rattle him to his core.

Diana returned his kiss, passion intensifying with every brush of their tongues, every gasping moan of pleasure. She turned to face him, her hands moving to the edge of his uniform pants. Her fingers reached inside, finding him fully aroused, hot and hard like steel.

Bruce panted with longing as she repeatedly stroked him, his hands moving up her back and pulling her closer as he straddled the bench. Kissing her hard, he pulled back for a moment, concern filling his face. “Diana, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want—”

Diana silenced him with her lips. “Shhh,” she shushed him, nipping at his bottom lip and causing him to groan. “I want to…I want you.”

A low growl issued from his throat as he crushed his lips to hers, his hands moving to remove her sports bra. She pulled back long enough for him to lift it over her head and toss it aside before kissing him again. His large hands roamed over her bare back as their mouths and tongues dueled for full control.

Diana pulled his uniform pants down past hips, just enough to free him from the tight confines. Bruce gasped sharply as she began to stroke him once more, his hands firmly gripping her hips as he tried not to be swept away with her focused ministrations.

Releasing her hold on him, she stood to her feet, removing her pants and boots before moving to straddle his lap. He repeatedly ran his fingers along her sides and up and down her back before settling on her hips as she gripped his member, slowly rubbing him against her moist center.

He gasped sharply, watching with building lust as she took him deep inside of her. His heart was hammering against his chest wall as she slowly began to move her hips, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders to steady herself. His mouth swiftly latched onto her nipple, sucking and nipping at her sensitive flesh as she rocked against him.

Diana threw her head back, her long ponytail slipping down her spine. Her jaw fell open as she cried out her pleasure, her fingers digging into his flesh. He grasped her hips, trying to guide her movements and control her rhythm, but she wasn’t having any of it. She wanted to be in control this time.

Bruce’s entire body was tense with unbelievable pleasure, sweat forming on his skin as he matched the leisurely rhythm she had set. Every inch of him was aching to throw her down on the mat and take her fast and hard like he’d been dreaming of doing all night, but he knew he wasn’t in control this time. He still knew that he was in for the ride of his life.

He switched to her other breast, giving it equal attention as she kept him teetering on the edge. She was driving him absolutely crazy, her panting breath hot against his neck as she slowly tortured him. He tilted his head back in an effort to catch his breath, the feel of her breasts repeatedly rubbing against his sweat-slick chest was beyond erotic as they made love in the training room.

He swore he was never going to be able to look at this room the same way again. Of course, he could say that about many places in the Batcave as well as the manor. “Princess…please…” he pleaded with a strangled moan through clenched teeth.

He squeezed his eyes closed against the painful pleasure she was creating in him, his body begging for the release that she was denying him. She kissed him deeply, her hips beginning to move faster. Her head fell back again as amazing pressure rapidly built inside of her, starting low in her pelvis and spiking through her whole body.

“Bruce!” she panted his name, her walls clamping down on him like a vice-grip.

He held her hips in a bruising grip as she repeatedly slammed her hips against his, the sight of her sweat-slick skin and heaving breasts nearly too much to withstand. The feel of her coming hard around him was the final straw, propelling him over the edge as well.

He held her hips down as he pumped up into her a few more times, his body suddenly growing rigid as he came with an almost painful release. He shifted his arms around her to hold her close as she continued to milk him for all that he had, his hot seed filling her so very full. It was the best sensation in the world to her, feeling him joined so fully and completely with her in the most intimate way.

She sagged against him, sweaty and trembling as her forehead rested against his shoulder covered in claw marks. He stroked her back as he fought to catch his breath. What they had just shared now had been far sweeter, far more passionate than anything that they would have shared earlier had she allowed him to take her like he had been planning to do.

He turned his head, nudging her cheek with his nose. She lifted her head slightly, a euphoric haze still clouding her eyes and curling her lips. He kissed her slowly, tenderly as they recovered together in each other’s arms, caressing one another and fully enjoying the feeling of being fully joined together like this.

“Thank you,” Bruce whispered as he teased her earlobe with his teeth and tongue.

“For what?” she softly murmured, tilting her head and giving him more access to her.

“For forgiving me…putting up with me…loving me,” he replied between kisses against her throat, his hands splayed over her back as he held her firmly to him.

“You do tend to make it difficult sometimes,” she confessed, “but I guess you’re worth the extra effort.”

“Since I’m worth the extra effort, would you care to continue this upstairs?” he asked.

Diana giggled with his suggestion, kissing him deeply. “Didn’t I wear you out yet?”

“Not even close,” he replied. “I’ve just gotten started.”

Diana squealed in surprise as he abruptly stood to his feet, keeping her firmly wrapped around his waist and still buried inside of her. “Can I at least put some clothes on before we go upstairs?”

“If you have to,” he reluctantly agreed with a smirk, “but I guarantee they won’t be on for long.”

**_Wayne Manor; June 5th, 15:42 EST_ **

Diana sat at the kitchen table with Kaia in her lap who was coloring in her coloring book…or attempting to color. She had a death grip on the pink crayon in her tiny fist, her brow knitted together as she worked. Next to her, Nicholas sat in his booster chair coloring in his Batman coloring book.

“You’re doing a good job, Nicholas,” Diana praised him, reaching over to stroke his hair. “What color is this?”

“Blue,” he decided.

“Good…and this one?”

“Wed,” he told her, looking to his mother for confirmation.

“Yes, and this one?”

“Yeddow,” he readily said.

“You’re doing so well with your colors,” she told him, leaning in and kissing his temple.

“This is daddy,” he proudly said, pointing at the picture of Batman he had colored.

“We’ll have to tear it out for him when you’re done and give it to him,” she suggested. “He’ll want to hang it up at his workstation downstairs.”

“I still have to do this part, momma,” he replied with a frown, pointing at the bottom part of the picture where Robin was throwing a batarang. “That’s Tim.”

“Remember, little warrior, it’s a secret,” she reminded him, “and we always keep our secrets.”

“I know, momma,” he agreed as he choose another crayon to use.

“Mum-mum,” Kaia jabbered, holding up her crayon in her fist.

“You want another color, baby girl?”

She nodded her head, taking the purple crayon from her mother. She babbled something, laughing to herself at whatever she’d just said. Looking over at Nicholas’s picture, she decided it was best if he had some help. Reaching over, she tried to help him color Robin, much to her brother’s dismay.

“No, Kai-Kai,” Nicholas scolded her. “I’m making this for daddy. You work on your picture.”

She jerked her crayon back, holding it close to her chest as she scowled at her brother. She shook her crayon at him, scolding him in return in her own language. Diana rubbed her back, trying to soothe her daughter’s temper before it got out of hand.

“Kaia, work on your own picture for daddy,” she reminded her.

“All right, who wants some cookies?” Alfred asked from behind the kitchen counter.

“Cookies!” Nicholas cheered, excitedly. “I want cookies!”

Seeing her brother’s excitement, Kaia threw her hands up in the air, cheering for whatever it was Nicholas was cheering for. She tried to mimic what he was saying, but it came out far more jumbled and a lot less decipherable. The excitement, however, was clear.

“You can each have one cookie before dinner,” Diana told them.

Alfred brought a plate to the table with three cookies and two sippy glasses of milk. Kaia instantly reached for the cookies, her small fingers trying to pick up the treat. Nicholas came to his little sister’s rescue, picking it up for her.

“Here, Kaia,” he said, offering her one of the cookies.

Diana smiled affectionately as she watched her son with his sister. “You do a very good job watching out for your sister, Nicholas,” she told him. “She’s little and needs her brother to help her sometimes.”

“She tries to take my Egos,” he grumbled with a frown.

“I know but you need to learn to share too,” she reminded him. “She doesn’t understand that they belong to you. She just wants to play with you and do what you do just like you want to do what Tim does.”

Nicholas thought about it for a long moment, finally understanding what she was trying to tell him. “Here’s your sippy cup, Kai.”

She took her cup with a jabbered thank you, sucking her milk down. Hearing footsteps, she quickly turned to see her father entering the kitchen. “Dada!” she cried.

“Hey there, little princess,” he greeted her, sweeping her up off Diana’s lap and into his arms. He tossed her up into the air, receiving a delighted squeal from his daughter.

“Daddy, look at my picture,” Nicholas said, holding it up for him to see. “It’s you and Tim.”

“That’s really good, Nicholas,” he praised him. “You’re doing well with your colors and trying to stay in the lines.”

He grinned proudly in response. “It’s for your work desk.”

“I can’t wait to hang it up,” he told him as he leaned down to kiss his wife. “And how’s my favorite princess?”

“Good,” she admitted. “How did you get out early?”

“My meeting finished sooner than I had thought,” he replied, settling into the chair beside her with Kaia in his lap. “Besides, I had the wood delivered for Nicholas and Kaia’s play ground. I was hoping to get a start on it this afternoon.”

“I really think that maybe you should have just ordered a pre-made play ground,” Diana told him.

“No way,” he readily stated. “I want to make it. I have it all drawn up and planned out. It’s going to be great.”

“It’s probably going to turn out like mom’s swing set she was putting together for Nicholas that ended up being Kaia’s,” Tim chimed in as he entered the kitchen, snitching a couple of cookies from Alfred’s tray before sitting down at the table next to Nicholas.

“I’d rather not talk about that project,” Diana grumbled. “Bruce is still in big trouble for finishing it for me.”

“I was just trying to help my pregnant wife out,” he maintained as he reached for a crayon to help Kaia with her picture.

Diana rolled her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief. “Really? Is that what you’re calling it?”

“Can me help you, daddy?” Nicholas asked.

“I’ll see if I can find a job for you too, partner,” he agreed.

“You can be my assistant, Nick,” Tim told him.

“Dick and Donna are coming over tonight for dinner,” Diana informed him. “We need to go over some final preparations for their wedding.”

“I still can’t believe Hippolyta agreed to let them have the wedding on Themyscira,” he replied. “That’s going to be a logistical nightmare.”

“I know, but Donna has her heart set on it and Dick agrees with her,” Diana said. “It shouldn’t be that bad. Our vacation to Themyscira went well.”

“That’s because I was constantly on guard against any attacks by any crazy Amazons who didn’t agree with your mother’s change of heart about men on the island,” he told her.

Diana frowned at him. “Bruce,” she murmured with a sigh. “There will always be some who hold firmly to the old way, but they wouldn’t go against my mother’s orders. The consequences are too severe for such outright betrayal.”

“Let’s hope so,” he said.

**_Gotham; June 6th, 18:05 EST_ **

Diana stood next to Andres Rojas with her plate in hand as everyone gathered for the committee meeting for the women’s shelter. They were discussing some new design ideas that she hoped they might be able to incorporate into the shelter without too much trouble.

“I love your ideas, Diana,” Andres complimented her. “I think we can make them work. Why don’t we go ahead and bring them up to the board tonight?”

“I just hope that everyone agrees,” she confessed. “This will likely require raising more money for the renovations, but I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make the lives of these women better.”

“I greatly admire your compassion,” he replied. “You have such a tender heart. It’s a beautiful thing to see.”

Diana politely smiled, his constant praise making her feel a little uncomfortable. “I appreciate your kind words, but I’m only trying to do what’s best for these women. They’ve been through such tragedy and hardships. I want them to be able to come here to get back up on their feet again.”

Andres smiled wolfishly as he took her hand in his. “I think you are doing a marvelous job. You deserve far more credit than you receive. You deserve…a lot of things, Diana.”

“Andres, I’m flattered, but I’m a happily married woman,” she reminded him, pulling her hand out of his. “If you are interested in something more than friendship, then you are looking in the wrong place.”

“Oh, I beg your forgiveness,” he quickly apologized, dipping his head slightly in regret. “I do not mean to appear so forward. I would never want to do anything that might cause you any trouble in your marriage. I am merely impressed with you and only wish you the very best that life has to offer.”

“I appreciate that, Andres,” she replied. “I am in love with my husband. He is everything that I could ever want in this life and so much more.”

He studied for a long moment, trying to determine how truthful she was being with him. What she was telling him was not lining up with anything that Sienna had told him. She had made it seem that Bruce and Diana’s marriage was on the rocks, divorce a very real possibility.

Diana did not appear to be thinking about divorce in the least. If she was truly having marriage trouble, she wouldn’t be talking about how much she loved her husband and she definitely wouldn’t be asking him to back off. Something wasn’t right here.

“Okay, everyone,” Marcy announced. “We’ll be starting the meeting in about ten more minutes.”

Diana looked up at Marcy as she made her way to the conference table, Andres taking the seat to her left. She nearly dropped her plate at the sight of the person who was just arrived, standing beside Marcy. “Bruce?” she murmured to herself in stunned disbelief.

Bruce was staring intently at her, practically burning a hole through her. His blue eyes were darkening with something she couldn’t quite put a finger on, but it sent a definite shiver up her spine as she sent him a warning glare. 

“I have asked Mister Bruce Wayne to join us for this meeting tonight,” Marcy informed the committee as they took their seats. “He has made another very generous donation to the project. I felt it was only right to invite him to the meeting and he graciously accepted despite his busy schedule.”

Diana’s anger burned like a hot flame licking her insides, more than a little furious with him for not telling her that he was going to make another donation or the fact that he was planning on coming to the meeting tonight. He was here to spy on Andres, to see if he could find out what he was up to.

She did her best to hide her anger with him as he made his way around the table, a patented grin on his face as he took the seat to her right. He sat down, immediately leaning over and kissing his wife full on the lips in a passionate greeting. 

“Hello, Princess,” he murmured against her lips as he drew back slightly.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to be here?” she whispered, refusing to return his kiss.

“It just happened this afternoon,” he claimed as he sat back in his seat, unbuttoning his suit jacket.

His gaze shifted from his wife to the man sitting on her other side, noticing the way that he was intently studying them. He looked slightly different from the most recent picture that he’d been able to find of him, his black hair longer and a goatee framing his mouth.

Bruce leaned forward past Diana, extending his hand. “Hi, I’m Diana’s husband Bruce,” he introduced himself.

Andres took his hand, shaking it firmly. “It’s a pleasure to meet the man who managed to capture Diana’s heart,” he replied, meeting Bruce’s intense stare with one of his own. “She is a very extraordinary woman. You’re a very lucky man.”

Bruce tilted his head slightly as he cast a glance at his wife who had grown very tense. He reached over and took her hand from her lap, squeezing it firmly. “I am a very lucky man,” he agreed with a smile. “For some reason I can’t begin to fathom, she fell in love with me.”

“Sometimes I wonder,” she grumbled under her breath as she pulled her hand free from his grasp.

She folded her arms against her chest, her focus on her plate of untouched food as Andres and Bruce stared one another down. She suddenly wished there was an emergency, some sort of mission that required her attention so she could escape this nightmare.

Right now, she wanted to punch them both in the face. She was not some prize to be fought for or won. On top of that, she was married to Bruce, in love with him. She didn’t want anyone else. She only wanted Bruce despite the fact that his issues were coming between them once again.

“She has made some wonderful contributions and suggestions to the renovation project,” Andres told him. “I have thoroughly enjoyed working so closely with her on it. It has been an absolute pleasure working with her. I hope we can work together again in the future.”

“She’s definitely brilliant,” Bruce said, his hand coming to rest against her back.

“I don’t know how she does it all with being a wife and mother, an advocate for women’s rights, plus a superhero,” Andres bragged about her. “She is truly amazing. She has so much energy and drive.”

“You have no idea,” Bruce replied as he rubbed her back. “It’s a wonder I can get her to take a break once in a while.”

Diana abruptly leapt to her feet, unable to take it a moment longer. “If you’ll both excuse me, I need to go freshen up. I’ll be right back.”

Marcy noticed Diana heading for the door, a confused expression lighting her face. “Diana, we’re just about to—”

“I’ll be right back,” she told her. “Go ahead and start without me.”

She quickly exited the conference room, making a beeline for the women’s bathroom before she completely lost her temper. She came to a stop before the mirror, her hands coming to rest on the edge of the sink as she leaned over it. She took a couple of slow, deep breaths as she wrestled with ripping the sink out of the wall and throwing it through the window.

She couldn’t even begin to believe that this was happening. Her paranoid husband was checking up on her, refusing to trust her. She could handle Andres, could handle anything that came her way. She’d been taking care of herself long before Bruce’s grandparents had ever been born.

She didn’t notice the women’s bathroom door opening and closing until his scent permeated her senses. “If you want to walk out of here under your own power, I’d leave right now if I were you.”

“It’s not what you think, Diana,” Bruce told her, his back leaning against the door that he had locked behind him.

She turned to stare at him, her eyes burning with fury. “Then what is it, Bruce?” she demanded to know. “Tell me how you’re not here to check up on me or that you’re not here to find out more about Andres. Tell me that you trust me completely and that you’re only here because of the women’s shelter project.”

He drew a deep breath through his nose, wondering how they always ended up back at these same issues time and time again. It seemed like it always came back to Andres Rojas and his trust in her. She didn’t see that it was so much more than that.

He couldn’t live without her if he lost her like he almost lost her last year.

“I wasn’t lying to you, Princess,” he softly said. “You told me about the renovation ideas you had come up with, but that it was going to require more money. This afternoon I made another donation so your proposed changes could become a reality. That’s when Marcy invited me to tonight’s meeting. I didn’t get a chance to let you know because I had to make some overseas calls this afternoon in an attempt to salvage a project that was going south for Wayne Enterprises.”

Diana crossed the bathroom in three steps, her lips crashing against his as she kissed him hard. She quickly stole his breath as she pressed her body firmly against his. His arms swiftly wrapped around her, pulling her in unbelievably closer as he moaned deeply with the intrusion of her tongue in his mouth.

After several long moments, she reluctantly pulled away, both of them breathing heavily. “Thank you, Bruce,” she murmured, feeling ashamed for assuming that he was up to something. “I’m sorry I doubted your intentions for being here.”

He gazed into her eyes as he softly caressed her cheek. “It’s all right, Princess,” he replied. “It’s not like I haven’t given you cause to doubt in the past. I will admit that I am looking forward to what more I can learn about Andres Rojas, but I’m really just here to support you.”

Grabbing him by the lapels of his suit jacket, she pulled him in for another heated kiss which he thoroughly returned. Retreating, she released her hold on him, gently smoothing out his jacket. “I guess we better get back inside.”

A smirk danced on his lips, his blue eyes dark with lust. “I’d much rather hideout in here with you,” he suggestively replied, his hands coming to rest on her backside, squeezing her bottom.

She shook her head as she disentangled herself from his hold on her. “Come on, Mister Wayne,” she coaxed him, taking hold of his tie and pulling him along with her. “Time for work now; play will have to wait for later.”

He groaned as he followed her, thankful that things had turned out as well as they had. He had half-expected a dislocated jaw, but that passionate kiss had been far better than he knew he deserved. He had told her the truth about how and why he was here, but he was also not going to miss this prime opportunity to get to know Andres Rojas.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**_Batcave; June 8th, 13:43 EST_ **

Bruce sat back in his chair with a grim frown adorning his face. He rested his left elbow on the arm rest, his fingers thoughtfully rubbing his chin as he studied the files that stared back at him on the computer screen. The information Barbara had been able to gather so far on Rojas was still minimal at best which only added to his growing suspicions about him.

Meeting him last night at the women’s shelter had only seemed to confirm the suspicion that sat like a gnawing thing in his gut, eating away at his insides. There was something about him that he couldn’t quite put his finger on, some ulterior motive that exceeded his obvious interest in Diana.

He’d been forced long ago to accept the overt attention that his stunning wife garnered everywhere they went, learning to swallow his jealousy and turn a blind eye on it. If he hit every guy who looked at Diana with desire, he’d be in a never-ending fight.

There was something far more going on here with Andres than just infatuation with Diana, a deeper agenda that had yet to be uncovered. He just had to figure out what it was before it was too late. He knew Diana was probably right about his paranoia taking over, but he feared the one time that he didn’t follow what his gut was telling him would be the moment he’d lose everything that he cherished in his life.

He couldn’t live with himself if something happened to those he loved most. It had been one of the things that had initially kept him from pursuing Diana in the first place; fearing that being with him would only put her in far more danger than she was already in as a member of the Justice League.

He was beginning to believe those fears were finally coming true.

“It’s time, Bruce,” Diana said as she came to stand behind his chair in the Batcave, her voice invading his turbulent thoughts.

“No,” he evenly stated as he sat forward in his chair, closing his file on Rojas before Diana could see it.

“We’ve been putting this off long enough,” she told him, her hands on her hips.

“We can wait a little longer then,” he claimed as he pulled up files on the Penguin and Conti.

“No, it can’t,” she stubbornly insisted, growing frustrated with him. “You’ve faced off against Bane and Darkseid. You can most definitely handle this.”

“I don’t think so, Princess,” he replied, finally turning in his chair to notice the irritation fixed on his wife’s face. “Why can’t you handle this?”

A cocked raven eyebrow told him that he’d just asked the wrong question. “You’re kidding, right?” she asked, staring at him in stunned disbelief. “How in the world do I know how to do it?”

“I don’t know any more about it then you do,” he exclaimed. “You’re the one blessed with wisdom by Athena.”

“But you’ve had sons before!” she cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

“They were already potty-trained by the time they came to live with me,” he countered with a scowl. “I’ve never dealt with toddlers before. This is all new for both of us.”

She glared at him, her lips twitching with a snappy come back, but she bit it back, deciding that approaching his logical side would be most prudent at this point. “Bruce, you have the same…equipment…as Nicholas,” she coyly pointed out. “You could show him…you know…how it works in the bathroom.”

An amused smirk formed on his lips as he stood to his feet, his blue eyes dancing with mischief. It was such a turn-on to him when she acted so prim and proper. Despite being together for four years, there was still an innocent air to her that she’d never lost. It never ceased to inflame his lust for her.

“Say it, Princess,” he huskily teased her. “I have a—”

Diana’s cheeks tinged pink as he came to stand directly before her, a timid expression gracing her face as she refused to meet his intense gaze. “I can say it,” she feebly interrupted him. “I just don’t want to say it right now.”

He leaned in, his mouth so close to hers. “You’re suddenly so prudish,” he softly told her. “It’s quite seductive.”

“I’m not a prude,” she whispered just before he captured her lips in a heated kiss that quickly stole her breath. 

Diana shivered as he moved to kiss the sensitive spot behind her ear, her arms instinctively wrapping around him as his hot breath sent shivers up her spine. “I can think of something else we can do instead,” he murmured in her ear. “You…and me…and a repeat performance of the other night. You drove me crazy with the way you pleasured me. You nearly made me black out when you finally let me release deep inside of you.”

She moaned softly as she recalled that moment, how erotic and passionate it had been. It had taken him twice as long to recover after that then was usual for him. She knew she needed to get things back on track or they’d never get the task accomplished.

“Don’t change…the subject…Bruce,” she breathily replied as he kissed and nipped along her throat as his hands stroked her spine. “We’re supposed to be talking about potty training, not you and me.”

“I’m not changing the subject,” he innocently claimed, his lips curving wickedly against her throat. “Just remembering how absolutely amazing you were the other night. You have more than proven that you’re exceedingly blessed by Aphrodite.”

“You’re trying to distract me,” she insisted as she struggled to regain control, but he was making it nearly impossible.

“Is it working?” he throatily asked with a deep chuckle, pausing to nip at her bottom lip.

“No,” Diana replied as she firmly gripped his upper arms, pushing him back much to his surprise. “Nice try, though. I was so close to giving in.”

Bruce drew a frustrated breath, releasing it through his nose in the form of a frustrated snort. He frowned at her as he folded his arms against his chest, trying to ignore the desire for her still pumping through his system. He gave her a patented Batglare that typically incited terror and trembling in almost everyone…except for her.

“That’s not going to work either,” she said with a tilt of her head as she pursed her lips.

His lips twisted into a sneer as she abruptly grabbed him by the hand and began to physically drag him away from his platform. “Princess,” he growled in annoyance.

“He’s two and a half, Bruce,” she reminded him. “He can’t stay in diapers forever.”

“He could,” he stated as she dragged him up the stairs and into the manor.

“I will not have my little boy teased by the other children at school because he’s still in diapers.”

“He’s not going to school for another two years,” he grumbled. “He has both of our stubborn streaks in him. This is going to be a complete nightmare.”

“If you can take on the Joker, you can handle helping me potty-train a toddler,” she stated as they entered the entertainment room where Nicholas and Kaia were playing on the floor while Tim laid on the couch watching a movie.

Kaia immediately got up off the floor and toddled over to her mother, lifting her arms up into the air. “Mum-mum,” she babbled.

Diana bent over and picked her little girl up as her attention fell on her son playing with his Justice League action figures. Tim noticed the sudden interest in Nicholas by his parents, confusion causing his brow to furrow with concern. 

“What’s up?” Tim asked.

“Potty-training,” Diana replied at the same time Bruce stated, “nothing”.

Diana shot him a threatening glare, causing him to avert his eyes as he stuffed his hands into his pockets like a sulking child. He couldn’t help wondering when and how he’d lost his edge around here. “Let’s go, Nicholas,” he grudgingly told his son.

“I’ll teach him,” Tim readily volunteered as he sat up in his chair, his face lighting up at the prospect of teaching his little brother something. He had been anxiously awaiting the day that he could begin showing him how to do stuff.

“Fine by me,” Bruce eagerly replied as he turned to leave the room. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

Diana’s hand instantly shot out to the side, grabbing hold of her husband’s arm to keep him from leaving. “Hold it right there, mister,” she snapped. “Are you sure, Tim?”

“Yah,” he replied, standing up and picking up his little brother. “It can’t be that hard. Just gotta show him how it’s done. Come on, Nick. It’s time you became a big boy.”

Diana and Bruce stared in stunned disbelief as Tim took Nicholas out of the entertainment room and into the bathroom across the hallway, closing the door behind them. They turned to look at each other, each wondering what they should do. She felt guilty letting Tim try to teach Nicholas, but maybe he’d have better luck. 

Bruce reached over, taking Kaia out of Diana’s arms. “Come on, baby girl,” he told her. “It’s nap time.”

“Dada,” Kaia protested with a frown as she sullenly laid her head on his shoulder. “No-no, dada.”

He tilted his head to kiss her cheek as he began to take her upstairs. “Sorry, princess, but its nap time and we all know how grouchy you get when you don’t get your nap.”

Kaia began to cry as Bruce carried her up to her room, tears beginning to trickle down her face. “No, dada,” she whimpered.

He rubbed her back before gently laying her down in her crib, handing her the pink blanket that she loved. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Daddy loves you,” he told her.

Tears continued to fall as she stood up in her crib, her tiny hands wrapping around the edge as Bruce began to close the door behind him. It tore at his heart when she cried, but he knew she’d be out in no time once she’d settled down.

Her crying pleas for him grew fainter as he came back downstairs in time to see Tim racing past him and up the stairs. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nicholas missed the toilet,” Tim grumbled as he ran into his room, slamming the door closed behind him.

Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle as he found Diana in the bathroom trying to clean up the mess that Nicholas had made on the floor and wall, his son standing in the corner wondering what was going on. “Didn’t go so well?” he asked her.

Diana looked up at him, giving him a deadly glare. “Obviously not,” she spat out.

“I told you before I wasn’t sure he was ready, but you wanted to try it,” he reminded her.

Diana stood up, pushing her raven hair back behind her shoulder as she fought the urge to punch him in the face. “Just because it didn’t go well this time doesn’t mean I’m not going to try again.”

“Come on, Nicholas,” Bruce said, leaning over and picking his son up. “Let’s go change your clothes and then its nap time for you too.”

“Daddy, potty,” Nicholas muttered, pointing at the toilet.

It was obvious he was confused about the whole process, his little face scrunched up as he stared at the toilet. “It was a good try for the first time, little man,” Bruce told him. “We’ll just have to try again later.”

“Yes, hopefully your father will be more willing to help next time,” Diana grumbled as she finished cleaning up the mess.

Bruce chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her on the temple. “Anything my princess commands,” he obediently replied.

“You weren’t this agreeable downstairs,” she yelled at him as Bruce began to make his way upstairs.

“I was just trying to push your buttons,” he revealed, leaning over the banister to flash a smirk at her.

Diana growled as she returned to the bathroom to wash her hands, wondering what in the world she had ever seen in this infuriating man that made her think she’d survive being married to him. As she exited the bathroom, Tim appeared in clean clothes.

“Okay, ready to try again,” he told her.

“Thanks, Tim, but not now,” she replied. “Bruce took Nicholas upstairs to change his clothes and put him down for his nap.”

“Aw, man,” he groaned. “I was so looking forward to teaching him how to do stuff.”

“You can help with it tomorrow,” she reassured him. “This is definitely going to be a work in progress.”

“I can’t wait to teach him how to tie his shoes and ride a bike and throw a football,” Tim said as he returned to the entertainment room. “It’s going to be so awesome.”

Diana groaned to herself as she thought about all the things that her young son would need to be taught. While she was looking forward to many of the things they were going to get to teach him, she also realized that when it came to Kaia, it was going to be a relentless battle of wills.

**_Gotham; June 9th, 01:16 EST_ **

Diana felt the shockwaves of Bruce’s rage as they raced through the streets of Gotham. He was driving like a man possessed and, in a way, she guessed he was. This was his home…his city and it was currently under siege.

She tightened her grip on the door handle, trying not to crush it with her extraordinary strength while also trying not to be thrown out of the car as he took a sharp left. The tires of the Batmobile squealed in protest of the almost violent manner it was being driven, but it complied with the driver’s commands nonetheless.

The police scanner continually chirped information that only seemed to add to Batman’s swelling anger. Diana’s fingers itched to turn it off to save him from the heartache and guilt that he would no doubt heap upon himself, but she knew better then to touch it when he was in this mood.

It was almost like he had entered some sort of phantom zone filled with nothing but pain and anger, his vision tinged red that nearly blinded him to reality and logic. She knew when this night was over she was going to have to do her best to put him back together again. The problem was that lately it was becoming harder and harder to do and it scared her.

The Batmobile screeched to a halt, her seatbelt keeping her from flying through the windshield. Batman swiftly exited without a word or a look back at her, his focus on the horrific scene that greeted them. Batwoman quickly followed him, determined to keep a close eye on him no matter what. 

She was not going to leave his side for a single moment tonight. She just hoped that her presence would somehow help provide him a small measure of comfort and stability that she knew that he so desperately needed right now.

She wanted to wrap her arms around him, to hold him and be held. This was her home too and it cut deeply being forced to watch it being torn apart like this by such senseless violence. Now was not the time, though. He was too upset, too furious to even begin to accept comfort of any kind at that moment…even from her. Later, they’d be able to decompress, turn to one another for comfort and solace.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as police and EMTs began to converge all at once, sirens blaring loudly as fire trucks raced to the scene. People were huddled in small groups comforting one another while others were standing across the street watching in stunned disbelief.

She followed Batman as he stalked towards the Iceberg Lounge, emergency personnel as well as police giving him a very wide berth as they began to work the crime scene. They eyed her, however, with great disbelief. There was awe in their expressions, but no small amount of fear. She was certain word about her existence would definitely be traveling like wildfire now.

Shards of glass and pieces of debris crunched under her boots as they entered through what used to be the front door. Right now, it was barely hanging on its hinges, remnants of smoke lingering in the air as well as some other smell she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Careful,” Batman softly rasped so only she could hear him.

It took her slightly off guard. It was the first and only word that he’d spoken since they’d gotten the initial call about the Iceberg Lounge being under attack. He was obviously still worried about a possible ambush or trap the attacker may have left behind.

If Batman was shocked by what they’d found, he didn’t show it, his jaw still set like granite ever since being pulled away from trying to track down this Ray that Sam Ramirez had told them about. She, however, was having a very hard time keeping her anger in check.

The entire nightclub had been shot to Tartarus, bullets holes riddling every wall and making it look like Swiss cheese. It was a wonder the plaster and mortar could still hold what was left of it together. Turned over tables and chairs littered the floor along with broken glass and plates.

She had no idea how no one was killed in this assault, but thanked her gods for it. So far, the only injuries had come from flying glass and debris. It was obvious the purpose had been to send a very loud message, not take out as many bystanders as they could.

She seethed with rage, wishing she could get her hands on Sienna Conti and personally send her a message of her own. It would definitely be one that Sienna wouldn’t forget any time soon…once she regained consciousness of course.

Batman came to a stop in the middle of the room, silently assessing the situation and studying his surroundings. She feared the small pools of blood on the floor would cause him to have flashbacks, but he seemed able to hold it together as he began to stalk towards the back of the nightclub, his fists balled up with fury.

Batwoman silently followed him down a back hallway that led to some storage rooms. At the end of the hall, there was a door that had been left cracked open. Without hesitating, he slammed the door open, causing the room’s occupants to jump in response.

“Batman,” the Penguin greeted him, dabbing his forehead with his handkerchief.

“Are you happy now?” Batman growled with a dark, menacing venom that made even Diana shiver in response.

“She did this and I’m going to make sure that she pays for it,” Penguin spat out.

Batman was on him in three quick strides, moving so quickly it was almost a blur. Before Diana could draw her next breath, Batman had Penguin slammed up against the wall with all the anger pounding through him, his forearm pressed against Cobblepot’s throat.

“When does this end?” Batman roared. “When Gotham is in ashes?”

Penguin’s bodyguards pulled their guns, pointing them straight at Batman. Batwoman immediately responded to the threat, batarangs flying through the air and knocking their guns out of their hands. They stared at her in utter shock as she moved to stand with her back to Batman in order to protect him.

She’d much rather have been able to watch Bruce, making sure that he didn’t lose it. She knew that he was teetering on the edge and was worried that whatever Penguin was going to say next would push him right over that dangerous edge.

“What’s left to fight over if you two end up destroying Gotham in the process?” Batman demanded to know, his lips twisted into a sneer as he further closed the distance between them until they were nose to nose. “Stop this now!”

Penguin’s fury refused to be tempered despite the fact that Batman had him pinned up against the wall and was in his face. “Tell her to back off and I will,” he managed to choke out despite Batman’s forearms against his throat.

“You retaliate and Sienna Conti will be the least of your worries,” Batman ground out through clenched teeth.

Batman glared darkly at his nemesis for a moment longer before releasing his hold on Penguin, allowing him to slide down the wall. Penguin slumped over, coughing and trying to catch his breath. He glared up at the Batman towering over him, his umbrella still clutched tightly in his hand.

“Get out of here and don’t come back!” Penguin yelled at him.

“Behave and I won’t have to,” Batman rasped as he turned to leave.

Batwoman turned slightly, noticing the Penguin aiming his umbrella at Batman’s back. Before the Penguin knew what had happened, he had an irate Batwoman stomping on his umbrella handle as well as his hand. She leaned in close to him, pausing a moment to let her presence have its desired effect.

“Don’t ever think of doing something like that again or it won’t just be your umbrella that I break,” she quietly seethed with a deadly calm.

Penguin visibly blanched with her threat, frantically nodding his head in agreement. She removed her boot, turning to follow Batman out. Penguin sneered at them as they left, shaking his hand as he stood to his feet.

“Find out who she is,” Penguin barked at his bodyguards. “She’s not going to get away with this.”

Diana followed Batman out of the nightclub to find Commissioner Gordon standing in the middle of the chaos and giving orders. “Batman,” Jim grimly acknowledged him, his gaze shifting to the woman coming to stand beside the Dark Knight. “Uh…hello. I’m Commissioner Jim Gordon and you are?”

“Batwoman,” Diana responded, careful to keep her voice even and detached lest she be recognized.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Jim replied. “Always happy for more help in the fight for Gotham.”

“Anymore word on the injured?” Batman asked him.

“All injuries are minor, nothing fatal,” he revealed. “We were lucky this time, but I can’t say we’ll be this lucky the next time.”

“It’s getting worse,” Batman agreed. “This war between Penguin and the Falcone Empire is going to end up destroying Gotham.”

“Who do you think is behind resurrecting the Falcone Crime Family?” Jim asked.

“I have my suspicions, but I just haven’t been able to get hardcore proof yet,” Batman stated.

“Let me know as soon as you have anything,” Jim said.

“Penguin’s in the back,” Batman stated. “I believe he’s already planning to retaliate.”

“Great,” Jim grumbled crossly under his breath. “Just what we need right now.”

“Commissioner!”

Jim turned around to talk to a policeman, turning around to find Batman and Batwoman gone. “She vanishes just like he does,” he muttered to himself in stunned disbelief.

Diana quickly and silently followed her husband, wondering why he would leave Jim in such a way without a goodbye or anything. She had to remind herself that this is Batman, not Bruce Wayne. No matter how much Jim truly meant to him, he couldn’t let that show through when they were out in the field.

As soon as they were away from the Iceberg Lounge, Batman shot his grappling line, making an expedient exit from the crime scene. She wasn’t sure why they hadn’t just returned to the Batmobile, but she knew he must have a reason behind his actions.

Landing on the roof of a building across the street, she made her way to the ledge, coming to stand beside him. She patiently waited as he studied the scene below, allowing him time to work through everything in his head. She knew in instances like this that an explanation would likely be long in coming if one came at all.

They stood there watching as emergency personnel continued to work, people coming and going for well over an hour before Batman finally acknowledged that she was even there with him. He took her by the hand and led her away from the ledge to a secluded part of the roof that afforded them some privacy.

Without a word, he pulled her into a fierce embrace, one that would have nearly crushed her had she not been an Amazon blessed by her gods. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as they clung to one another for several long minutes.

She could feel a small measure of the tension that gripped him seep from his body. She tightened her hold on him, silently letting him know that he was not alone in this. She was right here with him and she wasn’t going anywhere. 

After nearly ten minutes, Batman finally pulled back, his lips finding hers in a slow, tender kiss. There was no passion behind it, only gratitude and comfort. He knew that she’d been affected as well by what had happened tonight and wanted her to know that he was there for her as well.

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers. “Are you all right?” he softly asked her.

“Just really worried about you,” she admitted.

“I don’t know how to stop this, Princess,” he confessed, his voice filled with anguish, hinting at the heavy burden he willingly carried on his shoulders.

“You’ll find a way,” she reassured him. “You always do. When it’s the darkest, we all look to you because that’s when you always shine the brightest.”

Batman chuckled softly with her words, his fingers leisurely running up and down her arms. “When I envisioned becoming Batman, bright and shiny wasn’t exactly part of the vision.”

She smiled softly as she breathed in the masculine scent that was so Bruce. It was one that calmed her soul like no one else ever could begin to. “That’s because you hadn’t met me yet,” she lightly teased as she took his hand in hers. “We’ll get through this together. We’re a team. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I couldn’t survive this life without you,” he murmured, kissing her gently one more time before releasing his hold on her.

“Just remember the feeling is mutual the next time you decide to run headlong into a gun fight without backup,” she reminded him.

He gave her a smirk as he turned to leave. “Don’t worry,” he told her. “You’re never very far from my thoughts no matter where I am.”

She smiled to herself, touched to know that. “Now where to?”

“We visit Sienna Conti,” he darkly responded.

“I’m surprised she isn’t here to witness her handiwork,” Diana stated, her dislike of the woman more than transparent.

“She was,” he cryptically replied as he shot his grappling gun again. 

Diana’s mind raced through everything that she had seen and heard since they’d first arrived, racking her brain for what he’d noticed but that she had missed. Slipping into the passenger seat of the Batmobile, she turned to him with a frown, annoyed with herself for missing something as important as that. 

“You saw Sienna Conti?” she asked. “Where was she?”

“I didn’t see her, but I know that she was there watching,” he replied. “It’s the only way that she’d feel vindicated after Penguin burned her company to the ground. She needs to see the devastation firsthand in order to get any sort of satisfaction from her revenge.”

“But she’s the one who started all this by turning on Penguin and shooting him,” Diana exclaimed. “It’s doesn’t make any sense.”

“To her, it makes perfect sense,” he told her as they sped through Gotham. “She’s trying to make her mark and rebuild the Falcone Empire. The only way to accomplish that is by going after the biggest obstacle in Gotham which is Penguin at the moment.”

“And when she’s done with him, who’s next?” she asked, her voice hauntingly ominous.

Batman sighed heavily, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. “That’s what worries me. She won’t stop until she’s standing on top.”

Diana cast a sidelong glance at Bruce. Even with his cowl on, she could see how heavily all of this was wearing on him. “We’ll stop her, Bruce,” she told him, her voice hard like steel. “We’ll get the evidence we need to finally connect her to these crimes and put her away once and for all.”

“So far, she’s proving to be highly intelligent and elusive,” he grumbled. “No matter what I try to do to get close to her, she seems to be three steps ahead of me.”

Realization washed over her, her anger with herself rising. She should’ve seen it all along, but she’d allowed her jealous imagination to take hold of her, blinding her to what had been so very obvious. “That’s why you’ve been spending so much time with her…why you went to dinner with her a couple of weeks ago,” she softly said, feeling guilty for doubting him.

Bruce glanced at her, noticing the sorrow that had enveloped her. “Yes,” he admitted, afraid of hurting her. “I was hoping if I could gain her trust and use her attraction to me against her, I could find out more about what she’s really up to.”

“I see,” she murmured, lost in her thoughts.

“How did you know I went to her condo for a business dinner?” he asked.

“I accidently grabbed your phone that night in my hurry to get to my meeting at the women’s shelter,” she revealed. “I turned it on to find a partial message from her to you.”

Bruce’s heart clenched with guilt, realizing now that was the same night Alfred had said she’d been so upset. He felt terrible for making her think something was going on with Sienna when it was the furthest thing from the truth. Hurting Diana was the last thing in this world that he ever wanted to do.

“I’m sorry, Princess,” he told her. “I didn’t tell you about it because I didn’t want to upset you or make you worry.”

“How can you stand to be around that woman, especially after everything she’s done?” she snapped, her anger flaming hotter for a different reason now.

“It’s not easy,” he groused as he pulled the car to a stop, turning the engine off before turning his attention to his wife. “Look, Diana. I need to do this. I need to keep up the pretense that I’m interested in being friends with her and possibly developing a business partnership. I’m hoping if I can get close to her, she’ll tell me something that I can end up using against her.”

Diana continued to stare straight ahead, feeling Bruce’s eyes boring into her, but she refused to meet his gaze. “And just how far are you going to let this go?” she asked, her voice wavering slightly with barely controlled anger.

“I’m not going to betray you, Diana,” he heatedly stated with absolute resolve, grabbing her hand and holding it firmly in his. “I would never let it go that far.”

She finally turned to look at him, her eyes falling to their joined hands. She believed him, trusted that he would never willingly betray her. It was Sienna Conti that she didn’t trust. After tonight, it was blatantly obvious that she’d go to whatever lengths necessary to get what she wanted.

She had a horrible feeling Bruce was going to be no exception to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**_Gotham; June 9th, 03:10 EST_ **

After disabling the security system, Batman slipped inside of Sienna Conti’s condo through the balcony doors, Batwoman following closely behind him. The only sound that greeted them was that of an antique clock standing in the corner, counting the seconds as they ticked by. The condo was encompassed in darkness save for the faint, random shafts of moonlight piercing through the patchy cloud cover filtering through a set of nearby windows.

Diana felt her anger smoldering hotter with every step she took as she followed Batman through the apartment in search of much-needed evidence. She didn’t know which upset her more—the fact that she hadn’t realized what Bruce was up to by trying to get close to Sienna or that Bruce hadn’t told her about his plan in the first place.

She should’ve known that Bruce was up to something by getting close to Sienna, but she’d allowed her jealousy and anger to blind her from what was right before her eyes. Even though it was all just a charade by Bruce to find out what she was up to, she didn’t like it one bit.

Sienna had proven how very dangerous she could be. There was no predicting what she would do and tonight had more than established that fact. What really infuriated her, however, was the fact that Bruce was flirting with her, willingly spending time with her. He swore to her no line had been crossed and she believed him, but all it would take was Sienna slipping something into his drink and he’d be all hers to do with as she pleased.

The thought of that woman touching her husband…taking him as her own…made her blood boil. She understood Bruce’s desperation to stop Sienna, but this was not the way to do it. He was potentially jeopardizing their marriage over this. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to forgive him if he slept with that…

A hand on her shoulder drew her out of the fury storming through her at that moment, finding her hands fisted tightly. She turned a fierce glower on Batman who quickly retracted his hand out of fear of permanently losing it. He knew that she was livid with him, but he had to keep the charade up in order to stop Sienna before she took his family away from him or hurt any more people. 

He glared back at her, silently pointing to the bedroom where a faint glow of light was coming from. Diana held out her arm in a sweeping fashion, silently telling him to the lead way. He’d been here before after all, hadn’t he?

Turning, Batman clenched his jaw with equal frustration, grinding his teeth and praying that she didn’t lose her temper. He couldn’t have her giving away either of their identities in a fit of jealous rage, especially seeing how nothing had even happened between him and Sienna and nothing ever would.

They wordlessly made their way back to Sienna’s bedroom to find it empty, a small lamp on the dresser casting a dim light in one corner of the room. Diana opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of the front door unlocking and opening caused her to immediately close it.

Batman swiftly grabbed her arm and yanked her into the far corner of the room by the long, navy blue drapes, her body pressed up close against him. His breath was warm against her jaw, but she was too angry with him to care about the intimate embrace they were in.

His hands were splayed over Diana’s back, keeping her firmly in place against him. He focused on the even thud of the footsteps moving methodically about the condo. They were far too heavy to belong to a woman. It was more than likely a man, maybe even one of Penguin’s men coming to finish Sienna off once and for all. While he didn’t agree, he could hardly blame Penguin for trying. She’d definitely pushed him far beyond the point of reason.

He heard the footsteps growing louder, instinctively pulling her closer and tightening his hold on her. The sound of a walky-talky screeching filled the air, causing them both to hold their breath. “Yah, it’s Phil,” the man grumbled as he smacked his gum. “No…no one is up here. You can let Miss Conti know that it’s all clear. I’m going to continue my rounds downstairs.”

A beam of light briefly swept across the bedroom from the security guard’s flashlight, missing the couple huddled in the shadows near the closet. “There’s nothing here,” Phil muttered to himself as he turned to leave. “Damn paranoid woman.”

Retreating footsteps and a closing door alerted them that they were all alone once more. Diana quickly extricated herself from Bruce’s protective embrace, swiftly turning on her heel and exiting the bedroom before he could draw his next breath.

His shoulders sagged slightly knowing that he’d created another mess that he was going to have to get himself out of and fast. He was worried about Sienna trying to take Diana from him again, but he was doing a fairly decent job of trying to drive her away all by himself.

He followed her out into the living room, spotting her heading towards the balcony doors. He was just about to stop her from leaving when Oracle’s voice filled his ear. “Oracle to Batman.”

He waited until they were safely outside before responding, tapping his commlink. “What is it, Oracle?”

“Another body has been found down at the docks,” she informed him. “It fits the other beating victims related to the underground fight club.”

“We’re on our way now.”

Getting into the Batmobile, he was actually surprised to find that Diana had gotten into the car with him. He had half-expected her to fly off, making him finish patrol alone and wondering how badly he’d screwed everything up with her. 

To her credit, she was demonstrating great restraint and commitment to the mission regardless of her anger with him at that moment. It meant a great deal to him that she was able to put their differences aside in order to finish what they had started together tonight.

He knew it would change soon. He was definitely not looking forward to that talk.

**_Gotham; June 9th, 17:03 EST_ **

Sienna Conti stood on the podium, gazing out over the large crowd of reporters and TV stations that had gathered for this press conference. She was more than ready for this, planning and preparing for this moment for a very long time.

“Thank you all for gathering here today,” she began, pausing to brush a brown wavy lock behind her ear and drawing a deep breath. “First of all, I want to express my extreme gratitude with the outpouring of support from the community with the loss of my company.

“While the building is no longer there, I can guarantee that Systilogistics is up and running again thanks to Wayne Enterprise’s assistance. With their help, it would have taken far longer to recover. I personally want to thank Bruce Wayne who has been my rock while trying to recover from this tragic loss. His help and friendship…his constant support has been invaluable to me. I hope I can repay you some day for the kindness you have shown me, Bruce.

“Because of this, I would like to pass on that comradery and sense of community by pledging my support to help Mister Oswald Cobblepot in any way I can after the horrific attack last night at his nightclub. I understand your painful loss and hope that I can help you recover just like my special friend Bruce Wayne has helped me.

“Now, I feel that it’s time that I am honest with the people of Gotham about who I truly am. This city has given so much to me and I want to give back to you. I found out on my mother’s deathbed that my father was none other than Carmine Falcone.”

She paused as a wave of gasps and whispers washed through the crowd, everyone stunned by the unexpected revelation. Reporters started shouting one question after another, everyone trying to pry more information from the newly revealed daughter of Gotham’s former mob boss.

Sienna held up her hand, waiting for everyone to quiet down again so she could continue. “Now, I know what my father was and I have no intention of following in his footsteps. I want the name Falcone to inspire a sense of pride and benevolence, instead of fear and death.

I’ll be moving into the Falcone family estate once it’s been renovated and officially changing my last name from Conti to Falcone. I hope with time you all will be proud of what I’ve been able to accomplish for the good of Gotham. Now, I’ll be happy to take any questions you have.”

Penguin glared darkly at the TV screen as he puffed away on his cigarette, his lips twisted into a hateful sneer. He could hardly believe the nerve of this woman offering her assistance when she was the one who had his nightclub shot to hell, turning the horrific attack that she had instigated into a public relations ploy to improve her imagine.

She was on television presenting herself like some angel fallen from heaven when she was the furthest thing from it. She was the devil in disguise. She had started this war when she had turned on him and shot him. She may have started this battle for Gotham, but he was going to be the one to finish it.

**_Wayne Manor; June 9th, 17:32 EST_ **

Diana turned off the TV, her anger blazing brightly in her blue eyes as she tossed the TV remote onto the couch beside her. Bruce could feel her tension from where he stood next to her in the entertainment room. He shoved his hands into his pockets, more than a little angry with Sienna’s press release.

She had made it sound as though he’d been staying by her side throughout her whole ordeal, a constant companion and something more than what they truly were. He had merely helped her get set up in a different location while she rebuilt her company. Now, it looked as though he was spending all his free time with Sienna instead of with his wife and family.

Bruce looked up in time to see Diana beginning to storm away. He immediately reached out and grabbed her by the arm, keeping her from leaving. “Diana, wait,” he adamantly stated. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“I know, Bruce,” she spat out as she whirled on him with all the anger and frustration she’d been harboring. “It’s all for the good of the mission, right? You need to look like you’re attracted to her in order to stop her. I get it. I just need to play along….swallow my jealousy and anger until I get my husband back.”

“No, you don’t understand,” he angrily snapped, tightening his grip on her. “I am still your husband and always will be. Nothing is ever going to change that, Princess.”

“Then explain it to me, Bruce,” she demanded, hands balling into fists as she jerked her arm free from his hold on her. “Explain to me how you can stand to be anywhere near that woman, how you can be civil to her or even touch her after she tried to kill me…tried to kill our daughter just so she could have you all to herself.”

Bruce roughly gripped both of her upper arms, keeping her there with him. He knew that if he wasn’t careful, she’d rip his arm off and beat him with it. “Do you honestly think it’s easy for me to even be in the same room with her let alone talk to her after what she did to you last year?” he yelled. “It makes me ill to be in the same room with her, to pretend to even be her friend. 

“It terrifies the life out of me knowing that she’s planning something that could hurt your or our family, but I have to do it in order to stop her. I will not go through what happened last—”

His voice abruptly broke off, his chest heaving with fury as he stared into her eyes filled with sadness and hurt. He quickly released his hold on her, taking a couple of steps back in an attempt to regain control over his anger once more. Hot tears welled in his throat, but he swallowed them back, denying their release as he turned his back on her.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were still struggling with the attack at the museum last year?” she softly asked, the palm of her hand coming to rest against his back.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he evenly ground out, his voice devoid of emotion. “It happened and I couldn’t prevent it…I couldn’t protect you. I failed you, Diana. That’s not something I can easily forgive myself for.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Bruce,” Diana firmly said, forcing him to turn back around and face her. “There’s no way you could’ve known she was planning an attack like that or that I’d go into labor.”

“I know she’s up to something again,” he snapped. “I had a bad feeling something was going to happen that night last year and I still let you go to that benefit anyways. You were nine months pregnant. I shouldn’t have even let you out of the house let alone go to an event like that.”

Diana’s eyes narrowed with indignation with his words, her anger flaring hotly. “You _let_ me go?” she bit out each word that was laced with venom, bristling with the insinuation that she was to be controlled. “Bruce, no one lets me do anything. I do what I want and I wanted to go to that museum benefit.”

“I could have stopped you and you know it,” he growled. “I should have stopped you from going.”

“Stop with the guilt trip already,” she angrily cried. “You didn’t help Sienna plot the attack or help make those deadly weapons. You didn’t pull the trigger or attack me, Bruce. That was all her doing so stop hoarding all this needless guilt.”

“That is why I have to do whatever it takes to stop her this time,” he heatedly replied. “I won’t go through that again. You were lucky you survived last year. You might not survive the next time.”

“I am an Amazon, Bruce,” she spat out. “I don’t go down easily and I definitely don’t go down without a fight.”

“I know that, but you aren’t invincible,” he countered. “Everyone has a weakness, even Superman…even you.”

“And what if Sienna figures out what you’re up to or drugs you?” she questioned him. “She could do whatever she wanted with you, make you do things you wouldn’t normally do.”

“I’m not going to sleep with her, Diana,” he swore, his voice deadly calm with the fierce strength of his resolve.

“I know you wouldn’t do that, but if she does something to you…forces you to her bed and—”

“That’s not going to happen,” he rasped something dark and dangerous that sent a shiver up her spine. “I love you, Diana. You’re the only one I have ever wanted since the moment I met you. I would never betray you like that, but I’m not about to let her try to take my family away from me again.”

She stared at him with sad eyes, her heart breaking for what he’d been secretly struggling with since the day Kaia had been born. He’d covered it so well over the last year that she hadn’t even noticed it. She wished more than anything that she could help him let go of the heavy weight he always seemed to carry, the never-ending guilt that ate away at him like a virus.

“I guess you have to do what you have to do then,” she softly murmured as she pulled out of his grasp, turning and leaving him all alone.

Bruce stood there for a long time just staring at the door that she had just passed through, doubts and emotions clouding his usually razor-sharp mind. He knew in his heart that he was doing the right thing, but feared it might end up costing him Diana in the end anyways.

The sooner he got the evidence to put Sienna Conti away, the sooner the nightmares would hopefully stop and the fear that gripped his heart would subside. She’d been so quiet over the ensuing months after Diana had been shot, allowing him a brief reprieve, but now that she was back and causing trouble, he feared that peace would never come again.

Deep down, he knew it would never truly end with the fall of Sienna Conti. There would always be someone else ready and waiting to take her place, another Penguin…another Joker ready to hurt his city and the ones that he loved most. The fight would never be over.

It was times like these when he seriously wondered why he did what he did every night, why he put himself and his family through this hellish nightmare. It was at a moment just like this one when he wanted to hang up the cape and cowl, to walk away and just have a normal life with his wife and family, to let go of the fear and paranoia once and for all.

He knew that he’d never truly be free of it, though. It was his duty…his life to keep those he cared about safe and that he could never give that up.

Nicholas all of a sudden ran into the room, a grin on his face as he spotted Bruce. “Daddy,” he called to him, running and leaping into his father’s waiting arms. “You come play wif me?”

A smile spread across Bruce’s face as he leaned in and kissed his son’s forehead, the tense lines filled that had adorned his face softening with the appearance of his son. It reminded once more why he fought so hard and put himself through so much every single night. It was for moments just like these that were worth fighting for.

“Sure thing, little man,” he told him as he carried him out of the room. “What is it this time? Lego’s or Justice League action figures?”

“Jusus Weague,” Nicholas readily decided. “You got to be Batman.”

Bruce chuckled softly as he carried his son upstairs to his bedroom. “Do you think I make a good Batman?”

“You do the best, daddy,” he replied, his hand coming to rest on his father’s cheek. “You always beat the bad guys.”

Bruce smiled proudly at his son, his heart once again warmed through and through with the childlike confidence and faith that his son had in him. “I will always protect you, Nicholas,” he told him as he sat down on the floor of Nicholas’s bedroom where his toys waited for them. “I’ll never let anything ever happen to you or our family.”

Nicholas looked up at his father, a curious look on his face. “I know, daddy,” he said, handing him the Batman action figure. “You Batman. You always win.”

“If I’m Batman, then who are you going to be?” he asked, ruffling his son’s black hair that was so much like his mother’s.

“Hmmm…Flash,” he decided, holding up the red action figure.

Bruce groaned, shaking his head at his son’s choice. “There’s got to be a better Leaguer than Flash.”

“No, daddy,” he replied. “You Batman. You be best and I be Uncle Flash.”

“What if I want a different partner?” he asked his son.

“Okay, I be mommy,” he decided, picking up the Wonder Woman action figure.

“That’s better.” Bruce said with a chuckle, amused by his son’s imagination. “All right. So what we are doing now?”

“Potecting Gofam,” he explained.

“Of course,” he said with a nod of his head. “From who?”

“From me!”

Nicholas squealed as Tim unexpectedly entered his bedroom, his arms raised and his eyes wide as he walked in like Frankenstein. “Go get im, daddy!” Nicholas cried with glee as he ran to stand safely behind his father.

“Gladly,” Bruce decided as he got up on to his feet.

“Ut-oh,” Tim said with a gasp. “I think mom just called for me. Gotta go!”

Tim raced from the room, causing Nicholas to laugh harder at his older brother’s antics. “Come on, daddy,” he told him. “We play.”

“Okay,” Bruce said, sitting back down on the floor with his son, his worries momentarily forgotten as they battled the bad guys to save Gotham from the safety of his son’s bedroom.

**_Gotham; June 10th, 23:27 EST_ **

Sienna Falcone paced back and forth, a glass of red wine gripped tightly in her right hand. She couldn’t control the apprehensive flutter that had erupted in the pit of her stomach since this meeting had been arranged by Andres.

She wasn’t certain she truly wanted to go through with this. Things seemed to be progressing very well as it was without seeking outside assistance, especially from a lunatic like him. She was angry with Andres for approaching him in the first place without her knowing about it, but it was far too late now.

A knock at the door nearly made her spill her wine as she whirled around, hoping it was Andres. She scowled, angry with herself for not having better control over her emotions, but she couldn’t help it. The attack on the Iceberg Lounge had gone flawlessly, a direct message sent to Penguin. It would only be a matter of time before he retaliated and that knowledge had left her a little on edge.

The door abruptly opened, a man dressed in a dark suit filling the doorway. “Come with me, Miss Conti.”

“It’s Falcone now,” she icily corrected him, looking past the man for any signs of her partner.

Sienna silently cursed Andres for not being here, wondering what was keeping him. She hesitantly put her glass of wine down, running her hands over her skirt to smooth out invisible wrinkles before walking out into the hallway. It was at that moment that Andres decided to make his appearance.

“Sorry, I got delayed,” he apologized as he approached, adjusting his tie.

“You’re always delayed,” Sienna snapped, grabbing hold of his arm as she leaned in close. “I’m beginning to think you have a separate agenda going on.”

Andres frowned at her as they fell in step behind the man. “I do have a life and a business to run, Sienna. My world does not revolve around you.”

She shot him a hard glare as they wound their way through the maze of hallways, no doubt meant to disorient them so they wouldn’t be able to find their way back out very easily. It only added to her concern with this whole situation. She didn’t like involving another partner that she was going to have to watch her back around.

Coming to the end of a long hallway, the man opened a door, stepping aside to allow them entrance. They found him sitting in a chair flipping a coin in his hand, his glare hard like cold steel, a smug smirk on his lips. “Welcome,” he greeted them with a deep voice as he stared them down.

Sienna stifled the gasp that had stuck in her throat at the hideous sight before her. She had heard rumors about him, but actually seeing him face to face didn’t do those rumors justice. The one side of his face was normal, handsome even, but the other…the other side was completely deformed and almost unbearable to even look at.

“Andres, pleasure to see you again,” Two-Face said with a nod at him as he stood to his feet before turning his attention to Sienna. “And you must be Miss Conti, daughter of the late, great Carmine Falcone.”

He took her hand in his, leaning over and leisurely kissing the back of it. “It’s Sienna Falcone now,” she informed him, fighting back the wave of revulsion that rose up inside of her with the brush of his deformed lips against her skin. 

She swallowed back her disgust, refusing to show the slightest hint of weakness in the presence of this man. If she was going to resurrect the Falcone Empire, she needed to show complete and utter control at all times. Penguin was the first in her line of fire, but he was by no means her last in her attempt to control Gotham.

“My mistake,” Two-Face easily replied, releasing her hand as he appraised her for a long moment with an intense gaze. “Come, make yourselves comfortable.”

He led them to several chairs, Andres and Sienna choosing to sit side-by-side on a leather couch. “Thank you for taking time to see us,” Andres told him.

“I have to admit that what you did to the Iceberg Lounge definitely caught my attention,” Two-Face commented with a sly grin as he sat back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. “Very impressive, indeed. Of course, anyone who gets under the Penguin’s slimy skin deserves my gratitude and praise.”

“What makes you think I had anything to do with that?” Sienna coyly asked, her expression impervious as she met his intent stare.

“Come, come, my dear,” Two-Face said with a deep, rolling laugh that seemed to fill every corner of the large room. “You really think no one has noticed what you’ve been up to? You’re the talk of the Gotham crime world. People are definitely sitting up and taking notice.”

“Really?” she coolly questioned him, arching a single eyebrow. “I’m merely attempting to take back what is rightly mine by birth.”

“That’s what I like about you,” he told her.

“And what is that?”

“You’re a dichotomy,” he explained. “So very honest and innocent on the surface, warm and beautiful, but you’re just like the rest of us underneath it all…cold and ruthless. You go for the jugular and don’t blink an eye about it.”

“Then I guess there’s no need for me to be here since I appear to be doing so well on my own,” she countered.

Andres slowly reached over and placed a calming hand on her knee, trying to keep her from storming out of here or doing something stupid that would only end up getting them killed. Two-Face was crazy and unpredictable on a good day without inciting his wrath.

“Now, let’s not be rash, Sienna,” Andres told her. “Just because we’re doing well now doesn’t mean that we might not need some assistance later.”

“He’s right,” Two-Face interjected, flipping his coin. “You’re going up against the Penguin. That’s no easy feat. It wouldn’t hurt to collaborate with someone who knows Gotham and Penguin as well as I do.”

“What could you possibly offer?” Sienna boldly asked. She could feel Andres bristle next to her, knowing that she was pushing their host’s patience to its limits.

The longer she was there in Two-Face’s presence, the more confident she was beginning to feel. He was just an ordinary man with a disfigured face and a split personality. It wasn’t any different than any of the other lunatics that lurked in Gotham.

Besides, it was only a matter of time before she decided to take down Two-Face as well. One by one all of them would fall victim to her one way or another. There was no escaping her reach once she had her sights set on them. Their only hope for survival was to leave Gotham and never return.

Two-Face’s grim expression abruptly turned to one of amusement, a smirk forming on his disfigured lips. “I like a woman who’s direct. It’s quite refreshing.”

“Good,” she stated as she stood to her feet. “If you have nothing to offer me, then I believe our business here is done.”

Andres reached for her hand, pulling her back down onto the couch beside him. “Sit down and listen to what the man has to offer us,” he softly bit out, growing more anxious about the tense situation by the moment.

“Fine,” she muttered, sitting down and crossing her legs as she stared down the man before her.

She was sure that Andres probably thought that she’d lost her mind, but she actually had a plan, one that she was positive would get her what she wanted. Perhaps he had been right in procuring Two-Face’s help in this after all.

Two-Face stared at her for a long moment, flipping his coin. “Heads I help you destroy Penguin and offer you my protection,” he finally said. “Tails…I kill you both for wasting my time.”

Sienna unflinchingly met his heated gaze, refusing to be intimidated by this madman. He could threaten to kill her all he wanted, but actually succeeding in performing the deed was going to prove far more difficult than he initially thought. Even though petite, she was far more deadly than she appeared.

While she had initially been somewhat hesitant about this meeting, she felt she was firmly in control of the situation now whether Two-Face knew it or not. She didn’t come here unprepared for a war if it came down to it.

“Well, I think if I were you, I’d help us regardless of that coin in your hand,” she haughtily replied, feeling Andres growing even tenser beside her. “You see I have a sniper on a building with his rifle aimed at the head of someone you care about if you do anything to hurt us.”

Two-Face glared at her, his fingers wrapping tightly around his coin as he gritted his teeth, his nostrils flaring with rage. “And who that be?” he demanded to know. “I don’t care about anyone but myself.”

“So you wouldn’t care if I had my sniper put a bullet through Grace Lamont’s head?” she coolly asked.

Two-Face leapt to his feet, a dangerous sneer twisting his face. His chest began to heave as he glowered at them, clearly fighting to regain control over the rage pounding through him at that moment. He swiftly turned his back on them, his head lowering as the war between two men waged inside of him. He flipped his prized coin once, their fate landing solidly in the palm of his hand.

Several moments passed by in silence before low, rumbling laughter filled the air that caused the fine hairs on the back of Sienna’s neck to prickle. She couldn’t help wondering which part of him would finally gain control of him—the man that still loved Grace or the personification of pure evil that he had become.

Two-Face slowly turned to face them once more, a large grin on his face, but hatred blazing in his eyes. “Well played, Miss Falcone…well played,” he told her. “You have a deal.”

A smile spread across her face as she stood to her feet. “I thought you’d see it my way.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos! The support is much appreciated.   
> Enjoy the update! :)

Chapter 16

**_Wayne Manor; June 12th, 16:04 EST_ **

Bruce stopped what he was doing, taking a step back to study his progress so far. Things were moving along far better than even he had anticipated. They were making good progress and would hopefully have it done before the end of next week if they were lucky.

He would definitely put Diana to shame with how long it took her to finish putting together a simple baby swing. Even though he had Tim’s help with the playground, Diana had had his help with the baby swing, although she hadn’t known it at the time. 

Thoughts of his wife caused his heart to sink, the aching loneliness that filled him seeming to expand in his chest. Things had been tense between them since their argument the other day after Sienna’s press conference, both of them stubborn and neither of them willing to see the other’s side of things.

While he hated doing it, he knew he needed to get as close to Sienna as possible in order to discover what she was actually planning this time. He had no doubt it included his wife somehow. He just had to figure out what that plan was. He just wished that Diana would trust him in this.

She didn’t grow up in this world, though, and didn’t understand the adage of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer. Besides, the more Sienna’s attention was focused on him, the less focused she’d be on Diana or his family. It was a tradeoff he was more than willing to make in order to keep them safe.

“Where do you want this?”

Bruce looked up to see Tim coming towards him with a huge box in his arms, one that he could barely see over the top of. “Oh, good,” Bruce said, his face brightening some. “It’s finally here.”

“What’s in this thing?” Tim asked with a grunt as he set the heavy box down in the grass. “It weighs a ton.”

“It’s a teeter-totter,” Bruce replied.

“Aren’t Nick and Kai a little young for a teeter-totter?”

“They are now, but they won’t be in another couple of years,” he pointed out. “I’ve designed this playground to accommodate them as they grow up. This part over here will be for now and this section over here will be for when they’re older.”

“Of course you did,” Tim muttered with an incredulous shake of his head. “Why didn’t I get a playground when I moved in here?”

“Because you were older when you came to live with me,” he reminded him as he pulled out a box cutter to slice the top open. “Besides, you were too busy training to become the next Robin for anything else.”

Tim started laughing with the reminder of that first couple of weeks of his training. “You got that right. You ran me ragged between strength exercises, running on the treadmill and all the sparring sessions you made me do with you. It took everything I had just to crawl up the stairs to my bed at the end of the day.”

“Actually, I thought I had been a little easy on you,” Bruce thoughtfully confessed. “You should’ve seen what I put Dick through.”

“I think you were plenty rough on me,” Tim readily decided as he began to help his father unpack the parts. “I can’t imagine you being easy on any sidekicks. I’m actually surprised mom has been able to handle being your partner out on patrol.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Bruce asked with a frown as he straightened up to glare at his son. “Are you saying that I’m difficult?”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Tim said with a snort. “Even you have to admit that you can be hard to deal with at times.”

“It’s only because I’m trying to protect all of you,” he told him, his voice holding a sharp edge to it. “I refuse to watch any of you die.”

Tim noticed the dark rage simmering in his eyes, understood all too well what it meant. “Bruce, Jason was not your fault,” he softly reminded him, knowing it was probably useless, but he still had to try.

Bruce instantly grew rigged with the mention of the one person who was never truly very far from his thoughts even after all this time. He paused to wipe the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his t-shirt, swallowing back the anger that had risen in his throat.

“He was one of my greatest failures, Tim,” he said with barely restrained fury and guilt. “I will not let anything like that ever happen again.”

Kneeling in the grass with only the large box to separate them, Tim could practically feel the intensity of Bruce’s emotions. It was like a fiery wall separating them, something that would always cause Bruce to keep people at arms’ length to some extent, though Diana’s influence had definitely helped somewhat. He feared sometimes that not even she could fully save him. He always kept a part of him locked far away even from her.

“Bruce, you can’t control every single thing that happens out there in the field,” Tim reminded him. “No one can. All we can do is our best and hope everyone makes it home safely in the morning.”

“I know, but it’s why I push you all so hard. There can be no room for error out there or it could cost us dearly.”

“Have you ever talked to mom about Jason?”

Bruce cast a glance at Tim, everything inside of him wanting to shut down and shut him out, but he fought against that all too familiar pull that had caused him to run for far too long. For her and his family, he was fighting to do better about letting them in.

“She knows a little…knows how I failed him, but beyond that…no.”

“You know it wouldn’t hurt to talk to her about it,” Tim suggested. “She’s an awesome listener and very understanding. I know mom could help you feel better about it. It’s no good for you to keep hanging on to your guilt like this. It’ll only keep eating away at you.”

Bruce frowned as he stared at his son, not really wanting to discuss this any further. Thinking about Jason only reminded him how he had failed him…how he had failed Diana last year and had almost gotten her killed. It was something that he could never allow himself to let go of.

“When did you become a psychologist?”

Tim grinned as he started breaking down the empty box, relieved that Bruce hadn’t completely shut him out. “I had to take a psychology class my last semester of high school. I learned a lot. You’d make an awesome subject for a psychologist.”

“I think I’ll pass,” Bruce snapped in annoyance. “Help me put this together.”

“Daddy!” Nicholas called as he ran outside to his father. Bruce saw Nicholas running towards him wearing his Batman swimsuit. “Come fim wif me, daddy.”

“I’m working on your playground right now,” Bruce told him, leaning down and scooping him up into his arms. “What do you think of it so far?”

“Me like it,” Nicholas decided.

“Your slide will go here…and over here will be your swings,” Bruce explained to him as he set him back down in the grass, taking him by the hand and leading him over to the playground. “Over here, we’ll put your teeter-totter.”

“Before you know it, your dad will be training you to be the next Robin,” Tim told him.

Bruce shot him a heated glare that told him to be quiet. “That is not going to happen any time soon…if ever.”

“Tim, you go fim wif me?”

“I gotta help dad build the playground,” he told him, picking him up.

“We can take a break,” Bruce decided. “We’ve been at it all afternoon. Besides, I need to review some case files before going out on patrol tonight.”

“Sounds good to me,” Tim readily agreed.

“Dada!” Kaia squealed loudly as Diana walked outside with her daughter in her arms.

Diana looked amazing as always in a two piece black swimsuit, her hair pulled up and out of her face. Kaia was wearing her pink bathing suit, her ladybug rain boots, and purple sunglasses that were a little too big for her.

Nicholas giggled at the sight of his little sister. “Kai-Kai looks so funny,” he said.

“What’s up the sunglasses?” Tim asked.

“I assume it’s the newest must-have purchase,” Bruce informed him as he watched them approach.

“It’s a good thing you’re rich,” Tim said with a laugh. “She is going to be such a diva.”

“Going to be?” Bruce exclaimed. “I think we’re already there. She’s a year and a half old going on eighteen.”

“Do you think mom was like that when she was little?” Tim asked.

“I don’t have a single doubt in my mind,” Bruce replied with a smirk.

Kaia immediately reached for Bruce as they drew near, babbling incessantly and none of it making any sense. She never ceased to warm his heart. He’d never had young children or a daughter before. He had no idea what to expect especially when it came to his little girl, but he loved every single moment of this adventure with her as well as Nicholas.

She was so different from her little bother who was more laidback with an easy demeanor and a contented disposition. Kaia, on the other hand, was already hell-on-wheels and she wasn’t even two years old yet. Still, he didn’t think he could love either one of them any more than he already did.

“Are you going for a swim, Kai?” Bruce asked her, kissing her on the cheek.

“Dada,” Kaia responded with a nod, her sunglasses nearly falling off with the movement.

Kaia reached up and adjusted her sunglasses with her small hands, jabbering excitedly. Bruce looked to Diana for a little help, confusion written all over his face “I believe she’s telling you all about her new sunglasses,” she told him with a fond smile as she gently stroked her daughter’s soft raven curls.

“They are very pretty,” Bruce complimented her before turning his attention to Nicholas. “What did you get?”

“Me got red sungasses,” Nicholas told him.

“Red is a good choice. It’s the color of Robin’s uniform,” Tim told him. “Come on, Nick. I’ll get changed and then we can go for a swim.”

Diana watched as her two sons went back inside the house. She could feel Bruce’s eyes on her, studying her every move and trying to judge her mood. “How did Nicholas’s swim lessons go yesterday?” he asked her, trying to get her to talk and open up to him. It was ironic really, considering who he was.

“Very well,” Diana replied as she momentarily met his intense gaze. “Arthur said he’s doing great. Pretty soon he won’t even need his swim vest.”

Bruce nodded his head as he gazed at her, missing his wife despite the fact that she was standing right there in front of him. He hated it when they didn’t see eye to eye on something, the chilly distance that had formed between them. It was something that he wanted to eradicate as quickly as possible, but this time it wasn’t going to be that easy or that swift.

“Look, Diana, I—”

“I tried potty-training again with Nicholas this afternoon,” she interrupted him, not wanting to talk about Sienna or his plans to get close to her. “He did better this time. I think he’ll get the hang of it soon.”

Bruce frowned, sighing heavily with the weight of frustration pressing in all around him. “I was going to work with him tonight before his bedtime…before we go out on patrol.”

“That’d be great,” she replied with a nod. “I know he’ll really listen to you. Nicholas adores you.”

“He loves his mother too,” Bruce reminded her, reaching out and taking her hand in his.

She looked down at their joined hands, wanting more and yet she couldn’t. They had too much to work through, but they couldn’t do that with Sienna Conti Falcone standing in their way. Until she was dealt with, neither of them would be able to move forward.

He watched as she bit at her bottom lip, the longing to kiss her growing more intense. He released her hand to cup her face, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone. “I love you, Diana,” he softly, yet firmly said. “Never…never doubt that or forget it. You’re my whole world.”

“I know,” she murmured, her hand moving to cover his hand on her cheek.

He thought she was going to melt into his touch like she always did, hope springing in his heart. Instead, she pulled his hand away from her face. It hurt him far worse than any words could at that moment. “Come, Kaia,” she said, taking their daughter into her arms. “Let’s go for a swim.”

Bruce felt chest clench tightly, his world slipping through his fingers. His anger simmered in his veins, furious for the chaos and hurt that Sienna had created within his marriage. It felt like she was always here with them, her presence felt despite not physically being here. It was becoming unbearable. He wanted that woman out of his marriage and out his life once and for all.

He began to return to work on the playground, needing to channel his heated emotions at that moment. He wanted to beat something, but he couldn’t do that right now. He needed to swallow back the turmoil that was rising up within him, to save his anger for patrol tonight.

“Aren’t you coming to swim with us?”

Bruce looked up in surprise to see Diana standing there looking at him. She smiled softly at him, but it didn’t replace the hurt that still pervaded her eyes. “I’ll go change,” he told her as he began to follow her.

Walking towards the swimming pool, they found Tim attaching Nicholas’s swim vest. “Daddy!” Nicholas called. “Watch me!”

Tim quickly dove into the pool, making sure that he was ready for when Nicholas jumped in just in case he needed him. He had been doing so well with his swimming lessons that he probably didn’t need him there, but Tim was determined to always be there to look out for his little brother and sister no matter what. As the older brother, they were his responsibility to watch out for.

“I’m watching, little man,” Bruce told him. “Show me what you can do.”

Nicholas gave him a big grin as he waved at his father before turning his attention to Tim waiting for him in the pool. A very determined expression quickly formed on his face as he balled his hands into little fists. He moved to the edge of the pool before jumping in, going under the surface of the water before bobbing back up. He began paddling towards Tim, his vest helping to keep him afloat.

“Great job, Nicholas,” Bruce told him with a proud, fatherly smile on his face.

“Ni-Ni!” Kaia cheered, clapping her hands.

“Come fim wif me, daddy,” Nicholas said.

“Let me go change and I’ll be right back,” he reassured him, turning his attention to his daughter. “Kaia, I don’t think you can swim with your boots and sunglasses on.”

Kaia handed him her purple sunglasses before holding her feet out to him to remove her rain boots for her. Diana giggled at her daughter as she held her in her arms. There was no doubt in her mind that she was a princess in every sense of the word. 

They definitely had their hands full with her already and it was only going to get worse. She was just glad her mother wasn’t here to see this. There would be another string of endless stories about how much Kaia was just like her mother, embarrassing her to no end. She’d never be able to live down the myriad of stories.

Removing her boots for her, Bruce set them down on a nearby chair before turning and walking into the house to change. Stopping in the doorway, he paused to look back at his family, laughing to himself at the sight of Kaia splashing Diana as she tried to put her into her baby floatation device.

Diana couldn’t help but laugh as Kaia kept slapping her hands on top of the water, turning her head as she tried to avoid getting water in her face. However, the more Diana tried to avoid the assault, the more Kaia giggled and splashed her.

Bruce didn’t think he could possibly love his family anymore than he already did. It was moments like this that he was fighting so hard for, that he loved being a part of. He never realized how much he had been missing in his life until Diana, until he had made this family. 

He knew he could never and would never let them go.

**_Watchtower Cafeteria; June 15th, 13:12 EST_ **

Diana glanced over the lip of her cup of tea to find a very pregnant Shayera coming towards her with Dinah following close behind. The Black Canary was carrying Shay’s tray for her, much to the Thanigarian's extreme agitation…if the expression on her face was any indication.

Diana bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at the comical scene before her, knowing it would only make Shayera even more upset. That was the last thing that she needed right now. “I was beginning to think I was going to be eating lunch alone,” the Amazon said as her two friends sat down, one struggling to wedge her stomach beneath the table.

“Sorry, it’s my fault,” Shayera volunteered. “My appointment with J’onn took a little longer than I had expected.”

“And she has to stop and use the bathroom every five minutes on her way here,” Dinah interjected with a grin.

“Next time you’re pregnant, I hope your baby sits right on your bladder too,” Shayera muttered with a fierce scowl.

Diana and Dinah shared a knowing smirk. This pregnancy had been more difficult for their friend then the first one, mostly due to the fact that she was also chasing a toddler who was into everything. Rex was a sweet little boy, but he could be as mischeivious as his mother at times and had an indomitable will that rivaled his parents.

Diana pictured Kaia and Rex getting into all sorts of trouble together when they got a little older, like two peas in a pod. “So how much longer now?” she asked.

“Four weeks and two days,” Shayera replied with a resigned sigh. “Sorry, I’m just a little moody, but sleep is starting to become a luxury that I’m just not meant to enjoy any time in the near future. Rex has decided that one in the morning would be a great time to play.”

“Why don’t you let me take Rex home with me tonight so you can get some sleep?” Diana offered.

“I don’t know,” Shayera murmured with a shake of her head. “I appreciate the offer, but I feel like a bad mother sending my little boy away. I’ll miss him so much.”

Diana glanced at Dinah as tears unexpectedly welled in Shayera’s eyes, taking them both by surprise. “You definitely need some sleep, Shay,” Dinah told her. “When does John get back from Cairo?”

“Late tonight if all goes well with that dumb Eye of Ra case,” Shayera revealed as she picked at her lunch with her fork. “I miss that man so much I think I’ll go mad if he doesn’t return soon. It feels like he’s been gone for months.”

Dinah laughed as she forced herself to swallow her drink. “Shay, he’s only been gone three days.”

Shayera bent the fork in her hand as she clenched her teeth in frustration. “I know and I’m about ready to explode,” she confessed. “I swear the second that man returns, I’m locking him in our quarters and riding him hard until neither of us can move.”

Diana chuckled at Shay’s mood swings, remembering all too well how badly she’d wanted Bruce during her pregnancies. She’d been nearly insatiable too. She knew that she had worn him out on more than one occasion, but he definitely didn’t mind it. He’d told her that it was the best kind of exhaustion.

She missed her husband now, missed the press of his muscular body against hers, the feel of his skin rubbing against hers and his hard length buried deep inside of her. She wanted him more than anything, but Sienna had managed to work her way into their lives once more, creating a wedge between them. She feared Bruce’s obsessive need to stop her would end up destroying them in the end.

“Hey, Di,” Dinah called to her, trying to get her attention.

Diana looked up at her friends who were both staring at her. “Still no better with Bruce?” Shayera knowingly asked with a frown.

“He’s determined to get close to her in order to gain her trust,” she replied. “It feels like she’s in my house and in my marriage. I feel like I’m never going to be rid of her.”

“I think she needs her butt kicked,” Dinah groused with a scowl. “There has to be a better way to take her down without having to spend so much time around her.”

“I think he’s doing the right thing,” Shayera revealed.

Both women looked at the Thanagarian in stunned disbelief. “I think your hormones are affecting your thinking,” Dinah snapped. “How in the world is this a good situation? Any way you look at it, it’s not going to be good. Besides, he’s hurting Diana in the process.”

“As a detective, I understand to some extent the way that Bruce thinks sometimes,” Shayera explained. “I’m not saying his paranoia isn’t extreme at times, but sometimes you have to get close to your prey to gain the most information, especially when it’s someone as cunning and sly as Sienna.”

“Sienna’s full-force return over the last couple of months has really rattled him,” Diana softly revealed, shaking her head in frustration. “I’ve tried talking to him about it, but he refuses to discuss it with me.”

“I’m sorry, Di,” Shay told her, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand. “I’d love nothing more than to take my mace to her head and teach her a lesson about meddling in marriages.”

“You’ll have to get in line behind me,” Diana told her, failing to notice a certain tall, dark hero entering the cafeteria.

Batman spotted his wife the second he entered the commissary, his jaw clenching in anger at how upset she appeared. Shayera and Dinah were talking to her and he had no doubt that he was the hot topic of that intense conversation.

He tamped down on the urge to go over there and pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. He knew she was hurt, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He wasn’t her husband up here. He was just a friend and a colleague and he hated it at times like these. He wanted to be able to touch her when he wanted to, to kiss her and hold her close to him, but he knew this was the way it had to be. 

He hated what Sienna was doing to him and Diana, how she had wormed her way right into their lives like the slippery serpent that she was. He wanted to put her away as soon as possible so he could get his wife…get his life…back.

Diana looked past Dinah to notice Batman walking over to the coffee machine before moving to sit in a far corner by himself. She watched as he pulled out his tablet, his focus solely on his work. She wanted to go sit with him, but of course it would have to be as friends. 

They weren’t married when they were on the Watchtower. She knew it was hard on him knowing their children were in daycare and not being able to go see them like he wanted to when he was here. If they saw him up here, there would be no way to keep them from exposing his identity as their father.

Shayera and Dinah turned to see what Diana was staring at, noticing Batman sitting in the corner by himself, sipping on his coffee. “He looks pretty miserable to me, Di,” Dinah commented.

“He always looks like that,” Shayera stated with a frown, turning her attention back to the Amazon.

“Yah, but she looks just as miserable as he does,” Dinah pointed out.

“Gee, thanks,” Diana replied with a roll of her eyes.

“Look, let me talk to Ollie and see if he knows anything about this Sienna Conti,” Dinah offered.

“It’s now Sienna Conti Falcone,” Diana corrected her. “While you’re at it, could you ask him if he knows anything about Andres Rojas?”

“Is Bruce still obsessed with him too?” Dinah asked.

“He doesn’t bring it up anymore because he knows it only causes an argument between us,” she admitted. “I know he’s still convinced that Andres is up to something. He was adding more information to a file he’d started on him the other night. He tried to close it before I could see it, but I noticed it.”

“What do you think of this guy?” Shay asked her.

“I don’t know what to think,” she admitted with a sigh. “At first, I thought he was pleasant and charming, a real gentleman. I didn’t feel like he had ulterior motives. Now, though, I’m not so sure. I just don’t know if it’s because he really is guilty of something or because I’ve got Bruce in my head telling me he is.”

Diana leaned her elbows on the table, holding her head in her hands and threading her fingers into her hair. “I love Bruce, but I don’t want to become paranoid like him. I don’t want to start looking at every single person I meet and wonder what they’re really up to, what nefarious plans they’re secretly hatching.”

“Diana, you’re not going to end up like that,” Shayera reassured her. “We won’t let you.”

“And when it comes to Andres, just follow your gut, Di,” Dinah reminded her. “You have great instincts. You were blessed by Athena, right? Don’t let Bruce get in your head. Just follow your heart.”

Diana smiled softly at her friends, but didn’t appear to be completely convinced. “Thanks,” she muttered. “There’s just so much going on right now with Dick and Donna’s wedding coming up, Sienna attempting to take my husband away from me, trying to potty-train Nicholas, and now with trying to adjust to being Batwoman too.”

“I honestly don’t know how you keep your head on straight,” Shayera said with a shake of her head. “I’d have gone crazy long ago if I were you.”

“Hey, I’ve got to go, but let me know if you need anything, okay?” Dinah told her as she stood to her feet with her tray in hand.

“I have to go too,” Shayera said, standing up awkwardly. “I’ve got monitor duty in a few minutes.”

“Shay, I’ll pick Rex up from daycare when I pick up Nicholas and Kaia. He and Nicholas can have a sleep over tonight,” Diana told her. “I’ll bring him back tomorrow afternoon before the founders’ meeting. That will give you some time alone with John without having to worry about him.”

“Thanks, Di,” Shay said. “I really appreciate it. I’ll pack a bag for him and leave it in daycare.”

“Sounds good,” Diana replied. “See you guys later.”

Diana turned her attention to her cell phone, wanting to send a text message to Alfred to let him know they’d have Rex tonight before she headed to her training session with some new recruits. “May I sit here?”

The deep, familiar baritone that greeted her caused an instant shiver of desire to race up her spine. She slowly lifted her head, hooking a raven lock behind her ear. “Sure,” she simply said, immediately feeling the tension that had plagued them lately mingling with the desire she always felt for him.

He sat down in the chair that Dinah had just vacated, setting his cup of coffee down on the table in front of them. There were so many things that he wanted to say to her, things that he kept hidden so deep inside of his heart, but he couldn’t bring himself to talk about it.

It was bad enough that he relived Diana’s shooting and near death every night in his sleep without having to talk about it. Besides, he doubted that talking to her about it would do much to end the nightmares or ease the constant fear that filled him. Only stopping Sienna and putting her away would actually do that.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here this afternoon,” she said, taking another sip of her tea to find it had cooled considerably.

“Work was slow so I thought I’d get some work done up here,” he replied.

“Anything I can help you with?” she asked.

Batman relaxed slightly with her offer, relieved she wasn’t shutting him out even though their marriage bed had cooled dramatically over the last week. He couldn’t really blame her, though. He’d made things very difficult for her with his plans to get close to Sienna, but he believed it would be worth it in the end. 

After that, he’d do whatever it took to make it up to Diana.

“No, but thank you,” he responded. “I know you have to leave later this afternoon for your meeting.”

“The meeting shouldn’t take very long,” she told him. “I’ll be home in time for supper. Will you?”

“Yes,” he replied with a nod. “I’ll only be up here for a couple more hours or so depending on how long the upgrades take.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you that we’ll have Rex with us tonight,” she revealed. “Shayera hasn’t been sleeping well so I told her we would take Rex tonight so she could get some sleep.”

A smirk formed on Batman’s lips. “That and John’s coming home tonight,” he knowingly said.

She smiled in response. “Well, that too,” she admitted.

His smirk fell away as he studied her face…her blue eyes swimming with so much emotion. She was so beautiful, never ceasing to take his breath away. Even after all this time, she still captivated him like no one else had truly been able to.

“I miss you, Princess,” he said, keeping his voice low. His intense stare was penetrating, conveying the true meaning behind his words.

“I miss you too,” she murmured. 

“I promise we’ll get through this,” he told her. “I’m not going to ruin our marriage and I sure as hell am never giving you up for anyone else.”

She wanted to believe him, wanted to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were going to survive this latest entanglement with Sienna Falcone, but there were no guarantees in life. She’d learned that the hard way a long time ago.

“I have faith in you,” she softly replied. “It’s her that I don’t trust. She’s a vile woman with her sights set on you. She’s determined to dig her claws into you and take you away from me no matter what it takes. That’s what has me so afraid.”

“Diana, I won’t let her win,” he firmly stated, leaning forward.

Diana forced her hand to remain in her lap instead of reaching out to touch him, to caress his jaw. She knew in her heart that he was the best equipped and most skilled at tangling with a woman like her, but there was just so very much at stake this time.

“I hope you’re right,” she murmured as she stood to her feet. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

Batman sat there for several moments staring at his coffee cup, his hands tightly gripping it almost to the point of shattering it. The sooner he put Sienna away, the sooner he could work at repairing the damage that he’d done and the hurt that he’d caused his wife.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Gotham; June 15th, 17:27 EST** _

Diana came to a stop at the front door of the women’s shelter as she dug through her purse, looking for her car keys. She was more than anxious to return home to check on the kids. She felt terrible for leaving Alfred with three active toddlers, but he’d promised her they would be just fine as he had practically shooed her out of the house, reminding her it wasn’t unlike dealing with the Batclan over the years.

He had told her that taking care of three toddlers was a refreshing shift in duties, especially compared to taking care of the surly Batman that he’d had to deal with ever since Bruce had first donned the cape and cowl. She wasn’t so sure he was still thinking that way now, but she was still anxious to get home just the same. 

She scowled as she blew a ebony lock of hair out of her line of sight. She must have left them back inside of the women’s shelter. Approaching the conference room, she overhead Andres on the phone. “And I told you I would take care of her,” he angrily growled.

Diana slowed her pace, pausing in the empty hallway to listen to what he had to say in hopes of finding come sort of information about him. He was obviously very angry about something. She hoped to learn more about him that would finally settle this once and for all.

“She isn’t your concern…she’s mine,” he ground out. “Just stick to the plan and we’ll get what we both want…I promise they won’t see it coming until it’s too late.”

Diana backed up against the wall as she listened intently, thankful for her enhanced hearing. He was definitely up to something, but it remained to be seen what exactly that something actually was. She silently cursed to herself, wondering how Bruce was always able to find the criminals with next to no evidence. Of course, when someone like Bruce suspects everyone of something, he was bound to be right some of the time.

“Just let me handle it…no, I don’t need your help…don’t threaten me or you’ll find out the hard way just who you’re really dealing with,” he growled. “Growing up in the jungles of Columbia, you learn how to do some very unsavory things and not think twice about it.”

Diana felt a shiver race up her spine with the dark tone that his voice took on. It was not something that she’d ever heard from him before. He was definitely showing a side of himself that he had never revealed before, one that caused her suspicion to spike.

She heard him huff in anger, slamming something down on the table and muttering to himself in Spanish. She took that as her cue to make her appearance known. She entered the conference room to find Andres staring out a nearby window. He immediately turned to look at her, his furious expression swiftly melting away and replaced with one of delight.

“Diana, I thought you had left,” he said as he made his way to her. “What brings you back?”

Diana smiled at him, deciding that if Bruce could play the part for Sienna then she could do the same with Andres. Hopefully, she could find out what he was up to in the process. “I was looking for my car keys. I must have dropped them when I was gathering my things to leave.”

He stared intently at her for a long moment, his dark eyes trying to determine just how much of his conversation she had actually overheard. They definitely couldn’t afford to have Wonder Woman disrupting their plans. She’d have to be eliminated if she learned what they were really doing.

He closed the distance between them, his eyes seeming to darken even further if that was possible, his gaze momentarily falling to her red lips. “And here I was hoping that you were coming back just to see me,” he huskily flirted, taking her hand in his and repeatedly brushing his thumb against the back of it.

“Andres,” she scolded him. “I’m a happily married woman, remember?”

“Yes, but even happily married women can have a…dalliance…now and then, can they not?” he innocently asked, lifting her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles before turning her arm to slowly plant warm kisses along the inside of her wrist.

“I’m not like most women,” she calmly pointed out.

“You are most definitely not like any other woman I have ever met,” he agreed, pausing in his focused ministrations to meet her blue-eyed gaze. “Do you still feel this way even after your husband was seen with Sienna Falcone in Gotham yesterday during lunch holding hands?”

He felt Diana bristle with his question, the Amazon pulling her hand free from his hold. “It was a business lunch,” she told him, her gaze hardening with obvious anger. “He’s helping her rebuild her company that was destroyed.”

“You sound a little uncertain,” he pressed. “Are you trying to convince me or yourself that nothing more than business is going on between them?”

“I know my husband and he would never betray me or our love for one another,” she firmly stated.

“Well, from what I’ve heard, Bruce Wayne was a well-known womanizer before you caught his eye,” he reminded her. “Men like that have a very hard time changing their ways regardless of who they’re married to.”

Diana allowed the hurt she felt inside to reflect in her eyes as she averted her gaze. “Bruce is different now, Andres,” she softly replied. “He isn’t like that anymore. He loves me.”

She felt gentle hands on her face, gently forcing her to meet his gaze. “Diana, Bruce is still a man with an obvious weakness for beautiful women,” he told her, releasing her face to pull her into his arms. “You deserve far better than him. You deserve a man who will worship you and make you the center of his universe.”

Diana stiffened as he held her, unable to deny the validity of some of what he was saying. Bruce had a well-documented past with an endless stream of beautiful women before he’d finally allowed her into his life, having love affairs with a couple of them who were far from innocent just like Sienna was.

“He loves me, Andres, and I love him,” she stated, silently praying he didn’t try to kiss her. She didn’t want to put him through a wall, but she would if he pushed it much further.

To her relief, he released his hold on her. “I know you believe that, Diana, and I truly hope you are right, but please know that there is someone who would cherish you above all others. I’m here for you if you need me, any time day or night.”

“Thank you, I’ll take that into consideration,” she coolly responded, deciding it was best to change the subject. “I hope everything is all right with you. You sounded quite upset when I was coming down the hall.”

Andres momentarily stiffened, but he recovered smoothly. “Just a small matter with my company,” he revealed. “It comes with the territory when you’re a business owner.”

“I understand,” she said. “Bruce runs into all sorts of difficulties with his company. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Andres smiled, his eyes brightening with her offer. “Possibly,” he replied with a small nod of his head. “I’ll call you if I find I’m unable to resolve this current issue myself.”

“Well, I better get home to my family,” she told him as she turned to leave.

Andres caught her by the hand, causing her stop. “Diana,” he said. “Please call me if you need anything…even if it’s just a friend to listen.”

“Thank you, Andres,” she replied, grabbing her keys from the table before leaving.

Andres watched her as she left, his dark eyes narrowing. He pulled out his cell phone to make a call. “It’s me,” he stated. “We have a problem.”

**_Wayne Manor; June 15th, 18:06 EST_ **

Bruce wandered into the kitchen, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his workout pants and a frown firmly on his lips. He found Alfred in the midst of making dinner, the aroma making his stomach growl in response. He went to the fridge to grab a bottle of juice, his thoughts consumed with things other than food at that moment.

Alfred glanced up at him as he stirred the sauce, a knowing look in his eye. “So what have you managed to put your foot into this time that has you moping about the house like a wounded pup?”

Bruce glared at him over his bottle of juice as he took a long drink before finally lowering it. “I’m not moping,” he grumbled in annoyance.

“Well, if it’s any conciliation, I believe Miss Diana is as happy as you appear to be this past week or so,” he commented.

“Did she say anything?” Bruce quickly asked.

“No, but I am a very keen observer,” he replied. “Whatever has happened has left her just as disheartened as you have been lately.”

“I’m doing what I have to do to keep her and our family safe, Alfred,” Bruce adamantly maintained as he leaned against the edge of the kitchen counter, folding his arms crossly against his chest.

“It’s a very sticky situation when you try to balance two worlds like you do,” Alfred agreed, nodding to the newspaper lying on the counter. “And I’m sure it’s not been easy for Miss Diana either, especially when her husband is seen with another woman…a woman who just so happened to try to take her life and the life of your unborn baby.”

Bruce looked down to see a picture of him and Sienna Falcone having lunch at Amelio’s yesterday, her hand resting on top of his on the table. He snatched up the paper, cursing under his breath. He was no doubt going to get a scathing phone call from Clark about this, not to mention a mace to his head thanks to a very pregnant, very hormonal Thanagarian. Of course, that was if he survived the run-in with Dinah that was no doubt looming in his future.

He was so dead…that was if Diana didn’t kill him first.

He’d made such an absolute mess of things. This had definitely gotten way out of control, causing more heartache then he had ever intended. What was supposed to have been a discreet secret mission had turned into something else altogether different. He needed to try to rein it in before he destroyed his marriage and his life.

Alfred caught the distinct sound of high heels on the marble flooring in the foyer, deciding it was the perfect opportunity for Bruce to begin to repair things. “Would you be so kind as to tell Miss Diana that supper will be served in about thirty minutes? Hopefully that will give you adequate time to figure a way out of the grave you have dug for yourself.”

Bruce threw the newspaper down onto the counter beside his bottle of juice, furious with how things with Sienna were being portrayed by the press…how it was deeply affecting his marriage. He had never meant for it to be construed like this in public, but he should’ve known it was bound to happen with the lives that they led.

He exited the kitchen, making his way towards the main foyer. He found her all alone in the library, absentmindedly staring at the framed picture from their wedding day, her arms crossed and pressed tightly against her stomach. She had a distant look in her eyes, heartache mingled with anger. It hurt him knowing he had been the one to put it there.

“Diana,” he said as he entered the room, closing the door behind him to give them some privacy.

She looked up from the picture frame, a startled expression on her face. A small, forced smile formed on her lips, piercing his heart. He missed the warm smile that she always gave him, the one that seemed to light up the whole world, even down to the depths of his very soul.

“How are the children?” she asked, backing away from the coffee table and the picture of the happiest day of her life. “I hope they weren’t too much trouble while I was gone.”

“They’re playing in the media room,” he replied. “How did your meeting go?”

“It went well,” she revealed, her mind taking her back to her encounter with Andres. “Construction starts next week.”

He closed the distance between them, his focus locked solely on her. “I can’t do this anymore,” he told her.

“Do what?” she coyly asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about. She definitely didn’t want to talk about it right now.

“I can’t take this distance between us any longer,” he heatedly stated, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. “I miss you so much I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

“Bruce, I know you had lunch with Sienna yesterday,” she informed him, her eyes mirroring the heartache she felt inside. “Everyone…everyone thinks that you and her…”

Her voice trailed off, an anguish-filled gasp escaping her lips as tears pricked her eyes. Without a second thought, he crushed his lips against hers, kissing her hard in an effort to prove his love for her and erase her hurt. He began to devour her as he backed her up, needing to express to her just how much he truly loved her. No one could ever take her place in his heart.

Her back suddenly hit the wall, her husband pinning her up against it with his muscular body. Her fingers slipped into his hair as she pulled him closer, her desire for him overriding her heartache. She could feel his arousal pressing against her as he ground his hips against her, showing her just how badly he wanted her…what she always did to him.

He pushed her skirt up to bunch around her waist, his hand moving to stroke the soft, smooth skin of her thigh. The way their tongues danced with each other was making him dizzy with an intense need for her, one that demanded being met. 

“I love you,” he murmured over and over again as he kissed her, his hand sliding around to squeeze her bottom.

Diana pressed her head back against the wall, her desire for her husband warring with the hurt and anger that still consumed her. She wanted him more than her next breath at that moment, but this was not the answer to their problems, all the difficulties they were struggling to deal with.

Just as Bruce began to tug on her black lace panties, a sharp knock at the door interrupted them. “Pardon me, Master Bruce and Miss Diana,” Alfred called through the closed door, “but I do believe you need to come to the media room rather expediently. We have a small issue you need to attend to.”

“Can you handle it?” Bruce yelled, his frustration more than evident in that moment.

“I think your presence is required this time, sir,” he insisted.

Breathing hard, Bruce’s forehead came to rest against the wall right beside hers as he struggled to regain his composure once more. Turning his head, he brushed his lips against her earlobe. “I don’t think I want to know,” he whispered, his fingers lingering on the hem of her panties.

“Me either,” she agreed, trying to regain some semblance of control. She’d allowed this to go too far.

He reluctantly pulled away, releasing his intimate hold on his wife. “This is far from over, Princess,” he huskily stated, his lustful gaze boring into her and causing a shiver to tremble through her. “We’re continuing this later tonight.”

Diana smoothed out her skirt before running her fingers through her hair. “I just…I can’t, Bruce,” she softly said, her voice laced with regret. “Not until Sienna has been dealt with.”

Bruce’s gaze darkened even further, a scowl on his face as he slammed his fist against the wall. He angrily growled, wondering what it was going to take to prove to her that nothing was going on between him and Sienna. He raked his fingers back through his hair as he finally followed her out of the library, his arousal and anger still simmering in his veins and heating his blood.

They quickly went to the media room, Diana gasping at the sight that greeted them. “Oh…Hera…no,” she murmured.

Bruce came to stand beside her, his hands on his hips and a glare on his face. “Nicholas Alfred Wayne,” he growled. “What are you doing?”

“Painting Kai-Kai,” he excitedly told him, pointing at his sister who was sitting patiently on the floor while the two little boys drew all over her face, arms, and legs.

Rex and Nicholas each had markers in their hands, sitting on the floor with Kaia before them. Her entire face, arms, and legs were covered in a rainbow of colors, her pacifier in her mouth. She looked up innocently at parents and Alfred standing in the room staring at them, sucking on her pacifier between jabbered words.

Bruce rubbed his face with his hands as Diana folded her arms across her chest. “Nicholas, I thought we told you that markers are for paper and coloring books, not people.”

“My idea!” Rex eagerly confessed, holding a purple marker up in his little hand.

“Come on, boys,” Bruce said, leaning down and taking the markers from them. “Painting Kaia time is over.”

“No, daddy,” Nicholas said, shaking his head with a serious frown. “We not done yet.”

“I think you’ve both done more than enough,” Bruce told him, noticing the marker they had also gotten on themselves as well.

“Bath time for everyone,” Diana decided, leaning over and picking Kaia up. “Come on, baby girl.”

“Kai-Kai is pretty,” Nicholas said, pointing at his sister.

“Me no like bafs,” Rex grumbled with a glare that was pure Shayera in every way.

“Well, you’re getting one anyway,” Bruce stated, picking him and Nicholas up and following Diana out of the room.

Alfred’s grin couldn’t have gotten any bigger, amusement dancing in his eyes. He patted the pocket of his jacket where his camera was, anxious to get that picture developed and on the refrigerator sooner rather than later. He just wished he could have gotten a shot of Bruce and Diana’s faces when they had first entered the room.

Following Diana into the bathroom, Bruce began undressing the boys as Diana carefully took Kaia’s shirt off without getting any more marker on it. Thankfully, the markers were washable and non-toxic, but that fact did little to settle the panic that had hit her when she had found her little girl sitting there on the floor being used as a canvas.

“If this is the worst that happens, we’ll be lucky,” Bruce tried to reassure her as she started the bath water, adding some bubble bath soap.

“Bruce, don’t try to sugarcoat it or try to create optimism. It doesn’t suit you,” she snapped. “You know this is just the beginning of hell for the both of us. We’re about to be paid back for every single thing we ever did to our parents when we were children.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle with her response. “This is nothing compared to what I put my parents and Alfred through.”

“That’s not very reassuring, Bruce,” she bit out as she pulled the bands holding Kaia’s pigtails in place before setting her in the bathtub, Kaia immediately slapping at the bubbles and getting some on her mother.

Bruce lifted Rex and then Nicholas into the water, the boys splashing each other. “It’ll be fine, Princess,” he reassured her, leaning in and kissing her temple. “We’ll survive the terrible twos and everything else that they can throw at us. We’re superheroes, remember?”

“I hope we survive,” she muttered as she grabbed a washcloth before settling on the floor next to Bruce beside the bathtub. She wet the washcloth before beginning to wipe the marker from her daughter’s face, trying not to think about how heated things had gotten in the library. Hera, she missed her husband.

“No, mum-mum,” Kaia grumbled with a frown, adamantly shaking her head as she tried avoid the offending washcloth.

Kaia jabbered an adamant protest to having the pretty colors removed from her face, but her mother was equally stubborn. “Kaia, you can’t have marker on your face.”

Bruce began washing up the boys, removing the marker from their hands and arms. “I think John and Shayera owe us big time for this one,” he groused. “We should get two dates out of them for this one as well as several monitor duty shifts.”

Rex giggled as Bruce ran the soapy washcloth over his mouth and face, sputtering at the soap he got on his tongue. “Mommy come soon?”

“No, not until tomorrow,” Bruce reminded him.

“Daddy too?” he asked, breaking into giggles as Nicholas splashed him.

“Yes, your dad will be back tonight,” he replied. “You will get to see them tomorrow afternoon.”

“Can we pay with markers again?” Rex asked.

“You’re both grounded from the markers for now,” Bruce gruffly stated in no uncertain terms.

“Besides, we’re going to eat dinner right after your bath,” Diana informed him. 

Nicholas slapped at the bubbles as Bruce tried to wash his son. “Will you play with us, daddy?”

“After dinner,” he agreed.

Diana took the small cup, putting it under the faucet before pouring the water over Kaia’s head. Kaia chattered as her mother washed her hair, pouring the water over her head again to wash away the baby shampoo, her raven curls clinging to her head and neck.

Bruce didn’t know what they put in baby shampoo and soap, but whatever it was, it always smelled so good. There was nothing better than holding Nicholas and Kaia after they’d had their baths and were dressed in their pajamas. It was one of his most favorite times, holding them on his lap and reading them their bedtime story before tucking them in for the night.

He glanced over at Diana as she finished cleaning up their daughter, pulling her out of the water to stand on the bathmat all dripping wet. Her little raven curls stuck out in all directions after Diana dried her head before moving down her body.

“I’m really sorry, Princess,” he softly murmured, waiting until she met his gaze before continuing. “We only had lunch yesterday to discuss rebuilding her company…nothing more happened. You have to believe me.”

“I know,” she curtly stated as she stood up with Kaia wrapped in a big towel. “Can you handle these two until I come back?”

“Yah,” he said, deflated by her clipped response, turning his attention to the boys in the tub. “Come on, you two. Time to get out so we can eat dinner.”

**_Gotham; June 18th, 02:32 EST_**

Batman glanced at Batwoman out of the corner of his eye. Instead of getting better between them, they seemed to be getting worse. He thought that kissing her in the library the other day had been a step in the right direction, especially since she had fully returned his kiss and then some. Unfortunately, things hadn’t changed or progressed at all since then. 

It was leaving him more and more frustrated, his temper sharp and his patience very thin. It also didn’t help that two more bodies had shown up in Gotham related to the underground fight club. These two had been beaten beyond recognition, making identification even more difficult than the others. 

They’d staked out the mom and pop store every night since first investigating it, but no one ever returned there. Someone had obviously caught wind that their location had been discovered. Ray was still a mystery, a phantom that had yet to be found or identified. Bruce was beginning to wonder if the man even truly existed. 

It had been nothing but one dead end after another which had only added to his building frustration and anger. What was even worse was the fact that the paparazzi had taken to him and Sienna like a pack of rabid dogs, rumors and speculations of an impending divorce from Diana filling the headlines of every newspaper and magazine. 

He was probably the most hated man in the world right now, the villain who was crushing the heart of the world’s sweetheart. It had only fueled the tension between them, Diana withdrawing even more from him. They were more like colleagues now then actual husband and wife and it was driving him absolutely crazy. 

He swore if something didn’t give soon, he was going to lose it. It also didn’t help that Clark had almost punched him through a wall when he had gone to the Watchtower. To say that their last encounter had been near violent would have been an understatement. 

It had taken some major explaining and a lot of ducking to avoid getting hit before he had settled down enough to listen to him. He still wasn’t happy about it, but at least he was no longer on the warpath to maim him. Shayera and Dinah had been another story. They were fully siding with Diana now that all the speculation and rumors were flying all over the world, noticing how it was taking a painful toll on her. 

If any of them thought that this was in the least bit easy for him, they were deluded. He despised Sienna Falcone with every fiber of his being. She had tried to kill his wife and unborn child last year. That was not something that he could so easily forget or forgive. She would fully pay for what she had done if it was the last thing he ever did. 

“Oracle to Batman.” 

“What is it, Oracle?” he responded. 

“I’ve got a lead on Falcone’s gang,” she revealed. “I’ve got an address for a hideout they might be using.” 

“Where is it?” 

“You’re actually five blocks away,” she informed him. “Sending you the coordinates now.” 

“What is it?” Batwoman asked him. 

“We’ve got a lead on Falcone’s gang,” he told her. “We’re going to see if we can shut them down and hopefully stop this war between her and Penguin.” 

“That would definitely help,” she agreed. “Let’s go.” 

“Wait,” he said, holding up a hand. “We need to talk before we go in there.” 

“About what?” she asked, praying he didn’t get into their personal problems here on a dark rooftop in the middle of Gotham. Now was definitely not the time for that. 

“We need to do some surveillance before charging in there,” he warned her. “We can’t arrest them without evidence of a crime.” 

“I know that,” she told him. 

“I’ll give the signal when I think we have enough to capture them,” he continued. 

“Okay,” she murmured with a frown, not sure where all of this was coming from. They’d been patrolling together for over two weeks now. 

He stood there and stared at her for a long moment, not saying anything, but not moving either. “Just…be careful,” he softly said, the things that he really wanted to say to her left unsaid and hanging in the air between them. 

“I will,” she replied. “You too.” 

There was more he wanted to say, but it would have to wait till later. “Let’s go.” 

Batwoman watched as he abruptly turned and fired his grappling gun, pausing to cast a look back at her over his shoulder before swinging off the ledge. She quickly followed him, knowing that he was struggling with the things that he was keeping locked away deep inside of him that he refused to talk about, this whole situation with Sienna weighing so heavily on both of them. 

It was obvious he was wrestling with everything that was happening. She just prayed that he would be able to focus on the mission at hand and not their myriad of problems. The slightest bit of distraction could end up getting one or both of them injured or worse. 

She fired her grappling gun, swinging through the air as she followed him to their destination. Flying through the air by a grappling line was so different from flying under her own power. It had taken some getting used to, but she was becoming more comfortable with it with every passing night. 

Glancing down at the street beneath her, her attention was immediately captured by a fight going on below between a couple of gangs. “Batman!” she yelled. “We’ve got trouble.” 

Without a second thought, she dropped to the top of a building before jumping off the edge and firing her grappling gun again. The line caught and set at the last moment, catching her and keeping her from falling. She swung into the middle of the fight, not bothering to see if Batman had followed her or not. 

Batman looked over his shoulder in time to see his wife falling only to have her grappling line take hold at the last second. He cursed under his breath, growling to himself as he quickly changed directions as she landed in the middle of a deadly gang fight. He swore her innate instinct to act no matter the situation was going to get her killed one of these days. 

She should have waited for him, not just swoop into the middle of a fight like she had. He swung through the air, his jaw clenched with anger as he landed on the asphalt behind a gang-banger with a steel pipe who was about to hit Batwoman from behind. 

Batman tapped on his shoulder, causing the thug to whirl on his heel only to be knocked out by a gauntleted fist to his jaw. As he worked his way from one thug to the next, he had a very unsettling feeling about this fight. Something wasn’t quite right about all this, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

He lifted his leg, his boot connecting with a guy’s chest and sending him flying back. He grabbed another by the arm, throwing him over his shoulder and slamming him hard into a wooden crate. Turning, he felt arms wrap around his neck in an attempted headlock. He threw his head back, cracking the guy’s nose and causing him to release his hold on him. 

Batman threw an elbow at his face, further breaking the thug’s nose. Blood poured down his face as he stumbled back, grabbing at his face. “I’m gonna kill you!” he yelled. 

Batman just stood there, waiting for him to make the first move. The gang-banger pulled a switchblade, waving it at the Dark Knight. “I’m gonna slice you from stem to stern.” 

Batman threw a batarang, knocking the guy out before turning to check on Diana who was fighting six thugs at once. He couldn’t help but notice how the majority of them were ganging up on her instead of trying to take him on like they usually did when he tried to break up a gang fight. 

As he went to help her, he noticed that several of these guys belonged to Penguin. The idea that this was a setup of sorts flashed through his mind, putting his senses on high-alert. This was a trap, but he had no idea why. 

Grabbing a bola, Batman threw it at a thug running straight at him, the cord wrapping around his legs and dropping him to the ground. Noticing that Batwoman had worked the number surrounding her down to two, Batman grabbed the guy by the front of his shirt and picked him up before slamming him up against the side of a building. 

“What is this all about?” the Caped Crusader snarled, not in the mood for any games tonight. His patience was nearly cracking. “Why are Penguin’s men fighting against each other?” 

“I don’t know,” the guy responded in panic. “We were just told to start a fight and draw you and the chick in black here.” 

“What for?” he growled, closing the distance between them, their noses nearly touching. He thought he’d smelled a trap. 

“I don’t know…I swear!” he claimed. “Someone wanted a shot at her.” 

“Who is it?” 

“I don’t know who,” he swore. “There was just a big payout if we got her to show up and then beat her up.” 

Batman growled low in his throat, not liking any of this. The whole thing had been staged in order to draw her out. Penguin must not have liked the way Batwoman had manhandled him at the Iceberg Lounge when Cobblepot had tried to shoot him in the back with his deadly umbrella. 

He released his hold on the thug long enough to hit him with a right hook that knocked him out. He turned to his partner to find her restraining the last of the gang members. “Are you all right?” 

“Fine,” she replied, refusing to meet his gaze. 

“Then why are you bleeding?” he angrily rasped as he swiftly closed the distance between them, his hand moving to put pressure on her side. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**_Batcave; June 18th, 03:44 EST_ **

“It’s nothing, Bruce,” Diana insisted, angered by what had happened tonight on patrol. It would only end up pulling her husband that much further into his paranoid obsessions, probably benching her from patrolling with him for the foreseeable future. “It’ll be healed in a couple of days. I’m going to take a shower and go to bed.”

“Sit, Princess,” he darkly growled in warning, more than angry with her for jumping into a fight like that, but even more so with himself for not considering the fact Penguin would most likely be gunning for her after their encounter at the Iceberg Lounge.

He turned to gather supplies, not bothering to see if she was actually doing what he had basically ordered her to do. He was just thankful it hadn’t been any worse than it was. He shuddered to think about what could have happened. Memories of the last gang fight in Gotham that he’d broken up reminded him how deadly it could have turned out. That gang fight had resulted in several being taken away in body bags by the time he’d been able to end it.

Turning, he found her standing with her back to him, not sitting on the medical table like he’d told her to do. He drew a deep breath, setting the medical supplies down on the table. “You shouldn’t have jumped into that fight like that,” he reprimanded her, his tone reflecting his frustration as he folded his arms against his chest.

“I know,” she snapped with equal anger. “I reacted like Wonder Woman, not Batwoman. It won’t happen again.”

“It was a trap meant for you,” he revealed as he stared at her back, wishing she would at last face him.

His revelation had its desired effect as she abruptly turned on her heel, her long black ponytail whipping with her movement. Her eyes darkened with anger like a swelling thunderstorm ready to let loose. “What are you talking about?” she demanded to know. “How do you even know that?”

“One of Penguin’s men spilled it. He set the whole thing up in order to get to you,” he calmly told her as he glared at her from across the medical table. He unfolded his arms, leaning forward to rest the palms of his hands on the medical table. “It was payback for humiliating him at the Iceberg Lounge the night Sienna’s people shot it up.”

“I was stopping him from shooting you in the back,” she stated.

“I understand and I love you for having my back, but Penguin doesn’t take too well to anyone telling him what he can and can’t do, least of all a woman,” he informed her.

“I don’t regret any of it,” she stubbornly responded, refusing to back down. “I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat in order to protect you.”

“I know,” he said, gentling his tone slightly despite the heated anger still simmering inside of him. He didn’t want to argue with her anymore. There was enough tension between them as it was without adding gasoline to the already heated flames. “You’re going to have to be extra careful from now on. I’m afraid Penguin is just the tip of the iceberg. There will be others out there who will target you and will try to take you out now that they know about you.”

Diana stared at him in stunned disbelief. “You’re actually letting me go back out there with you on patrol?”

“Yes,” he admitted with a sigh, running his fingers back through his sweaty black hair. “Besides, I figure it would be pointless to try to make you stay here instead of going out with me. It’s a battle I’m not in the mood to wage with you. I’ve got too much going on in Gotham with the turf war and the underground fight club.”

“That never stopped you before,” she reminded him, confusion quelling a small measure of her anger.

“I need you out there with me,” he reluctantly revealed to her. “You’ve done a lot of good out there the past two weeks, Diana. You’ve helped me far more than even I thought you could.”

Diana didn’t know what to say with his confession. He had just admitted that he needed her with him. That was a huge step for him. “I only want to help you…help Gotham. It’s my home too.”

“You scared the hell out of me, Princess,” he admitted, moving around to the other side of the medical table in order to lean against the edge of it as he faced her, allowing his expression to reveal his true feelings. “You were behind me one moment and, the next thing I knew, you were dropping right into the middle of a violent gang fight.”

“I couldn’t just stand by and do nothing,” she told him.

“I know…and I understand that about you,” he said with a nod, his gaze falling on the wound in her side that had thankfully stopped bleeding. “It’s one of the things that I love most about you…what first attracted me to you in those first months after meeting you.

“I just have to remember that it’s going to take time for you to adjust to not immediately reacting like you’re accustomed to. It’s unfair of me to expect you to respond exactly like I want you to in the first few weeks of being out there with me.”

He couldn’t believe that he was actually revealing so much at one time to her. It wasn’t often that this happened, but, when it did happen, it was usually because it had taken something extreme to shake some sense into him. The old him would have shut her completely out, refusing to allow her to patrol with him anymore. It stunned him how much she had truly changed him since their love affair first began.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” she apologized. “I saw trouble and I just responded.”

“It’s just going to take me a little time to fully adjust to you being out there in Gotham with me,” he replied. “You’re my wife first and my partner second.”

She nodded in agreement, so much hanging in the air unsaid and unexpressed between them. “I’m going to get a shower,” she murmured.

“Not until I take a look at that knife wound,” he firmly stated. “It could get infected.”

“Really, Bruce, I’m all right,” she countered, fatigue lining her face. “It doesn’t even hurt that much. I just want to get a shower and go to bed. If it’s not better when I get up, I’ll let you look at it.”

Bruce didn’t get a chance to argue his point, the roar of Tim’s Batcycle abruptly filling the cave before being turned off. He jumped off his bike, running straight towards the medical area. “Mom, I heard you were hurt,” he said as he approached, clearly upset as he pulled off his mask. “Are you okay? What happened? Should I get Alfred? Are you in pain?”

“I’m fine, Tim,” she reassured him. “Guy with a knife just got a lucky shot in.”

“You scared me half to death,” Tim exclaimed, releasing an exasperated breath. “Barbara said you’d been hurt, but that was all I heard.”

“I’m sorry,” she told him, squeezing his shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile. “It’s nothing. I promise…I’m fine.”

Tim frowned as he studied her from head to foot. “If you say so,” he ultimately decided, pursing his lips as he shot a sidelong glare at his father. “Don’t let Bruce bench you for this. It could’ve happened to any one of us. Actually, it has happened to all of us...multiple times.”

“I’m not benching her,” Bruce retorted with a scowl. “She learned her lesson and now we move on.”

Diana cocked an eyebrow as she glared at him in righteous indignation. “Learned my lesson?” she haughtily repeated with a tilt of her head. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Ah, I think I’m going to get a shower and go to bed,” Tim tentatively informed them before making a quick escape towards the showers. He could tell that Bruce had just stuck his foot in his mouth…again.

“That’s not what I meant,” Bruce ground out. “I just meant that it’s going to be an adjustment for both of us to patrol together. We’re going to have to learn together through our mistakes.”

“I didn’t feel like I was making a mistake,” Diana snapped. “I’m going to take a shower and go to bed.”

Bruce growled to himself, angry with how things had turned out tonight. His mind continually ran over all the things that he knew he needed to say to her, but didn’t have the courage to actually say it. Talking about it wouldn’t make Sienna go away, wouldn’t erase what she’d done to his wife and his city. He needed to stop her if he was ever going to be free from her.

He went to his computer to update and file reports, angry with Diana for not letting him treat her injury. He decided that his own stubbornness was only surpassed by her own. He pulled up several files, punching keys and replaying the events of the night in his mind.

While Diana hadn’t technically done anything that he himself hadn’t done in the past, it still had scared him to see her land right into the heart of a deadly gang fight. If they’d had guns…he felt ill to his core just thinking about it.

She was fortunate she’d been able to walk away with nothing more than a knife wound. They had definitely ganged up on her, forcing her to block attacks and strikes from several opponents at once. He was certain that she’d received plenty of bruises as well, but she refused to allow him to check her over.

Right now, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and wrap his body around her, to hold her close against him and thank her gods that she was safe. Unfortunately, things between them remained tense and would more than likely stay that way until he found what he needed to put Sienna away for good. 

The sooner she was out of their lives, the better it would be for them and life could finally get back to normal…or as normal as things ever were for them.

He worked on several cases for a couple of hours, his mind in a battle with his heart over what he needed to do to get the necessary evidence to lock her up and get Diana back. He couldn’t bear hurting her anymore like this. It was tearing at the fabric of their marriage and, soon, their family as well.

The pain that had reflected in her eyes when she’d returned from her meeting the other night had nearly torn him apart. He’d had no idea the reporter was there, secretly snapping pictures of him and Sienna having lunch. 

Nothing had happened between them, her hand merely covering his in support of his supposed marriage woes that were not getting any better. The newspapers and magazines were misconstruing the whole situation and causing even more heartache. It was like pouring salt into an open wound.

Bruce sank back in his chair, staring at the computer screen filled with everything that he’d been able to link to Sienna Falcone so far. Unfortunately, none of it was solid evidence that he could use against her that would hold up in a court of law. He needed something concrete, to catch her red-handed.

With a sigh of resignation, he closed his files. He knew he should try to get some sleep, but he was too keyed up, his mind refusing to let him relax. There was too much competing for control of his thoughts as well as his emotions at that moment. He needed to empty himself of all the anger and fears if he was ever going to be able to sleep.

Deciding a workout might help, he shut down his computer and stood to his feet. The sound of his cell phone ringing forced him to stop. He picked it up with a frown, noticing it was an incoming call from Sienna. He couldn’t imagine what she wanted at this hour of the morning.

“Sienna?” he answered on the fourth ring, feigning a sleepy voice as if she’d just woke him up. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“Bruce!” she exclaimed. “I’m so glad you answered.”

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his eyes narrowing with immediate suspicion. He’d had to force himself to put a measure of urgent concern into his tone instead of letting his hatred show through. She was the reason his marriage was suffering right now.

“I…I need you..please,” she managed to choke out before breaking down into tears. “I found a death threat this morning…outside of my front door.”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering how in the world it’d taken this long for the death threat to show up. He also couldn’t help wondering how he had gotten himself into this mess in the first place. “Did you call the police?”

“No,” she muttered. “You were the first person I thought to call.”

“Let me get dressed,” he told her. “I’ll be right over.”

“Thank you, Bruce,” she tearfully murmured. “Please…hurry.”

Bruce hung up as he made his way to the changing area. After a quick shower, he slipped into a t-shirt and jeans before heading out. The sun was just breaking over the horizon, casting a glow on his beloved city and reminding him why he did what he did every night.

He couldn’t help wondering what Sienna was up to this time. While her tears had sounded genuine on the phone, he wouldn’t put anything past her. He had a bad feeling that if Carmine Falcone was still alive, she’d probably try to gun him down too in order to get what she wanted.

He knew there was the possibility that he was walking into some sort of trap, but little did she know who she was really dealing with. Besides, he needed to know what she was planning. There had to be something more to this supposed death threat or she wouldn’t be calling him. She wouldn’t want to reveal to him her ties to the turf war with Penguin until she was absolutely positive that she had him fully in her corner.

He knew he should have left a note for Diana letting her know where he was going, but he knew it would only lead to another argument. They were not going to see eye to eye on this no matter how much they argued about it.

After checking in at the front desk, Bruce made his way to the top floor where Sienna’s condo was located. He was stunned by the sight that greeted him when the elevator doors slid open, his mind immediately assessing and working the crime scene that he found.

Graffiti covered the front door of her condo, hateful slurs written in red spray paint telling her to get out of Gotham. It called her a Falcone whore as well as several other unpleasant things. Making his way to the door, he knelt down to search for clues only to have the door unexpectedly flung open.

He instantly stood to his feet only to have Sienna Falcone throw herself into him. “Oh, Bruce,” she sobbed into his chest. “It’s just horrible. Who would do something like this to me?”

He reluctantly held her, rubbing her back and noticing the fact that she was dressed in sexy lingerie. He carefully disengaged himself from her hold on him, putting some distance between them. “Do you have any idea who did this?” he asked her, looking her directly in the eye. He refused to look below her neck, unwilling to be drawn into her apparent ploy to seduce him away from Diana.

Sienna ran her fingers through her shoulder-length brown waves, attempting to gather herself before finally answering him. “I have no idea. My assistant stopped by early this morning and found my front door like this.”

“We need to call the police,” he told her as he escorted her back inside of her condo before closing the door behind them.

“What are they going to do?” she spat out the question with a furious scowl. “They won’t be able to figure out who did this.”

“Your building has advanced security,” he pointed out. “I’m sure something will be found on the security feed.”

“I guess I shouldn’t have revealed my true heritage,” she replied with a sigh, sitting down on the edge of the leather sofa. She paused to wipe the tears from her face with the back of her hands. “I thought Gotham was truly my home now.”

Bruce sat down on the couch beside her, placing a hand on her back between her shoulder blades. “Sienna, don’t let one person’s ignorance make you feel like that,” he told her. “I just can’t figure out how they were able to bypass all the security you have here. It would have to been either an inside job or someone who really knew technology.”

“I’m afraid, Bruce,” she softly said, leaning into him. “I don’t know if I feel safe here in my condo any longer.”

“How much more renovation has to be done to the Falcone mansion?” he asked.

“It’s just gotten underway,” she informed him. “Andres told me it would take at least four months or more before I could move in.”

“Andres?” he repeated, stunned by the unexpected mention of the all too familiar name. “Andres Rojas?”

Sienna’s brow furrowed, her lips pursing as she studied him. “Yes, do you know him?”

“He’s on the committee for the Gotham women’s shelter renovations with Diana,” he responded, his mind racing with suspicions. Something was not right about all of this, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Don’t you like him?”

“I’ve only met him once. I don’t know him very well,” Bruce admitted, sitting back on the couch. “Is there part of the mansion that you could live in until the renovations are done?”

“No, the whole place is in shambles,” she told him. “Andres told me they’re going to have to strip it done to its frame and rework everything.”

“You’re going to have to either move into a hotel or hire extra security, Sienna,” he suggested.

Sienna looked at him, wishing that he would show some sort of reaction to the fact she was wearing sexy lingerie, but it didn’t seem to be having any affect on him. She wanted to ask him if she could move into Wayne Manor with him, but she doubted he’d go for that even though they’d grown closer over the last few weeks.

Besides, she didn’t think she could bear to see him with Diana or his children despite the fact that he and the Amazon were having marital issues right now.

“I’ll see about moving into a penthouse at one of the hotels,” she finally agreed.

“I still think you should report this to the Gotham police,” Bruce encouraged her as he stood to his feet. “They need to have this on record, especially if whoever did this tries something again. It’ll add more weight for the prosecution.”

“Okay,” she relented, standing to her feet as well. “Thank you for coming. I didn’t know who else to call.”

“I’m happy to help you,” he reassured her, forcing a smile. “You can call me anytime.”

Sienna leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, lingering there a heartbeat longer than necessary. “You mean a lot to me, Bruce,” she whispered. “I hope you know that.”

Bruce pulled away from her before she could try to kiss him on the lips. “Sienna, I can’t offer you more than friendship.”

She smiled sadly, nodding her head in understanding. “I know, but a girl can still hope for someday.”

“Sienna, I cannot promise you anything,” he firmly stated. “I’m hoping to work things out with my wife.”

“But if you can’t, I want you to know that I’m here waiting for you…ready to offer you so much more than she can ever dream of giving you,” she revealed, her tone seductive and hinting at far more.

“I better get home,” he replied. “I want to have breakfast with my family before heading into work.”

“Thank you again for coming, Bruce,” she told him as she escorted him out, closing the door behind him.

Sienna was more than frustrated with his lack of response to her offer of more. She decided it was time to move things further along. The thought of waiting any longer to get what she wanted was becoming next to unbearable.

“Do you think he bought it?”

Sienna stood with her back to him for a long moment before finally turning and facing the man who had been hiding in her bedroom. “Yes, he bought it,” she confidently stated. “I just didn’t get the response that I was hoping for.”

Andres moved to sit down, casually crossing his legs as he stretched his arms across the back of the couch. “Give him time,” he told her. “The fact that he raced over here as soon as you called was a positive sign, no?”

“Yes, it was,” she absentmindedly answered him, “but I think it’s time we up the stakes.”

Bruce stood outside of her condo, studying the door and the words spray painted on it. He had no doubt that that this had been an inside job and he had a pretty good idea about who had done it. The only thing missing now was the identity of the man who had been hiding in her bedroom. 

Little did the man know that his cologne had given his presence away.

**_Watchtower; June 19th 16:02 EST_ **

Batman materialized on the Watchtower, finding Superman already standing there waiting for him. His arms were folded against his muscular chest, a rarely seen glower set firmly on his face outside of battle. “Superman,” the Dark Knight stoically greeted him as he stepped off the transporter pad.

He walked past him without a second glance, already knowing what his greeting was all about. This was his first appearance on the Watchtower since the tabloids started having a field day with Bruce Wayne’s supposed friendship with Sienna Falcone; blowing it so far out of proportion it was becoming ludicrous.

Batman could hear the Kryptonian’s distinct footfall as he followed him out of the transport room, could practically hear his teeth grinding in anger. He drew a deep breath before coming to an abrupt stop in the middle of the corridor, turning on his heel to face off against the Man of Steel and settling this once and for all.

Superman almost plowed directly into the Caped Crusader, nearly knocking him back. It was Bruce’s turn to scowl at his friend as he held his arm out to keep his friend back. “Can I help you with something, Superman?”

Before Clark could respond, Green Lantern seemed to appear out of nowhere with the speed of Flash himself, a panicked expression on his face. “Bats, you need to run, man. You are in so much—”

“Don’t tell me,” Batman grimaced, holding up a hand to stop his friend.

“Shay and Canary are on the warpath for you,” he revealed. “I’m actually risking my own life just by talking to you.”

Batman growled in annoyance, cursing to himself. “I am trying to save my wife, not hurt her,” he hissed. “Why can’t anyone understand that?”

“I totally get it and I’m on your side,” John said in a low voice so as not to be overheard. “If Shayera asks, though, you’re on your own. I’m staying out of this.”

“You owe me after your son decided to my daughter would make a good canvas,” Batman heatedly reminded him.

John seemed to almost shrink back with the reminder as he rubbed the back of his head. “Yah, I know I owe you big for that one,” he agreed. “It’s just that—”

“Batman!”

All three heroes looked up to find Shayera storming towards them with mace in hand. A furious Thanagarian was a terrifying sight to behold. To see an eight-month pregnant Thanagarian who was bent on annihilation was unsettling even for the fearless Batman.

Superman and Green Lantern both took a self-preserving step back and away from the Dark Knight, leaving him standing there to face the Thanagarian all alone. Batman crossed his arms over his chest, his jaw set with every bit of stubborn determination that he had in his body as he glared back at her.

“How dare you!” she seethed as she came to a stop before him, her chest heaving with fury. “She’s your wife! I thought you loved her!”

“I do love her,” he bit out, not backing down in the face of the furious tempest of pregnancy hormones raging before him. “I’m trying to protect her.”

“You sure picked a damn stupid way to do it,” she hissed. “I was on your side, but now I see how you’re crushing her heart and you don’t even seem to care.”

Batman closed the distance between them, coming as close as he possibly could with a pregnant belly in the way. “Don’t you think I know that? Don’t you think it’s killing me inside to see how this is hurting her? I’m doing everything I can to try to keep her safe. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work I need to do.”

Batman summarily stepped around her, continuing on his way and leaving John to calm his wife down.

“Care to explain this?” Superman demanded as he fell in step with his best friend, pulling a newspaper out from under his arm where he’d kept it hidden.

Batman glanced down at the newspaper in his hand, internally cringing at the sight of Sienna and him together at that restaurant having lunch. The headline read “Trouble in Paradise”. There was a smaller picture of Diana who looked furious. They had clearly been hounding her for a response and, when she failed to give one they liked, they took a picture of her instead.

He looked up to meet the furious glare of his best friend, sensing he was in for a scathing lecture. “It’s not what it looks like,” he darkly rasped as he made his way to the Monitor Womb, “and it’s none of your business.”

Batman was stopped by the unexpected steel grip on his upper arm. “When my best friend is hurting, it is my business,” Clark snapped. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“Ask her,” Bruce spat out, yanking his arm free.

“I did ask her,” Clark stated. “She won’t talk to me about it. All she’ll say is that you’re doing what you feel is best.”

“I am,” he growled, keeping his voice low so as not to attract attention. He was somewhat surprised that his wife hadn’t unburdened her heart to her best friend instead of defending her husband’s actions. “I’m trying to protect my wife and my family.”

“From where I stand, you’re destroying her,” Clark told him. “You’re tearing her apart with whatever it is you think you’re trying to accomplish.”

Batman grabbed him by the arm, dragging him into an empty side room. He disabled the security feed, yanking his cowl off. “First of all, Diana knows I love her more than my own life,” he ground out. “Do you honestly believe for one second that I would have an affair with Sienna Falcone? She tried to kill my wife and daughter last year, Clark. It’s all I can do being in the same room with that woman and not choke the life out of her. I’m only trying to befriend Sienna in hopes of finding out what she’s really planning to do in Gotham and to my family—nothing more.”

“I believe you, Bruce, but there has to be a better way to do that,” he replied with shared frustration. “I know you’re trying to protect Diana, but you’re crushing her in the process.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Bruce yelled. “Don’t you think I can’t see the hurt in her eyes or how she’s withdrawing from me? It’s killing me too, but, if it saves her life in the end, then so be it. I’d rather have her be alive to hate me then dead.”

Clark slowly shook his head as he stared at his best friend. “You really don’t get it, do you?” he asked, his voice revealing his incredulity. “Either way, you’re in danger of losing her, Bruce. You have to find another way of stopping Sienna Falcone that won’t cost you your wife.”

“I don’t want to lose her,” Bruce growled, pacing back and forth in front of the Man of Steel like a caged animal. “I refuse to stand by and watch her try to take Diana away from me again. Last year nearly killed me. I won’t survive it again, Clark.”

Clark released a reluctant sigh, knowing that he was fighting an uphill battle. When Bruce had his mind set on something, it would take nothing short of a miracle to change it. “You haven’t talked to her about what happened last year…have you?” he asked. Not receiving a response, he continued. “Whatever it is you feel you need to do, just do it fast and don’t you dare betray your wedding vows or she won’t be the only one you’ll need to worry about.”

Batman slammed his fist into the wall as Superman walked out of the room, his chest tight with fury and guilt. He knew he shouldn’t have come up here until after this whole thing with Sienna was done. Why did everyone think that he would deliberately hurt Diana?

He took a moment to gather himself, pulling his cowl back into place before exiting the room. He quickly made his way towards the Monitor Womb, knowing he needed to get those security upgrades done sooner rather than later. Burying himself in work was his way of escaping the pain and fears that gnawed at him, forgetting for just a little while how his world was falling apart.

Batman swept into the Monitor Womb to a beehive of activity as civilian staff flitted around computer monitors and equipment, entering information, helping monitor situations, and updating files. He made his way to his personal desk that he kept in a corner near the main monitor station.

“Batman,” Mister Terrific acknowledged him with a nod. “Haven’t seen you for a little while.”

“Been busy,” he flatly stated. “How many teams are out?”

“Right now, I have four teams on missions,” he reported. “Here to do some upgrades?”

“Yes, the security system on the ‘Tower was acting up last week,” Batman responded as he settled into his chair. “I wanted to run some diagnostics and upgrade the system.”

“Yah, I heard about that,” he replied with a nod. “The technical crew wasn’t able to figure out what caused it.”

“Vixen to Watchtower.”

“This is Watchtower,” Mister Terrific quickly answered. “What do you need, Vixen?”

“We need immediate backup,” she reported, her voice choked with urgency. “We’ve got casualties. Repeat. We have casualties. Have the infirmary on standby.”

“On it, Vixen,” Mister Terrific told her. “I’m sending backup now. How many casualties?”

“Three,” she breathlessly revealed before crying out in pain, her commlink abruptly going dead.

“Vixen, come in!” Mister Terrific yelled. “Vixen!”

“Who’s on that team?” Batman demanded to know, instantly standing to his feet.

“Green Arrow, Black Canary, Vixen, Nightwing, and Wonder Woman,” he counted off, before turning his attention to calling for backup. “Green Lantern, Superman, Red Tornado, Fire. Report to Transport Three for immediate backup in New York City.”

Mister Terrific turned to say something to Batman only to find him already racing from the Monitor Womb, his black cape flapping wildly behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**_New York City; June 19th, 16:34 EST_ **

Batman was met with a horrifying sight as he materialized in New York City. The sky was dark with an impending storm, thunder rolling like turbulent waves. Bolts of lightning rained down from above in continuous streaks, the ground quaking in awe of the power that had gripped the city.

A serpent that was well-over fifty feet in length hovered in the air, flames of fire shooting out of its fanged mouth. Its thick body was coiled in an offensive stance, its tale whipping back and forth like a deadly leash trying to snag its prey.

Diana was all that stood between her fallen teammates and the serpent attempting to destroy everything in its sight. Her arms were raised up before her, crossed at the wrists as her bracers blocked the powerful flames threatening to overwhelm her. She held fast against the magical blast that was being directed at her, her boots digging deeper into the asphalt as the being attempted to blast her into oblivion. 

Her name stuck in Batman’s throat as he assessed the situation, his worry skyrocketing with all the questions that demanded answers. However, those answers would be long in coming. Right now, they needed to stop that thing that was destroying everything in its path and get their teammates up to the Watchtower.

Batman cast a fleeting glance at Nightwing lying on the ground a few feet behind Diana, desperate to get to his son. He threw an electrically charged batarang at the magical creature in an attempt to get his attention away from Diana. His attempt only seemed to anger it even further as the batarang hit its target, but had little effect except.

Diana gritted her teeth, a furious cry rising up from her chest as the heat of the energy beam intensified. She could feel the magical fire lick at her skin right above and below her bracers, burning her flesh, but she refused to give up despite the pain. There was no way she was going to let that thing hurt anyone else.

Superman, Green Lantern, Fire, and Red Tornado abruptly appeared in another flash of light, taking to the sky and heading straight towards the creature. “No!” Diana cried, afraid for her friends. “Don’t engage it!”

It was too late as the serpent turned its head to shoot red beams from its eyes, directly striking Red Tornado and Fire. Both instantly dropped from the sky, Green Lantern catching both of them in a green bubble before they could hit the ground.

“Diana!” Batman yelled. “What is that thing?”

“Apep, the Egyptian deity of chaos,” she gritted the words as she dropped her arms in exhaustion. “We need to get to Luthor. He ran into that building over there on the right. He’s the one controlling the serpent. We have to find him before Apep destroys any more of the city.”

Batman looked to Superman and Green Lantern who were trying to distract the serpent. “Lantern…Superman,” he contacted them. “Find Luthor. He’s controlling the creature from that apartment building across the street.”

“Got it,” Superman responded as he and John immediately took off in search of Lex.

Pausing to watch the two superheroes take off, Apep returned its attention to the Amazon, its serpentine tongue slipping out and flipping wildly. “You have the aura of magic around you, woman,” the serpent hissed. “I will take great pleasure in destroying you.”

“I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons…Champion of the Gods of Olympus,” she yelled. “You will stand down.”

“You have no authority over me, Amazon,” Apep spat out, showing off its razor-sharp fangs as it snapped its jaw at her. “You will pay for your impudence.”

The serpent shot another stream of fire directly at Diana, causing her to throw her bracers up in front of her again. She gritted teeth as the heat of the flames intensified, but she stood firm, refusing to back down. “They need medical attention,” she managed to get out. “Get them back to the Watchtower while I hold him off.” 

Batman didn’t like the plan in the least, but he knew there was no other way at that moment. He ran to Nightwing and Black Canary, relieved to find they were still breathing. “Watchtower,” Batman barked as he wrapped an arm around each hero. “Transport three directly to the infirmary.”

Diana glanced back as Batman, Canary, and Nightwing disappeared from view. Relief coursed through her, knowing that Bruce and Dick were safely on the Watchtower along with Dinah. Now, she just needed to hold Apep back until Bruce could get the others out of here as well.

She turned her attention back towards the serpent, ignoring the way her muscles were burning from the constant exertion she was putting on them as she tried to force the creature back. She tried lowering her left arm in an effort to get her hand on her lasso only to be forced to lift it again to keep from being overwhelmed by the flames. The creature wasn’t about to allow her to lasso it into submission.

She knew she couldn’t stay like this forever. It was a stalemate, neither willing to accept defeat. She was going to have to find a way to keep it occupied long enough for Superman and Lantern to find Luthor. She’d spotted him earlier and knew he was the one behind the Apep’s appearance. They just had to get their hands on him to stop the deadly Egyptian serpent.

After sending up a breathless prayer to Hera, Diana began moving to her right, drawing Apep’s attention away from Green Arrow and Vixen who were still lying unconscious on the ground along with Fire and Red Tornado. She had an idea, but she needed more room to work.

Batman suddenly reappeared at that moment as Diana shot up into the air and past the beast’s deadly fire. Apep quickly turned its attention to Batman who was trying to get Vixen and Arrow to safety, causing Diana to cry out in fury. 

“No!” she cried, flying in front of Apep trying to get its attention back on her. “It you want me, beast, you’re going to have to come and get me…or is a puny Egyptian god too afraid to take on the Champion of the Greek Gods?”

Apep reared its serpentine head, releasing a deafening roar before flicking its tongue in rage. It snapped its tail, whipping out to ensnare Wonder Woman as Batman threw Vixen over his shoulder before wrapping an arm around Arrow’s waist. He disappeared in another wash of bright light, desperate to get back and help Diana before that snake got a hold of her. There was no predicting what would happen if it got its fangs into her or what other kind of magical abilities it might unleash. 

Appearing in the infirmary, medical staff instantly circled around him, carefully moving Vixen and Arrow to beds to tend to their injuries. Batman cast a glance at Nightwing to see a doctor and a couple of nurses working on him, starting an IV and checking his injuries. 

Knowing he was in good hands did little to settle his worry, but he knew he couldn’t stay. Diana needed back up or she’d end up in here with the others.

“Watchtower!” Batman barked. “Transport me back to New York City…now!”

“Transporting now, Batman,” Mister Terrific responded.

The white walls and antiseptic smell of the infirmary swiftly disappeared; replaced by the stormy battle scene he had just left moments ago. Flying through the air, Diana dodged shooting flames of fire being spewed by Apep as the serpent twisted and turned in an attempted to catch her. She very narrowly missed its tail as it abruptly whipped up at her, cracking louder than the lightning that caused sparks to fly from a nearby telephone pole.

Batman grabbed a handful of batbombs, throwing them at the serpent, but Apep barely felt the explosions. It turned its gleaming red eyes on Batman, shooting a magical blast that took the ground out from under him. He dove out of the way at the last moment, tucking and rolling only to come up on the balls of his feet in time to see Diana throw her lasso at it.

Her golden lasso firmly wrapped around Apep’s snout, keeping it from spewing anymore fire from its mouth. The deadly serpent whipped its head from side to side in an attempt to break free, forcing Diana to arch her back and tighten her hold on the magical beast.

Her breathing was growing ragged, her flesh burning as her lasso dug deeper into her wounded hands. She gritted her teeth as the beast threw its head back in fury, its tail lashing and whipping about in an effort to knock her down.

Batman felt completely helpless, forced to watch as Diana tried to battle the magical beast. “Batman to Superman,” he growled into his commlink. “Where are you? We need Luthor now! Diana can’t contain it for much longer.”

“We’ve got him,” Superman confirmed. “We’re coming out now.”

Just as Superman’s voice faded from his ear, Green Lantern flew out of the building with Luthor trapped in a large green fist, Superman following close behind him. Lantern landed right before Batman with Luthor in tow while Superman flew to Diana’s aid.

Green Lantern released Luthor, allowing the criminal mastermind to fall to his knees before the Dark Knight. Batman didn’t waste any time reaching down and grabbing Luthor by the front of his shirt. He yanked him up, lifting him a couple of inches off the ground.

“How are you controlling that beast?” he demanded.

Luthor’s lips thinned into an arrogant smirk, his dark eyes gleaming. “What makes you think I know how to control it?”

With a growl of rage, Batman turned and slammed Luthor against the side of a nearby van, pressing him against it as he leaned in close. “I’ll only ask this one more time,” he hissed. “How are you controlling it?”

Luthor paled slightly with the Dark Knight’s threatening tone, but his arrogance didn’t diminish in the least, especially when Superman cried out in pain as Apep’s energy beams hit him square in the chest. Superman landed hard on the ground, getting up on his hands and knees and shaking his head in an attempt to regain his senses.

“I don’t know,” Luthor drawled. “I’m rather enjoying watching the Justice League finally getting what they deserve.”

Batman’s fist connected with Luthor’s jaw, knocking him senseless. He released his hold, letting him slide to the ground before bending over him and searching him for whatever he was using to control Apep. He finally found an ancient looking amulet hanging around his neck.

Batman yanked it off his neck, holding it up to study it. It was similar to the Eye of Ra that they knew Luthor and his gang had been trying to steal except this was smaller and contained a black jewel in the center of the golden circle.

He began looking for a way to control it, to keep it from destroying Diana as well as New York City. “Give it to me,” Superman demanded.

Batman reluctantly handed it over to the Kryptonian, his focus shifting to his wife who was beginning to wear down. “I’ve had enough of this,” Superman angrily snapped, crushing the amulet in his fist, golden dust slipping from his closed hand.

Diana watched as Apep abruptly disappeared from view, her lasso going limp. She released a sigh of relief, flying to stand beside Batman and Green Lantern were as she hooked her lasso at her waist. “How are the others?” she breathlessly asked.

“I don’t know,” Batman grimly confessed with a shake of his head. “We need to get you up to the infirmary to have those burns looked at.”

“I want to see how our friends are,” she insisted.

“I’ll take care of him,” John volunteered as he picked Luthor up off the ground. “I think he’s caused more than enough trouble for one day.”

“We’ll get Fire and Red Tornado to the Watchtower,” Superman told them as he picked each of them up. “Mister Terrific, four to transport to the infirmary.”

They disappeared from view, leaving John alone with Lex Luthor. Lantern looked down at Luthor who was struggling to come to, opening his jaw and testing it to see if it was broken. “This should put you away for quite a long time,” John told him, his ring encompassing Luthor in a bubble before flying away.

**_Watchtower Infirmary; June 19th, 18:52 EST_ **

Nightwing groaned as he began to come to, his head rolling to his right as he forced his eyes to open. It took a moment for his vision to adjust and for realization to sink in at he noticed his visitor sitting by his bed. Despite the pain he was in, his quick wit was fully intact. 

“What? No flowers?” he roughly quipped, his voice hoarse. “I feel cheated.”

“Your injuries weren’t severe enough to warrant flowers,” Batman retorted.

A smile curled his lips as his eyes fell closed, quickly fading as a groan rose in his throat as he attempted to shift his position in his bed. “Is everyone all right?” he asked. “How’s Diana?”

“Everyone made it out alive and Diana is fine,” Bruce reassured him. “She was here, but left a little while ago. She didn’t want to give away our identities by staying too long at your bedside. Besides, she’s trying to keep your fiancé from charging up here to see you.”

Dick’s grin returned with the mention of his fiancé. “I imagine Diana had to tie her down to keep her from coming up here.”

“Let’s just say that I have a new-found respect for Donna’s tenacity,” Bruce cryptically replied. “She’s as stubborn as Diana is.”

Dick’s expression grew somber as memories of the mission rose in his mind. “Diana saved my life today,” he softly said. “If not for her, Donna would be planning my funeral instead of our wedding.”

Bruce’s blood turned to ice water in his veins with his eldest son’s words. The thought of losing him was something he couldn’t begin to allow himself to dwell on for fear of losing control. “It was pretty bad by the time I got there,” he confessed. “She was the only one left standing.”

“She took a direct hit aimed right at me,” Dick revealed. “I thought that thing had killed her, but she managed to get up and keep fighting.”

Bruce turned his head, his eyes closing with the revelation. He didn’t want to talk about this anymore, couldn’t stand to hear any more details about what he had come so close to losing today. “She’s truly amazing,” he murmured, thankful she had been there to protect Dick.

“Are you sure she’s all right?” Dick questioned him again.

“Some burns on her hands and arms,” Bruce informed him with a clipped tone of obvious anger. “I don’t know much beyond that.”

Dick studied him for a long moment, picking up on his tension. Even with the cowl on, he could read his father-mentor like a book. “What’s going on between you two?”

“Nothing,” Bruce stated a little too quickly and far too firmly.

“I can tell that something is wrong,” Dick pressed. “You’ve not been your happy-go-lucky self for the past few weeks.”

“Yah, that describes me perfectly,” Bruce groused with huff of annoyance.

“Since Diana, it does…or as happy-go-lucky as you can get,” Dick countered, “and don’t play dumb with me. I’ve seen the same unhappiness in her too. Something is obviously wrong between you two.”

Batman looked away from his son, watching Ollie as he sat by Dinah’s bedside, holding her hand as he stroked her hair. Worry was etched on his face despite his own injuries. Bruce felt the painful pang of loneliness that he’d been carrying intensifying in his chest. He missed his wife, ached to feel her touch.

“I’ve seen the tabloids,” Dick stated, pushing for his father to open up to him. “She can’t be happy about you spending time with another woman.”

“None of it is true,” he gruffly muttered, his hands clenching into fists. “I’m just acting like her friend in order to get close to her to find out what she’s up to.”

“Diana knows that, right?”

“She does, but I know it’s tearing her apart inside,” he confessed. “I’m doing it to save Gotham and my family. No one seems to understand that.”

“We understand,” Dick reassured him. “We just don’t like watching what it’s doing to you and Diana.”

“She’s going through hell because of it,” Bruce softly admitted, his guilt surfacing. “Tabloids are hounding her, following her everywhere trying to get information. I don’t want to do it, but I know I’m getting close to something. I’m so close to get what I need to shut her down and put her away.”

“Well, I hope you do it quick because you’re not exactly Donna’s favorite person right now,” Dick informed him.

“I’m sure Diana’s talked to her about it,” Bruce replied, sitting back in his chair.

“Not a word,” Dick revealed, groaning as he shifted to lie on his side. “All Diana will say is that you’re doing what you feel you need to do.”

Bruce felt his chest constrict, both guilt and indescribable love for her blooming inside of him. Diana had every right to rip him apart to everyone she talked to, turn everyone against him and to her side, but she wasn’t doing that all. Even though she didn’t agree with what he was doing, she was still standing by him, trusting him to do what he felt he needed to do no matter how much it was hurting her.

He knew that he needed to talk to her, to talk about why his obsession with stopping Sienna Falcone had become so strong…so all-consuming. She needed to understand what last year’s attack at the museum had truly done to him.

“Talk to her,” Dick murmured. “Don’t sit here with me, avoiding what you know you need to do.”

Batman stared at him, his mind working. He knew he couldn’t take another moment without her, without talking to her. “I’ll talk to the doctor and see if you can be transferred to the manor to recuperate,” he told him. “That way you and Donna can see each other.”

“That would be awesome,” Dick said, his face brightening with the prospect of seeing his future wife. “And once you’ve done that, you can talk to your wife.”

“Yes, I’ll talk to her,” he promised, his insides twisting with the uncomfortable conversation that loomed in his future.

 ** _Wayne Manor; June 19th, 21:13 EST_**

Bruce sat at his desk in the cave, formulating a plan to fix things between him and Diana. Determination coursed through his veins despite the apprehension that swam in his gut. He couldn’t go another night without her, hadn’t been with her for over two weeks now and it was driving him crazy. He knew he only had himself to blame, but that was all about to change…as long as he didn’t screw it up any more than he already had.

The sound of Diana coming down the stairs from getting Dick and Donna settled in his old room alerted him to the fact that the time had come. He purposefully strode down the steps of the platform to meet her before she could get to the changing area to prepare for patrol.

“We need to talk,” he firmly stated, taking her hand in his.

He brushed his thumb over the back of her hand as he led her to the changing area where they could talk in private, thankful that she was already beginning to heal from the burns she’d received earlier today. He hated it when she got hurt. No matter how minor it might be or how quickly she healed, it was still unsettling to him.

“What is it, Bruce?” Diana asked, her brow furrowed with concern as he turned to face her.

“First of all, I wanted to thank you for saving Dick’s life,” he told her as he leaned his back against one of the lockers, folding his arms against his chest as he tried to sort out his thoughts. “He told me if it wasn’t for you, he would’ve been killed today.”

“I love him, Bruce. He’s a part our family,” she replied. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for any of our family…or you.”

“I know that, Princess,” he acknowledged with a nod of his head as he drew a deep breath in an effort to calm his unease. “I just can’t help thinking about what could have happened if you hadn’t been there to save him or if we hadn’t arrived when we had to back you up. I could have lost both of you today.”

“You didn’t, Bruce,” she reminded him, shaking her head.

“That’s why we’re not leaving here until we’ve worked through this distance between us that’s keeping us apart,” he said, his voice broking no room for argument.

“There’s nothing really to talk about…is there?” she questioned him as she stiffened, wrapping her arms around her in a protective manner that caused him to internally wince. It was like she was trying to protect her heart from him—the heart that she had given to him, the very heart he was hurting.

“There’s a lot we need to talk about it,” he insisted, raking his fingers back through his hair as he struggled to figure out where to even begin. “Sienna has managed to create a wedge between us and it stops now. I refuse to allow her to have any more influence or control over us or our marriage.”

Diana studied him for a moment, her forehead creasing in thought. It felt like a gaping chasm stretching out between them with Sienna Falcone standing firmly in the middle. They wouldn’t be able to get past any of this until they’d worked through it together and that wasn’t going to happen until he opened up to her.

“Have you found what you need to stop her?”

“I’m getting closer,” he confessed with a sigh, “but I can’t handle watching how all of this is tearing you apart…tearing us apart.”

“What do you want, Bruce?” she asked, keeping her distance from him. 

“I want my wife back,” he stated with a sharp, possessive edge to his voice that sent a shiver up Diana’s spine. 

The intensity of his piercing gaze only added more emphasis to his words, causing her heart to beat a little harder. She wanted him, missed the feel of him in her arms and his muscular body moving against her. “Bruce, you know we can’t—”

“I miss you so much, Princess. It’s driving me absolutely crazy,” he interrupted her, not wanting to hear her push him away again. “I can’t live like this anymore. I can’t live without you.”

“I miss you too,” she evenly replied, but her blue eyes dark with hurt and anger…desire. “But I can’t be with you while you’re flirting with her, trying to make her believe you want her…that she actually has a chance at a future with you. It feels too much like she’s with us everywhere we go, a third wheel in our relationship. I refuse to share my husband with her.”

Bruce closed the distance between them in three long strides, his hands reaching out to firmly grip her upper arms. “I’ve never given her the notion that she has a chance with me. I told her yesterday morning that I can’t offer her anything more than friendship.”

“That won’t matter to her, Bruce,” she spat out, anger rising with the reminder of how he had gone to her condo yesterday morning when she’d called for him. “Nothing is going to keep her from getting what she wants.”

“Do you trust me, Diana?” he demanded to know.

“You know that I do,” she ground out in frustration. “I trust you with my life, but this is different. You’re asking me to trust you around a woman who we both know is capable of going to whatever lengths necessary in order to get what she wants and she wants you, Bruce. There’s no telling what she’ll do to get you or force you into doing what she wants.”

“I’m not going to have an affair with her, Diana, but, at the same time, I refuse to let her take you away from me.”

Gazing deep into his eyes, Diana could see the silent pleading for her to understand, a real effort to show her the things that he kept hidden in his heart even from her. She uncrossed her arms, her hand reaching up to caress the side of his face. 

“You need to come to terms with what happened last year, Bruce,” she knowingly said. “Until you can talk to me about it…learn to deal with it, she’s always going to have a hold on you…on us.”

He leaned into her touch, his eyes momentarily falling closed as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He missed her so much, the warmth of her touch stirring his desire for her. His hand moved to lace his fingers with hers, keeping her from pulling away from him. He knew she was right, but it didn’t make any of this any easier for him.

“I relive that night in my dreams,” he finally confessed after several long moments of silence. “It was down to maybe once every couple of months or so, but then Sienna returned…started showing up at charity functions and inserting herself in our lives again. 

“Now…” His voice trailed off as he paused to draw a shuddering breath before continuing, releasing her hand as he turned his back to her. “Now, the nightmares are back full force and I can’t stop them, Diana. To stop them…to keep her from taking you away from me, I have to stop her.”

She watched as he lowered his head as he struggled with the barrage of emotions that suddenly besieged him as he considered that night that he wished he could forget, but never would. Unfortunately, the day had been memorialized by the birth of his daughter, making it a bittersweet day that he never could put behind him. They would be celebrating it over and over again as Kaia’s birthday…and the day he nearly lost his wife and daughter.

Diana closed the distance between them, her arms slipping around his waist as she pressed her forehead against the back of his head. “Talk to me, Bruce,” she pleaded. “Let me help you deal with this.”

His hands moved to cover hers that rested on his waist, never wanting her to ever let go of him. “There is no dealing with it, Diana,” he ground out, his jaw clenching almost painfully. “It’s going to haunt me for the rest of my life…just like my parents’ murder.”

“What is going to haunt you?” she pressed, knowing the answer, but needing him to say it out loud in hopes it would help him open up and get everything out that had been eating away at him for far too long.

“You know what, Princess,” he spat out as his entire body grew rigid, not in the mood to play any games.

“Say it, Bruce,” she firmly stated. “I was shot that night…just like your mother and father were.”

She felt the violent shudder beneath as it rolled through him, the muscles in his shoulders hard like granite. “I almost lost you that night…almost lost Kaia,” he choked out, his voice not even sounding like his own. It felt like his hearing was muffled, his vision narrowing as if he was in a darkening tunnel.

“But you didn’t,” she reminded him as she rubbed his back, wishing he would turn around to face her. “I’m here, Bruce…I’m right here.”

As if reading her mind, he whirled around at that moment, startling her and causing her to take a couple of steps back. The sheer anguish and rage that filled his eyes made her shiver in response. “But you could have…you almost did,” he nearly yelled. “When I saw you being attacked and in labor…when I saw that bullet hole in your chest, I was taken back to that alley and I haven’t been able to escape it since then.

“I feel like I’m trapped there, those same emotions I had thirty years ago constantly storming inside of me all over again. It was one of the best and one of the worst days of my life, Diana. How could I not be overjoyed by our daughter’s arrival? At the same time, I had to hold my newborn daughter in my arms while you were in emergency surgery, not knowing if I was going to be forced to raise our children without you.”

Diana tried to swallow past the thick knot that had constricted her throat with the realization of what he’d been forced to endure, the things that he had been wrestling with all along. He’d done such a good job of covering his pain, hiding his fears that haunted him.

After recovering from the ordeal, she’d been so consumed with the new baby and Nicholas that she hadn’t even realized just how Bruce was struggling to deal with the traumatic event. She had been trained all her life to deal with injuries, knowing as a warrior they were part of the battle. It was nothing to her to be injured, recovering and moving on with life.

Bruce, on the other hand, hadn’t been able to move on from that night over a year ago. It had struck far too close to home, bringing back memories and resurrecting flashbacks that she thought he’d finally been able to come to terms with to some extent.

She paused for a moment at she stared into his eyes, putting herself in his shoes. The grief and guilt that welled inside of her was nearly knee-buckling as she considered what Bruce must have gone through, what he was continuing to struggle with now.

“Bruce,” she murmured his name as tears welled in her eyes and began to slip down her face. “I…I had no idea you were struggling with it this whole time. Why didn’t you tell me?”

The hurt in her voice was too much to bear, the tears like a knife’s blade to his heart. He reached for her, pulling her into his arms and holding her against his chest. “I didn’t want to talk about it,” he confessed as he stroked her hair. “We had a new baby and I just wanted to forget about it all. I felt that talking about it wouldn’t change what happened or how I had failed you and Kaia.”

“You didn’t fail us,” she insisted as she pulled back to look into his eyes. “You helped bring our daughter into the world and got me to the Watchtower, Bruce. You saved both of our lives.”

“It never should have happened in the first place,” he bit out, averting his eyes.

“You cannot predict every single outcome nor can you control it,” she reminded him. “I know you think you can try to, but it’s just not possible.”

“All I kept thinking was that I was immortal now and I’d have to live forever without you,” he confessed. “I can’t do it, Diana. I just…I can’t…not without you with me.”

She swiftly leaned in and kissed him with all the passion she held in her heart, anxious to take away his pain and heal the hurts that he had been keeping locked up inside of him this whole time. It took him a moment to register that her soft lips were actually moving against his, but he quickly responded, showing her the same love and comfort that she was giving him.

His hands moved to her hair, threading his fingers through the silken strands and keeping her where he wanted her as he began to kiss her with all the pent up hunger for her that he’d kept a tight leash on for the last two weeks. He tilted his head as he deepened the kiss, unable to hold back his need for her any longer. He just prayed that she wanted him as much he wanted her right now.

Before she knew it, Diana found her back pressed up against the wall of the changing area, his hands gripping her thighs and lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. Being forced to break for air, Bruce looked at her with eyes darkened with unrelenting lust, all thoughts except for this beautiful woman in his arms completely vanishing. 

He reached up to gently caress her cheek, staring intently at her and knowing he was holding his whole world in his arms at that moment. She awakened such an intense need within him, a primal urge that he couldn’t begin to control, especially now that she was here with him like this.

“I’m so sorry, Princess,” he whispered, afraid to test his voice any more.

“I know,” she murmured in reassurance, stroking his cheek.

She knew they still had a long road to traverse together, but she felt like he had taken a big step in admitting that he was having a hard time. Getting him to talk like this was more than difficult for him, but it was a definite start that helped healed some of the hurts and push Sienna that much further out of their lives. 

Right now, she just wanted her husband, wanted to be able to be with him and bring him comfort…to show him how much she truly loved him.

It wasn’t often that Bruce opened up like this to her, but, when he did, it was profound and made such moments that much sweeter to experience with him. 

Her lips moved to caress his jaw, her teeth lightly raking over his chin as her hands searched out the waistband of his workout shorts. She was determined to help him through his struggles, but now they just needed to reconnect and reassure each other of their love once more.

“Diana,” he gasped, her name coming out in a heated rush of air as her long, slender fingers pushed his shorts down past his hips before wrapping around what she had been searching for.

“Hera, I’ve missed you so much.” Her voice was a throaty, sultry murmur against his ear, her tongue darting out to trace the outer shell before taking his earlobe into her mouth and sucking hard.

Coherent, logical thought processes tried to intervene, attempting to tell him to slow down, but he was too far gone now, far beyond caring as he lifted her dress to find the thin string of her lacy panties she always wore just for him.

He ripped them off, tossing the small scrap of material over his shoulder. She nipped and sucked on his pulse point, feeling him expanding in her hand as she slowly continued to tease and arouse him. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck as he began to brush his fingers along her inner thighs, anxious to feel him touch her where she really wanted him.

She whimpered and moaned her pleasure as he finally began to stroke her, her hand matching the rhythm of his fingers on her hot wet center. His slow, probing touch was driving her crazy and frustrating her to no end. She had been without him for far too long and this teasing foreplay was delaying what she wanted.

Releasing her hold on his hard arousal, Diana moved her hand to cover his as he continued to play with her, but avoided where she wanted him to touch her most. She forced his fingers to where she wanted him, moving his hand the way she craved.

Bruce groaned with the way she was dominating the movement of his hand, knowing that neither of them was going to last long this time. He’d have to toy with her the way that he wanted to the next round. Right now, he needed to be fully immersed deep inside of her before he exploded.

He pulled her hand away, thrusting up into her and fully sheathing himself in one forceful move of his hips. At the same time, he crushed his mouth to hers, pinning her firmly against the wall with his body. He was more than ready to let loose the desire for her that was thrumming through his veins; more than anxious to show her just how much he had missed her…desired her.

He swallowed her cry as he began to move, wildly bucking his hips and pushing her further and further up the wall with every punishing stroke. He fisted her hair with one hand as he kissed her breathless, his other hand firmly gripping her hip and keeping her right where he wanted her—between him and the wall.

Diana broke the heated kiss with a sharp gasp, fighting the intense urge to cry out her pleasure. She bit her bottom lip as she raked her fingers over his shoulders, pressing her head back against the wall as her jaw fell open. Her breathing was erratic as she fought to hold on for dear life, wanting to make this last for as long as possible. It had been far too long.

Seeing the way she was biting at her lip to keep from screaming out the pleasure that he was giving her only turned him on even more, causing him to pound even harder into her. He covered her mouth with his own as his hand snaked up her dress to caress her hip and backside, his tongue thoroughly probing her mouth as he forcefully drove her over the edge.

He quickly followed with a cry of his own, his forehead coming to rest against her shoulder as he struggled to catch his breath. He tilted his head to place gentle kisses along her neck. “I love you, Princess.”

“I love you too,” she reassured him as she stroked his hair.

“Are you sure you’re up to going out on patrol with me tonight?” he asked as he reluctantly unhooked her legs from his waist.

“You’re not going anywhere without me…ever,” she insisted. “We’re going to work to take Sienna down together. No more trying to do it alone. Got it?”

“Got it,” he promised her.

“You are mine and no one else’s for as long as there is breath in both of our bodies,” she added, pausing him to kiss him passionately. “No more hiding things from me or trying to take care of everything on your own. You will talk to me when you’re struggling with something, not try to hide it from me.”

A lop-sided smirk formed on his lips as he brushed his nose against hers. “Yes, Princess,” he reassured her, his hands already reaching for the straps of her dress and pushing them off her shoulders. “Care to review the terms of our agreement again with me in the shower before we have to leave for patrol?”

“I think that might be a good idea,” she agreed. 

“You know some things need to be repeated in order to it get through my thick head,” he teased, nibbling along her collarbone as her dress pooled at her feet, her bra quickly following.

“Just how many times?” she asked with a lilting laugh as he backed her into the shower.

“Over and over and over again,” he murmured as he blindly reached for the faucet handle, water cascading over them as he kissed her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**_Gotham; June19th, 11:49 EST_ **

Two-Faced paced back and forth, compulsively flipping his coin into the air as he cursed under his breath. His jaw was clenched tight enough to shatter teeth as he considered his so-called partnership with Sienna Falcone. She was turning out to be a lot more cunning and devious than had initially given her credit for.

She used her beauty to keep everyone from seeing her true intentions as well as the depravity that consumed her soul just like every other Falcone. He could appreciate the duplicity, but not when she used it against him. Coming to the meeting with a sniper trained on his former fiancé had been a risky gamble to be sure, but it was one that had played out very well to her benefit.

She had caught him at a moment that had boded well for Grace, the coin toss ultimately saving her life. There were times when he thought he still felt something for his former fiancé, somewhere beneath the deformed appearance and twisted layers of mad duplicity that was his life, but that was all in the past.

His fingers wrapped tightly around his coin, the fine ridges of the metal digging into his palm. His thoughts ran amuck once more with what to do about this newest player in Gotham’s crime world. While he wanted to get rid of his long-time nemesis, the Penguin, he didn’t particularly care to proceed with the likes of the newest heir to the Falcone Crime Family. 

He flipped his coin once more, pausing to see what his decision would be. A wicked grin slowly spread across his deformed face, his mind made up by the flip of fate. “Max!” Two-Face hollered. “We’ve got work to do. Get me Andres Rojas.”

**_Gotham; June 20th, 01:14 EST_ **

Penguin puffed angrily on his cigarette as he stared at the person sitting across from him, his one eye narrowed as he glared daggers. “Things are not going according to plan.”

“Things are going very well.”

Penguin shot to his feet, his fist slamming down on his desk and causing it to shake from the force of the blow. “My club was shot to hell and you have the guts to sit there and tell me things are going according to plan? I ought to put a bullet in your head right here and now.”

His guest calmly met the dangerous man’s glower, not the least bit worried with his threat. “Yes, I’d say things are going very well. We have her on the run. She’s moved out of her condo.”

“On the run?” Penguin yelled. “She shoots up my lounge and comes out smelling like a rose to Gotham. I brought you in to help me take her down, not make her the shining symbol of hope and purity in my city.”

“This is only a temporary setback,” his partner reassured him. “Once the next phase of our plan is set in motion, she won’t be able to recover from the devastating blow you’ll deliver.”

Penguin sat back in his seat, leaning back as he took his cigarette holder from his mouth. “I have to admit your idea has a certain…appeal…to it. I want her to be so humiliated she’ll have no choice but to flee Gotham and never show her face around here ever again.”

“You know it may come down to far more drastic measures than that. Are you prepared to permanently take her out if necessary?”

A chilling smirk curled the Penguin’s lips as he puffed on his cigarette. “You must not know me and my reputation very well if you don’t think I’m willing to do whatever it takes to eliminate her.”

“Good,” his partner replied with a nod. “Just making sure we’re on the same page.”

“I didn’t hire you to simply scare her,” Penguin bit out. “I want results and I want them soon.”

“You’ll have them, Mister Cobblepot. I promise you that you’ll have what you want.”

_**Gotham; June 20th, 03:37 EST** _

Batwoman crouched by a dumpster, searching for any clues that would help point to who was behind this madness. Another body found, another life snuffed out far too young. It made her want to vomit to think of the desperation that would possess someone, forcing them into fighting in an underground fight club.

The odds were definitely against the opponent, their prized fighter taking one life after another. As far as she was concerned, he was guilty of murder for the brutal beatings that he delivered without obvious remorse or sympathy.

This monster and those who ran the fight club held absolutely no value for life, devoid of feeling just like the sociopaths that she had learned about by reading through the countless files that Bruce had accumulated over the years. At the time, she’d found it tedious and useless when her husband had her start reading through all his files, but now she recognized the profitability of learning about Gotham and its criminals.

It was overwhelming at times to think about how depraved this city…her city…truly was. It was no wonder Bruce fought so hard every night for so long, never giving up despite the never-ending battle that seemed to wear on him at times. It could utterly consume and destroy a person if you let it.

“Anything?”

The dark, familiar rasp of Batman’s voice filled her ears and broke through her despairing thoughts. She slowly stood to her feet from her crouched position, her lips pursed into a grim line. “Nothing,” she revealed as her hands came to rest on her hips.

Batman could sense the despair that was threatening to overtake her, struggled with it himself more times than he cared to admit. “We won’t give up,” he reminded her. “We will find out who is behind this and shut it down.”

She nodded her head in acknowledgement, but her frown remained despite his encouraging words. He reached out and briefly took her hand, squeezing it before releasing it just as quickly. She knew they couldn’t afford to be linked romantically or risk having their identities revealed.

“I’ll keep looking,” she softly told him, turning away from him without meeting his cowled gaze.

Her eyes fell on the body of the young Hispanic man they’d found beaten to death. He was bigger than the others who had suffered at the hands of this monster, but he had fallen too, just like all the others who crossed paths with their prized fighter. She studied the young man for a long moment, noticing how he was dressed. 

He obviously worked in construction of some sort if the calluses on his hands were any indication, his work boots scuffed and worn, the edges caked with bits of dried concrete. She tilted her head slightly as she studied him, something in her mind attempting to pull the bits of information they had gathered so far together into a solid lead.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, but didn’t flinch despite the surprise she felt with the unexpected contact. She had been so lost in her churning thoughts that she had momentarily forgotten that she wasn’t alone in the dark alley.

“What is it?” Batman asked. “What are you thinking?”

“Look at how he’s dressed,” she tentatively began as she drew closer to the body before crouching down next to him once more.

Batman moved to kneel beside her. He’d noticed his dress as well, had taken note of how all of the young men were dressed when he’d first discovered them. “He’s a construction worker…probably a concrete mixer,” he replied, pointing at his boots.

“Yes, but if you were going into a fight that could ultimately cost you your life, wouldn’t you wear something else?”

He had a feeling that he knew where she was going with this because he’d had similar thoughts that had kept him awake at night as he’d tried to figure this case out. He wanted her to continue talking, though. He wanted to see where her thought processes would take her. With any luck, between the two of them, they’d be able to come up with something that would break this case wide open.

“Yes,” he agreed. “Go on.”

“You wouldn’t wear sturdy work boots or jeans,” she thought out loud as she touched the young man’s chest, “and you definitely wouldn’t wear this flannel shirt and t-shirt.”

“Someone is redressing them in their clothes after they’re already dead,” he surmised.

“Exactly, but why?” she asked. “Why redress them only to throw them into the streets of Gotham to be found later? Why not leave them in the clothes they fought in?”

“Blood splatter,” Batman guessed as he followed her train of thought. “They don’t want any of their prize fighter’s blood on the body for the cops to find and identify. He probably has some sort of a record.”

“Or what if he’s a meta?” she purposed.

Bruce swallowed hard at the possibility, one that he hadn’t actually considered yet, but now found worrisome. They hadn’t found anything that pointed in that direction, but it was a definite possibility. Diana could be right. There could be a new meta in Gotham, one that he didn’t know about yet.

“You have a good point,” he replied. “We could be dealing with a meta and, if that’s the case, then none of these men ever truly stood a chance against him depending on what his power is.”

“He has murdered nineteen young men in cold blood,” she softly stated, fighting the tightness that filled her throat as her fingers curled into fists. “We have to find him and make him pay for this.”

Bruce straightened up, his fingers gently wrapping around her upper arm and drawing her up with him. “We will find him and he will pay, along with the guy who is running it.”

Diana’s frown deepened. “We’ve been assuming that it’s a man behind the fight club, but what if it’s a woman?”

Bruce turned to look at her, contemplating her theory. Because it’s such a violent and brutal crime, criminology would profile a fight club to be a male orchestrated organization. Statistically, men committed more criminal acts than women, men having more of a tendency towards violent behaviors.

He had studied and researched criminology and profiling at length, reading countless books and journals. Everything about this case pointed at the fact that this was a male directed business, but what if Diana was right and this was being coordinated by a woman? 

“It’s not typically a female crime, but anything is possible…especially in Gotham,” he admitted. “We need to go back and review all the information we’ve gathered so far, look at it with this new possibility.”

“Does this sound like something any of your regular female villains would orchestrate?”

“Not off the top of my head, but we’ll need to review all the files again,” he told her.

“I just don’t know how we’re going to find the location of the fight club or the people behind it before any more of these men die,” she ground out, her frustration hanging heavily in the air between them. “Ray is nowhere to be found and—”

A woman’s scream cut through the night and caused the caped heroes to immediately turn to look in the direction of the commotion. They both took off in a dead run, racing down the alley and into a side street. They spotted a couple of women being terrorized by half a dozen gang members with knives.

Batwoman immediately ran towards them, pulling out a batarang along the way. She could hear the pounding sound of her husband’s boots following close behind. A small smile curled her lips, adrenaline pumping through her veins with the thrill of the impending fight. These were the moments she lived for, dispensing justice and fighting for those who couldn’t fight for themselves.

Doing battle by her husband’s side only made it that much more pleasurable. She had a feeling Bruce felt the same way too, though she knew he would be loathe to admit it. She knew he was still trying to adjust to her being out in the field with him, but he seemed to be growing a little more comfortable with it.

“If you want to fight with a woman, why don’t you try fighting me?” she challenged, her teeth gritted in anger.

The six gang members turned their attention as well as their knives to the two dark figures coming straight for them. “It’s Batman!”

“Who’s the chick?”

“She’s hot!”

“Get them!”

The two women pressed themselves as flat as possible against the brick wall, trying to become invisible to the gang that had seemed to materialize out of nowhere. They clutched their purses to their chests as they watched in terror as the men charged towards Batman and Batwoman, deciding it was best to make a run for it instead of sticking around to watch the fight.

Batman waved at two of the men, silently beckoning them to come and get him. The one closest to him lunged at him knife-first, the large blade glinting brightly in the streetlight. Batman stood stock-still, simply reaching out and grabbing hold of the perp’s wrist and effectively snapping it. The knife fell from his hand with a cry of pain as Batman lifted his knee and slammed it into his gut.

The Dark Knight tossed him aside like a bag of trash before taking out the second guy with a bone-rattling punch to his face that no doubt fractured his jaw. He definitely didn’t like the way these men were leering at his wife and had decided to send a message letting them feel his displeasure. He had to find a way to make Diana’s uniform less alluring, but he knew that was an impossible feat to achieve.

His elbow connected with the chest of another thug, barely breaking a sweat after taking out three gang members in less than three minutes. He turned to find Diana slamming the last of the semi-conscious thugs hard against the brick wall the women had just been cowering against.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t string you up right here for the crows to feast on?” she demanded to know in a low growl that surprised even the Dark Knight. It was damn sexy, especially coupled with that uniform.

“Please…don’t!” the man cried, his entire body trembling with fear, his eyes wide with terror. “Just let me go! I just want to go home!”

“Now you know how those women felt being terrorized by you,” she seethed.

“I’m sorry!” he shrieked. “I’ll do whatever you want…please!”

“Maybe you can help me,” Batwoman decided as she leaned in a little closer.

“Anything!” he cried. “Just don’t hurt me!” 

Batman came to stand behind her, interested in what she was up to. He folded his arms against his chest as he glowered at the terrified man. He was curious as to what she was after, but, even more so, how she was going to go about getting that information if he chose not to cooperate.

“What do you know about this underground fight club that opened up in Gotham?”

The man visibly paled, his shoulders slumping with obvious defeat. “I can’t talk about it,” he told her. “I’ll tell you anything else you want to know, but not that.”

“Why?” Batwoman growled.

“They’ll kill me!” he cried.

“And I won’t?” she retorted.

“Batman doesn’t kill,” the man bravely countered, suddenly finding a backbone as he nodded to the Dark Knight standing behind her. “Everyone knows that.”

“I’m not Batman,” she ground out, her nose nearly touching his. “Tell me what I want to know.”

The guy released a ragged breath, accepting his fate. “Fine…but it’s not much,” he said. “It’s constantly moving. They only hold it in the same place for one or two weeks at a time to keep from being found. Ray is the guy you go to if you want to get in.”

“Where can we find Ray?” Batman cut in.

He wavered as to whether or not he should continue, his reluctance weighing on Diana’s impatience. “Talk…now,” she snapped. “My arms are growing as weary as my patience.”

“Word is he’ll be at Jones’ Bike Repair two days from now,” he finally divulged.

“The motorcycle shop over on Johnston?” Batman clarified with a frown.

“Yah, in the back of the shop,” he confirmed.

“Thank you,” Batwoman replied with a smile. “We appreciate your cooperation.”

“Can I go now?” he begged.

“I wish I could let you go,” she decided, tilting her head back towards the man behind her, “but I think he’ll have something to say about that and we definitely don’t want to make him any angrier than he already is.”

Batman gave him a menacing smirk before his fist connected with his jaw.

**_Gotham; June 20th, 04:21 EST_ **

Batwoman flew through the warm night, her cape whipping wildly behind her. It was quite exhilarating to soar through the air, suspended by nothing more than a thin cable. She was so accustomed to using her power of flight, relying on her strength and endurance, but fighting with Bruce on his terms had forced her to rely on her skills instead.

Fighting crime like this gave her a whole new perspective and opened her eyes. It was as if she was looking at everything through Bruce’s eyes now, dealing with criminals like a mortal. It gave her an entirely new level of appreciation for all that her husband had accomplished as Batman and what he no doubt will in the future.

She’d always held great respect for him, believed him to be the bravest man that she’d ever known, but those feelings had only managed to grow since joining him on patrol. She thought she couldn’t possibly love this man anymore than she already did, but she had discovered her love for him deepening as well.

Batwoman followed her partner as he deftly landed on top of the expansive roof of Wayne Enterprises, his presence completely cloaked by the dark shadows that had somehow managed to swallow him whole. The corners of her lips curled slightly with the challenge of trying to find her husband, the thrill of the hunt mingling with the adrenaline of saving those women from that gang. 

Thoughts of making love with him before they had left for patrol tonight continued to linger in her mind and heated her blood with a craving for more. She couldn’t help wondering if he was thinking the same thing that she was at that moment.

She silently landed on the roof, turning the night vision option in her lens off. She preferred the hunt to be pure sensation, to rely on her instincts. It somehow felt more primal that way. She knew he probably had his night vision on, but that wasn’t going to keep her from getting what she now wanted.

They had finished with the gang and were wrapping up their patrol of Gotham for the night so she didn’t think a small break to play could possibly hurt. Besides, she wanted more than just the one taste of paradise they’d shared this evening in the cave before going out on patrol. Two plus weeks without him had been tormenting to say the least.

Her heart began to race in anticipation as she methodically searched the enormous expanse of rooftop that covered Wayne Enterprises. The longer she searched without finding him, the more her frustration grew. He was hiding from her on purpose, but she would find her prey and once she did…

“What are you up to, Princess?”

The deep rasp of his voice right next to her left ear raked across her skin, the warmth of his breath causing a shiver to race up her spine. There was a dark, seductive growl to his tone that had her whole body tense with anticipation. She whirled around to find no one there. 

“Who was playing games now,” she couldn’t help wondering to herself.

She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath; relying solely on the things Bruce had taught her instead of on her meta hearing to pinpoint him. “I will find and claim my prize,” she softly purred in a sultry voice.

A low groan could be heard from somewhere off to her right, causing her to pause in her step. She knew he’d just given himself away and wouldn’t stay in his hiding spot for long now. He’d be on the move again. She tried to keep her expression neutral and detached, but she could feel thrilling anticipation struggling to break through.

She was positive Bruce could tell exactly what she was thinking. Normally, it would annoy her how well he could read her at times, but now it just seemed to add to the seductive game they were playing. She just hoped that he’d let her play with him the way she wanted when she finally got her hands on him. She was more than determined to be the victor and to the victor always went the spoils.

The unexpected brush of fingertips running up her arm followed by a playful tug on her ponytail caused her to instantly freeze. She stood as still as a statue for several long moments, knowing he would no longer be there even if she did turn around. He was just toying with her now. 

He could be like a phantom, appearing only to vanish at will, but that wasn’t going to deter her from getting what she wanted from him.

Diana forced herself to concentrate, ignoring the arousal that thrummed through her. If she didn’t focus, she would never find him at this rate. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, drawing a deep breath through her nose. 

She caught a faint trace of his masculine scent still lingering in the air around her. She noticed a subtle shift in the wind, the almost imperceptible snap of a cape. Purely out of instinct, she swiftly spun to her right as her arm shot out, her fingers grabbing and catching what she’d been searching. She quickly yanked on the edge of his cape, momentarily catching him off-balanced. 

Bruce abruptly found himself cowled face to face with his sexy wife, her arms firmly wrapping around him and keeping him where she wanted him. “Impressive,” he whispered with a smirk as he stared into her masked face, her close proximity heating his blood even further.

“Didn’t think I could catch you?” she murmured, their lips a breath away from each other.

“No, I knew you could do it,” he huskily confessed as his gauntleted hands settled on her waist, his mouth tantalizingly close to hers. “I just thought it would take you at least another twenty minutes.”

“I’m sure I could have let it play out much longer, but I’m not a very patient woman when it comes to what I want,” she throatily admitted as she tilted her head, allowing her warm breath to brush across his chin a heartbeat before her tongue followed. “I couldn’t wait any longer to claim my prize.”

Her lips skated across his chin before her teeth slowly grazed along the side of his jaw. He groaned as his hands moved to the small of her back, pulling her in and pressing her firmly against his growing arousal. He knew they should probably return to the cave to file reports, but he was already too far gone, her alluring game arousing him and putting lustful ideas into his head that really shouldn’t be there.

The feel of her teeth nipping along his jaw was making it more than difficult to focus on anything remotely case related as his fingers slid up her back to tightly grip her long, sleek ponytail. He turned his head and captured her mouth, his other hand sliding up and down her Kevlar-covered side. The only thought in his mind now was being inside of her as soon as possible.

He swore this had to be the most erotic experience of his life as she unbuckled his utility belt, allowing it to drop to the ground with a thud. It had been such a turn-on seeing her in action like that tonight. He had been so proud of how she had handled the crime scene, her deductive reasoning, how she handled that gang. He found himself loving her even more than possible, so grateful to have her out here with him fighting to save Gotham. He never realized how much it would truly mean to him.

He ripped his gauntlets off, tossing them over his shoulder before making quickly work of her utility belt. He kissed her senseless as his fingers skimmed the edge of her uniform pants, his tongue continually exploring every inch of her mouth. She pulled back with a heated gasp as one of his hands slid inside of her pants to firmly grip her backside.

Her head tipped back as a moan escaped, her heart racing as he caressed her. He immediately took the opportunity that presented itself to him, his mouth descending on her exposed throat. Diana slipped her hands up his back beneath his cape, his leg shifting to settle between her legs. She ground herself against his thigh as he kissed behind her ear, pausing to rake his teeth over her sensitive skin.

“I swear…to all that is holy…” Diana managed to gasp out the words between panting breaths. “If you did this up here…with that Cat…I’ll break you…right here and now.”

Bruce’s lips curved against her throat, his hand moving a little more incessantly against her backside. “Not on this particular rooftop,” he gruffly confessed, his breath pulsating hotly against her ear.

She growled something in Ancient Greek that he wasn’t quite certain was a real word, but the way she had the front of his uniform pants pulled down in the next breath told him she wasn’t completely furious with him. Besides, it had been years ago and before he’d even met his passionate princess.

Wrapping an arm firmly around her waist, he pulled her further back into the shadows, the backs of his knees finding the bench in the hidden alcove he had constructed up here. He sat down with a grunt, bringing her down onto his lap. He attacked her lips with a hunger that he readily conveyed with his hands and mouth.

He slid her pants down her smooth legs before his hands moved to the back of her thighs. He gently pulled her knees to rest on either side of his hips as she settled over him, without warning taking his full length inside of her in one fluid motion.

His entire body seized with pleasure, his fingers pressing deep into her hips as he attempted to stifle the cry that rose up in his throat. He sucked in a breath, trying to calm his hammering heart as he pressed his forehead against her breastbone.

Diana rubbed his back, trying to help him calm down a little, but she wasn’t fairing much better at that point. He was so hard and hot like steel inside of her and she was so ready for him. She rubbed herself against him, rocking her hips back and forth. The sweet friction elicited a growl from her husband, an intense wave of ecstasy searing through both of them with the union they shared. 

Bruce’s hand moved from her hip to squeeze and caress her breast, wishing the Kevlar wasn’t in the way of what he wanted, but that could wait until they got home. His breathing rapidly grew labored as she began to move over him, rising slightly only to slam back down on him. His head fell back as she squeezed him with her internal muscles, twisting her hips before rising again.

“Princess…” he roughly uttered through clenched teeth, a pleasure-filled groan mingled with a strangled plea.

His large hands moved to splay across her shoulder blades as he raised his hips to meet each downward drive of her hips. She wanted to rake her fingers through his hair, but there was something so utterly erotic about the whole scenario that she kept his cowl on.

They came with a heated rush of passion; kissing each other…capturing each other’s cry of release. She sagged against her husband, his hand tenderly stroking her back as they both took great satisfaction in the utter bliss that encompassed them both.

Diana hummed softly, not wanting to move from this spot any time soon. She turned her head and lightly traced his exposed jaw with her lips and tongue. “I love you,” she softly murmured over and over again.

Bruce tilted his head and captured her lips in a toe-curling kiss that took her breath away. “I love you too, Princess.”

“You know, Bruce,” she casually began, pausing to nibble on his earlobe. “We probably shouldn’t make a habit of doing this while out on patrol.”

Bruce chuckled softly as he continually ran his hands over her bare thighs. “You forget, Princess,” he huskily stated. “My city…my rules.”

It was Diana’s turn to chuckle as she pulled back to gaze into his cowled face, her hands coming to rest on either side of his jaw. “Is this a new rule?” she asked, her voice laced with amusement. “Batman gets to have sex with his wife anywhere and anytime he wants?”

Batman’s low, throaty laughter sent tingles racing up her spine. It was a sound that she adored, longed to hear more often. “Yes and yes,” he readily replied. “Batman always gets what he wants.”

Diana yelped in surprise as Bruce suddenly stood up, the change in position pushing him even deeper inside of her. His strong arms kept her pressed firmly against him, his semi- hard member still buried inside of her. “Is there something you still want?” she seductively whispered.

“Definitely,” he growled as he carried her towards a secret door.

Entering the security code, the door slid open, allowing them inside to his secret apartment he kept at Wayne Enterprises. Within minutes, he had his princess on a bed and her uniform off. Case reports could wait another hour. He couldn’t.

**_Wayne Manor; June 20th, 07:15 EST_ **

Dick woke to the feel of someone pressed up against his side, the familiar scent of the woman he loved with all his heart filling his senses and warming him to the bone. He drew a deep breath through his nose, releasing it slowly as he let himself savor the moment.

He moved his hand to stroke her hair, doing his best to ignore the way his body throbbed. He knew it could have been much worse if Diana hadn’t thrown herself in front of him, saving his life. He’d faced death on multiple occasions, but this one had rattled him a little more than he’d like to admit. He knew it probably had something to do with the woman lying next to him.

They were supposed to be getting married in ten days on Themyscira and nothing was going to keep him that, not even this. They had so much to look forward to, building a life together and a family. The thought of having a baby with her made his heart skip a beat with excitement and maybe a little fear.

The feel of her hand gently sliding across his bruised chest brought a smile to his lips. He took hold of her hand and brought her fingers to his lips to bestow with a kiss. She hummed sleepily, stretching her body against the length of his.

“Morning,” he softly greeted her, tilting his head to brush his lips against her forehead.

Donna smiled sleepily as she lightly pressed her face against his chest, inhaling deeply and loving the clean, masculine scent that was so Dick. “Morning,” she replied, leaning up to kiss him. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Sore, but happy to be alive,” he confessed. He instantly regretted his words at the flash of fear in her bright blue eyes. He reached up to cup her cheek. “I’m sorry. I’m fine, Donna. I’ll be back as good as new before you know it.”

She rested her chin against his chest, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “I was so scared,” she began, pausing as her voice cracked with emotion. “I thought I’d lost you before I’d even had a chance to marry you.”

“Shhh,” he gently shushed her, stroking her hair as he gazed into her eyes. A tear slipped free, slowly trickling down her cheek and landing on his gray t-shirt. “Diana saved my life. She was watching out for me.”

“I’ve thanked her about a thousand times, but she told me you are family…there’s nothing to thank her for,” she revealed. “This family sticks together no matter what.”

“That’s right,” he agreed, “and you’re my favorite of all.”

His words brought the smile back to her face as she leaned up and kissed him deeply. “I better be since I’m going to be your wife.”

“I love the sound of that, especially when you say it,” he told her.

“You’re going to be my husband,” she reminded him, putting a little extra emphasis on the “my”.

“I like the sound of that even better,” he decided.

“Are you even going to be healed enough to go through with our wedding in ten days?” she asked.

“I’ll be fine,” he promised her. “Nothing is going to keep me from marrying you.”

“And what about the honeymoon?” she teased with a mischeivious glint in her eye.

“I will most definitely be up for the task,” he readily replied with a smirk. “You’re not going to get out of marrying me, Donna.”

“I’m not trying to get out of it,” she reassured him. “I just want my husband to be in one piece when it happens. I’ve got plans for you on our honeymoon, Dick Grayson. I’ve shopping for some extra special items that I think you might enjoy.”

Dick’s blue eyes darkened with desire as he played with her long raven hair, wishing they could get married today and start their honeymoon tonight. “Do I get a hint?”

“You’ll just have to show up for the wedding in order to find out on the honeymoon,” Donna teased him.

Dick groaned with longing as Donna began kissing him, giving him a little preview of what was to come. He tried to pull her close only to regret the movement. He gasped in pain, causing her to jerk away from him. “Are you all right?” she asked, concerned.

“It’s nothing,” he attempted to reassure her.

A soft knock interrupted them as Alfred’ voice filtered through the door. “Could I interest you two in some breakfast?”

“Come in, Alfred,” Dick told him.

The door opened to reveal Alfred with a full tray of food as well as more medical supplies to address Dick’s injuries. Donna immediately got up, helping Dick to sit up against the pile of pillows before Alfred placed the tray across his lap.

“Alfred, you’re the best,” Dick told him. “I’m starving.”

“I somehow knew that,” Alfred replied with a fond smile. “I’ll let you two eat and then I’ll be back to redress your wounds.”

“Thanks, Alfred,” Dick said as he reached for his fork.

“Have Bruce and Diana returned from patrol yet?” Donna asked.

“They came home about an hour ago and are both sleeping,” he informed them.

“I’ll talk to her later then,” Donna decided. “I’m sure they’re both exhausted from patrol.”

Alfred gave them a knowing smile, suspecting that far more had happened on patrol than just crime fighting if the glow that had enveloped the both of them when they came home this morning was any indication or the way they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. He was more than a little relieved that they had finally worked through some of their issues once more.

“Call if you need anything,” Alfred told them before leaving the lovebirds alone.

Donna readily reached for a plate and fork before settling in next to her fiancé. She was more than thankful that her sister had been there when Dick had needed her, saving both her life and her future. She’d never be able to pay her back, but she hoped to some day.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**_Gotham; June 21st, 01:09 EST_ **

Sienna Falcone looked through countless files as she plotted her next move for taking down the Penguin, hoping to strike again hard and fast before he had a chance to strike back. She knew it was only a matter of time before he got his revenge. She just needed to stay one step ahead of him.

Things were going very well despite the fact that he had burned her company to the ground. She was in the process of rebuilding it, knowing her company would rise up out of the ashes that Penguin had reduced it to and be better than before. She had plans to buy some property that had become available near Wayne Enterprises, putting her that much closer to Bruce.

Thoughts of the handsome billionaire caused her lips to curl, her mind taking her down a path that she took great pleasure in traveling. It was one that filled her dreams at night, making her wish that it was a reality instead of just a delicious fantasy.

She looked up with a soft gasp at the unexpected sound of loud tapping against her window pane, her muscles tensing with unease. She was relieved to see that it was only the wind causing a tree branch to repeatedly bang against the glass and interrupting her thoughts. 

Sienna chided herself for being anxious, but she had every right to be. She had a turf war for Gotham on her hands with Penguin and now she had Two-Face to contend with. She had no doubt that she was playing with fire when it came to Two-Face and his deranged mind. She had to admit that she had been relieved when he had backed down after she threatened his former fiancé.

She knew, though, that their partnership was tenuous at best. Still, if she was successful, she’d be able to knock-off not only Penguin but Two-Face as well. The thought put the smile back on her lips, knowing it was only a matter of time.

Lightning flashed outside the window of the suite of the hotel she was staying at, rain beginning to pelt against the glass. It wouldn’t be long before Penguin discovered where she was hiding out. When that happened, there would be a lot worse than just graffiti on her door.

She smiled to herself at how Bruce had fallen for the scene that she had set up for him to find. Even though she hadn’t been able to seduce him with the sexy lingerie that she had worn, she took victory in the fact that he had immediately come to her aid when she had called for him, leaving his wife and family behind.

To her, that had spoken volumes about how much he was growing to care for her. Soon, he would come for her when she called him and he’d never leave her again. For her, soon wasn’t soon enough. Of course, it wouldn’t hurt to give him a little push in her direction.

Sienna turned her attention to a manila folder, a devious smirk forming on her face as she pulled out the glossy eight by ten pictures that she’d had made. She studied each one closely, her excitement mounting as she looked at each one in turn.

She wanted to go to Wayne Manor right now, deliver the pictures personally to Bruce. She wanted to see the look of rage and hate that would undoubtedly fill Bruce’s handsome face when he’d seen them. It would be the final nail in the coffin of his marriage to that wretched Amazon.

She carefully slipped the pictures back inside of the envelope, putting it aside for now. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough for her liking, her need to rid Gotham of Wonder Woman becoming an overwhelming obsession that only seemed to be growing with time.

The window rattled as the thunderstorm outside swelled and grew in intensity, thunder rumbling and lightning flashing. With a frown, she stood to her feet and made her way to the window to make sure it was securely latched.

Checking it, she found it locked. She pulled the drapes closed with a frown, pausing to rub her arms in an attempt to ward of a shiver that had nothing to do with being cold and everything to do with the precarious position she currently found herself in. 

She couldn’t shake the unsettling feeling that had wrapped around like a deadly cobra, entangling her in fear and apprehension. She turned with a scowl of annoyance with herself only to release a startled cry with the unanticipated visitor she found standing in her hotel suite with her. 

Her surprise swiftly morphed into dark fury as her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides, her fingernails digging into her palms. “What are you doing here?” she demanded to know.

“I know what you’re up to, Sienna,” Batman darkly rasped, his black cape shrouding him and lending to his already terrifying air. Rain ran in rivulets down his uniform, dripping on the carpeted floor, his lips twisted into a sneer of loathing.

“And just what might that be?” she coyly ventured, interested in finding out just how much Gotham’s sworn protector had actually discovered about her so far.

“Besides your war with Penguin, you’re trying to resurrect your father’s empire,” he evenly revealed. 

“You do realize it’s rightfully mine by birth,” she reminded him, making her way back to her desk, doing her best to appear indifferent to the Dark Knight’s arrival. “Even if I was trying to resurrect the Falcone Empire, it is mine to do with as I please.”

“And how long before innocent people are killed in the crossfire because of your attempt to salvage your so-called birthright?” Batman barked, his anger rising. “You and the Penguin need to stop this now before Gotham is burned to ashes.”

She stiffened with his warning, folding her arms as she leaned against the edge of her desk. “That’s not my concern,” she waspishly bit out. “I will take what belongs to me whether you like it or not.”

“Does that include Blüdhaven as well?”

He noticed how Sienna froze with the mention of the neighboring city, the almost imperceptible way her expression shifted. “Why would I want Blüdhaven?”

“Why don’t you tell me? You were seen in Blüdhaven three weeks ago.”

“What I do is my business, not yours,” she snapped.

Batman swiftly closed the distance between them, his cape fluttering around him like a death shroud. “I will stop you if it’s the last thing I do,” he warned her with a rasping grate to his voice.

“You’re just a vigilante freak dressed as a bat,” she countered with a sneer. “There’s nothing you can do to keep me from getting what I want.”

“And what is it that you want besides Gotham?” he demanded to know. “Bruce Wayne?”

Her eyes glowed with sudden amusement, a smirk playing on her lips. “So I see you’ve read the newspapers.”

“What do you want with Wayne?”

“Why do you ask?” she asked, her green-eyed gaze wandering over him as she straightened up. “Are you jealous, Batman? Would you rather I pursue you instead of him?”

“Stay away from Wayne and his family,” Batman ordered her.

“Oh, yes,” she spat out. “Honor among Justice League members…is that? Trying to protect Wonder Woman from the marriage wrecker?”

“She doesn’t need protecting,” he evenly stated.

“She stands in the way of what I want, therefore, she better watch her back,” she threatened. “I will do whatever it takes to get rid of her.”

The corner of his mouth ticked up into a smirk as he glowered darkly at her. “I think it’s you who had better watch her back. I wouldn’t tangle with Wonder Woman if I were you, especially when it comes to her husband or her family.”

Sienna’s amused expression darkened as she further closed the distance between them, her hand coming to rest against his Kevlar covered chest. “Don’t you have some real criminals to catch instead of coming here and harassing me…or is that you just can’t stay away from me?”

Batman firmly gripped her wrist, removing her hand from his chest. The woman made him ill. It took everything he had not to hit her for threatening his wife. “I am working to catch a real criminal,” he responded. “I will find the proof of what you’re up to, Sienna, and when I do, you’ll be going away for a very long time.”

Laughter began to spill from her lips as she tilted her head back, her hands finding her hips. “There are things going on right under your nose that you have no idea about,” she taunted him. “If you ever get around to putting the pieces together, let me know. I’d love to hear your theories.”

Batman leveled her with a heated glare, noticing the slight flinch that briefly surfaced. She was more intimidated by him then she let on. He leaned in, allowing his forbidding presence and taller stature to further threaten her.

“I’m watching you, Sienna,” he said, his deep voice barely above a whisper. “I will stop you before you can hurt the Wayne’s or anyone else for that matter.”

Sienna stared at him for a long moment, forgetting how to breathe as he loomed larger than life right before her. He seemed like a giant, making her feel so small and vulnerable. She despised that feeling, swore to herself that she’d never let anyone make her feel that way again.

“Get out of my suite,” she ground out with a sneer.

Lightning abruptly struck, the power going out. Sienna quickly reached for a gun she had hidden in the desk drawer. Backup generators roared to life as she turned her gun on Batman only to find herself all alone in her suite, thunder rumbling in the distance.

She swore out loud as she collapsed into her chair, placing the gun on top of the desk. She needed to do something about Batman before he discovered what she was doing. She couldn’t afford to have him noising around in her business, showing up at any given moment or she could lose everything.

Picking up her cell phone, she made a call. “It’s me,” she stated. “We need to get rid of Batman and soon.”

**_Gotham; June 21st, 01:33 EST_ **

Batman landed on the roof of the hotel, making his way to where his wife was patiently waiting for him. He stealthily snuck up behind her, careful not to cast any sort of shadow that might alert her to his presence. He wanted to see how good she was getting at detecting his presence.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he drew closer despite the fury that still burned inside of him from his little meeting with Sienna. He was surprisingly relieved that Diana was here with him and a part of all this. 

He had thought for certain that it was best to keep her as far away from this as possible in order to keep her safe, but he had been wrong. Keeping her out and in the dark about his plans for Sienna had only created more heartache in the end.

He knew he still had a ways to go in order to repair the hurt and damage that he had caused, but he was more than willing to do anything for her. He loved her and would do whatever it took in order to make it up to her.

He got within twenty feet of her when Batwoman spun around on her heel, a small smirk playing on her red lips as her hands found her hips. “So how did it go?” she asked, clearly proud of herself for detecting his presence so easily.

“How did you know I was here?” he asked, the white slits of his cowl narrowing.

“I’ve been taught by the very best,” she reminded him. “Sienna has her dirty little hands into something huge and it has nothing to do with her fight with Penguin. We need to find out what it is and soon.”

“You caught that too?”

“She definitely doesn’t want you finding out what that something is and we both know she’ll go to whatever lengths necessary in order to keep you from discovering it. I’m afraid you’re the one with the target on their back now, Batman. Good thing you have me to watch your back for you.”

Batman came to stand in front of her, his hands coming to rest on her upper arms. “I’m relieved that you have my back,” he revealed. “I’m glad that I let you listen in on my meeting with Sienna. I hate the heartache and trouble she’s created for us.”

“I appreciate the effort you’re making to let me in again,” she replied. “I know how difficult it is for you. It means a lot to me.”

“I never meant to hurt you,” he softly confessed as he gazed at her, wishing he could lose himself in her blue eyes. “My first instinct is to shield you and keep you safe, to try to handle everything by myself. It’s very hard to fight something that I’ve done my whole life.”

“I know and I understand,” she acknowledged, her hand moving to caress the exposed part of his jaw with her gloved fingers. “Trying to keep me out of parts of your life isn’t the answer. We’re a team in every way. You’re stuck with me forever whether you like it or not.”

“Aw, what a touching scene. I think it might actually bring a tear to my eye.”

Batman instantly pulled a batarang as he spun on his heel in a single fluid motion to discover the one person that he least expected to find standing there. He was stunned speechless in that moment, his mind finally recovering enough to automatically move to stand directly in front of Diana. He glared darkly at the intruder, his nostrils flaring with anger as he fought to control the hammering of his heart.

“What do you want?” Batman growled, glaring as he tightened his grip on his batarang.

“Hello to you too, Batman,” the unexpected visitor responded, sarcasm lacing his voice. “Can’t I drop by to say hi?”

“Why are you here?” he demanded to know, taking a step closer.

Batman could feel Diana shifting from her position behind him in order to see who had interrupted them. He immediately latched onto her wrist with a death-grip that started her as he swiftly pulled her in close against him. He wasn’t about to take any chances, especially with him.

“Just wanted to drop by, let you know I’m alive and to meet my new mother. Congratulations by the way. Never thought you’d ever let anyone get close to you let alone marry her.”

“I’ll only ask you one more time,” Bruce ground out through clenched teeth, anger punctuating his every word as his chest began to heave with fury. “What do you want?”

Red Hood held his hands up to show that he meant no harm as he took a couple of steps closer. He shifted his focus from Batman to the woman dressed in black and gold standing right beside him. “Hi, I’m Jason,” he politely greeted her. “I’m also known as Red Hood. You probably don’t even know anything about me or that I ever existed. I doubt he ever talked to you about me. He’s not much of a conversationalist, especially when it comes to his failures.”

“He told me about what happened to you,” Diana guardedly replied as her hand slipped into Bruce’s, lacing her fingers with his in silent support. She wished that he had told her far more than the very limited information that he’d revealed to her. She’d hoped in time that he’d open up more to her about Jason, but that had yet to happen. “I’m sorry about what happened to you. No one should have to suffer like you did.”

“It’s all right,” he curtly said with an indifferent shrug of a shoulder. “It’s only made me stronger, opened my eyes to a lot of things that I had been very naïve about before.”

“I’m glad to finally meet you,” she continued, feeling like a fish out of water as she tried to navigate her way through a difficult situation that could turn deadly on a dime. “We thought that you were dead.”

Jason laughed something harsh and derisive as he looked away from them, his hands clenching and unclenching. “Yah, well, it seems I can’t stay dead for long no matter how hard people try to keep me down.”

“The last time was your fault if I recall correctly,” Batman tightly reminded him, his jaw set like granite.

Diana gently squeezed his hand, doing her best to calm his anger. “You should come by the house so we can get to know each other,” she suggested, doing her best to diffuse the hostile tension that had swallowed them up with Jason’s unexpected appearance. This was definitely not what Bruce had needed at this moment with everything else that had been going on.

“I heard I have a new brother and sister at home,” he commented, noticing how Bruce visibly tensed with the mention of his small children. “Decided adoption wasn’t good enough so you had to have kids of your own?”

“Don’t you dare go there,” Batman darkly threatened him with a fury that caused a shiver to race up Diana’s spine. “You know that’s not true.”

Diana felt his hand tightening its hold on hers. “You are family as well. I’m sure they would love to get to know you,” she told him.

She could feel Bruce’s displeasure with her offer rolling off him, but she was determined to mend all the fences in this family no matter what it took. She’d managed to bring Bruce and Dick back on to common ground, helping to heal their fractured relationship. Hopefully with time, she’d be able to do that for Jason too.

“What do you think about that, Batman?” Jason asked with a definite edge to his voice. “Am I still considered family?”

“It all depends on you,” he gruffly stated. “Are you done playing your games?”

“If you mean am I ready to fall in line like a good little Bat soldier…then no,” Jason honestly responded. “I’m not going to stop being Red Hood, but I’m not going to try to kill you again or force you to do something you clearly don’t want to do in order to avenge what was done to me by Joker.”

“Why the sudden change?” Batman ground out.

“Let’s just say that I don’t want to take their father away from your kids,” he revealed. “I know what it’s like to lose your family. I won’t put them through that.”

“That’s a start.” Bruce’s voice grated like sharp gravel against steel. “I will not tolerate you playing judge and jury by killing any more people. That stops right now.”

Jason looked away from them again as if debating the ultimatum presented to him by the man who had become like a father to him. Thunder rolled, lightning flashing in the distance as the rain began to fall again. A part of him really missed his former life, wanted that back again. The other part of him still resented Bruce for not killing the man who had tortured and murdered him.

He drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly through his nose before finally responding. “Fine…for now,” he reluctantly relented, “but I’m not making any promises about the future.”

Bruce relaxed minutely, swallowing hard with a measure of relief. It was a definite step in the right direction towards reconciliation, but he knew they had a very long, very rough road ahead of them. At least he’d have Diana by his side this time. She was a calming presence to him, giving him strength and support amidst the chaos that surrounded his life.

“Come home when you’re ready then and we’ll talk,” Bruce told him, his every muscle tense with the emotions teeming inside of him with discovering that his son was still alive…again.

“I will,” Jason agreed with a slight nod of his head as he began to turn to leave. He suddenly stopped; turning his head to look back over his should at them. “Watch your back, Batman.”

Bruce adjusted his grip on his batarang, his suspicion about Jason running rampant with distrust. “Why?”

“Sienna Falcone is out for your head,” he informed them. “I heard her on the phone with someone. She’s putting some sort of hit out on you.”

Before either Bruce or Diana could respond, Jason raced to the edge of the roof, leaping into the air and disappearing from view, leaving them all alone again. Diana turned to face her husband, concern for him causing her to tighten her hold on his hand.

“Are you all right?” she softly asked.

“I’m fine,” he stiffly replied, putting his batarang away and refusing to meet her intent gaze. “We need to go. We’re supposed to rendezvous with Robin at the docks soon.”

“Batman,” she firmly stated his name, her hands moving to take hold of his face in an effort to make him look at her. “You just found out your son is alive and Sienna wants you dead. Don’t you think you should—”

“No,” he firmly stated. His hands moved to cover hers resting on his face, his jaw tensing beneath her touch before he gently pulled out of her hold on him. “We’ve got work to do. Let’s go.”

Diana watched with bubbling frustration as her husband turned and walked away from her, shutting down and shutting her out again. She had just gotten him to begin opening up to her only to have him pull away from her once more.

She couldn’t shake the feeling that Jason’s reappearance was not going to be a good turn of events.

**_Wayne Manor; June 21st, 17:26 EST_ **

“Jason is alive?” Dick could hardly believe what he was hearing let alone begin to process it. He felt like he’d been punched in the gut. “Does he still want you to kill Joker for what happened to him?”

Bruce shook his head, a grim expression on his face. “He says not, but we’ll have to see.”

He was struggling with warring emotions that attempted to pull him in so many directions, making his head spin. While he was more than relieved that Jason was alive, he couldn’t help the distrust or the suspicion that continually swirled around the whole situation that had arisen out of nowhere. 

Jason was going to have to do a lot to prove himself before he’d just welcome him back into the family with open arms. He had a wife and two small children he needed to protect, a city that was on the verge of exploding if things continued as they were between Falcone and Penguin. As volatile as he was, Jason could be the final match that burned the whole city to the ground.

“I just can’t believe it,” Dick muttered, sitting back against the couch cushions. “I thought we’d really lost him this last time.”

“Diana invited him to come to the house,” Bruce revealed, his scowl darkening as he considered the ramifications.

“It wouldn’t hurt to talk to him…see if we can find out what he’s up to now,” Dick agreed.

“I don’t know that I want him here around Nick and Kaia just yet…at least until we know more,” Bruce replied as he began pacing back and forth, his mind trying to work through all the possibilities. “I’m glad he’s alive, but I don’t trust him. He’s changed, Dick. He’s not the same Jason that we once knew.”

“That became quite obvious with his last resurrection,” Dick pointed out with a snort of derision. “Do you think what Joker did to Jason caused him to be like this or could it be a side effect from the Lazarus Pit…or maybe both?”

“I don’t know, but regardless of the cause, he can’t be trusted—at least not for the foreseeable future,” Bruce decided. “He’s too unpredictable.” 

“Does he still have a ‘kill all evil-doers’ mentality?” Dick asked.

“Afraid so, but I told him that if he wants to be a part of this family again, he can’t resort to murder any longer no matter the situation,” he informed him.

“We’ll see just how long that actually lasts for,” Dick grumbled, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. He winced with the movement, his ribs protesting. “I don’t think anything is going to change his mind on that. His heart is as hard as his head.”

“I’m hoping I can at least try to change his mind.”

“Well, maybe spending some time with Nicholas and Kaia will help him see how much he needs his family,” Dick suggested.

Bruce stopped pacing to look back at his eldest son, his eyes narrowing. He couldn’t believe Dick was agreeing with Diana on this. “I don’t know if I want him around Nick and Kai until we know more. I want to give Jason every chance to prove himself, but, at the same time, I’m not going to put my family in jeopardy in order to make that happen.”

The steel edge of his voice was unmistakable. Dick knew that Bruce was fiercely protective when it came to his family. Jason used to be a part of this family before it truly ever was one. They couldn’t give up on him, at least not just yet.

“I don’t know, Bruce,” Dick thoughtfully said, shaking his head. “Nick and Kai could definitely melt that stone heart of his. They could be the deciding factor for him.”

“We’ll see,” he muttered, still not liking the idea one bit.

Diana entered at that moment with Kaia in her arms, immediately noticing the tension that filled the room as well as the dark expression gracing Bruce’s face. “Still mad at me for inviting Jason into our home?” she asked, setting Kaia down on the floor.

“I’m not mad at you, Princess,” he grumbled, moving to sit on the other couch. “I just don’t like the idea of him being here with the kids until we know more about what his intentions are.”

Kaia immediately toddled over to Dick who was sitting on the loveseat, lifting her arms up to him. “Hey, peanut,” he greeted her with an affectionate grin. He groaned as he picked her up and set her on his lap.

“Dick, you’re not supposed to be lifting anything yet,” Diana chided him as she sat down next to Bruce.

“I know, but look at her,” Dick defended as she snuggled into his chest, her pacifier in her mouth. “She’s absolutely adorable. Who could possibly deny that little face and those big blue eyes?”

“Jason,” Bruce bit out as he watched his daughter with her oldest brother. 

His family had been absolutely perfect until Jason had made his rebirth known to them. Now, he’d just thrown another curve ball into his life that he was going to have to handle, one that he didn’t want to face or deal with. He had too many other problems on his hands that required his attention right now.

Diana swatted her husband’s shoulder. “Bruce, you don’t know that. We won’t know anything until we spend some time with him.”

“You don’t know him like we do, Diana,” Bruce muttered, his brooding mood refusing to lighten any time soon. “Dick, Alfred, and I know Jason. You don’t.”

“Maybe if you would really talk to me about him instead of shutting me out, we could actually figure this out together,” Diana snapped as she folded her arms against her chest, her frustration getting the better of her once more.

Bruce looked away from her with a fierce scowl fixed on his face, not wanting to discuss this any longer. The wound of his failure had just been ripped open with Jason’s reappearance, forcing him to relive horrifying events of the past that he’d rather just leave there.

Donna entered the living room at that moment, a frown immediately forming on her face. “Well, isn’t this just about the happiest family I’ve ever seen,” she noted. “Don’t tell me Bruce has finally rubbed off on you two.”

“Jason is alive,” Dick informed her as he rubbed Kaia’s back. “He made contact last night with Bruce and Diana.”

“Whoa,” she murmured, stunned by the news. “What do you think he wants?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out,” Dick told her as she sat down on the loveseat next to him.

Donna took his free hand in hers, squeezing it as she turned her attention to Bruce. “I’m sorry this had to happen now of all times, Bruce. I’m sure it’s upsetting with everything else that is going on.”

“I’m not going to worry about it right now,” Bruce firmly stated. “We have bigger problems that we need to handle.”

“Like the fact that Sienna Falcone has put a hit out on you,” Diana angrily pointed out.

“What?” Dick and Donna both yelled at once.

“Thanks a lot, Princess,” Bruce ground out under his breath.

“They have the right to know,” Diana retorted, shooting him a glare of her own.

“It’s not the first time and it definitely won’t be the last,” Bruce reminded her.

“Oh, that’s so very comforting, Bruce,” Diana sarcastically retorted. “I’m sorry, but I don’t like the idea of death threats being made against my husband.”

Bruce reached over and took her hand in his, his thumb brushing against the back of hers. “Don’t worry; I can handle it, Princess.”

“I am going to worry and I can’t handle it,” she told him, pulling her hand free from his. “I’m sick of her games. I’m going to take care of her myself and end this once and for all.”

“No, you’re not,” Bruce firmly stated, his tone leaving no room for argument as he glared at her. “We’re going to get the evidence we need to put her away for good.”

Diana’s blue eyes flashed with fury. “I’d like to put her away permanently. She’s caused us more than enough trouble and she isn’t about to stop any time soon.”

“We all would like to, but you know we can’t,” he reminded her. “I will not sink to her level.”

“Okay, time for a subject change,” Donna decided, sitting up straighter. “We need to discuss the upcoming wedding.”

“Is Dick in any shape to go through with it?” Bruce asked with a frown as he assessed his son.

“Sure,” Dick insisted with a determined expression. “I’ve got nine more days to recover. I should be good as new by then. Besides, nothing is going to keep me from marrying Donna.”

“We can postpone it a couple of weeks, Dick,” Donna offered. “I want you completely healed, not still banged up for our wedding.”

“I’ll be fine…I promise,” he reassured her. “I want nothing more than to marry you.”

Donna leaned over and kissed her fiancé as Kaia climbed into her lap. “I can’t wait,” she softly confessed, her arm snaking around Kaia to hold her close.

“Tim still wants to go ahead with your bachelor party,” Bruce informed him. “I don’t think—”

“Sorry to intrude, sir, but you have a visitor,” Alfred stoically announced as he came to a stand inside the doorway, his hands clasped before him and a grim expression gracing his face.

“I’m home,” Jason abruptly announced as he suddenly pushed past Alfred to enter the room, holding Nicholas in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! Here's an update that I hope you'll love. Things are really ramping up from here on out so be prepared for anything to happen! :)

Chapter 22

**_Wayne Manor; June 21st, 18:23 EST_ **

Bruce was up and on his feet in less than a heartbeat at the sight of Jason standing in the living room with Nicholas in his arms. In that split second, it was as if he’d been transformed into a caged animal desperate to get to his young. 

Dick instinctively tightened his hold on Kaia, shielding her protectively against his chest in case things turned ugly. Donna leaned in closer to Dick, ready to protect her future husband and her niece if needed.

“What are you doing here?” Bruce rasped something dark and furious, his hands clenched into fists.

“My new mother invited me over…remember?” Jason reminded him, meeting his father’s deadly glare without even flinching before turning his attention to the little boy in his arms. “I take it this is my little brother Nicholas. I have to admit that you and Wonder Woman make really cute kids, Bruce.”

Nicholas held his stuffed bunny close to his chest, unaware of the suffocating tension that had abruptly settled over the room with the stranger’s unexpected appearance. He reached out towards his father with a frown, wiggling against Jason’s hold on him.

Jason gently set him down on the floor, Nicholas running towards his father. Bruce immediately swept him up into his arms, his gaze unwavering as he stared Jason down like a predator would his prey. He didn’t like surprises and Jason had now done that to him twice in less than twenty-four hours.

“Why don’t we have a seat, Jason?” Diana suggested, her hand gently coming to rest on Bruce’s forearm in an effort to get him to sit down again.

“I will add another plate for dinner,” Alfred announced. He paused to give Bruce a pointed look that spoke volumes, silently telling him to make an effort to let his wayward son in.

Jason sauntered towards an overstuffed chair, plopping down as his gaze travelled around the room, pausing when it landed on Dick. “You look like hell, man,” he told him. “What happened to you?”

“League mission got out of hand,” Dick cryptically said. “Could have been a lot worse if it hadn’t been for Diana.”

“I guess it pays to have Wonder Woman as your mother,” Jason joked.

“I’d do it for anyone, not just my family,” she stated, her anger with Bruce rekindled. 

If he had told her everything, she’d be better able to navigate this delicate situation, but instead she was forced to wander in the dark about what had truly happened to his son. All Bruce told her was that Jason had died at the hands of Joker because Bruce couldn’t get to him fast enough. He had then been resurrected by Ra’s Al’Gul only to supposedly die in an explosion.

It was crystal clear that it went far beyond what she had been told, several key details conveniently left out. To say the relationship between Bruce and Jason was tenuous was the understatement of the century. She just wished she knew why, but that would have to wait until later when she could beat the information out of her husband if it came down to it.

“And this must be your fiancée Donna,” Jason continued. “I saw the announcement in the newspaper. How did you manage to nab such a knock-out like her, Dick?”

“Guess I’m just lucky,” Dick tightly replied, not liking the way Jason was eyeing his future wife.

“Is that your kid?”

“No, this is Bruce and Diana’s daughter Kaia,” Dick informed him.

Kaia babbled something as she clutched her favorite blanket, her pacifier muffling her words. Donna picked her up off Dick’s lap and took her into her arms. “I’m going to get the kids washed up for dinner,” she said as she stood up. “Come on, Nicholas.”

Nicholas jumped off Bruce’s lap, taking Donna’s free hand. She quickly led them from the room much to Bruce’s relief. He relaxed minutely now that the children were away from Jason, but he still had no idea what he wanted or why he was here. 

“What do you want, Jason?” Bruce icily asked.

“Always right to the point,” Jason replied with a smirk. “Good to know some things never change around here.”

“Some things have changed quite a bit,” Dick pointed out the obvious. “Why are you here, Jason? You were never interested in coming back before. Why now?”

“Maybe I want an Amazon for a wife like the two of you,” Jason quipped, his joke falling flat in the face of the three glares he was receiving. “Okay…maybe I’ve had a change of heart.”

Dick snorted with his answer, folding his arms against his chest. “You know we can’t trust you until you make some sort of effort to prove yourself.”

“You better start being upfront and honest with us right now or you might as well leave,” Bruce flatly told him.

Diana frowned with Bruce’s blunt rudeness, but Dick wasn’t treating him much differently. Whatever had gone down between them must have been pretty ugly for both of them to be acting this way. “Jason, we would like you to stay, but you need to make an effort here if this is going to work.”

Jason leaned forward, his elbows coming to rest on his knees as he drew a deep breath. “Fine,” he agreed. “I want to try to work together again like we used to before…you know…”

Jason’s voice trailed off, not feeling the need to elaborate. Bruce stared at him for a long moment, his gaze boring into him as if trying to burn through the cocky attitude and the smart-mouth in order to get to the truth of what he wanted. He would not tolerate any lying or deception on his part.

“Do you really want to work together?” Bruce demanded to know. “Because if you’re serious about being a part of this family again, there are certain rules that you will have to follow—no exception.”

Jason sat back in his chair, rolling his eyes as he shook his head. “Well, when you put it like that, you make it sound so tempting,” he sarcastically replied. “Depends on the rules. I already know your stand on killing. What’s next?”

“No more games, no more attempts to manipulate,” Bruce stated, his voice all Batman at that tense moment. “You have to be completely honest and sincere with us about everything. No secrets.”

“It’s a two-way street,” Jason shot back. “We all know how tight-lipped you are about well…everything, Bruce. You’ve never been forth-coming with information, shutting all of us out at one time or another on multiple occasions.”

“That’s an understatement,” Diana murmured under her breath, grinding her teeth to keep back the other things that she wanted to say.

Bruce looked sharply to his right, giving her a heated glare before turning his attention back to Jason. “We will be as upfront with you as you are with us.”

“Are you going to be moving back into the manor?” Dick asked.

Bruce tensed even further in anxious anticipation of his response. He was definitely not ready for Jason to be living here yet. It brought up another, non-negotiable rule that needed voiced—he wasn’t allowed to be around Nick and Kaia without another family member present.

“No,” Jason said with a snort of laughter as he shook his head. “I’m very happy where I’m at. Besides, I don’t think we’re anywhere near ready for that step…right, Bruce?”

“Agreed,” Bruce said. “I also don’t want you around the children without one of us present.”

Before Jason could respond to the newly revealed command, Alfred entered the living room. “Dinner is ready to be served in the dining room.”

“Great!” Jason exclaimed. “I’m starving.”

Dick, Bruce, and Diana watched as Jason jumped up from his seat to follow Alfred, his hand coming to rest on the British butler’s shoulder. “Man, I have missed your cooking, Alfred. It’s good to be back.”

“Well, that went better than I had anticipated,” Dick commented, groaning as he slowly stood to his feet, his hand moving to brace his ribs.

“I wouldn’t know,” Diana curtly responded as she stood as well.

Before she could take a step, Bruce reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to look into the face of her husband. There was intense emotion storming in his eyes darkened with anger, things that he was being forced to wrestle with now that he’d sooner ignore. She knew Jason’s reappearance had only added to the chaos swirling around them right now.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you more about what happened with Jason,” Bruce evenly said as Dick left the room. “It was a failure that I don’t like to dwell on, actually one of a few.”

“I wish I could say I understand, but I’m afraid that I don’t,” she brusquely replied, pulling free from his hold on her arm. “I have no idea what really happened between the two of you because you refuse to fully let me in.”

“Diana, it’s not that simple,” he heatedly stated as he looked away from her with a sneer, raking his fingers back through his jet black hair. “Do you think I want to tell my wife how I failed…that because of me Jason died at the hands of Joker? It was one of the worst moments of my life, ranking up there with losing my parents and you being shot by Sienna’s men.”

Diana’s hard gaze softened some with his explanation. “It wasn’t your fault; none of those events were your fault. Your parents, Jason…me, they were all circumstances that were far beyond your control, Bruce. You need to find a way to accept that and move past it.”

“I don’t know how,” he muttered, swallowing hard as he finally met her loving gaze.

“Let me help you,” she pleaded with him. “Talk to me, Bruce. There’s nothing you can ever tell me that will make me stop loving you. I’m here for you to lean on. I pretty strong…I won’t let you fall…I promise.”

Bruce’s hands came to rest on her hipbones. “And I promise I’ll eventually tell you everything about Jason,” he reassured her, pausing to release a deep breath in an effort to ease the tightness in his chest. “Let’s just get through this dinner first.”

Diana took his hand, lacing her fingers with his as she led him from the living room towards the dining room where the others were waiting for them to eat. “Deal,” she told him with a quirk of her lips, “as long as you throw in a back massage while you tell me.”

“Deal,” he murmured with a crooked smile, “as long as it leads to other things.”

Entering the dining room, they found Jason sitting on one side of the table with Tim, getting to know one another. Dick and Donna were on the other side, talking quietly to each other. Nicholas and Kaia were already in their highchairs on either side of Bruce and Diana’s chairs, both more than ready to eat as they banged their spoons on their trays and kicked their legs.

The more Nicholas banged his spoon, the more excited Kaia became about copying her big brother. The pair giggled as they beat their trays, Kaia’s infectious belly laugh prevailing over Nicholas’s own laughter. Their fun, however, came to an abrupt halt when their father finally appeared. 

“All right you two; enough of the rock concert,” Bruce sternly reprimanded them in that baritone voice that quickly captured their attention. “No need to create a ruckus. We’ll eat in a minute.”

Bruce and Diana made their way around the table to their seats at the head of the table, Nicholas on her left and Kaia on his right. Jason watched with great interest as Bruce put Kaia’s bib on her, handing her the pink sippy cup filled with milk that was on the table waiting for her.

Jason couldn’t believe what he was witnessing as the meal was served by Alfred, observing how Bruce helped his daughter eat, momentarily pausing to wipe her mouth and talking to her with the fatherly love that was clearly conveyed in his tender expression. Kaia responded with equal adoration, babbling and giggling between bites. It was something that he never believed he’d ever see happening with the emotionally unavailable Bruce Wayne.

He continued to stare at the parents as they took care of their young children between bites of food as the others chatted about their day, noticing the way that Bruce occasionally glanced at Diana. He’d never seen him look at a woman the way that he looked at her and he’d seen Bruce with several women during his time here. 

None of them ever lasted more than a handful of dates if that, always ending abruptly and with Bruce moving on to the next up-and-coming starlet. He understood it was to protect his secret identity, but he had never thought anyone would be capable of capturing the elusive Batman’s attention let alone his heart.

It was unmistakable that Diana had completely managed to do both, accomplishing what many women had dreamed about but never came remotely close to doing. He studied her as she cut up Nicholas’s potato for him. He could see there was definitely something special about her, an unmistakable air that spoke of something deeper…something amazing, but what that was still remained a mystery to him.

He looked over at Bruce to find him staring at him, a hard look in his father-figure’s eyes as if trying to judge what was going through Jason’s head. Jason just smiled as he reached for his glass of water, wondering what Bruce was really thinking about with his presence here. He was sure Bruce was watching and analyzing his every move, every little thing that he said in an effort to discover what he was up to.

“So, Bruce,” Jason began as he set his glass of water down. “Any plans to have more kids?”

“No,” he bluntly replied. “Five is more than enough to handle.”

His answer took Jason completely by surprise. He didn’t think that he still considered him part of the family anymore, especially after what he had done to Bruce by trying to force him to kill Joker. “Yah, I guess you’re right,” Jason decided with a nod of his head. “Dick can be such a princess sometimes.”

Dick just shook his head in amazement at the wise-crack, an annoyed expression veiling his face. “You’re such a little—”

“Boys,” Bruce curtly warned. “Little ears.”

Dick looked to Nicholas and Kaia to find them both watching him, silently observing what was going on around the table with wide-eyed fascination as they ate. “A wonderful guy,” he finished with a forced smile before turning to give Jason a dirty look.

Jason gave Dick a smug look that only fueled his anger. Sensing his frustration, Donna reached beneath the table to take his free hand in hers in an effort to calm him. “Do you have a girlfriend, Jason?” Donna asked, attempting to make conversation.

“No,” Jason responded as he stared intently at her, “but if you dump Dick, I’d be more than happy to show you what a real man is like. I bet you and I could have a really good time.”

“Jason,” Bruce warned with a dangerous, sharp edge to his tone as Alfred began to serve dessert. His heated glare only punctuated his warning.

“What?” Jason innocently asked. “I’m just offering to step in if she’d like to go out with a man who could teach her things that Dick can’t.”

“I’m happy engaged,” Donna interjected, her hard expression revealing her disapproval.

Kaia suddenly decided to throw a temper tantrum at that particular moment, unhappy with her father for not allowing her to have more chocolate cake than the couple of bites he’d given her. She angrily threw her spoon across the table as she wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Bruce stood his feet with a frown, unfastening her bib before lifting her up out of her highchair. “All right,” he said. “That’s enough of that, baby girl. Let’s go for a walk and cool off for a little bit.”

“She didn’t get a nap today,” Diana revealed. “She’s probably ready for bed by now.”

“Why didn’t she get a nap this afternoon?” Bruce asked as Kaia continued to sob.

“Ask your son,” Diana told him, glancing at Dick. “Kaia was too excited that her big brother was here to play with her.”

Dick gave Bruce a sheepish grin. “Hey, it’s not my fault you built such an awesome playground for them or that I’m their favorite brother.”

“Hey now!” Tim exclaimed with a scowl as he tightened his grip on his fork. “I’m their favorite, not you.”

“So I guess that means that Nick didn’t get one either,” Bruce surmised with a disapproving grimace.

“You would be correct,” Dick replied with a grin.

“You’re supposed to be here recuperating while you’re here, not playing,” Bruce reminded him. “I should make you handle her.”

Dick held up both hands in defense. “Hey, they’re your kids.”

“I’m going to take her upstairs for a bath and then bed,” Bruce muttered before leaving the dining room with his sobbing daughter in his arms.

Jason shook his head in amazement as he took another bite of his cake. It was so bizarre seeing Bruce in such a hands-on, fatherly role like this. The changes in him were startling, his admiration and interest in Diana growing by the second. She was obviously at the heart of this transformation. It was definitely going to take some getting used to seeing him like this.

“So, where are you staying, Jason?” Diana asked as she wiped Nicholas’s hands off.

“I’d don’t want to say right now,” Jason replied with a cocky smirk. “You know…secret identity and all. Wouldn’t want you guys stalking me or anything.”

“We don’t stalk family,” Tim told him, already not liking him one bit.

“So much for being open and honest,” Dick grumbled under his breath as he brought his glass to his lips.

“It’s all right, Dick,” Diana calmly reassured him. “We can’t expect Jason to just pour his life out to us right away. It’s going to take some time to learn to trust each other again.”

“Yah, _Dick_ ,” Jason taunted him, emphasizing his older brother’s name.

“On the other hand, the attitude needs to be left at the front door if you want this to work, Jason,” Diana curtly reprimanded him, leveling him with an icy glare that caused him to freeze. “I may not know everything that happened in the past between you and Bruce, but I can already tell you are not an easy person to deal with. 

“While you’re welcome here, I will not have you coming into this home and disrupting everything with your rude behavior and insolent comments. If you are only here to play games and hurt Bruce, then there’s no point in you staying because I will not tolerate such behavior.”

A suffocating silence settled over the dining room as everyone waited with bated breath to see how Jason was going to react to Diana’s rebuke. For his part, Jason had the decency to look sheepish as he sat back in his chair, stunned by her admonishment. He averted his eyes as he ducked his head slightly.

“Yes, ma’am,” he softly grumbled.

“All right,” Diana replied as her expression softened slightly, “let’s try this again. Do you live in an apartment in Gotham?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he responded. “It’s small, but it’s home.”

Diana’s face brightened with the progress she was beginning to make with him. “Good,” she said with a nod of her head. “We’d love to see it some time.”

At that moment, Bruce reappeared with a sniffling Kaia in his arms. “Forgot the pacifier and blanket,” he announced as he made his way to her highchair, giving Diana a pointed look and a small smirk that told her he’d heard everything that she’d said.

“Here, Bruce, I’ll take her upstairs,” she offered as she stood to her feet. “You should spend time with Jason.”

“No, I’ve got her,” he said.

“I might as well take Nicholas upstairs too,” Diana decided as she lifted her son out of his highchair before following Bruce out of the room.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Bruce suddenly stopped and turned towards her, his free arm slipping around her waist and forcefully pulling her in for a heated kiss that quickly stole her breath as well as her ability to form coherent thoughts.

“What was that for?” she breathlessly asked as he released her.

“For being you,” he softly said, brushing his lips against her again before turning to head up the stairs.

“I take it you heard everything.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Pretty much,” he revealed. “I waited outside the dining room to see how you would handle him.”

“And?”

“You were perfect,” he admitted.

Diana followed him into the bathroom, a frown on her face. “This is not going to be easy. He seems to have a lot of unresolved anger and issues that will need to be worked on if we’re ever going to get anywhere with him.”

“You should be good at it by now after having to deal with me,” he teased as he started the bathwater.

“Yes, but I’m in love with you so it makes you a little easier to handle, especially when we get to have make-up sex,” she flirted as she momentarily covered Nicholas’s ears to keep him from hearing.

Bruce grinned at her, amused by her attempt to protect their son. “Diana, you realize he doesn’t understand what sex is, right?”

Diana scowled at him as she began to remove his clothes. “I know, but he’s still a baby and I won’t have him scarred for life because he heard something he was too young to hear.”

Bruce chuckled as he lifted Kaia into the water only to be splashed by the bubbles she found. “Thanks, Kai,” he muttered, wiping the water and bubbles from his face. “Daddy already had a shower this morning.”

“I hope patrol is quiet tonight so we can come back a little early,” she told him. “Then, you can tell me everything about Jason while giving me that back massage you promised.”

“And what will I get out of this?” he asked as he put Nicholas in the tub too.

She gave him a sultry smile before she responded with, “I promise I’ll make it worth your time.”

“That’s the best offer I’ve had all day,” he decided with a grin, his worry over Jason momentarily forgotten.

**_Gotham; June 21st, 23:57 EST_ **

Sienna Falcone finished reviewing the financial spreadsheets for the underground fight club, more than impressed with the rapidly growing numbers. They were raking in hundreds of thousands of dollars a night and her prize fighter was still undefeated. Things couldn’t possibly be progressing better for her.

There were only two people still standing in her way—Batman and Diana Wayne.

If she could eliminate the two of them, life would be absolutely perfect. Her plans for ridding herself of Wonder Woman was progressing far too slowly for her liking, but that was about to change. She had a little something to show Bruce tomorrow that would be the death-knell for their relationship.

Batman was as good as gone as well. Soon, there would be no more Dark Knight of Gotham to get in her way or impede her plans. He would no longer be standing in her way of eliminating the Penguin or any of the other players in Gotham for that matter.

She absentmindedly tapped the end of her pen against her pursed lips as she stared at the spreadsheets, an idea coming to the forefront of her thoughts that could increase her profits and bring a much needed boost to the fight club’s already growing popularity. What she had in mind would make her illegal activity the hottest game in Gotham, forcing everyone to sit up and take notice of her.

She was not just some pretty face dabbling in the family’s crime business, unfamiliar with the ways of the crime world. She knew full well what she was doing with her plans to resurrect the Falcone Empire, especially after growing up in Italy. She was here to stay whether the others liked it or not. 

“I know that look.”

Sienna looked up to notice Andres entering her office, a smug expression gracing his face as he sauntered towards her desk. “What look?” she coyly inquired as she set her pen down.

“That look that tells me you have a new scheme in mind,” he informed her.

The corners of her lips twisted into a devious smile that was unmistakable in its nature as she twirled a chestnut brown lock around her finger. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’m sure you don’t,” he responded with a frown as he sat down on the edge of her desk, pulling out a cigar to light. “Spill it, Sienna. What are you up to now?”

“Let’s just say that I’ve come up with a way to boost our profits even more.”

Andres frowned as he took a long pull on his cigar. “Are our profits in need of boosting?” he questioned her. “I was under the impression that we’ve been doing very well, better in fact than either of us had ever anticipated.”

“We are, but it’s not enough,” she replied. “It’s time we shake things up a bit.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“A new fighter…one hand-picked by us to come in and beat Cedro, taking his place,” she revealed with great pride.

“How are we going to find another one like Cedro?” he asked.

“There are countless others out there who can step in and take his place,” she told him. “Besides, I have other plans for Cedro.”

Andres’s eyes darkened with the revelation, unhappy with how she was making all these plans and decisions without discussing it with him first. They were supposed to be partners in this, but, so far, she was the one running the show.

“What are you going to have Cedro do?”

“You’ll soon find out,” she cryptically informed him. “Now, we need to discuss—”

Andres held up his hand to her, his lips twisting into a sneer around his cigar as he stood to his feet. Pulling the cigar from his mouth, he turned his back on her before responding, “Discuss? What is there to discuss? You seem to be making all of the decisions around here.”

Sienna’s green eyes flashed like bright emeralds, the heat of them burning into his back. “I’m the one that brought you in,” she reminded him. “You work for me.”

“I was supposed to be working _with_ you, not _for_ you,” he emphasized to her as he whirled on his heel to face her. His black eyes were hard like steel, neither of them willing to back down.

“And just what have you actually accomplished that I couldn’t have done on my own?” she demanded to know as she leapt to her feet. “Bruce and Diana’s marriage is crumbling, the Penguin is scampering for cover, and the underground fight club is the hottest new entertainment draw in Gotham. I did that…not you!”

“Who do you think helped to create trouble between Bruce and Diana?” he spat out. “I’m the one that has brought tension to their relationship. I’m also the one who told you to shoot up the Iceberg Lounge and to make your front door look like you’re being attacked. It’s my men who are finding these guys to fight against Cedro. None of that had anything to do with you, sweetheart.”

“You can go back to the jungles of Columbia for all I care,” she seethed as she pointed towards the door. “I don’t need you.”

Andres closed the distance between them in four long strides, looming over her like a dark thunderhead ready to burst with the all the anger teeming inside. “Don’t push me, Sienna,” he hissed something low and dangerous. “You don’t want to mess with me.”

“And you don’t want to mess with me,” she countered, unfazed by his attempt to intimidate her. “I will make you sorry you ever left that God-forsaken jungle in Columbia if you try to cross me. Now, you either do as I say or you leave and never come back.”

Sienna watched as the fire continued to blaze in his eyes as the wickedest smile she’d ever seen slowly and deliberately spread across his handsome face. “You better be careful, Sienna,” he warned her in a tone that sent an unexpected shiver up her spine. “You might just find yourself whishing you’d never even heard my name let alone met me.”

“I’ll take my chances,” she bit out. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some place I need to be. Make yourself useful and get me some more fighters for next week.”

Andres watched as she grabbed her purse and stormed from the room. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket as his smile vanished, his expression darkening even further.

**_Gotham; June 21st, 01:03 EST_ **

The car slowed to a stop at the red light as Sienna reached for her cell phone, checking her messages before the light turned green. She was still fuming over Andres and his audacity. She would not allow him to get in the way of what she wanted. She was going to have to do something about him soon.

Setting her phone back into the cup holder in the middle console, Sienna looked up to see the light had finally changed. Pressing the gas pedal, a car seemed to appear out of nowhere, swerving around her and speeding past her.

She cursed under her breath as she slammed on her brakes as a large black van cut her off. Her fist landed hard on her horn as the van stopped in front of her, blocking her path. The van door slid open before she could react any further, five men with semi-automatic rifles jumping out.

Sienna screamed out as they opened fire on her car, diving into the passenger seat. Her hands covered her head as shards of shattered glass rained down on her. Despite the sheer terror that raced through her, she managed to find the presence of mind to search blindly for her purse that had fallen to the floor. 

Trembling fingers desperately hunted for the gun she kept there, only to find herself roughly being dragged out of the car by a hand fisting her hair. She gritted her teeth, swallowing back the cry that had risen in her throat. She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of showing them any fear. She was a Falcone after all.

She kicked and clawed as they dragged her out onto the empty street, trying anything she could think of to land some sort of blow, but failed. She came to a stop on the asphalt, struggling to catch her breath. She opened her eyes, finding herself looking up into the face of a man who had a scar running down the length of his face.

“Penguin is sending this message once and only once,” he hissed dangerously as he leaned in even further. “Get out now and never come back.”

She spit in his face, refusing to be intimidated by this thug. “You tell Penguin that this is far from over,” she sneered.

A sadistic grin split the man’s face, his eyes gleaming with excitement. “He thought you’d say that,” he told her as his fist connected with her jaw.

Sienna cried out as he repeated beat her, his fists delivering the message that Penguin wanted her to receive. She tasted blood in her mouth, her ribs cracking with the force of the punishing blows. She tried to crawl away, but it was useless as one of them grabbed her by the hair and hauled her up. A fist coming straight for her face was the last thing she saw before complete blackness enveloped her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**_Gotham General Hospital; June 21st, 16:33 EST_ **

The first thing she became acutely aware of was the intense pain that seemed to radiate through every inch of her body. There wasn’t one part of her that didn’t hurt to some varying degree, her head hurting worst above all else.

Sienna slowly opened her eyes, more than anxious to find out where she was and, more importantly, get out of here so she could get her hands around Penguin’s despicable neck. She quickly realized that she was in the hospital, the white walls and sterile smell along with the steady beeping of monitors confirming her assumption.

She turned her head to her left to unexpectedly find herself staring into the deep blue eyes of Bruce Wayne, his handsome face conveying his worry. She felt a nervous flutter erupt in her chest as she studied his visage that only served to stir her desire, more than a little pleased to find him sitting here at her bedside.

“Bruce,” she whispered his name. “You’re here.”

“I heard about what happened to you,” he gently told her. “I’m so sorry you had to go through something like this.”

Tears welled in her eyes before finally spilling down her cheeks. The pain she was experiencing was as real as her tears at that moment, but had nothing to do with the attack on her. While it had been terrifying at the time, she couldn’t have been happier about what happened to her. She could use this to her advantage, deciding to use the unexpected incident to her favor.

“I just don’t understand who would want to hurt me like this or why,” she tearfully replied, hoping this would be enough to finally push him directly into her arms forever.

Sitting beside her bed, Bruce couldn’t shake the unexpected sense of vindication that stirred inside of him with seeing her like this. She had been badly beaten, no doubt by Penguin’s men. She was lucky to even be alive right now. Somehow, he was having a very difficult time mustering the sympathy needed for her.

How many times had he wanted to beat her himself, pulling back from the dangerous precipice that he’d teetered on for so long surrounding the events of Kaia’s birth? He’d wanted to give in to madness that permeated his soul, smoldering in the dark recesses that not even Diana’s light had been able to reach as of yet. It was those parts of him that he kept closed off from everyone…including her. He knew if he gave in, though, he’d never be able to escape it. He feared not even Diana could save him then.

“You have to know something about this, Sienna,” he firmly said, tired of her games. “Do you think it’s connected to whoever vandalized the front door of your condo?”

“I just don’t know, Bruce,” she replied with a frown, somewhat taken aback by his lack of sensitivity. She turned her head away from him to stare up at the sterile, white ceiling. “I can’t imagine who would want to hurt me like this. It was probably just a random attack…wrong place at the wrong time.”

“That’s not what the police are saying,” he revealed, reaching out and forcing himself to take her hand in his. “Sienna, there’s something you’re not telling me. I can’t help you if don’t learn to trust me.”

Her head whipped to the side to look at him, her fingers wrapping around his. “I do trust you, Bruce,” she insisted. “I trust you more than anyone I’ve ever known. You already know how I feel about you…how I hope for so much more between us some day.”

“That can never happen unless we’re completely honest with each other. I just don’t feel that you are being straightforward with me,” he pressed, hoping against hope that he could get her to reveal something that he could use against her.

Her heart soared with his suggestion that something could possibly happen between them. She just had to draw him in even further, prove to him that he could trust her, and she knew just how to do that. “You’re right,” she softly confessed. “There is something that I need to tell you, but I was afraid of how you would react.”

Bruce held an impassive expression despite the hope that abruptly sprung anew with her confession. He was finally going to get the information that he’d been working so hard to draw out of her. “Please, talk to me, Sienna,” he pleaded. “There’s nothing you could tell me that could make me walk away from you.”

Sienna winced as she shifted onto her side so she could face him, tightening her hold on his hand. “Would you hand me my purse from over there?” she asked, directing her gaze to a side table where her purse sat.

With a frown of confusion, Bruce released his hold on her hand before walking over to retrieve her purse. He handed it to her, anxious to see what she was going to give him. “What is it? What do you have?”

Sienna groaned as she forced herself to sit up a little higher in the bed, sinking against the pillows in relief as the pain slowly subsided some. She released a ragged breath as she reached into her purse, pulling out a manila envelope.

“You need to see these, Bruce,” she told him as she handed him the envelope.

Bruce’s brow furrowed as he took the manila envelope into his hands, staring down at it with a sudden sick dread. His mind raced with what it could possibly be, keeping the slight tremble that welled up inside of him at bay. This could be the final nail in Sienna Falcone’s coffin, ending the misery and hurt that she had caused him and his family. This could all be over.

Turning it over, he unclasped the small metal piece before reaching inside and pulling out several eight-by-ten glossy pictures. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the picture of Diana in Andres Rojas’s arms. His legs felt weak, his gut instantly tightening and churning as jealous fury rose up from somewhere deep within, threatening to choke him.

Diana’s eyes were closed, her arms wrapped around Andres as he held her. An expression of sorrow graced her face, clearly upset about something. The tremble that he thought he’d tamped down proved too powerful to contain as tremulous fingers moved on to the next picture. He felt sick dread burning in his throat as he stared at a picture of Andres planting kisses on the inside of Diana’s right wrist.

Sienna studied him carefully, watching every emotion that flashed through his eyes and passed over his face. Jealousy blazed in his blue orbs, anger burning through him at what he saw. The color had drained from his face as he stared at the pictures. She forced back the smile she felt beginning to form on her lips with the victory she felt. Diana was as good as gone now.

“I’m so very sorry, Bruce,” she gently told him. “I had seen Andres out with Diana and hired someone to follow them to make sure that she wasn’t cheating on you. This is what I found.”

Bruce did his best to control his breathing, the rapid pounding of his heart that was threatening to beat right out of his chest. This wasn’t real…couldn’t be real. It had to be a fake, some sort of photo tampering in order to make it look like Diana was having an affair behind his back.

He flipped to the third picture which showed Andres cradling Diana’s face in his hands, a look of possessive longing on Andres’s face and sadness in Diana’s eyes. “I can’t believe this,” he whispered.

“I’m afraid it’s real, Bruce,” she assured him. “Andres is a womanizer, chasing anything in a skirt. He personally told me that Diana belongs to him now.”

“No, she wouldn’t do this to me,” he growled something dark and menacing that almost made her shrink back against the pillows. He stuffed the pictures back inside the envelope, turning his glower on the woman in the bed. “Diana loves me.”

“Diana can’t be trusted,” she firmly stated, pushing her cause and hoping to steal away the man that she’d been dreaming about since their first meeting. “I have been completely honest with you, Bruce, but your own wife has been lying to you. She’s been meeting with him after the women’s shelter committee meetings.”

“I can’t listen to this,” he ground out, abruptly turning his back to her as he pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to keep the bile rising in his throat at bay.

“I didn’t do this to hurt you, but to help you,” she said. “I wanted you to know the truth so you could divorce her and move past this once and for all.”

Bruce shook his head, his throat clenching to the point he could hardly draw air. He repeatedly told himself this wasn’t real, that there had to be a logical explanation for all of this. He needed to get out of here and see Diana, make her explain all of this to him before he completely lost it.

Things had finally gotten back on track again between them. They were mending the hurts and repairing the damage, beginning to move past all of the heartache and anger and secrets that they’d been forced to face. Now, it felt like it had all just been wiped away with a single swipe of a hand, all of their recent efforts for nothing.

“I’m here for you, Bruce,” she softly told him, cutting through his tormented thoughts. “I’m not going anywhere. I love you…I want us to be together.”

His body tensed with her words, sickened by her confession of love. He felt nothing but hatred for this woman, despised her for the senseless pain and trouble that she’d caused them and now she was professing her love for him. 

“I can’t deal with this now, Sienna,” he ground out as he finally turned to face her. “I need to leave.”

She watched as Bruce marched towards the door, panic seizing her. “Bruce, please!” she cried. “Don’t leave. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

He stopped at the closed door, his hand stilling on the steel handle. “I need time to think, Sienna.”

“Will you be back?” she asked, her voice sounding almost like a lost little girl...the little girl she’d left behind when she’d left Italy for Gotham. “Please, tell me you’ll come back to me.”

“I…I’ll be back,” he murmured, “but please understand that I need a little time right now.”

“I understand,” she reassured him despite the lack of confidence she was feeling at that moment. “I’ll call to check on you later.”

“You just need to worry about getting better,” he said as he opened the door, turning to give her one last look. “I need to talk to Diana.”

“She won’t tell you the truth, Bruce,” she snapped. “She’s a liar. She’s going to try to talk her way around it, try to tell you that nothing is going on with him, but Andres told me different. He told me that you’ve lost her…that she belongs to him.”

It felt as if she’d just pierced his chest with a knife, stealing his breath. “Good-bye, Sienna,” he whispered as he left, closing the door behind him.

Sienna seethed as she stared at the door that he’d just passed through, her hands curled into fists. This had not gone at all like she’d hoped. He should have fallen on his knees by her bed, thanking her for revealing the truth about his wife. He should be here with her, not running to the Amazon.

Her head throbbed mercilessly, his body aching, but none of it compared to the pain in her heart. She would not give up on getting him for herself, making sure that he ended up in her bed. If she couldn’t have him in the end, then no other woman would. 

While she wanted to focus all of her attention on Bruce at that moment, she knew she needed to concentrate on Penguin. His message may have been sent, but it was not going to deter her from getting what she wanted. He would pay dearly for this attack on her. She was going to make sure that a message of her own was sent to him, one that he couldn’t ignore.

**_Wayne Manor; June 21st, 18:08 EST_ **

Grunts and breathless curses continuously filled the room, intermingled with repeated slams of fists against leather. Sweat slowly began to trickle down his back and chest, a sneer twisting his lips as he glanced down at the pictures scattered on the floor just beyond the punching bag. The more he looked at them, the sicker inside he became. He kept telling himself that this wasn’t real, but the evidence before him coupled with his innate paranoia was just too damning to ignore. His whole world was imploding.

He’d immediately studied the pictures the minute that he’d returned home, confirming they were not tampered with or forged. The knowledge that they were real only made his insides twist that much more painfully, his mind wandering in directions that he knew he shouldn’t allow himself to go, but only seemed to fuel his jealous anger.

Diana wouldn’t betray him like this, would not give up on him regardless of everything they’d been through together already. With a cry of rage rising up from deep within his chest, he attacked the bag with a renewed wave of vengeance that threatened to burn him alive from the inside out. His chest heaved as he pummeled the bag that he imagined was Andres Rojas, knowing deep down he had no one to blame for all of this but himself.

He had known that Rojas was bad news from the moment that he’d heard the man’s name and he’d just been proven right in the worst possible way. The man wanted his wife, but there was no way in heaven above or hell below that he was ever going to allow that happen.

Clark had warned him that he was going to lose her if he continued down the treacherous path he was taking with Sienna Falcone. He had hoped that Diana would trust him through this, to know that he would never betray her or their love. He never dreamed that she would turn to another man for comfort or understanding.

“You’re about the best thing that I’ve seen all day.”

The seductive, flirtatious tone to her voice was undeniable, but he was too furious at everyone including himself to respond at that moment. He had practically driven her towards another man all because he was trying to get close to Sienna before it was too late.

He instantly tensed with the unexpected feeling of fingernails lightly raking along his back, pausing to slowly trace various scars won in his never-ending battle to save Gotham. Her lips teasingly grazed the back of his neck, causing him to release a shuddering breath of desire against his will.

His right arm dropped to his side as his chin fell to his chest, his heart hurting more than he had could have imagined was even possible. “Where have you been?”

“What are you talking about?” she asked, her breath warm against the back of his ear, sending a shiver racing up his spine. He swallowed hard as she began to tease his earlobe with her hot mouth, the feel of her feminine form pressed firmly against his back.

“I’ve tried contacting you several times, but you never answered me,” he gruffly informed her, refusing to turn around and face her. “Where have you been?”

“I was on an away mission saving dozens of trapped miners in South Africa,” she revealed, undeterred by his brusque manner. “It took all afternoon to get them free without causing further cave-ins.”

“J’onn said you finished the mission over an hour ago,” he stated accusingly. “I’ll ask you again. Where have you been?”

“I teleported to the Watchtower to file my report, get a shower, and change. I then stopped by to check on Shayera,” she told him with a frown as she tilted her head to place tantalizing kisses along his bare shoulder. “Why are you being so suspicious?”

Bruce drew a deep breath, fighting back the burn of tears behind his eyes that could only come from the depths of a heart on the verge of shattering. He knew he needed to give her the benefit of the doubt no matter how much his paranoid mind was dragging him down paths that nearly buckled his knees. 

“Do you love me, Diana?”

The question caused her to freeze as her hands came to lightly rest on his shoulders, her forehead creasing in confusion with his line of questions. “Bruce, you know I love you more than my own life,” she replied without even having to give his question a second thought. “You mean absolutely everything to me.”

Bruce abruptly turned around to face her, startling her with his abrupt move. His bare chest was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat from his futile efforts to burn away his jealousy and anger, his emotions simmering just beneath the surface. His fury was rolling off him like shockwaves.

“Do I really?” he demanded to know, wanting more than anything to hold her close.

“Where is all of this coming from, Bruce?” she questioned him, her own anger prickling with his sudden distrust of her.

Without breaking eye contact, he pointed down to the pictures lying on the ground past the hanging punching bag. Her confused expression gave way to shock and then blinding fury as she slowly walked over to the pictures. She crouched down, studying them before gathering them up and standing to her feet.

“What is this?” she demanded, the fire in her eyes warning him to tread very carefully, but he was in no mood to heed her silent warning. “Are you having me followed?”

“So you don’t deny it?” he spat out, his chest heaving.

“Deny what, Bruce?” she yelled. “That I was with Andres at the women’s shelter committee meeting the other day?”

“It looks like a lot more than that, don’t you think?” he hissed.

The smack of her hand across his face echoed through the training room, the sting of it only adding to his simmering anger. “How dare you even think that I would betray you in such a way,” she seethed. “I have been forced to sit back for weeks and watch as one tabloid after another dissected my life, my family, and my marriage while you’re out courting Sienna Falcone. 

“There have been countless pictures of the two of you splashed across every headline in the world questioning if our marriage was over and you have the audacity to question me about these? I guess you know how it feels now, don’t you, Bruce?”

Diana threw the pictures down on the floor, crushed that he would even think that she would do something to him like this let alone have her followed in order to gain proof of his suspicions. She was beginning to think that he’d finally lost his mind, his paranoia fully taking control of him.

“I’m sorry, Diana,” he said, struggling to find the words that would even begin to make things right between them again. “Sienna hired someone to follow you and Andres…not me. She gave the pictures to me this afternoon when I went to the hospital to find out what had really happened to her last night. She told me that Andres is in love with you and was taking you away from me.”

“I don’t care what Andres thinks or feels,” she icily replied. “Nothing happened between us and nothing ever will.”

“Then why is he holding you? Kissing your wrist? Holding your face in his hands?” he questioned her, his chest nearly heaving. “I prayed that Sienna had set you up somehow, but I checked the pictures. They’re real, Diana.”

“Yes, they are real because this did happen,” she angrily snapped. “Did she also give you a copy of the pictures of me pulling away from him and telling him that I was happily married to you? Did she give you pictures of me walking away and leaving him standing there all alone after he propositioned me…tried to get me to leave with him?”

Bruce’s eyes fell closed as he racked his fingers back through his hair, guilt overwhelming. He wished that he’d approached her about this differently. He’d let his paranoia run rampant, unfairly judging her without all the facts…without trusting what he knew in his heart to be true.

“Why was he touching you like that?” he finally asked, his tone losing most of the heat that it had just held.

“After the meeting was over, I went back into the women’s shelter to look for my car keys,” she began. “He told me about the newspaper pictures of you and Sienna having lunch and holding hands. He could tell that it had upset me. That’s when he tried to seduce me.”

Diana turned her back to him, wrapping her arms around herself as if trying to hold herself together or protect herself from any more pain. His shoulders slumped with the weight of his guilt and shame. He had no right to question her after what he’d put through her with Sienna Falcone.

“Diana, I’m so sorry,” he told her as he stood behind her with his arms hanging at his sides in defeat. He wanted to hold her, but didn’t dare touch her in that moment. His head fell back as he stared up at the ceiling as if searching for answers that would not come no matter how hard he wanted them to. “When Sienna gave me the pictures this afternoon and told me how Andres was in love with you…wanted to take you away from me…I was just…so angry. I let my jealousy get away from me. I’m sorry.”

Diana drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly in an effort to dispel a measure of her fury. They had spent far too much time arguing and fighting over the last several weeks because of Sienna Falcone and she wasn’t about to let that wench win any longer.

“I know what you mean,” she confessed with a derisive laugh that was anything but humorous. “You have no idea how hard it’s been not to hunt Sienna down and beat her bloody for touching you let alone thinking that she could have you.”

Bruce snorted in response, shaking his head. “I know the feeling,” he lamented. “Andres will be lucky if he ever walks straight again once I’m done with him.”

Diana finally turned to face him, internally grimacing at the sight of the red mark on his cheek from where she’d slapped him in a fit of fury. “You were right about Andres all along,” she revealed. “He’s up to something.”

Bruce frowned with her revelation. “Besides the obvious?”

“When I went back to look for my keys, I overheard him on the phone to someone,” she explained as she moved to sit on the bench. “He was having a pretty nasty argument with someone. He said that ‘she was his concern and to just stick to the plan and we’ll get what we both want’. There was also something about them not seeing it coming until it’s too late.”

Bruce thoughtfully rubbed his chin as he considered her words. “Any idea who he could be talking about?” he asked as he moved to sit on the bench beside her.

“Now that these pictures have shown up, I’m beginning to think that it might be us,” she admitted. “All of this tension and trouble between us started soon after Sienna reentered the spotlight and Andres showed up. We both know how much she wants you and what a better way to get you than to send someone else in to try to break up our marriage.”

“It makes sense,” he agreed. “The day that I went to her condo when her door was vandalized she told me that Andres was the one doing the renovations on the Falcone mansion. I smelled a man’s cologne when I was there, but I didn’t see who it was. It was probably Andres.”

“I have a feeling there’s more going on between the two of them than just discussions about floor plans and color swatches,” Diana snapped, her blood boiling knowing now that the two were plotting against them.

Bruce reached over and tentatively took her hand in his, more than relieved when she didn’t pull away when he laced his fingers with hers. “We won’t let them come between us anymore, Princess,” he resolutely assured her. “Deep down, I knew you would never betray our love, but the picture of you in Andres’s arms just…I can’t bear the thought of losing you.”

“I know,” she reassured him, pausing to draw a deep breath. “It’s understandable after everything that’s happened recently. Sienna was constantly placing seeds of doubt in your mind and then handed you pictures that only added fuel to the fire that she’s deliberately been stoking.

“She’s been playing us all along and we let her. We can’t allow her to manipulate us or try to tear us apart anymore. We need to trust each other no matter what happens, no matter how much Sienna and Andres try to break us,” she told him. “We’re stronger than they are.”

Diana turned to fully face him, her blue eyes reflecting nothing but love. “You, Bruce Wayne, are the love of my life and nothing and no one can ever change that.”

Bruce swiftly leaned in and claimed her lips with a heated kiss that conveyed so much emotion that still needed to be said, but could wait for now. His hand moved to caress her jaw before his fingers slid up into her hair, relief washing away the remnants of his fear and anger. She was truly his princess and always would be…as long as he didn’t screw this up anymore than he already had.

He pulled back enough to draw a ragged breath, brushing his nose against hers. “I love you too,” he softly professed. “I’m sorry I screwed everything up again.”

“I’m sorry I slapped you,” she apologized, kissing his red cheek.

“No you’re not,” Bruce replied with a chuckle. “I deserved every bit of it and more.”

“Yah, you did,” she agreed with a grin. “You know we’re both going to make mistakes in this marriage, Bruce. It’s just that yours tend to come more frequently…and are usually a whole lot bigger than mine.”

Bruce growled as he suddenly grabbed her, pulling her fully into his lap. He wrapped his muscular arms firmly around her, keeping her trapped against his body. “What was that, Princess?”

“Bruce!” she cried. “You’re all sweaty.”

“You didn’t seem to mind a few minutes ago when you were seducing me,” he huskily murmured in her ear, pausing to nip at her neck.

“I’ve changed my mind,” she claimed, turning her face up and away from him.

“I’m going to change it back,” he warned her as he gripped her chin, pulling her down and kissing her again, his hands roaming over her back.

He fisted her long raven mane as he deepened the kiss, her arms snaking around his neck. Her fingers played with the damp strands of hair resting on the nape of his neck, no longer caring about needing another shower.

A throat clearing cough broke through the passionate haze, forcing them apart. “Alfred, you have the absolute worst timing of anyone I’ve ever known,” commented Bruce as he held his princess.

“Beg your pardon, sir, but it seems you almost always have your hands and lips on Miss Diana,” Alfred teased with a gleam in his eye, more than thankful that the most recent disturbance appeared to have been resolved quite amicably.

“He has a point, Bruce,” Diana said. “You do need to have better self-control.”

“Me?” he exclaimed in indignation. “You were the one who—”

“Pardon me, sir, but Mister Fox needs to speak with you regarding a recent development in the Tokyo deal,” Alfred informed him.

“Fine,” Bruce grumbled, standing to his feet and reluctantly releasing his hold on his wife. “I’ll take it up stairs in my office.”

“Very well, sir,” Alfred replied as he turned to leave with a smirk on his lips, Bruce following close behind.

Diana crouched down to retrieve the pictures once more, her anger darkening as she stared at them. She slipped them into the manila envelope as she turned on her heel and left the training room.

**_Wayne Manor; June 21st, 19:18 EST_ **

Kaia frantically kicked her legs as Bruce tried to get her pajamas on her, not at all happy with the notion of going to bed any time soon. She scrunched up her little face into a fierce scowl that was identical to her mother. It nearly made Bruce laugh right out loud as he shook his head in amusement.

“You are most definitely your mother’s daughter, Kaia Alexandrea,” he told her.

Kaia just tilted her head to the side, sucking furiously on her pacifier as she glared up at him. “No-no, dada,” she managed to utter despite her pacifier.

“Yes, Kaia,” he replied. “It’s time for bed and you know you get very cranky if you don’t get your sleep.”

Kaia tried to twist her body this way and that, struggling to squirm out of her father’s hold on her, but to no avail, Bruce the successor in the battle of wills. He picked her up, kissing her affectionately on her cheek before carrying her to the rocking chair.

“Which book do you want tonight, Kai?” he asked even though he already knew her answer.

“Moo,” she mumbled past her pacifier, her raven curls sticking up from squirming so much.

Bruce chuckled as he picked out the book that was already beginning to show loving wear. It was her favorite book, the only one she ever wanted to read before bedtime. He swore he could quote “Goodnight Moon” forwards and backwards by now, but he didn’t care. Holding his children and reading them a bedtime story was one of his favorite parts of his day.

Kaia snuggled into her father’s arms as he opened the book, fighting the pull of sleep on her tired eyes as she clutched her pink blanket. She pointed at the picture of the big bright moon, babbling “moo” as she settled in for her book.

“That’s right,” he told her. “That’s the moon.”

“Hey, Bruce,” Donna said as she poked her head into Kaia’s room. “Have you seen Diana?”

“She’s putting Nick to bed,” he replied.

Donna frowned. “She wasn’t in his bedroom,” she thoughtfully muttered. “I’ll check downstairs.”

Bruce only managed to get through three pages of the book before a breathless Tim appeared in the doorway. “Hey, have you seen Nick?” he asked.

“Diana was supposed to be putting him to bed,” he told him.

“He’s not in there,” Tim grumbled, taking off before Bruce could ask what was going on.

Kaia growled her frustration with all the interruptions, taking Bruce by surprise. “Like father like daughter I guess,” he said to himself with no small amount of pride. “You will make a great Batwoman someday, Kai. That is if I let you.”

Kaia looked up at him with a curious expression on her face, trying to figure out what he was talking about. “Have you seen Nicholas or Diana?”

Bruce looked up to see Dick standing in the doorway. “No, what is going on?”

“Nicholas decided bedtime was a great time to play hide and seek,” he informed him. “We’ve been hunting for him for the last twenty minutes.”

“Nicholas Alfred Wayne, come here this minute!” Diana yelled from somewhere downstairs.

Bruce bit back a smirk as Dick took off to help find his brother before his mom could get a hold of him. “I think we’ll just hide out in here where it’s safe, Kaia,” he told her.

Kaia jabbered something, pointing at the book for him to keep going. Bruce resumed where he left off as he rocked her back and forth. The sound of Alfred’s voice calling out that Nicholas wasn’t in the entertainment room floated up the stairs, reaching Bruce’s ears.

It wasn’t long before an angry Diana appeared in the doorway with a crying Nicholas in her arms. “You get to put him to bed tomorrow night,” she snapped, her anger further stirred to find Kaia peacefully asleep in her father’s lap.

“I had my own battle when Kaia refused to put her pajamas on,” he revealed. “How about we go out tomorrow night for a romantic date and let the others put the kids to bed?”

A smile spread across her face. “I love how you think, Mister Wayne,” she replied. “It’s a date.”

He watched as Diana disappeared with their son before glancing down at his sleeping daughter. Closing the book, he stood up and made his way to her crib, gently laying her down. Leaning over, he kissed her on the forehead.

“Good night, baby girl,” he softly said with an affectionate smile on his lips, realizing that sometimes taking on the worse of Gotham was far easier than trying to raise children.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**_Gotham General Hospital; June 22nd, 11:30 EST_ **

A frustrated sigh slipped past Sienna’s lips as she looked around her empty room, frustrated that Bruce wasn’t here with her like she’d hoped. She hadn’t seen him since she’d given him the pictures of his wife and Andres yesterday afternoon. She couldn’t help wondering how he was and if he had ended it yet with that Amazon wife of his. She smiled to herself with the thought, wishing she could have been there to witness it.

Picking up her cell phone, she began to scroll through her messages, fuming because she hadn’t even received a message from Bruce yet. She tried to remind herself that he needed some time right now to end things with his wife before he’d come to her.

A knock at her hospital room door captured her attention, her heart beginning to race with the hope that he was finally here. “Come in,” she called, quickly running her fingers through her hair in anxious anticipation.

She frowned as Andres entered her room, the disappointment on her face unmistakable. “Good to see you too,” Andres said with a frown of his own as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. “You look terrible.”

“Thanks,” she snapped. “I feel terrible. Where were the men you hired to protect me and keep Penguin from getting close to me?”

Andres shook his head, a dark scowl filling his face. “I have no idea, but you don’t need to worry about it. I’ve fired them and hired new bodyguards. There are two of them in the hallway as well as two more stationed outside the hospital. They’ll never touch you again.”

“A lot of good that does me now,” she retorted. “They nearly killed me.”

“I’m trying my best to keep you alive, but you don’t make it very easy with the way you keep going everywhere you want, whenever you want,” he shot back. “You need to be more careful, Sienna. You’re treading in very treacherous waters right now.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” she hissed. “I was nearly beaten to death.”

“Did they say anything when they attacked you?” he asked.

“Just that Penguin was sending me a message that I needed to get out of Gotham before it’s too late,” she informed him with a darkening look that spoke volumes about what she thought of his ultimatum.

“Are you going to back down?”

Sienna glared at him as if he had grown a second head, a sneer twisting her lips. “Never,” she replied with a deadly calm air. “I will not be intimidated or driven out of Gotham. This is my city and I will claim what is rightfully mine whether anyone likes it or not.”

Andres shook his head in amazement as a smirk broke across his face. “You’re either the bravest woman I’ve ever met or the stupidest.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” she warned him. “What if someone sees you?”

“I’m just a contractor coming to visit my client,” he reassured her. “No one will connect us any further than that.”

“We need to get going with our plans,” she quietly said. “Is Two-Face still prepared to move forward?”

“He said he was ready,” he maintained. “Are you sure you want to move forward after what happened to you last night?”

Sienna didn’t get a chance to answer, a knock at the door interrupting their conversation. “Go into the bathroom and close the door,” she ordered him, urgency lacing her voice.

Andres bit back the argument that danced on his tongue, glaring at her before turning and entering the bathroom. Sienna scowled as he left the door open a crack. “Come in,” she called, the smile on her face fading when she realized that it wasn’t the handsome Bruce Wayne who had come to visit her.

“Hello, Sienna,” Diana Wayne greeted her with a warm smile.

“Diana,” Sienna nearly gasped in shock at the unexpected visitor that was now standing by her bed.

She looked amazing dressed in a short-sleeve, fitted white dress shirt, red pencil skirt and black high heels. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, a few loose strands framing her face. Her blue eyes were bright with something that Sienna couldn’t put her finger on, but it created a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. She looked way too pleased for Bruce to have confronted her about the pictures.

“I’m actually surprised to see you,” Sienna tentatively confessed, her body rigid with anger and hate.

“Bruce told me about what happened to you,” she pleasantly replied, removing her designer handbag from her shoulder and setting it down on the bedside table. “I heard you had been attacked and badly beaten.”

Sienna stiffened even further, her jaw clenching as she appraised the woman before her. Jealousy burned through her veins as she wrestled with the urge to shoot her right here. “It was quite traumatic, but it was such a relief to wake up and find Bruce sitting here at my bedside.”

Diana refused to rise to her baiting, her expression never wavering. “He has a very compassionate heart, especially when it comes to women who can’t take care of themselves.”

Sienna’s expression darkened, her fury bubbling just beneath the surface like an active volcano on the brink of erupting. “I’m not helpless,” she snapped. “I was attacked.”

“There’s no shame in being a victim, Sienna,” Diana consoled her as she made her way to a table where several bouquets of flowers sat, her fingers lightly tracing a rose petal. “It happens to a lot of vulnerable women.”

“Why are you here, Diana?” she demanded to know.

Diana smiled to herself, knowing she had the woman on the verge of cracking. A little more pushing and she would be right where she wanted her. “I believe I have something that belongs to you.”

“Actually, you do,” Sienna smugly replied, deciding to stop playing coy. It was obvious Diana knew what she wanted. Bruce was the prize to be won in this war between the two women and she was more than determined to be the victor.

Ignoring the dig, Diana walked back towards her purse, her high heels clicking on the linoleum. Opening her handbag, she pulled out a manila envelope before turning her attention back to the woman in the bed. “I wanted to return this to you.”

Sienna glared at the envelope, raising her eyes to look at Diana before a Cheshire grin spread across her face. “You’re in danger of losing your husband, Diana. He was positively devastated when I showed him those pictures yesterday. You should have seen how all the color drained from his face, how absolutely furious he was with you. If I were you, I’d take your kids and leave Gotham now while you still have some semblance of dignity.”

Diana calmly moved to sit on the edge of Sienna’s bed, her forearm coming to rest on her thigh as she regarded the battered woman. “First, you will never speak of my children ever again,” she warned, the pleasant smile on her ruby red lips incongruous with the blue fire blazing in her eyes. “I know you want my husband, but you will never have him. Bruce is mine and I will never give him up, especially for the likes of someone like you.”

Sienna leaned forward, her breathing growing labored with the anger pounding through her. “You’re delirious,” she hissed. “He’s already fallen for me. I’m the one he’s turned to these last several weeks, telling me how your marriage is in trouble. Admit it, Diana; you’ve lost him to me.”

A lilting laugh filled the hospital room, causing Sienna’s glower to falter slightly as she stared in stunned disbelief at the Amazon. “Sienna, Bruce is in love with me, not you,” she revealed. “We’ve talked everything out and, in the process; we discovered some very interesting things. It seems you’ve been rather busy trying to cause trouble between us.”

She watched as Diana stood to her feet, walking over to retrieve her purse. “You will not keep him,” Sienna threatened her. “He belongs with me and I will have him even if I have to destroy you to get him.”

“It’s actually quite sad and pitiful watching you obsess over someone that you can never have and will never love you in return,” Diana continued as if not hearing her. “I can understand why you love Bruce. He’s a very noble man with a compassionate heart and I thank my gods every day that he chose to fall in love me.”

“I will do whatever it takes to make sure you die,” Sienna threatened her, fists clenched tightly.

Diana swiftly closed the distance between them, causing Sienna to involuntarily shrink back against her pillows. She leaned over her, her hands coming to rest on either side of Sienna’s head as she leveled her with an icy glare. “Do not push me,” Diana hissed. “Stay away from Bruce and my family or I will personally end you.”

Diana straightened and turned on her heel as she headed for the door, pausing as her hand came to rest on the door handle. “Oh, and by the way, you can tell Andres to come out of the bathroom now,” she told her. “I smelled his cologne the moment I walked into the room.”

Sienna released a furious scream as Diana closed the door behind her, a pleased smile curling the Amazon’s lips as she made her way down the hall. She paused long enough for Bruce to catch up with her, the smirk on his face telling her he was impressed with how things had gone.

His hand wrapped around her upper arm as he leaned in close to brush his lips against her temple. “You were absolutely amazing,” he murmured in her ear. “And just for the record, I’m thankful that you chose to fall in love with me too.”

Her smile brightened even further as she reached up to tap her League commlink off. “Did I miss anything?”

“No, you were perfect,” he reassured her, taking her hand in his as they made their way through the hospital. “Feel better?”

“A little,” she conceded. “I’d feel better if I could have hit her, but I’ll take what I can get for now.”

“Patience, Princess,” he replied as they walked out into the bright sunlight, pulling his sunglasses out of his suit pocket with his free hand. “Have I told you how incredible you look?”

“At least twice since we left home, but I’m not really counting,” she teased.

“Care to join me for lunch before I go into the office?”

“I loved to,” she replied, kissing him soundly before he opened the passenger car door for her, neither knowing nor caring that Andres was watching them from Sienna’s hospital room window.

“I think we’ve been played, Sienna,” he darkly informed her.

**_Gotham; June 22nd, 18:50 EST_ **

“Eyes on the road, Mister Wayne,” she told him as she scrolled through her phone messages.

“You make it next to impossible,” he groused, glancing at her again in appreciation for the stunning new green dress she had chosen to wear. “I think I should just cancel our dinner reservations and take you up to the Wayne penthouse instead where I can have you all to myself.”

“As tempting as that sounds, you owe me this,” Diana began, pausing to flash him a devastating smile. “Besides, you need to reestablish the fact that our marriage is not in trouble like the tabloids have been reporting for the last several weeks.”

The infamous playboy smirk resurfaced as he made a right-hand turn. “So does that mean I can do whatever I want with you out in public?” he asked with a lustful glint in his eye.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” she warned him. “You really didn’t have to get me a diamond necklace.”

“It was the least I could do,” he offered. “If you don’t like it, I’ll get you something else.”

“No, I love it,” she reassured him, her fingers caressing the diamond pendant. “It just wasn’t necessary.”

“I owe you far more than that to make up for everything I’ve put you through lately,” he told her.

“Dinner out with my handsome husband without having to worry about Sienna Falcone is reward enough,” she replied.

Bruce’s smirk turned into a frown. “I just want to know how am I supposed to reestablish that our marriage is solid with Clark and Lois dining with us?”

“You’re a smart man, Bruce,” she replied, slipping her phone into her purse. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Bruce grumbled under his breath. “How did our romantic night out alone turn into a double date with Lois and Clark?”

“Clark was bemoaning the fact that he and Lois hadn’t been out in months and I thought it would be nice for the four of us to have dinner together tonight,” she revealed. “We haven’t done anything with them since Kaia’s first birthday party.”

“We do stuff with Clark all the time,” Bruce pointed out. “We had a great time just the other day when the three of us stopped Grodd from launching that missile.”

Diana shot him a look that told him he was treading on thin ice. “That doesn’t count,” she stated with a look of pure incredulity. “Besides, Lois wasn’t there.”

Bruce chuckled as the thought of Lois being there popped into his head. “It’s a good thing she wasn’t,” he quipped. “She just would’ve gotten herself into trouble.”

Pulling his Porsche up to the front of the restaurant, he got out of his sports car to a flood of camera flashes that nearly blinded him. He made his way to the passenger side, opening the door for this wife. If the flash of the cameras had been bad before, they were ten times worse when Diana Wayne stepped out of the car, revealing a generous view of her long, toned legs.

Diana took her husband’s offered hand, lacing her fingers with his as they left the car with the valet and the rabid mob of paparazzi that had followed them here. They had been camped out front of Wayne Manor for the last few weeks, following them everywhere they went in an effort to find out what was going on with their marriage.

The famous couple was immediately bombarded with questions that sounded like nothing more than a garbled drone of voices. Summer Gleason’s voice somehow managed to ring out above the rest of the reporters. “Bruce! Bruce!” she yelled, waving her hand at them to capture the couple’s attention. “Does this mean you and Sienna are no longer together? Diana! Have you forgiven him for cheating on you?”

Ignoring them, Bruce led his wife inside the restaurant, relieved to be away from them. He turned to look at Diana to find cameras and reporters pressed up against the glass windows in hopes of capturing any morsel of information that they could put in their newspapers and magazines.

“Sorry about that,” he murmured.

“I knew they would follow us,” she told him. “It’ll eventually blow over and they’ll be on to something far more exciting.”

Her confident words warmed his heart. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” he softly asked.

Diana smiled as she carefully adjusted his necktie for him before leaning in and kissing him. “Whoever said that you deserved me?” she teased.

Bruce smirked as his hands came to rest on her hips, the intensity of his azure gaze deepening. “Maybe I better start working harder at deserving you.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” she flirted, her gaze flickering to his lips.

He leaned in, his breath warm against her ear as he whispered, “Let’s get out of here and I’ll show you.”

He felt her shiver beneath his touch, causing his ego to swell. He loved knowing what he did to her, how his touch or their flirty banter could affect her so deeply. It took so little sometimes. He lightly traced his fingers along her hip before slipping behind to settle low on her back.

“All right you two. Don’t make me turn a hose on you.”

Bruce’s smirk morphed into a frown. “Clark,” he greeted his friend as he reluctantly released his hold on his wife. “Don’t you have a breaking story you should be covering?”

“Bruce,” Diana scolded him, swatting his shoulder with the back of her hand before turning to face their friends. “Sorry, he’s just a little uptight about all the paparazzi following us.”

Clark flashed him a frosty glare before tucking his frustration with the man behind his secret identity. “Now whose fault would that be?”

“Now, boys,” Lois interjected with a scolding tone. “Behave yourselves. We’re out in public at a very nice restaurant and I want to enjoy it. I also want dibs on a statement from you, Bruce, about your perceived relationship with Sienna Falcone before we leave.”

“Whatever you say, Lois,” Bruce said with a frown.

“Well, it’s not every day that I get to go out on a date with my husband and the couple at the very center of a media storm at the same time,” she told them.

Clark sheepishly took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. “Sorry, Lois,” he muttered. “I’m just happy that Bruce and Diana have finally worked everything out.”

“I am too,” Lois agreed. “Now, let’s eat. I’m absolutely starving. I haven’t had anything to eat since this afternoon.”

Diana gave the feisty reporter a sidelong glance as Bruce took her hand in his, signaling the maître d that they were ready to be seated now. “What’s the matter, Lois? Are you pregnant again?” Diana teased her.

Lois’s face quickly turned into a rather glowing shade of pink as she glanced at her husband who was following the maître d to their table. Clark’s eyes grew wide in stunned disbelief as he stared at his wife, his mouth hanging open as nonsensical words and incomplete sentences struggled to escape.

“Wow, Princess,” Bruce commented. “You really hit that nail squarely on the head.”

Clark grabbed Lois by the hand before she could take her seat. “Lois, is it true? Are you pregnant?”

No further words were needed or explanation necessary as she leaned in and kissed him soundly on the lips, her hands cupping his face. He swiftly wrapped his arms around her, returning her kiss in full as he picked her up off her feet in a crushing embrace. 

“Now who needs a hose turned on them?” Bruce muttered under his breath as he sat down in his chair next to his wife.

“I think it’s sweet,” she replied, turning to gaze at her husband. “I loved being pregnant with your child.”

Bruce leaned in and kissed her. “I loved seeing you pregnant with my child,” he softly admitted.

“Okay, enough mushy talk,” Lois abruptly announced as she took her seat at the table. “I’m pregnant and I’m starving.”

Bruce and Diana looked at Clark who was taking his seat beside Lois. He looked a little pale and shell-shocked, but thrilled nonetheless. He had a deliriously happy grin on his face as he took the menu from the waitress before downing his glass of ice water in one gulp.

“Are you okay, Clark?” Bruce asked.

“I’m…great,” he replied. “Just trying to process it all.”

“Well, you’ve got nine months to get used to the idea,” Bruce pointed out.

“Actually, more like seven months,” Lois corrected him. “I’m eight weeks pregnant.”

Clark dabbed at his forehead with his cloth napkin as he drew a deep breath, trying his best not to faint with the unexpected news. They were going to have another child soon. It was amazing and exciting and terrifying all at once.

Diana pulled out her phone, gasping in shock and capturing everyone’s attention as she opened a message from Donna. “Hera, help me,” the princess groaned as she stared in disbelief at her phone.

Bruce immediately became worried as he leaned towards his wife. “What’s wrong?”

Diana handed him her phone before placing her elbows on the table to hold her head in her hands. Lois and Clark stared at their best friends, waiting with bated breath for the worst when Bruce unexpectedly broke out in laughter that was rarely heard by their friends.

“That is most definitely your daughter in every way, Princess,” he told her as he handed her phone to Clark.

Lois leaned way over to look at the picture on Diana’s phone in Clark’s hands. The couple couldn’t help but laugh at the picture of Kaia sitting on the floor, her face streaked with red lipstick. The text message beneath the picture read “a certain someone got into my purse and found my lipstick”.

Clark handed the phone back to Bruce who put his arm around Diana’s shoulders in an effort to comfort her. “It’s not that bad, Diana,” he tried to reassure her, looking at the picture again as he rubbed her back.

“She’s absolutely adorable,” Clark said with a chuckle. “Can you send me a copy of that picture?”

Diana groaned again as she lifted her head. “There’s nothing adorable about it,” she bemoaned as she took her phone back. “My daughter is a troublemaker.”

“Send it to me too,” Bruce spoke up, trying to stifle his laughter, but failing miserably.

“It’s definitely not the worst thing that could have happened,” Lois reassured her. “Lara somehow managed to climb up onto my dresser and got her hands on my perfume. I swear she bathed in it before I caught her.”

“She smelled great for a whole week,” Clark added.

“She should have,” Lois groused. “It was my best bottle of perfume.”

“It’s okay, Diana,” Bruce assured her. “She’s just a toddler. It’s what they do best.”

Diana turned to look at her husband, a frown fixed on her face. “And how do you know, Bruce?”

“Because your mother warned me about it,” he revealed with an amused smirk. “She told me that you were into absolutely everything from the moment you first learned to crawl.”

Diana glared at him as she crossed her arms against her chest in annoyance. “You and my mother are no longer allowed to speak to each other without me being present.”

Bruce chuckled as he closed the distance between them, kissing the furrow between her eyebrows in an attempt to soothe her irritation. “Too late, Princess,” he teased her. “She likes me. We’re sort of co-conspirators now.”

He pulled back as the waitress appeared with a bottle of wine, Clark taking Lois’s wine glass away from her before it could be filled. “None for you, Mrs. Kent,” he firmly stated.

“I wasn’t going to have any,” she maintained. “I’ll just have an iced tea please.”

After taking their orders, the waitress left them alone once more. “Look on the bright side,” Bruce said. “At least Donna gets to clean up Kaia instead of us for once.”

Diana’s smile returned with the thought. “That should definitely deter any thoughts about having children any time soon.”

“Are they still going to get married as planned?” Clark asked.

“Dick swears they are,” Bruce replied. “I don’t think he’s going to let anything keep him from marrying her.”

“He’s still pretty banged up, though,” Diana commented. “I hope he’ll be recovered enough for his wedding or he’ll never survive the honeymoon.”

“He’ll definitely need to be in good shape for that,” Bruce agreed as he reached for his glass of wine with a smirk on his face. He abruptly froze as he spotted Andres Rojas sitting at a table in the corner with a red haired woman.

Andres’s attention was solely on Diana as his date checked her phone messages. His focus shifted to Bruce. He smiled something cold and wicked at Bruce, lifting his glass in a sort of greeting…or warning. Bruce wasn’t certain which, but he didn’t like it one bit.

Diana noticed the abrupt shift in her husband’s demeanor, the way his relaxed disposition transformed into hot fury. She carefully slipped her hand under the table to gently stroke his thigh while continuing her story about the time Nicholas and Rex had decided to decorate Kaia with markers.

She felt him relax minutely beneath her touch. His hand found hers, their fingers lacing before he squeezed it firmly. There was an almost possessive air to it as he pulled their joined hands firmly into his lap, his jaw set like steel.

She took a drink of her wine, her gaze surreptitiously roaming over the crowded restaurant in hopes of discovering what had set Bruce off. Her gaze finally spotted Andres at another table, his gaze locked on her. He smiled at Diana, tipping his head slightly at her. She felt Bruce tighten his hold on her hand. If she hadn’t been Wonder Woman, she knew he would have broken her hand with how hard he was gripping it. 

Clark looked at Bruce, his eyes narrowing minutely as he gave him a questioning look. Bruce shook his head almost imperceptibly as he forced himself to relax. The last thing he needed right now was for Clark to be poking his nose in where it didn’t belong.

“You’re going to need to put a leash on Lara,” Bruce commented with a forced smile.

“I know,” Lois agreed with a groan and a roll of her eyes. “I can’t wait until she starts flying around the apartment or lifting the television over her head.”

“Oh no…the apartment,” Clark suddenly said with a gasp as he turned to look at his wife. “With another baby, we’re going to need to get a house.”

“We have some time, Smallville,” she reminded him.

“Hello, Diana,” Andres greeted her as he appeared beside her at their table. He took her free hand, bringing it to his lips and took his time kissing her knuckles. “You look positively gorgeous tonight.”

“Good evening, Andres,” Diana curtly replied, pulling her hand free and silently praying that Hera would keep Bruce from leaping over the table at him right here in front of everyone.

“I just wanted to thank you for coming to visit Sienna at the hospital today,” he told her. “It was very kind of you.”

The way he was looking at her was making her skin crawl and driving Bruce positively wild with jealous anger. “I assure you it was all my pleasure to talk with her,” Diana replied with a smile.

“I know Sienna can be rather…abrasive and persistent…when it comes to what she wants, but I hope that she won’t come between us or affect our relationship in any way,” he said.

“I would rather not discuss this here,” she coolly told him, glancing at her friends. “As you can see, we are having dinner with some friends.”

“I see,” he answered her with a small smile. “My apologies for intruding.”

“I believe your date is waiting for you,” Bruce icily responded.

Andres glanced at Bruce, something dark and dangerous flashing in his eyes. He was obviously about to say something in response, but thought better of it. He gave Diana a disarming smile as he picked up her hand again, his thumb caressing the back of it.

“I’ll see you at the committee meeting next week,” Andres softly said, gazing deeply into her eyes before releasing her hand and walking away.

“Who was that?” Lois asked.

Clark glared at Bruce and Diana, questions hanging in the air unanswered. Bruce just glared back at Clark before turning to Lois. “Don’t ask,” he heatedly bit out.

**_Jones’ Bike Repair, Gotham; June 23rd, 02:35 EST_ **

“Report,” he barked as he gazed through his binoculars.

“All quiet over here,” Robin reported in.

“I’ve got two men walking down the street,” Batwoman replied.

“Stay in position until I give the signal,” Batman ordered as he turned up the volume on the hearing device in his cowl.

He had managed to slip into the motorcycle shop unseen, planting listening devices. With any luck, they’d be able to get the information they needed tonight and shut down this underground fight club for good. He had his suspicions about who was behind it, but hadn’t wanted to give voice to it just yet…at least not until he had more proof.

“They’re turning off down an alley,” Batwoman softly reported.

“Be ready,” he told them. “There will be more arriving soon.”

“What do you know that you haven’t told us yet?” Robin astutely inquired.

“I agree,” Batwoman muttered. “You know something you’re not telling us.”

“I’ll let you know when I know more,” he cryptically said.

The corner of his lips curled slightly with the Greek curse that filled his ear, knowing that he was pushing her buttons. She didn’t like being left out of anything, especially when it came to a case or a mission. She loved being in the heart of it, submerging herself right into the very center of a fierce battle. It gave him nightmares sometimes. He swore she was going to be the death of him someday.

“Yah, whatever she said,” Robin grumbled under his breath, joining in his mother’s disapproval.

The soft, lilting giggle of his wife filled his ear. “And this is why I refuse to pair you two together for patrol,” he informed them. “You two are nothing but trouble when you’re together.”

“Oh, come on!” Robin gripped. “I’m more than capable of showing her the ropes.”

“I was around long before ‘the ropes’ even existed,” she pointed out. “Wait…I’ve got a car heading this way.”

Batman waited until the car moved past his vantage point, taking a picture of the license plate as it pulled to a stop in the back of the bike shop. He immediately sent the information to Oracle, hoping she could find something that would help them. He watched as two men got out of the car, talking and laughing.

“I think she got the message after I smacked her around a bit,” the driver said with a grin.

Batman could hear a low rumble of anger coming through his commlink, telling him that his wife had heard what had been said. He knew she wouldn’t break position in order to pummel the thug, but he also knew the man was in deep trouble when they finally made their move. He’d be lucky to walk out of here once she was through with him.

“Sometimes you gotta send a message, ya know?” the guy continued.

“I hear ya, man,” the other guy replied. “I had to send a message with my fist to my woman the other day too. They just don’t get it unless you pound it into them sometimes.”

“Easy,” Batman whispered to his wife, knowing that she could hear him. He could practically feel her fury from where he was perched on the building next door to the bike repair shop. He shared in it, but now was not the time to lose their focus.

“Hope we get a bunch of new recruits tonight,” the driver said as they approached the back door of the shop. “Cedro is going through them almost faster than we can bring them in.”

“If we don’t, you know we’re as good as dead.”

“Well, let’s get this done,” he replied. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Why?”

“Because,” he said, glancing about as they entered the back of the bike shop. “Batman is going to be on to us soon and now he’s got another partner. I hear she’s pretty bad ass too.”

“I wouldn’t mind a run-in with her. Rumor is she’s smokin’ hot.”

“She’ll dismantle you before you can lay a finger on her,” he told him. “I heard she put some serious hurt on Sanchez and Carter last week in a drug bust.”

“Great,” he grumbled. “Now we have more than Batman and Robin to worry about.”

Batman listened intently as they moved about the back of the repair shop, pride in the fear that his wife was already instilling in Gotham’s underbelly swelling. She truly had been the perfect addition to the Batclan, a definite asset to his mission, not a hindrance like he had feared.

“Hey, Ray,” the one man called. “Rojas coming by tonight?”

Batman froze with the mention of the all too familiar name, his suspicions now confirmed. “He wasn’t sure. He said there was some woman that he needed to take care of,” Ray revealed.

The other guy laughed something cold and disturbing. “Yah, I’ll bet,” he said. “Did he say who the lucky lady was?”

“Nah, but he seemed pretty pissed about something.”

“When isn’t Rojas pissed about something?”

The sound of a knock at the back door caused both of them to stop talking, one going over to answer the door. “What do you want?” he asked.

“Um, I was sent here by a friend,” the new arrival tentatively said.

“What’s the code word?”

“Cartagena brawl,” the recruit revealed.

“Welcome to fight club,” Ray told him as he stepped back and allowed the recruit entrance into the bike shop.

“Time to move in,” Batman ordered his partners, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. They finally had everything they needed to shut it down.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**_Watchtower; June 24th, 13:44 EST_ **

“Breathe, Shay…you need to breathe,” Diana practically ordered her friend, her arm wrapped around the Thanagarian’s waist as she escorted her to the infirmary.

“That’s easy…for you to say,” she snapped. “You’re not the one whose water broke in the commissary n front of everyone or the one who’s about to push out a baby the size of a watermelon.”

“I’ve had two children, Shay…remember? I know what you’re going through,” the Amazon patiently reminded her. “You can do it. You’ve done this before.”

“I’m not supposed…to be in labor yet,” Hawkgirl groused, struggling to catch her breath. “This baby isn’t supposed to come for—”

Her words were abruptly cut off by a cry of pain as Shayera doubled over, a colorful flow Thanagarian curse words following. Diana hit her commlink, realizing that she wasn’t going to be able to walk much further. This baby was coming now, ready or not.

“Steel,” she called. “I need a site to site transport to the infirmary for Hawkgirl and myself.”

“Transporting now, Wonder Woman,” he informed her.

J’onn turned in time to notice the appearance of the two heroines in the infirmary, but it was the blood-curdling scream from the Thanagarian that told him the reason why they were there. “I see someone is in active labor,” he stoically noted.

“Ya think, genius?” Shayera yelled as Diana helped her to one of the medical beds. “Why am I in labor, J’onn? I’m not supposed to be in labor yet! You told me I wasn’t due for...Ugh! This can’t be happening…not for another two weeks or—”

“Well, it appears the baby has decided it is time to make its appearance regardless of the due date,” J’onn calmly told her as he grabbed a pair of medical gloves.

“I’ll get a hospital gown,” Diana volunteered.

“Someone needs to contact—” Shay began only to lean forward and grip her knees with a scream as another contraction took over.

“Where is John, Shay?” Diana asked, returning with the gown.

Shayera sat up, allowing Diana to help her change. “He…he’s on a mission…in Colombia, South America with Batman and Superman,” she managed to get out between gasps for breath as a couple of nurses appeared at her side.

“What are they doing in Colombia?” Wonder Woman questioned her with a frown. “I thought Batman was with Superman in Metropolis helping him with a case.”

“They were, but their investigation led them to Colombia,” Shay explained. “That’s when they called John in to back them up.”

“I’ll go take John’s place so he can be here with you,” Diana reassured her as Shayera lurched forward, her arms wrapping around her protruding abdomen.

“Get him here now,” she ground out with a sneer, gritting her teeth against the pain. “This is all his fault. He needs to be here to see the pain that he has caused me.”

“Okay, Shayera,” J’onn said after checking her. “You’re not ready to push yet. You’re only about five centimeters. You need to breathe through your contractions. Do not push until I tell you that you can.”

“I know what to do!” she yelled, her head falling back as she fought to catch her breath. “This isn’t my first baby. I swear by all that is holy if that man ever touches me again, I’m going to shove that ring of his where—”

Shayera’s cry cut off her next words, allowing Diana the chance to ask her friend a question. “Is Rex in daycare?” Diana asked her, trying to calm her friend down.

“Yes, I was going to go pick him up…but it’s his nap time so he’s probably sleeping now.”

“I’ll notify daycare of the situation,” J’onn said.

“And notify Black Canary,” Diana told him. “She said she’d take care of Rex when Shayera went into labor.”

“I believe she’s on monitor duty right now,” J’onn replied. “I’ll send her a telepathic message alerting her of the situation.”

“I’ll check on you later, Shay…good luck, J’onn,” the Amazon told the Martian Manhunter with a broad smile as she walked past him.

Diana quickly made her way to the transporter room to check in with Steel, letting him know the situation. “I need you to beam me directly to Green Lantern’s position,” she instructed him. “Shayera’s in labor.”

“Locking in on GL’s signal now,” Steel informed her.

She made her way to the transporter pad, turning to face him as her hand found her hip. “Wait thirty seconds before transporting Green Lantern to the Watchtower.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said with a grin. “Good luck.”

Diana returned his smile with one of her own. “I think it’s John who’s going to need it. He’s in pretty hot water about now.”

Steel couldn’t contain his chuckle as he transported the Amazon to the Colombian jungle, knowing truer words had never been spoken. He liked Hawkgirl, but he was more than relieved that he wasn’t the one who had to deal with the hormonal, pregnant Thanagarian at that particular moment.

**_Colombian Jungle; June 24th, 15:13 EST_ **

“How much longer are we going to wait before we go in?” Green Lantern whispered, clearly growing impatient.

“Patience, John,” Batman quietly told him. “We have to make sure this is really the location.”

“I thought you two already did that?” he asked.

“We did, but we haven’t confirmed it,” Superman clarified. “We just narrowed it down to this compound. Besides, we want to wait to see if anyone else shows up that might be in on this.”

“Great,” John grumbled, slapping his neck to kill another mosquito. “Couldn’t you have picked a less bug-infested area to track them down to?”

At that moment, Wonder Woman appeared directly behind them, causing all three heroes to abruptly turn around at the unexpected visitor. “What are you doing here?” Batman demanded to know with a dark scowl.

“Good to see you too,” she replied with a frown. “John, Shayera’s in labor. I’m here to take your place.”

“What?” he nearly yelled only to receive a deadly glare from the Dark Knight. “She’s not due yet.”

“Steel is transporting you now to the Watchtower,” she warned him. “Good luck.”

“But…but…she’s not supposed to be…” John began only to disappear from sight before he could finish his sentence, his expression one of shock mingled with a hint of fear.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

Batman turned around to survey the scene before him to make sure that they hadn’t been discovered during John’s little outburst. “Illegal gun-running operation,” he told her.

“They’ve been funneling hundreds of firearms into Metropolis for the last six months,” Superman informed her. “I asked Batman to look into the case yesterday. He’s already managed to track the ring back to here.”

Diana cast a sidelong glance at her husband who was studying the compound through his binoculars, a small smirk forming on her lips. “You never cease to amaze me,” she told him with a shake of her head.

A slight twitch at the corner of her mouth was her only response as he spotted someone coming out of the compound. “That’s him,” he confirmed. “Santiago Ramirez. He’s our heavy hitter.”

“Let’s go get him,” Diana eagerly said only to find a firm, yet very familiar hand roughly grasping her forearm.

“Wait, Princess,” he said. “We need to make sure that no one escapes or that the caches of guns aren’t lost. The more we can take down now, the bigger the dent we’ll make in their illegal operation.”

Diana rolled her eyes before glancing at Superman with exasperation clearly written on her face. “Hera, Batman,” she reminded him with a scowl. “This isn’t my first mission.”

Superman attempted to fight back a snicker, but it was completely stifled after receiving the infamous Batglare. Batman then turned his attention to his wife. “I realize that, _Wonder Woman_ ,” he snapped, overemphasizing her name. “I wasn’t talking to you. I was talking to Superman.”

Diana smirked at the Man of Steel who was now pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezed closed in escalating agitation. “This isn’t my first mission either, Batman,” the Kryptonian pointed out.

Diana lightly placed her hand on her husband’s shoulder. “High or low?”

Superman shot her a questioning look as Batman responded with, “Low…keep it neat.”

“How neat?”

“Very neat,” he told her. “I want intel.”

“Fine,” she reluctantly agreed. “You’re no fun.”

Clark shook his head in disbelief. “You two are spending far too much time together.”

Husband and wife turned to stare at him, both frowning with his observation. “He’s going in low and we’re going in high,” she explained. “Keep the causalities to a minimum so he can interrogate as many as possible in order to gather more information about who’s really behind this.”

“I’m not going on anymore missions with two of you,” Superman readily decided with a roll of his blue eyes.

“When you’re out in the field, you have to keep talk to a minimum,” Batman told him. “There isn’t always a lot of time for full conversations.”

“Whatever,” Kal muttered in frustration. “Can we just do this already?”

“I just want to make sure we’re all on the same page,” Batman replied. “I believe there are some very dangerous weapons being manufactured in there.”

“I’ve handled worse,” Diana said.

“Don’t remind me, Princess,” the Dark Knight bit out, none too pleased with the reminder.

Batman watched as Ramirez went to his Jeep to retrieve something before beginning to head back towards the compound. “Go,” he darkly rasped, exchanging his binoculars for a batarang as he followed his teammates through the thick jungle cover towards their target.

Hearing something, Ramirez looked up to find Superman and Wonder Woman coming straight at him like deadly, heat-seeking missiles. He cursed as he ran for the compound, yelling orders in Spanish as he reached for the gun he kept in the waistband of his jeans.

“Why do they always go for the gun?” Superman gripped.

“You’d think they’d learn by now,” Diana replied, raising her arms to deflect the bullets being fired directly at her.

Over two dozen men poured out of the compound, all armed to the teeth with automatic guns. Superman and Wonder Woman drew their attention away while Batman snuck inside of the compound. Diana soared through the air, deflecting bullets and making sure that their focus was on her and not her husband. She zigzagged sharply before abruptly diving straight at a group of men.

She ripped weapons out of their hands, crushing them before delivering a flurry of punishing blows. When she was done, she turned to find Superman holding up Santiago Ramirez by the scruff of his neck. 

“I thought we were supposed to go easy on these guys?” Kal asked, his narrowed eyes roaming over the ground littered with two dozen men, all knocked unconscious.

“I did,” she claimed with a smirk. “None of them are bleeding…that much. Besides, they’ll come to soon enough.”

Superman just shook his head as Batman walked out of the compound, noticing all the bodies on the ground. “Diana, I thought I said I wanted to question them.”

“I left you one,” she maintained, nodding to Santiago.

“I did what I was told,” Superman smugly taunted, giving her an arrogant look as he dropped Santiago to the ground at Batman’s feet.

“Suck-up,” Diana muttered under her breath, knowing that he’d heard her.

Batman crouched down low, his cowled face a breath away from Santiago’s. “Talk.”

The terrifying grate of Batman’s voice sent an icy shiver through the Kryptonian. Even after all of these years of working together, it never ceased to amaze him how abrasive and biting Bruce could truly be when wearing that cape and cowl. He knew, though, it was more than necessary when it came to Gotham and situations like this one. It also helped to know the kind of man he was behind the mask, the husband, father, friend.

Santiago just glared up at Batman, meeting his glower without even flinching. “I don’t know nothing,” he spat out with a sneer in broken English.

Batman hauled him up onto his feet before dragging him over to where a large machete lay on the ground beside one of his fallen comrades. Batman leaned down, speaking low in his ear as he pointed at the machete before pointing at Santiago. He then dragged him back over to his teammates.

“Now, let’s try this again,” Batman began as he crouched down again. “Where are these guns heading?”

“Gotham,” Santiago reluctantly revealed, scowling furiously at the Dark Knight.

Diana noticed how Batman instantly stiffened with the information, his hands balling into fists. They shared a brief, knowing look before he turned his attention back to the man on the ground. “Who’s the dealer in Gotham?”

“Some lady named Falcone,” he replied. “I don’t know nothing more than what I told you.”

“Who do you answer to here in Colombia?” Diana asked.

Santiago contemplated not answering her for a brief moment, but changed his mind when Batman started reaching for him again. “Okay…okay,” he said, holding up his hands in self-defense. “It’s my cousin.”

Batman felt his patience rapidly running very thin, especially with the knowledge that Sienna was involved in this as well. What else was she involved in that he didn’t know about yet? “Where is your cousin?”

“He’s not here,” he spat out. “He’s in the States.”

“Where in the States?” Batman demanded.

“Gotham,” Santiago stated.

Batman felt his insides twisting with dread, holding his breath in anticipation of the answer to his next question. “Who is your cousin?”

“You’re gonna get me killed for this,” Santiago yelled. “I already told you too much.”

“Who is it?” Batman growled, his fury felt.

“Andres Rojas,” he confessed. “This is his operation. I run it here in Colombia while he runs things in America.”

Batman abruptly grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him up off his feet with a raw fury that nearly consumed him. His nose was nearly touching the gun-runner’s, his lips curled back into a fierce sneer. “What else do you know?”

“Nothing else!” Santiago screamed. “That’s all I know!”

“What else is Andres up to?”

“Man, I don’t know!” he claimed. “We don’t talk about nothing but the guns.”

Batman dropped him like a rock, a low threatening growl escaping through his clenched teeth. “I should’ve known that Andres was involved in this somehow.”

“It’ll be all right, Batman,” Diana attempted to calm him. “We’ll take care of Andres when we return.”

“You know you didn’t have to threaten to castrate him with a machete in order to get the information we needed,” Superman pointed out.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Batman snapped, knocking Ramirez out with a boot to his jaw.

“So does my lasso,” Diana reminded him. “What now?”

“We call the authorities to come get them,” Batman responded, turning his attention to Diana. “Then, you and I are returning to Gotham to take down Falcone and Rojas.”

**_Gotham; June 25th, 00:33 EST_ **

“He’s not here,” Robin reported to Batman.

“Keep watch on his apartment,” Batman ordered him. “Notify me the second Andres returns.”

“Got it…Robin out.”

Batman’s scowl darkened even further if that was possible. Batwoman noticed it immediately. “Now what?”

“We keep looking for him,” Batman ground out. “He’s around here somewhere stirring up more trouble.”

“What about Sienna?” she asked. “She was discharged from the hospital this afternoon.”

“Wherever he is, I’m sure we’ll find her there too,” he told her. “They don’t seem to go far without the other. I have a feeling they’re behind a lot of the trouble going on in Gotham.”

“Do we start at Sienna’s hotel room?” she suggested.

“Yes,” he agreed with a grim nod.

“What is it?” Batwoman asked with a frown, her head tilting slightly. “I can tell there’s something you’re not telling me.”

“It’s just a bad feeling that’s been nagging me,” he admitted.

“What kind of bad feeling?”

Batman slowly shook his head as he reached for his grappling gun. “I’m not sure,” he replied. “Just keep a sharp eye out.”

“That’s reassuring,” she muttered under her breath as she reached for her grappling gun as well.

Her husband’s bad feeling was suddenly making her feel very unsettled, her skin prickling with a surge of worry. It was bad enough that Sienna was gunning for Batman now, forcing them to constantly be looking over their shoulders, but Bruce’s ominous feeling about something bad only added to it. She learned long ago to trust his gut feelings. They rarely if ever boded well.

She sent up a silent prayer to Hera as well as Athena for protection and wisdom over her and Bruce tonight, knowing they were going to need it. She was anxious to get her hands on Sienna and Andres, more than anxious to deliver some much deserved justice to the pair of lowlife crooks. She knew that Bruce was just as impatient as she was to end this. 

Getting those two behind bars would definitely go a long way in putting a major dent in the increased crime rate in Gotham as well as stopping all these senseless murders at the hands of the underground fight club. After having learned of their involvement in smuggling illegal guns into the country, she and Bruce were ready to take them down tonight.

Batwoman landed silently on the balls of her feet on a rooftop, keeping close watch on her husband. She didn’t want him going anywhere without her or for him to leave her sight for even a second. She knew that he could take care of himself, but she felt better if she was there to watch his back as well.

The unexpected blaring of a bank alarm caught their attention, forcing the duo to alter their course. Sienna would have to wait a little longer. Batman led the way releasing his grappling line and using his cape to descend onto the scene like a frightening demon falling from the night sky.

He crouched low as he assessed the situation, Batwoman following his lead. He slowly straightened up to his full, imposing height as two men with black ski masks ran out of the front doors of the bank. They stopped dead in their tracks at the fearsome sight of Batman and Batwoman already standing there to greet them.

“Going somewhere?” Batman rasped, nodding at the bags of money in the hands of the robbers.

The man’s lips twitched into a smirk. “Yah…planning on it,” he smugly responded.

“What to try again?” Batwoman asked, folding her arms against the golden bat emblem on her chest.

“Not really,” the second robber countered. “We think you’ll have your hands full with them.”

Batman and Batwoman turned around to find Two-Face approaching from behind along with over a dozen of his men. “Well, well, Batman,” Two-Face greeted him with a sadistic grin, gun pointed directly at him. “I like the new partner. She’s a definite improvement over that little bird that usually follows you around and very attractive at that.”

“What are you up to, Two-Face?” Batman demanded with a sneer, his gauntleted fingers curling into fists.

Two-Face laughed something insidious and chilling as he stared down the pair of heroes. “Actually, I’m here to capture you,” he honestly admitted. “There’s a mark out on your head and I’m going to collect on it. It’s a pretty hefty sum too.”

“You’ll have to get through me first,” Batwoman spat out.

“Oh, so very feisty,” Two-Face said with a darkening leer as he carefully sized her up. “I like that in my women. I was going to just kill you, but maybe I’ll turn the Bat in and keep you for myself, sweetheart.”

Batman growled, taking a threatening stop forward as he ground his teeth. “You’re not going to win so give up now.”

“I don’t know about that,” Two-Face retorted. “It seems to me that you’re outnumbered two against…oh, fourteen or so.”

Batman grunted in response. “You know as well as I do I’ve been up against far worse odds than this by myself.”

“I think your luck has just run out, my friend,” Two-Face told him before turning to his thugs. “Get me Batman and leave Batwoman for me!”

Two-Face’s men readily launched an attack on command, splitting up to take on both vigilantes. Batman instantly prepared for a fight, pulling a batarang and throwing it with great skill. It knocked a gun out of one of the thug’s hand as the Dark Knight reached for his brass knuckles.

Spinning on his heel, Batman delivered a bone-shattering boot to a man’s jaw before unleashing a right hook on another that had the man spitting out teeth and blood. He never got a chance to launch a counterattack as the Caped Crusader followed up with a kick to his chest that sent him flying back against a brick wall.

He cast a quick glance at his partner in time to see her unleash a volley of bat-grenades that exploded before a couple of thugs, causing them to stumble back in a cry of surprise. Turning, Batman received a punch to the abdomen, but it didn’t faze him as he swiftly snatched the henchmen by the arm, yanking him towards him and smashing his forehead against his.

The man slumped to the ground unconscious, revealing two more men coming straight for him. One held a club, the other a sword of some sort. The bladed weapon glinted in the moonlight as it arched towards him. He held up his gauntlet just in time to catch the deadly blade in the scallops, catching the thug by surprise.

He slammed his fist directly in the man’s face, breaking his nose. The sword slipped from his grasp as he fell to the ground, blood pouring from his broken nose. Batman spun on his heel, kicking the club from the other guy’s grasp. The man recovered quickly, however, pulling a switchblade out as he ran straight for the vigilante.

Batman ducked the swing of the thug’s arm, sweeping out his leg and knocking him off his feet. The man landed on the ground with a grunt, quickly rolling out of the way as Batman followed up with his fists. He thrashed at the Dark Knight with his switchblade, catching him in the side, but Bruce shook it off.

He ran towards him, delivering a flurry of punches and kicks that disabled his opponent within a matter of seconds. Breathing heavily, he pulled a couple of electrified batarangs as he turned his attention on Two-Face who was standing several yards away, watching as the attack unfolded.

“It’s over Two-Face,” Batman angrily spat out as he slowly closed the distance between them.

Two-Face laughed something heinous as he stared down Gotham’s vigilante. “That’s what you think,” he taunted him. “I want them both alive!”

Batman watched as over twenty more henchmen seemed to pour from the shadows, converging on them with a vengeance. They were intent on getting their hands on him no matter what it took. He waved at the men to come and get him, a smirk on his lips. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

Batwoman crouched low to the ground, dodging a blow to her head only to shoot up and hit her opponent with an uppercut that stunned him senseless. She immediately followed him as he stumbled backwards, letting loose with a couple more punches that rendered him unconscious.

She spun on her heel, momentarily checking on her husband. She knew that Batman was their target, but she was not about to let them take him away from her without a fight. She could tell they were trying to separate them, drawing them away from each other. She needed to work her way back to Bruce.

The swell of henchmen that poured into the street only served to further fuel her fury as she paused to retrieve a bola from her utility belt. Everything inside of her wanted to rip off the cape and cowl, to attack them with her meta strength and speed in order to end this and protect Bruce, but she knew that she couldn’t. No matter how worried she was about him, she couldn’t risk revealing their secret identities.

She fought the urge to contact Robin for backup in order to ensure Bruce’s safety, but she knew that her husband had positioned him where he was for a reason. She couldn’t go against his orders. This was his city, his rules, his mission. If she wanted to continue to be his partner out here, she needed to submit to his lead no matter how much it sometimes wounded her pride.

Gritting her teeth, she charged at the men with a renewed sense of vengeance, determined to keep her husband from being hurt or taken from her. She had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was definitely something off about all of this. 

She punched and kicked her way towards her husband, a thug jumping her from beyond and wrapping his arms around her throat in an effort to take her down. With a growl of rage, she flipped him over her shoulder, kicking him in the jaw.

She could hear Two-Face taunting Batman in an effort to get under his skin, telling him all the things that he was going to do with the money he was going to get for turning Batman in but also all the vulgar things he would like to do to her. She wanted to get to Two-Face and shut him up, but more men were converging on her and blocking her view of her partner.

She heard his occasional grunts and growls, catching a momentarily glimpse of him. He seemed to be fairing well as per usual for him, handling each one in turn and sometimes taking out two at a time. She forced herself to focus on her own fight, praying that Hera would protect him for her.

Two-Face was rapidly running out patience with this whole plan as Batman and Batwoman handily took down one henchman after another. Neither of them had taken a blow violent enough to incapacitate, both skillfully defeating his men. It was time to make their move now.

Batman threw an elbow directly into the chest of a guy, nearly cracking his sternum and dropping him to the ground. The Dark Knight stepped over the downed henchman, his sights set on the duplicitous villain beginning to back away from the scene. Trusting Diana to handle the rest of the attackers, he made his way towards Two-Face.

There was no way he was going to allow that psychotic monster to get his hands on Diana. He was going to get that criminal back in Arkham where he belonged. “Two-Face!” he snarled. “It’s over.”

“Not by a long shot,” Two-Face smugly retorted as he faced off against his archnemesis, a wicked grin spreading across his disfigured face as he flipped his coin. “Oh, Cedro! Now would be a good time.”

Batman immediately sensed someone coming up behind him, forcing him to turn around and take his eyes off Two-Face. A hulking man of Latino descent was stalking straight towards him, his lips twisted into a sneer. He was at least six inches taller than himself and a good one hundred plus pounds heavier. Tattoos covered his thick, muscular arms and neck, his meaty hands curling into murderous fists.

The man reminded Batman of Bane in many ways, but there was no Venom providing him strength. This was the underground fight club prized fighter they’d been searching months for, but he never would’ve guessed that Two-Face was connected to Andres or the illegal activity as well.

“You’re going down,” Cedro ominously threatened the Dark Knight with a deep, accented voice that rolled like thunder.

“You can try,” Batman retorted, pulling another electrified batarang as he faced off against the fighter.

The mountain of a man lumbered towards him, grinning viciously from ear to ear. Batman threw his batarang only for the guy to easily bat it away as if it was nothing more than a fly, clearly unfazed by the electrical current and forcing the vigilant to dodge an enormous fist coming straight for his head.

Cedro recovered with an agility that took Batman by surprise as he quickly recovered, delivering a punch to the abdomen that caused Bruce to double over. As Batman straightened up, Cedro wrapped an arm around his waist and neck, an electrical current unlike anything that he’d ever felt before firing through his system.

Batman screamed out in unbelievable pain, causing Batwoman to whip around to find a large man holding a limp Batman in his fist by the throat. Her heart was suddenly in her throat at the sight of her husband, not knowing if he was even alive or not. 

“Batman!” she cried, fighting off more men in order to get to him.

“Cedro, get him out of here!” Two-Face ordered him.

Cedro obediently carried the unconscious Batman away, leaving Batwoman to fend for herself. Rage flooded Diana’s veins as she continued to fight off the men who were trying to contain her, refusing to go down without a fight. She needed to get out of here and follow the man who had just taken Bruce away.

“Take her down!” Two-Face yelled as he fled the scene.

The unexpected sound of gunfire caught everyone off-guard, giving Diana the distraction she needed to gain the advantage. Using a little more strength than she normally did as Batwoman, she delivered brutal kicks and punches that quickly turned the odds back into her favor.

A loud explosion caused Diana to whip around only to find Red Hood taking on the remaining henchmen, a nearby car engulfed in flames. She swiftly began searching for Two-Face to find that he was no longer there, her heart sinking like a rock knowing she had just lost her only lead to finding Batman.

As Red Hood finished off the last of Two-Face’s men, he turned to find an enraged Batwoman stalking straight towards him, her chest heaving. “Where is Batman?” she hissed, pushing him hard in the chest.

“I don’t know,” he replied as he stumbled backwards, shaking his head. “I got here in time to see Two-Face and that beast taking Batman away.”

“You knew that there was a mark on Batman’s head,” she spat out. “You should have been here watching his back.”

Jason’s own anger flared with the accusation that this was his fault. “I was tracking you guys, but I got involved in breaking up a gang fight,” he ground out. “Besides, Batman can take care of himself. He’s been doing it for years.”

“He could be dead right now!” she yelled.

“Look, arguing isn’t going to find him,” he stated. “They won’t kill him right away. We have to track him down before they do.”

Breathing hard, Diana swallowed her pride and her fury, knowing that letting her emotions run rampant would do little to save her husband now. She turned to look down at one of the men beginning to come to. She crouched down beside him, her fingers curling into the front of his shirt as she pulled him in close to her.

“You are going to tell me everything I want to know,” she growled.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**_Batcave; June 25th, 17:13 EST_ **

“I’m on my way,” Superman stated without hesitation, his typical genial expression turning into one of stony determination.

“No, Kal,” Diana immediately responded. Her voice held a finality that made him stop dead in his tracks.

“Diana…” he began, shaking his head. He already knew where this was going and he didn’t like it one bit. How quickly Bruce had rubbed off on his wife.

“I’m sorry, Kal, but you can’t get involved in this,” she replied. “I know you want to help, but we need to handle this internally. You know how he is about things like this in Gotham.”

Superman pursed his lips, his frown deepening as he stared at the Amazon looking back at him on the computer screen before him. He could practically feel her worry and fear, could see it swimming in her eyes. He snorted in agreement, knowing all too well how Bruce could be at times…well, all the time. He was his best friend despite his often prickly demeanor and infuriating obstinacy.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I like it,” he groused, his muscular arms folding against the emblem on his chest. He looked like a petulant child about to throw a major tantrum. “Gotham is dangerous, Diana. Criminals there are the worst of the worst.”

Diana’s jaw tightened with his words. He was definitely not helping her already frantic mind at that moment. It was taking every ounce of self-control she possessed not to just tear through Gotham like the goddess Nemesis herself in order to find her husband, secret identities be damned.

“Don’t you think I don’t know that?” she ground out. “This is my city too, Kal. This is my home.”

Clark instantly realized his mistake, his expression softening with regret. “I’m sorry, Diana,” he sheepishly answered, his shoulders sagging. “I’m sure Batman is fine. You know that nothing ever keeps him down for long.”

“I know,” she said, struggling to rein in her warring emotions. “I just wanted to let you know that neither of us will be available if there’s an emergency.”

“Don’t worry about us,” Clark told her. “You worry about finding him. Just promise me that you’ll be careful and call me for backup—day or night, Diana. I mean it. We can’t afford to lose you too.”

Diana bit at her bottom lip as she slowly nodded her head. “I will,” she finally promised though she wasn’t happy about it. “How is Shayera doing? I haven’t had a chance to check on her with all that has happened.”

A proud smile spread across the Kryptonian’s face with the reminder of the happy event in their friends’ lives. “She and Isabella are doing great. John’s a very proud dad. I don’t think that his feet have yet to touch the ground.”

She smiled at the welcome news, wishing she could be there for her friend now. “A baby girl,” she thoughtfully replied. “John’s definitely got his hands full now.”

“There’s no doubt about that,” he agreed with a grimace. “He’s not going to be the only one, though. In a few months, I’ll be in the exact same boat.”

“You’ll do great, Kal,” she reassured him, thoughts of Bruce being there with her when Nicholas and Kaia had been born rising to the surface of her mind. It warmed her heart, but also deepened her sorrow. “Have you heard how Ollie and Dinah are handling Rex in the meantime?”

Clark chuckled softly. “I think Rex may have deterred any thoughts about having a second child in the Arrow-Canary household any time soon.”

“I can imagine,” she said. “He’s really a good little boy, but definitely has an overabundance of energy.”

“I think he gets it from Shayera,” he decided.

They both looked at each other for several long moments as thoughts returned to the trouble at hand, neither willing to give voice to the very real fear that Bruce might not make it home this time. “I’ll let you know as soon as we find him,” she finally said. “Knowing him, he’s probably able to get free, but choosing not to in order to take them all down by himself.”

“You know you’re probably right, Diana,” he replied. “He doesn’t know how to give up or stay down. He’ll do whatever it takes to solve the case and stop crime from taking over Gotham.”

Diana scowled with the thought of him purposefully staying with Two-Face in order to crack the case wide open. “He better be alive or I’ll go straight to Hades myself and make him wish he’d never been born.”

“You won’t have to do that,” he confidently responded. “He’ll always fight to get back to you. There’s nothing he loves more in this world than you and the family that you’ve created together. It means absolutely everything to him.”

“I just miss him so much,” she confessed, the hollow ache in her heart filtering into her voice. “I’ll check in with you later. Wonder Woman out.”

She swiftly cut the transmission before the tears she felt burning in her throat could fully reach her eyes. She sat back in Bruce’s chair at his workstation, tilting her head back to stare up at the inky darkness above. How many times had she come down here into Bruce’s dark sanctuary only to find him sitting in this very same position, head tilted back as he stared at the ceiling and lost in deep contemplation about some case he was trying to figure out?

“You need to get some sleep, Di.”

“No, not until we find Bruce and I know that he’s safe once more,” she quickly stated without even looking over at her future brother-in-law. Sitting like this in his chair made her feel a little closer to him somehow.

“You’re not doing him or yourself any good by not getting some sleep,” Dick maintained.

“How many times have you had to tell Bruce the exact same thing?” she mused, the corners of her lips curling ever so slightly in amusement as she thought about her stubborn husband that pushed her patience to the limits more times than she could count.

“More times than I can possibly begin to remember,” he admitted with a sigh as he came to stand beside her.

Diana tilted her head to the side to stare at Dick, her expression somber. “And how many times did he actually listen to you?”

Richard leaned his back against the desk, his arms crossing against his chest. “Point taken,” he said. “Still, it doesn’t mean that it isn’t true.”

“I know, but I can’t,” she replied. “I went upstairs to check on Nicholas and Kaia this morning…went into our bedroom, but I just couldn’t stay in there. It’s too empty…too lonely. I smell him on everything in there. I can’t sleep in that bed without him. I don’t want to.”

“You won’t have to, Diana,” Dick told her, his words heavy with conviction. “We’ll get him back.”

“We can’t locate him, Dick. His Justice League commlink isn’t working,” Diana snapped, sitting forward in the chair. “I even snuck an extra tracking device on his utility belt. Jason and I found his utility belt in an alley a few blocks away from the bank.”

Dick chuckled softly with her attempt to get one past Bruce. “Diana, you should know by now that you can’t sneak anything past Bruce. I’m sure he knows you did it. He just didn’t let on that he knew because he loves you and he knows that you were only trying to protect him.”

Diana flopped back in the chair with a huff of annoyance, squeezing her eyes closed against the images of what Bruce could be going through right now at the hands of Two-Face. She buried her fingers in her thick, raven hair as she held her head.

She released a frustrated sigh. “I know, but I just wanted to make sure that if something happened I could find him.”

“Nice try, Diana,” Dick told her with a smirk.

“Are Jason and Tim back yet?” she asked as she leaned forward again in order to review the security footage they’d been able to obtain. She’d already reviewed the attack that had transpired outside of the bank nearly a hundred times, but she was hoping to spot something this time that could help her find Bruce.

“Not yet, but they should be back any time now,” Dick assured her.

She turned in her seat to look at her eldest son, the weight of her worry plainly written on her face. “Do you really think we can trust Jason?”

Dick drew a deep breath as he contemplated the question as well as his answer. “I honestly don’t know,” he confessed with a shake of his head as he slowly released a breath. “I’d like to believe that he’s changed and that he wants to try to be a part of this family again, but he’s definitely a wild card, Diana. There’s just no predicting what he’ll do or how he’ll react in any given situation.”

Diana considered his opinion for a long moment before responding. “I sense the same from him,” she agreed. “He seems to want to be a part of a family again, but there is still a great deal of anger and resentment still seething deep inside of him. I fear that it won’t take much to spark those darker emotions that he harbors.”

“And then heaven help us all when that happens,” he muttered. “All hell will literally break lose.”

Diana silently nodded her head in agreement. “I really want him to be a part of the family, but I’m definitely worried, especially with him around the children. We’re going to have to keep a close eye on him.”

“Let’s give him a chance to prove himself,” Dick suggested. “We’ll be there to watch him tonight while we search for Bruce. Let’s see how he handles things.”

“We?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow in surprise as she stared him down.

“I’m going with you tonight to look for Bruce,” he evenly stated, refusing to back down from the intimidating look of the Amazon princess. He’d gotten it enough times from his fiancé.

Diana easily recognized the fierce determination and fire that shined brightly in his blue eyes. It was so similar to Bruce’s that it was almost eerie. It was hard to believe that Wayne blood didn’t actually flow through the young man’s veins. The similarities between him and Bruce were startling which was probably why their relationship was fairly rocky at times.

“I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to go out there,” Diana told him, her forehead creasing even further. “You’re still not completely healed. Besides, I highly doubt my sister will let you step one foot out of this house.”

“Leave Donna to me,” he said with a cocky smirk.

“What are you doing with me?” Donna asked as she ascended the steps to the platform.

Dick quickly straightened up at the unexpected appearance of his fiancé, groaning with the abrupt movement that forced him to remember the injuries he’d sustained. His hand moved to his ribs, bracing himself in an effort to diminish the pain. “Oh, hey, Troia,” he greeted her with a playboy grin. “Diana and I were just talking about how we’re going out to find Bruce tonight.”

“We?” she repeated, raven eyebrows furrowing in disbelief in an expression that had been eerily similar to Diana’s just a moment ago.

His expression morphed into one of unyielding resolve, his jaw tightening. “I’m going out tonight to search for Bruce,” he told her. “I refuse to sit back here while he’s at the mercy of Two-Face and the others.”

“I see,” she calmly replied as she folded her arms against her chest. “And how do you plan on doing that with broken ribs and a chest contusion?”

“I’m better, Donna,” he maintained, making his way to his future wife. “Besides, Bruce needs me. I can’t just stay here while the rest of the team is out there searching for him. I have to be a part of it. Bruce would do no less for me if he were in my situation.”

“I understand, but you are still in no shape to be running from rooftop to rooftop or taking Two-Face and his goons head-on.”

Diana tried to remain silently inconspicuous while the couple argued, not wanting to get dragged into the fray. She didn’t care who came out to help her look for Bruce as long as she was able to bring him home with her tonight. She couldn’t bear the thought of sleeping in that bed without him, knowing that he was out there somewhere going through Hera knew what.

Her heart broke seeing Nicholas and Kaia, knowing that their father was in serious trouble and she hadn’t been able to bring him home with her this morning. Nicholas had asked where his daddy was, forcing her to tell him that he wasn’t able to come home right now. Just thinking about it now caused her chest to tighten with grief. She had to bring their father home to them tonight, her husband home to her.

The sound of footsteps caused her to immediately look up to find Jason and Tim coming down into the cave, each with a bottle of pop in hand. She immediately stood to her feet, anxious to hear what they had found out. She had been a little reluctant about sending Tim out scouting with Jason, but things seemed to have gone all right. They’d thankfully made it home in one piece.

Both young men were dressed like street thugs in order to help conceal their true identities, allowing them to blend in with the underground element in Gotham. They had needed to gain information, not draw attention to themselves or the fact they were Bruce Wayne’s sons.

“What did you find out?” she demanded to know.”Were you able to find any information on where they’re keeping Bruce?”

Tim removed his Gotham Knight’s ball cap, tossing it on the desk before pausing to run his fingers back through his black hair. “We weren’t able to find much. Everyone seems to have caught wind that Batman was taken last night by Two-Face, but not much more than that.”

Diana cursed under her breath. “That’s it,” she snapped. “I’m going straight to Sienna and force her to tell me where Bruce is at.”

“Wait!” Jason exclaimed, straightening up and holding his hands up to keep everyone calm. “I still have an idea. I have a snitch that I trust that might know something. I’ll contact him tonight and see if he can give us anything on Bruce.”

Diana began pacing back and forth across the large platform, her frustration and anger bubbling beneath the surface like a violent volcano about to erupt. “The longer he’s with them, the greater his chance of never getting out of there alive. There has to be a way to find him before it’s too late.”

Tim’s hand came to rest on her shoulder in sympathy. “We’ll find him, mom. He’s gone missing before and he’s always come back.”

“What if this is the time that he can’t…or doesn’t?” she replied, her hands balling into fists desperate to hit something. “What if this is the one time that he can’t get free and they win?”

“Diana, you can’t lose hope,” Dick encouraged her.

“I’m going up to check on Nicholas and Kaia before getting ready to head out again,” she stated before turning and flying away with the speed of Hermes himself.

Dick, Donna, Jason, and Tim looked at each other, feeling the very real weight of fear and anger that they all shared. They understood how difficult this was for her. They felt her worry and frustration, but no one voiced it at that moment. It was Jason who finally broke the tense silence that gripped the cave, deciding to take control of the situation.

“Look, Bruce has been captured before and he’ll no doubt be taken again,” he reminded them, his voice harsh and his expression hard. “He always fights his way through it and this time will be no different.”

“This isn’t just Two-Face and his men that we’re dealing with, Jason,” Dick pointed out, annoyed. “We’re dealing with Falcone and Rojas as well as this new Meta that we have no clue about. There could be several more just like him. We need to prepare for anything.”

“And when has that ever stopped Bruce or slowed him down?” Jason demanded an answer as he leveled each one of them with a dark glare. “We all know how determined Bruce is. He doesn’t care what the odds are or what his perceived limits might be. He always pushes on.”

“Hey, none of us doubt Bruce or his ability to figure out a way out of anything he gets himself into,” Tim shot back, growing angry. “It just feels like things couldn’t get any worse right now.”

Jason scowled at his brothers, his eyes darkening even further with the anger that simmered inside of him. “You guys are pathetic you know that?” he spat out. “Bruce would be so disgusted in how all of you are acting.”

“Jason!” Dick sharply yelled as he straightened up, trying to regain control of the situation. He was in no mood to deal with his brother’s mouth or his attitude at that moment. They needed to focus on finding Bruce, not fighting amongst themselves. “We all know Bruce is capable of saving himself most of the time, but we still need to concentrate on trying to find him before Sienna Falcone kills him.”

“I’m going to the training room,” Jason stated with a sneer, turning on his heel and storming away.

“Well, this is going well,” Tim sarcastically muttered before taking a drink of his pop.

“We knew it was going to be intense having him here,” Dick reminded him. “We just need to stand together right now.”

“He still doesn’t have to be such a jerk,” Donna commented. “I’ve never wanted to hit someone so hard in my life.”

“He actually wasn’t all that bad while we were out in Gotham,” Tim admitted. “He was almost fun to be around.”

“He does have his moments, but Joker really messed him up in the head,” Dick revealed. “I don’t think he’s fully dealt with it all…at least not in the way that he needs to.”

“Let’s just hope that he doesn’t decide to deal with it while we’re looking for Bruce,” Donna ominously said.

**_Wayne Manor; June 25th, 18:02 EST_ **

Diana entered the entertainment room to something she hadn’t quite expected. She couldn’t help but smile despite her worry for Bruce, the contagious sound of her children’s laughter escaping from the fort Alfred had created with a large blanket and some chairs warming her heart. 

The only part of the elderly butler that was visible was his legs sticking out one end of the blanket fort. It was a sight that she loved to see, knowing how much Alfred meant to all of them. This time, however, it caused a lump to form in her throat knowing that Bruce wasn’t here to share in this time with his family.

Kaia’s sudden squeal followed by Nicholas’s giggling brought Diana further into the room, anxious to find out what exactly they were up to inside of their fort. “What are you guys doing in there?”

Kaia peeked out from under the edge of the blanket, her wispy black curls sticking up. “Mama!” she excitedly greeted her before babbling on and on about whatever it was they were doing in there.

To Kaia’s right, Nicholas poked his head out too, a wide grin spreading across his face at the sight of his mother. “Mama, where’s daddy?” he asked. “He has to come play too.”

Diana swallowed back the lump that unexpectedly filled her throat as she crouched down, holding her arms out to her son. He readily climbed into her lap, wrapping his arms around her neck. “I’m sorry, little one, but daddy’s not home yet,” she gently told him, stroking his hair that was just like Bruce’s. There was so much about her young son that reminded her of him.

“When daddy come home?” Nicholas asked, his hands moving to touch her cheeks.

“Soon…I promise,” she softly told him, kissing him on the forehead before sharing a knowing look with Alfred who was now holding Kaia in his arms. “So tell me what you were doing in your fort.”

“We were playing,” Nicholas told her. “I colored a picture of daddy.”

“Me…me!” Kaia interjected, holding up her Wonder Woman doll.

“And what was Alfred coloring?” Diana asked.

“I was coloring the Flash,” Alfred informed them, a slight grimace following the announcement.

Diana couldn’t hide the amusement that surfaced on her face, knowing how the scarlet speedster had a tendency to try the British butler’s patience at times. “I’m sure Alfred did a good job coloring Flash.”

“All right, children,” Alfred said. “I believe it’s time we get washed up for supper. Will you be joining us, Miss Diana?”

“No, thank you, Alfred,” she replied, shaking her head. “I’m going back out. I just wanted to check on Nicholas and Kaia before I left.”

“Do not worry; we will be just fine,” he reassured her with a confident nod. “Just please be careful. This heart of mine can’t take much more of this nonsense.”

Diana leaned in and kissed Alfred on the cheek. “I promise,” she murmured, gently squeezing his forearm.

Setting Nicholas down, she leaned over and kissed him on top of the head. “Be a good helper for Pappoús,” she told him before turning her attention to her daughter. “And you, miss trouble, behave yourself.”

Kaia giggled as Diana pretended to nibble on her daughter’s neck. “Mama!” she squealed before snuggling into Alfred’s arms.

“I’ll call you as soon as I know anything,” Diana told him, her eyes falling on the large framed picture of her and Bruce taken on their wedding day. The look of love that pervaded his eyes as he gazed at her caused pesky tears to well up again. He better be all right or Hera help him.

“All will be well, Miss Diana,” he told her as if reading her mind. “He loves you too much to leave you.”

She nodded in response, unable to test her voice at that moment. She ran her fingers through Kaia’s unruly curls, trying to tame them. “You go right to sleep for Alfred tonight. No fussing, baby girl.”

Kaia scowled as she laid her head on Alfred’s shoulder, clearly disagreeing with the strict instruction she had just received. “No, nigh-nigh,” she jabbered with a glare.

Alfred patted her back as his cheek came to rest on top of her head. “I’m sure we’ll do fine,” he informed her. “I take it that no one else will be interested in eating something before you leave?”

“Probably not,” she agreed. “We’re all anxious to get back out there again.”

“I’ll have something ready for you and Master Bruce when you all return tonight then,” he said. 

She smiled softly, giving him a slight nod before turning and leaving the room. The sooner she got dressed and back out on the streets of Gotham, the sooner she would have her husband back in her arms once more.

**_Gotham; June 25th, 19:05 EST_ **

Little by little, Batman began to regain consciousness, struggling to assess his situation as well as any injuries he might have incurred. He stifled the groan that rose up in his throat, swallowing it back to keep from alerting anyone that he was awake. He hurt like hell, but, as best as he could tell, nothing seemed to be broken. 

He could tell that they had drugged him with something after Cedro had attacked him. His body felt like lead, his head spinning and his thoughts fuzzy. He was lying face down on a cement floor, his wrists handcuffed behind his back. He kept his breathing even and his movements as undetectable as possible as he carefully tested the handcuffs that they obviously thought would keep him captive, but they underestimated him and his abilities.

He kept the right side of his face pressed to the cement floor, not wanting to give away the fact that he was fully awake. He wanted to gain the upper hand while attempting to discover more information about who was involved in this and just how deep that it ran through his city.

Everything told him that this went further than just Andres Rojas and Two-Face. Sienna Falcone was likely just as involved in all of this if not more so. She was probably the one behind the whole underground fight club. He just never would’ve ever guessed Two-Face would have agreed to a partnership with Sienna Falcone.

He stared at the bars of the cage that he held him prisoner, knowing they were probably rigged to shock him senseless if he touched them. There were a couple of chairs and a small table in the far corner of the room, but no sign of his utility belt anywhere.

Other than that, he appeared to be all alone, the door left wide open. There was nothing present in the room to indicate where he was being held, his exact location still a complete mystery. No one appeared to be standing guard, but he wasn’t going to take his chances. He’d rather play opossum to see what he could uncover before they figured out that he was no longer unconscious.

He could hear voices in the distance, but they were too far away to decipher what was being said or who exactly was speaking. He surreptitiously glanced around the room he found himself in, searching for any signs that they had captured Diana as well.

He hoped that she hadn’t been taken as well. It would be just like her to allow them to overtake her in order to save him, but he’d feel better if he knew she was safe and away from Two-Face. There was no predicting the chaos in the mind of that lunatic, especially when he left fate in the hands of his precious coin.

The very thought of Two-Face getting his hands on her made his insides coil tightly with anger. He tamped down on that thought and the emotions that it awakened, knowing he couldn’t allow himself to lose his focus at that moment or allow personal feelings to cloud his judgment.

He had no idea where his utility belt was, but he didn’t need it to escape his prison. He wondered if they had found the tracking device that Diana had secretly attached to his belt when she thought he wasn’t paying attention. While he loved her for trying to keep him safe, he just hoped that they didn’t come to his rescue just yet. He wanted to shut all of this down before his teammates showed up. 

This was turning out to be far worse than he even could have imagined. Cedro obviously possessed Meta abilities just like Diana had theorized was a possibility. There was no telling what else or who else Two-Face and Rojas had hidden up their sleeves, especially when he factored Sienna Falcone into that deadly equation. It was a volatile triangle just waiting for the right spark for a violent combustion.

Hearing footsteps, Batman waited with bated breath, hoping to catch a glimpse of who else was involved in all of this. With any luck, Sienna would make an appearance soon. He was anxious to get his hands on her as well as Rojas. He had a grudge to settle with him for trying to steal his wife.

“He’s still out,” a male voice called out from the doorway of the room. “Want me to wake him up?”

“Leave him for now,” Rojas replied. “She wants to see him for herself.”

“You can’t trust him,” Two-Face’s voice joined the other two men. “He could be playing us.”

“I think you give him too much credit,” Rojas said, his voice dripping with disdain. “He’s just some man in a crazy suit.”

Two-Face’s derisive snort echoed down the hall. “And you don’t give him nearly enough credit,” he retorted. “That man in a suit has done things you can’t even begin to imagine. Leave him be, but keep a close eye on him. That cell won’t hold him for long.”

“Are you kidding me?” the first man chortled. “He’s freakin’ handcuffed, bound with rope, and is in a cage made of reinforced steel that’s charged with electricity. An enraged rhino couldn’t escape from that thing.”

The sound of a mild scuffle followed by the slamming of a body up against a wall caused Batman to peek through the slits of his cowl. Two-Face had a man by the front of his shirt pressed against a wall, his feet dangling a few inches off the ground. 

“I’m telling you it still isn’t enough,” Dent furiously hissed. “The only way to contain him is if he’s dead and in a coffin.”

“She doesn’t want him dead yet,” Rojas calmly interjected as he lit a cigar, unfazed by Two-Face’s angry outburst. “She wants to see him for herself. She has plans for him before she puts him out of his misery.”

Two-Face glared at the man in his hands a moment longer before finally releasing him. He turned his attention to Rojas. “I want my money,” he icily stated. “After that, this partnership is done. I never want to see either of you again.”

“Fine by me, but I don’t know about Sienna,” Rojas replied with a shrug. “She may want you to help her finish off Penguin since you did such a good job bringing in the Bat.”

“Why not let your little prize fighter handle Penguin?” Two-Face snapped with a sneer. “I’m not anyone’s lapdog. I only want Penguin gone for good. He’s been cutting in on my territory for far too long and it’s time I put a stop to him once and for all.”

“It seems things will be getting easier for you around here with Batman out of the way,” Rojas pointed out.

“Not necessarily,” Two-Face answered with a grim expression as he rubbed his chin. “The new lady Bat is still out there and she’s good…real good. She could take on the Bat and probably beat him. Robin and Nightwing aren’t to be dismissed either. You don’t underestimate any of the Batclan.”

Batman hid his smirk, pleased to know that his teammates were as respected and feared as he was in his city. It helped to ease his worried mind some, knowing their reputations were as strong as his own in Gotham. It helped to lessen the load of the burdensome mantle that he had chosen to carry.

“Yah, but look what Cedro was able to do to Batman in a matter of minutes,” Rojas pointed out, nodding to the Dark Knight still lying lifelessly on the ground. “I think they’ll find they are no match against him.”

“I still wouldn’t put all my eggs in one carton,” Two-Face groused. “Now that they know about Cedro, they’ll find a way to take him down. They’ll be prepared.”

Rojas calmly tilted his head back and blew a cloud of smoke into the air. “You need to trust us. We know what we’re doing.”

“Your overconfidence is going to be your downfall,” Dent snarled.

“Don’t worry,” Rojas cautioned him. “You’ll get paid and Sienna gets Batman. Everyone gets what they want.”

“And what about Penguin? He was supposed to be taken down by now.”

“Cobblepot will get what he deserves very soon,” Andres reassured him.

“When will Sienna get here?” Dent asked.

“Soon, amigo…soon,” he responded with a smile.

Two-Face turned and pointed at the Dark Knight still lying on the ground. “I want him dead and I want my money.”

Rojas puffed on his cigar again before answering. “Everything will be done in good time,” he reassured him. “Before the night is out, Batman will be dead.”

“I won’t believe it until I rip the mask off Batman’s head and look into his cold, dead eyes,” Two-Face fiercely growled. “Until then, you just better watch yourself, Andres. I’m not above taking my impatience out on you while I wait.”

Rojas held both hands up in front of him, his dark eyes revealing no emotion as he stared back at him. “I can assure you, everyone will have what they want before the night is over.”


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**_Gotham; June 25th, 23:26 EST_ **

Batwoman stood on a rooftop overlooking a warehouse near the docks, her black cape snapping in the wind that had just recently begun to pick up. There was a severe storm brewing. She could smell it in the air, felt it deep in her bones. 

It wasn’t the only violent storm looming on the horizon in Gotham City. There was one that she was about to bring down on Sienna Falcone and her partners for taking her husband, taking her children’s father away from them.

“We need to go in fast and hard,” Nightwing readily decided, standing to Diana’s right. “They won’t know what hit them or have time to prepare a counterattack.”

“Are you sure this is where they’re holding him?” Batwoman asked, her eyes never wavering from the building that her husband could possibly be in at that very moment. She missed him so much it hurt.

“My snitch is reliable,” Red Hood stated from her left. “He’s never let me down.”

“Are you sure we can trust a snitch named ‘Snake’?” Nightwing sarcastically muttered.

“If Snake says they’re holding Batman here then they’re holding him in there,” Red Hood ground out; clearly not appreciating the fact that he was being questioned like this.

“I just don’t want to waste precious time if this is nothing more than a trick,” Batwoman snapped, her hands on her hips. “He’s been missing for over twenty-four hours. I’m not going another night without bringing him home.”

“We’ll find him,” Robin resolutely reassured her. “I have a good feeling this is the place. Besides, I sent the information to Oracle and she just replied. This warehouse was just purchased last month by Systilogistics—Sienna Falcone’s company.”

“Okay, Batgirl and I will go in from the east while Red Hood and Robin come in from the west,” Nightwing decided. “Batwoman can come in from above. We’ll have to time it just—” 

“Who died and put you in charge?” Red Hood demanded to know, his arms crossing against his muscular chest as he turned to face his brother.

“I know Gotham better than you do,” Nightwing shot back, refusing to back down.

“You don’t know the parts of Gotham that I know,” Red Hood countered.

Nightwing could feel his anger rapidly growing hotter despite the unexpected feel of Donna’s hand on his shoulder. “You mean the murderers and lowlifes?”

Red Hood began to stalk towards Nightwing ready to pick a fight before an unexpected firm hand to his chest impeded his progress. “Enough,” Batwoman angrily hissed, giving Nightwing a deadly glare before turning her attention towards Red Hood. “Nightwing is in charge here. He’s been with Batman the longest and knows Gotham better than any of us…including you. 

“Now, we’re wasting time by arguing. If your snitch is correct, they’re planning on killing Batman tonight. We need to get down there and stop them before it’s too late.”

“Let’s go,” Robin agreed. “Come on, Hood. Looks like you’re with me.”

Red Hood gritted his teeth as he stared back at Batwoman. He knew she was right, but he would never admit it to anyone. “Fine…let’s go, little bird.”

It was Tim’s turn to get in Jason’s face, his indignation and frustration roaring to the surface. “I am not ‘little bird’,” Robin spat out. “It is Robin. I have more than earned that title and if you can’t get it right, then you can get out of my way and let me do what I need to do in order to save my partner.”

A smirk slowly formed on Red Hood’s face though none could see it with his mask on. “Kids got chops,” he decided, his tone revealing his newfound respect for the younger sidekick. “Let’s do this, Robin.”

“Be careful and watch each other’s backs in there,” Batwoman ordered them.

“And be sure to wait for my signal,” Nightwing told them.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Red Hood acerbically responded as they turned to leave.

Nightwing drew a deep breath in order to calm his anger, but it did little help. “One of these times he’s going to push me too far,” he grumbled.

Donna, dressed in Barbara’s old Batgirl costume, kissed him on the cheek. “It’s okay,” she reassured him. “I just might beat you to it if he keeps it up.”

“Let’s just get in there and get Batman out,” Batwoman tightly stated. “We’ll figure out what to do about Red Hood later.”

“We’ll get to him in time,” Donna softly told her, squeezing her sister’s shoulder in support. “He’s too bullheaded to go down easily.”

Diana nodded her head in acknowledgment before finally turning to face her sister. “No powers in there,” she instructed her. “You have to fight like a mortal.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll behave myself,” she replied before tilting her head towards Nightwing. “I’m just worried about my partner here. If he gets himself into trouble, I’m taking him out of the fight, but I promise I’ll come right back.”

“Agreed,” Diana said.

“Hey, don’t I get a say in this?” Nightwing asked.

“No,” both sisters responded in perfect unison, their voices leaving no room for argument.

“Fine, let’s just do this and get him out of there,” Nightwing sulked as the trio moved to the edge of the rooftop.

“Be careful you two,” Diana told them. “I have more than enough worry right now with Batman at the mercy of Sienna and Two-Face.”

“We’ll be fine,” Donna replied.

Batwoman fired her grappling gun, allowing the cable to carry her that much closer to where her husband was being held. She prayed to her gods and goddesses that they would be able to find him in time. Bruce dying was not something she could begin to accept, her children growing up without their father. She knew she’d do everything in her power to make sure that he came home alive tonight…no matter what it took.

In her heart, she knew that Bruce was more than capable of taking care of himself. He was the most experienced warrior she’d ever met, his skills and intelligence superior to all others. Still, she felt the conflict rising within her, the fear that clouded logic telling her that she might never see him again this side of the Elysium Fields. It scared her to no end.

Even before they had married, she understood that she would eventually be forced to watch him leave her, her immortality keeping her from growing old with him. With the lives that they led, it was always a glaring possibility that one of them would be lost in battle.

She thought that she had come to terms with it all, especially since Bruce had been granted immortality as well, but now with the possibility of losing him tonight staring her in the face…she was finding it more than difficult to deal with. She’d never be able to fully handle losing him.

Steeling herself, she landed on the top of the warehouse, retracting her grappling gun. She focused her mind, burying all the emotions and thoughts that threatened to darken her spirit. She was an Amazon, Champion of the Gods of Olympus. She would get her revenge on Sienna Falcone and bring Bruce home tonight.

“Everyone in position?”

The whispered voice of Nightwing filled her ear, followed by the response of each of the others. “Ready,” she whispered.

This was it. Sienna Falcone was going to get what she deserved and Diana was not about to hold anything back.

**_Gotham; June 25th, 23:42 EST_ **

Batman slowly opened his eyes, grimacing as he struggled to overcome the affects of the drug they’d given him again. His mind was submersed in a thick, swirling fog. The last thing he thought he remembered was Cedro coming into his cell. He had tried to evade the larger man’s hold, but Cedro had gotten a hand on him and everything went black right after that.

“You’re finally awake to play with me.”

The silken, sultry voice of Sienna Falcone met his ears and immediately caused him to bristle with complete revulsion. Looking around, he discovered he was in a completely different room, this one much larger. He was in some sort of warehouse, strapped to a chair. His hands were handcuffed behind him, his ankles chained to the chair’s legs.

He pulled hard on his restraints at the sight of Sienna sauntering towards him with a red, seductive smirk on her lips, but the restraints held him fast. Her smirk grew as he struggled to get free, knowing that he was now at her mercy and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He was trapped like a rat…or a large bat in this case.

“So how does it feel?” she asked, supreme pleasure gracing her face.

Batman refused to answer her, his sneer deepening with every step she took that drew her closer to him. His lack of response didn’t faze her in the least. She was in absolute control now, the infamous Batman of Gotham right where she wanted him and she wasn’t going to let this moment of indulgence pass.

She was thoroughly going to enjoy every single second of this. He had caused her far too much trouble, frustrating her plans, but no more. She was going to take her time making him suffer for sticking his nose in her business and disrupting her plans.

“How does it feel to be at the mercy of someone else for a change?” she asked again, coming to a stop directly before him.

Sienna was dressed in a red, low-cut dress that hugged her curves like a second skin. A slit up the skirt revealed an enticing view of her leg and the thigh-high heeled boots she wore. She put her hands on her hips, showing her body off to him.

It made him want to rip her throat out for all the heartache and trouble that she’d caused not only his family but many in Gotham that had lost loved ones because of her. “I will stop you,” he growled, the low menacing grate of his voice raking up her spine like sharp fingernails.

Her lips curled as she leaned in close to him, her face an inch away from his. “I hate you, but I do admire your gritty determination,” she commented. “Unfortunately, it’s not going to help you this time.”

Studying his cowled face, Sienna lightly traced the length of his cheek, along his chiseled jaw before tracing his lips with the tip of her red fingernail. “Who are you really beneath that mask?” she thoughtfully murmured, tilting her head slightly as she gazed in fascination at him. “You’re just a man and yet you’re not like any other. What makes you dress like a bat every night, risking your life for people you don’t even know?”

Batman froze as she continued to run her fingers over his face, carefully exploring him as if trying to unmask his secrets. He refused to answer her questions. This was all just a sick game to her, a play of dominance and control.

“Why don’t we get rid of this pesky mask and see the real you?”

“You can try,” he bluntly stated, unaffected by her cat and mouse game.

She carefully slid the tip of her fingernail beneath the edge of his cowl on his left cheek. Her gaze fell to his lips, an indescribable pull causing her to press her lips against his. He refused to respond to her as she tilted her head and kissed him passionately. Pulling away, she wrathfully glowered at him, practically willing him to burst into flames before slapping him hard across the face.

Batman’s head snapped to the side, but showed no other reaction as he glared darkly at her. “Are you finished?” he spat out.

Her emerald eyes danced with a sadistic pleasure that only hinted at what was to come. She pulled back long enough to reach down and slowly pull a long dagger from a hidden sheath in her boot. Straightening up, she took her time brandishing the blade before his face.

“You and I are going to have some fun together,” she revealed, laying the flat edge of the blade against his cheek and slowly dragging it down the side of his face. “You have caused me a lot of trouble, poking your nose in where it doesn’t belong. I learned about your little adventure in Colombia with Wonder Woman and Superman. You stopped my shipment of guns into Metropolis and Gotham. 

“I was very unhappy when I heard about it. I had great plans for those guns. I was going to destroy my enemies, bring them to their knees and take over Gotham. Now, though, I’ll have to make do with making you suffer instead and when I’m done with you I’m going after Wonder Woman. Diana has something that I want…that I must have and no one is going to get in the way of getting my hands on him, especially not that Amazon whore.”

Batman gritted his teeth as she spoke about his wife, but refused to respond to her. He couldn’t give away his feelings for Diana for fear of connecting them back to Bruce Wayne. He would protect his family with his life if necessary. 

Nothing in this world meant more to him than his family. Now that he finally had one…had everything that he thought he’d never have or even deserved, he was going to do absolutely everything in his power to protect it and keep them safe no matter the cost.

“No answer?” she prompted him, running the tip of the blade under his chin, but not quite deep enough to cut him…yet. “Finally beaten and you have nothing to say?”

Batman turned his head to his left, the slits of his cowl narrowing dangerously as his lips curled into a derisive sneer. “You’re a fool if you think you’ve won.”

“Let’s see,” Sienna coyly responded, tapping her bottom lip with her forefinger. “You’re chained to a chair and I’m standing here with a knife ready to slit your miserable throat. I’m not sure how you see that as me being a fool.”

“Would you stop toying with him and just kill him already?”

Two-Face’s voice reverberated throughout the large warehouse as he approached, flipping his coin as he came to a stop beside Sienna. Andres Rojas was next to him along with Cedro and at least a dozen of Two-Face’s men to ensure Batman died tonight. 

“Batman is mine to do with as I please,” Sienna spat out, furious with the interruption. The tip of her knife’s blade sliced along his jaw, drawing a thin line of blood. “You’ve got your money. Why are you are still here?”

“I’m waiting to see the great Batman meet his end,” Two-Face snapped. “I want to rip that cowl off his head and look into the dead face of the man who has been tormenting me all of these years.”

Batman turned to look at Two-Face standing to his right. “A partnership with Sienna? You usually like to run things your own way.”

“Let’s just say that we share a mutual need to see Penguin dead,” Dent retorted.

“Penguin is still alive,” Batman evenly pointed out. 

Two-Face’s dark eyes gleamed with the volatile duplicity within vying for control of his sanity. “Don’t worry about Penguin. He’ll be right behind you on the way to the morgue.”

The corners of Batman’s lips curled in mild amusement, knowing he had them right where he wanted them. “Sienna is using you and you can’t even see it.”

“Shut up,” Sienna seethed as she turned towards the Dark Knight, her knife’s blade imbedding deep in his shoulder just below his collarbone.

Batman gritted his teeth against the pain that instantly stole his breath away, refusing to give her any satisfaction as blood began to seep from the wound and trickle down his chest. “Always have to control everyone around you including Two-Face…don’t you, Sienna?”

Sienna’s chest was heaving now with the heat of her fury, her knuckles turning white with the death-grip she had on the knife in her hand. “I told you to shut up!”

“Does Two-Face jump every time you bark orders?” Batman questioned her.

“I jump for no one!” Two-Face barked, his coin gripped tightly in his fist. “I’m a paid partner in this operation.”

“I brought him in to help us eliminate Penguin,” Andres interjected.

Batman stared directly at Two-Face, ignoring Rojas completely. “So now you’re someone’s lapdog? My how the mighty have fallen.”

“I am no one’s lapdog!” Two-Face heatedly exclaimed, taking a menacing step forward. His already disfigured face contorted even further as he contemplated taking Batman out himself, his hand reaching for his gun.

“Stay back,” Sienna heatedly ordered him, pointing her knife at the disfigured man. “This is my victory, not yours. I will be the one to kill Batman.”

“You’re just as much Sienna’s lapdog as those other two standing beside you,” Batman continued to bait Two-Face as he nodded towards Cedro and Rojas standing behind Sienna.

It was Andres’s turn to become incensed, his fists curling at his sides. “We are equal partners,” Rojas heatedly maintained. “I answer to no one but myself.”

“You’re just as much a lapdog as Two-Face is,” Batman countered. “She has all of you by the—”

“I’m going to enjoy making you pay for putting my cousin Santiago away,” Andres bit out.

“Only if Sienna lets you,” Batman shot back.

“Enough!” Sienna suddenly yelled. “Don’t you see what he’s doing? He’s trying to divide us!”

“From what I can tell, you were never truly united.”

Everyone froze at the unexpected voice that came from behind them. They turned to find Penguin standing several yards behind them along with an army of his henchmen. “Penguin,” Sienna seethed, a renewed wave of rage rising up and threatening to steal her breath. “What are you doing here?”

“My partner informed me that Batman had been captured,” he smugly revealed. “I came to share in the festivities of Batman’s demise.”

“Your partner?” she sneered, stunned by the unexpected news.

A smirk slowly spread across Andres’s face as he made his way to Penguin, revealing his surreptitious association. “Sorry, Sienna,” he said with a shrug as he came to a stop beside his partner, pausing to light a cigar. “He recruited me after he discovered that I was working with you.”

“How could you betray me like this?” she seethed, her body nearly trembling.

“He paid more,” he simply replied.

“So you were behind the attack on me?” Sienna demanded to know.

“It was so easy to arrange with the way that you so arrogantly paraded around Gotham,” Rojas retorted.

Sienna could hardly believe what she was hearing. Her own partner had stabbed her in the back. “I’m going to cut your heart out,” she hissed.

Laughter escaped Penguin’s lips as he witnessed the stunned expressions on his enemies’ faces, taking a long puff on his cigarette. “Admit it,” Cobblepot mocked her. “You are no match for me, little girl, and you are definitely no Falcone. Your father Carmine would roll over in his grave with the disaster you have made of his empire.”

“I will enjoy gutting both you and Andres,” Sienna spat out. “Cedro!”

Cedro immediately charged towards Rojas, Two-Face pulling his gun and aiming it directly at Penguin. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for far too long.”

The Penguin opened up his umbrella, pointing it at Two-Face. “The feeling’s mutual.”

Sienna turned on Batman, her green eyes twin flames of wrath. “I’m going to enjoy killing you first.”

“Many have tried,” he growled, his arms unexpectedly coming up in front of him in a flash as the knife’s blade came down at him. The blade was stopped by the scallops of his gauntlet, taking her completely by surprise.

“How did you get free?” she demanded to know as he shoved her back.

Batman didn’t have a chance to answer her as glass shattered all around them, raining down from above. Shards of glass flew in every direction as everyone dove for cover. Robin and Red Hood came in from the left, Batgirl and Nightwing from the right and Batwoman from above just like Dick had planned.

The corners of Batman’s lips curled slightly with the sight of his family’s appearance and yet he would have liked to have ended this before their arrival. He used the momentarily distraction to his advantage, swiftly picking the locks on the chains around his ankles with a pick he kept hidden in his gauntlet.

Sienna felt the situation swiftly spiraling out of her control, her dreams about to go up in flames. “Don’t let any of them escape! I want them all dead!”

Batwoman released the breath she’d been holding as she spotted Batman breaking free from his restraints. She was more than relieved to find him alive. It allowed her to focus her attention now on the woman who had caused far too much trouble.

An all out war broke out as Two-Face’s men faced off against Penguin’s thugs, Sienna’s henchmen pouring into the room and trying to stop Batman’s team. Nightwing and Batgirl methodically worked their way through the chaos, dodging swings and delivering bone-shattering strikes. Robin wielded his battle staff with impressive skill, blocking blows and taking the legs of his attacker out from under him before finishing him off with a kick to the jaw.

Pulling a handful of Batbombs from his utility belt, Robin threw them at the feet of a couple of men charging after Red Hood who was swapping blows with a large man a couple of inches shorter than Cedro. Red Hood delivered a brutal right hook that caused the beast of a man to stumble backwards and giving him the opening that he needed.

He pulled his handgun, pointing it directly at his opponent. “You’re going down.”

An electrified bola unexpectedly wrapped around the large man, causing him to crumble to the ground. Red Hood turned to look at Robin, a scowl on his face. “No killing,” Robin darkly reminded him, his voice low so only Jason could hear him. “I want to get to know my brother.”

Red Hood reluctantly nodded his head in acknowledgement, turning to take on the next foe. “Fine,” he grudgingly agreed, “but let’s get out of this mess first.”

Nightwing steeled himself against the sharp pain in his ribs and chest, his escrima stick slamming into a thug’s side as the other connected with his knee. Batgirl followed up with a bone-rattling kick to his chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Donna hated not being able to use her full powers, but she knew it was more than necessary. She didn’t rest for long, swiftly moving onto the next one while still keeping an eye on her fiancé. She was worried about him being in a fight as dangerous as this one, praying they could end this as quickly as possible so she could get him out of here and back to the manor.

A crowbar seemed to appear out of nowhere, slamming into her back and dropping her to her knees. Nightwing rushed to her rescue, knocking the weapon out of the henchmen’s hands before he could smash her over the head with it.

Batgirl quickly recovered, however, her fist coming up and connecting with his jaw as she leapt to her feet. “Are you okay?” Nightwing asked.

“Nothing you can’t fix,” she flirted with a grin, ignoring the throbbing pain.

Nightwing could only shake his head in amazement as they continued to fight in perfect sync with each other. He ducked his head in an attempt to avoid a blow that would’ve knocked him senseless, brandishing his escrima sticks and forcing his opponent back a couple of steps. Massive arms wrapped around him, attempting a choke hold on him. The man quickly released Nightwing when Batgirl unexpectedly jumped him from behind.

“Oh no you don’t!” she growled, executing a full nelson and opening the man up for Nightwing to finish off.

Nightwing followed with a series of kicks and hits that had the man staggering, Batgirl leaping off just before he hit the ground. They didn’t have time to enjoy their skillful victory as several more rushed them, coming to their friend’s aid. 

“Come out of hiding, Penguin!” Two-Face bellowed, pointing his gun at several large cargo containers waiting to be shipped out. “It’s time we settled this once and for all!”

From between two containers, Penguin pointed the end of his umbrella at his enemy, determined to end him before saving his tail from the all out war that had erupted in the warehouse. His answer to his nemesis was a hail of bullets that forced Two-Face to dive behind another cargo container for cover.

Dent cursed under his breath, breathing hard as he checked his ammunition before firing back. Tonight had not gone at all like he’d planned. Batman was supposed to be dead right now along with Rojas and Falcone while he walked away with all the money. Penguin’s appearance had definitely not been part of the plan, but, now that he was here, he was more than ready to finish him off.

He quickly glanced around him at the fierce battle being waged right here in Falcone’s warehouse, bullets flying between exchanging blows. Unconscious bodies littered the floor, taken out either by each other or the Batclan. He was swiftly losing henchmen, his numbers dwindling rapidly. He was going to have to make his move soon or risk being captured. He was not about to go back to Arkham any time soon.

Batman had his sights set on one person at that moment—Andres Rojas. He spotted the Colombian gun-smuggler taking refuge behind some crates, staying away from the action and yet not attempting to escape just yet. There had to be a reason why he was staying in the midst of this insanity instead of trying to save his own skin.

He systematically worked his way towards the unsuspecting man, trading blows with several thugs and wining despite the fact he didn’t have his utility belt. Finishing off one of Sienna’s men, Batman turned in time to see his wife removing her utility belt and tossing it to him.

“Take it,” she ordered him. “I’ll be fine.”

He grudgingly nodded, reluctant to take it, but knowing it wasn’t any use arguing with her. He also knew that she had a score to reconcile with Sienna, one that would be settled with her fists and not the use of any Bat gadgets. Still, he couldn’t help wishing that she would’ve kept it just in case.

Strapping the belt across his chest like a chain of bullets, he stealthily made his way towards Rojas. He had a hunch this was exactly how Rojas liked to play things…how he truly was—a slimy snake who was as dirty as all of them, but liked to maintain an appearance of innocent detachment.

Even though he hadn’t physically immersed himself in the battle playing out around them, there was absolutely nothing innocent about Andres Rojas. He had come across so suave and charming, but, underneath it all, he was just like all the other vile scum that polluted Gotham with its corruption. The fact that he’d had his filthy hands on his wife only heated his already boiling blood even further.

Rojas turned to notice the Dark Knight of Gotham stalking directly towards him. He began backing away from him, pulling a gun and pointing it at Batman. “Stay back,” he threatened him.

A batarang seemingly appearing out of nowhere knocked the gun from his hand, causing him to shrink back from the imposing dark figure looming over him like the Grim Reaper himself. Batman reached out and grabbed him by the front of his jacket, hauling him up onto his feet. 

He pulled him in close, their noses nearly touching. “I have a score to settle with you,” Batman growled something dark and utterly terrifying that nearly had Rojas trembling with fear.

Andres forced himself to remain calm, tamping down on the tremor of fear that rippled through him. His dark eyes narrowed as he forced his anger to the surface to replace his fear. He would not cower in fear nor would he go down without a fight.

“I’m the one with a score to settle with you for putting my cousin in prison,” Rojas threatened him. “He has a wife and four small children he left to fend for themselves because of you.”

“If you hadn’t gotten him involved in your illegal gun-running, he wouldn’t be in prison right now,” Batman maintained, shoving him away with unmistakable disgust. “I’d be more than happy to send your sorry ass back to Colombia so you two can keep each other company in prison, but you have crimes to answer for here in Gotham.”

“You won’t take me,” Rojas snarled.

Batman’s fist connected with Rojas’s face a second later, dropping the man to the ground. “I want to try that again,” he hissed.

Rojas attempted to get up, but his world was spinning as blood poured from his broken nose. He swung a disoriented fist at Batman only to receive only another punch that caused his entire world to go black. Bruce would’ve like to have continued to pour out his anger on this man for the pain that he had inflicted, but he had other criminals he needed to capture tonight.

Turning, he spotted Diana cornering a furious Sienna Falcone who still had her knife gripped tightly in her hand. He was more than happy to allow Diana this moment of sweet triumph as he turned his attention to Penguin and Two-Face, ignoring the way his shoulder throbbed relentlessly. He was more than determined to make sure this entire nightmare ended tonight.

Diana circled her prey with a smirk on her lips, her passionate warrior spirit as well as the impending victory causing her heart to pound. This was what she had trained all her life for, what made the blood in her veins sing with pleasure—crushing evil and delivering justice.

It was a passion that she and Bruce equally shared, something that had initially drawn them to each other. A deep love had been born out of that great respect, an unbreakable bond that had only grown stronger over time.

“I’m not going to let you take everything that I’ve worked so hard for…what I deserve,” Sienna spat out with pure venom lacing her voice. “I’m so close to getting everything that I’ve dreamed of. I’m not going to lose it all now because of you.”

Batwoman’s smirk only deepened as she waited for her opponent to make her move. “What have you got?” Diana incredulously asked. “You’ve got thing. You’re done, Sienna. It’s over.”

“I will fight with my last breath if I have to,” she ground out lunging at the Gotham heroine.

Diana blocked her swing with her left arm, punching her with her right. Sienna stumbled back for a moment, licking away the blood that trickled from the corner of her mouth. With a scream of rage, she attacked again, Diana rolling to her right before coming up into a crouched position. She quickly leapt at Sienna, knocking her to the ground and the knife from her hand. Straddling her, she glared down at the woman who had tried to destroy her marriage.

“You know I almost feel sorry for you, Sienna,” Batwoman deeply rasped in order to disguise her voice, her glare darkening with the anger that pounded through her. “You have a deluded need to control and possess everything and everyone. You could’ve made a good life here for yourself in Gotham, but you made the wrong choices and now you’re going to jail.”

“Not if I can help it,” Sienna seethed, pulling out a hidden knife and plunging it in Diana’s thigh.

Diana angrily yanked the knife out of her leg and tossed it aside before her fist connected with Sienna’s jaw, knocking the woman senseless. Before Diana could draw her fist back to hit her again, large muscular arms grabbed her from behind and hauled her off Sienna who was struggling to come around from the teeth-rattling punch.

Diana cried out in pain as an electrical current unlike anything that she’d ever felt before shot through her body like hundreds of bolts of lightning. She fought against the overwhelming pull of blackness that began to creep into her peripheral vision, attempting to enclose around her like a powerful fist.

Her heart was nearly hammering out of her chest as she slammed her head back into Cedro’s face, using every ounce of gods-given strength that she possessed in order to break free. Cedro stumbled back from the blow, but refused to release his grip on her.

Her vision began to blur as another wave of electricity lanced through her, causing her to cry out in pain. She could just barely make out Sienna stumbling to her feet, her hand holding her jaw and hatred burning in her green eyes. Picking up the knife she’d dropped, Sienna began to stalk straight towards Batwoman, her arm raised and prepared to finish her off this time.

Diana struggled to breathe, her ribs aching from Cedro’s crushing grip as Sienna drew closer. She prepared to raise her leg, ready to give Sienna a heeled boot to the face to stop her when shots rang out. Sienna’s eyes widened in shock as she slowly looked down at the blood pouring from the wound in her chest.

Cedro’s grip unexpectedly loosened, allowing Diana to fall to her hands and knees on the ground. She turned her head to find Cedro lying dead on the ground, a hole in his head and his lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. She turned to Sienna who was now lying on the floor several feet away from her.

Struggling to regain her strength, Batwoman looked around to spot Red Hood firing his guns and dropping henchmen left and right. She prayed that he wasn’t the one who had killed Cedro or shot Sienna. Bruce would never forgive him if that was the case.

“Are you all right?”

The unexpected feel of his hand on her back caused an instantaneous sensation of peace to drift through her. She looked up into the cowled face of her husband, his hands moving to cradle her face. “I will be…now that you’re safe,” she softly replied. “Go get Penguin and Two-Face. I’m fine.”

Batman had an unmistakable look of uncertainty on his face, but he ultimately listened to her. “Stay here,” he ordered her before taking off after Two-Face who was shooting up a storm from behind a couple of cargo containers.

Diana looked over at Sienna who was barely alive, her breathing ragged as the life slowly drained from her body. Diana crawled over to her, her hand reaching out to press on the chest wound in a futile attempt to stop the profuse bleeding.

“I…I was going to make…my father proud of me…” Sienna murmured, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. “He was finally…going to claim me…as his daughter.”

“Hang on, Sienna,” Batwoman told her. “You’re strong. You can fight this.”

“I am a Falcone…even if he never claimed me,” she muttered with a dazed expression, staring at Batwoman. It was as if she was looking right through her, seeing her but not. “I…I need to…tell Bruce I love him. He should be with me…not her.”

Diana knew it was useless to argue with this woman, futile to point out that Bruce would never love her or belong to her. The woman was delusional…dying. She found it difficult to hold onto her fury and hatred for this woman, her compassion surpassing the pain that Sienna had caused them.

She would not allow Sienna to win in death, willingly choosing to release the resentment and fury that this soulless woman had propagated. Holding onto her wrath would only cause ugly bitterness to fester inside of her, suffocating her spirit and crushing her soul. She refused to allow that to happen.

“Shhh, don’t talk,” Diana said. “Save your strength.”

“Do you think…if things had been different…he would’ve loved me…instead of her?” Sienna asked between shuddering gasps for breath.

“Anything is possible,” Batwoman softly murmured, looking away from her to watch as her husband knocked the gun out of Two-Face’s hand before attacking him with a fierce vengeance.

It was mesmerizing as she watched Batman fight, almost like a graceful dance between justice and evil. He was the epitome of precision and skill, a true warrior at heart and he belonged to her. She hated even considering the possibility of him belonging to another. It caused a thick knot to fill her throat, clogging her airway and stealing her breath. Hera, she loved him so much it hurt.

She turned her attention to the dying woman, the blood seeping out between her gauntleted fingers. Sienna stared at her as she drew a shuddering breath, her entire body practically seizing up before it slowly escaped parted lips that would never speak again. 

Diana knew that it was all finally over.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**_Gotham; June 26th, 03:53 EST_ **

Batman straightened up with a subtle groan after restraining the last of the hired thugs, pausing to look at the horrific scene that spread out before him. So much needless violence and death…devastation that they had caused. Despite all that, he couldn’t deny the feeling of relief that filled him.

He made a quick assessment, making sure that his team was safe and that everyone had managed to come through the brawl intact for the most part. Nightwing was holding his ribs; Donna, dressed in a modified version of Barbara’s old Batgirl uniform, had her arm around his waist for support. Red Hood was holstering his guns much to Bruce’s extreme dismay, but appeared unharmed for the most part. Robin was rubbing his right shoulder as he made his way to Jason, a scowl on his face, but seemed to be all right.

The nightmare was finally over.

His worried gaze settled on his wife who was placing a tarp over Cedro and Sienna’s bodies, blood seeping from the wound in her thigh. Even though Sienna had caused so much anguish since her arrival in Gotham, it never should’ve ended like this. Not even she deserved to die. He just hoped that Jason wasn’t the one behind the deaths, but that was something he’d have to deal with later.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder, he made his way towards his wife, the softly spoken words of a Themyscirian prayer reaching his ears. He felt a sense of warmth and love surging through him. Even though her enemy in life, Diana’s compassionate heart knew no bounds even in death.

Bruce found himself longing to hold her in her arms, to be alone with her right now. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, letting her know that he was there whenever she was ready. The police would no doubt be arriving soon and he would rather not be asked questions that he had no answers to yet when it came to Sienna’s and Cedro’s deaths.

Diana turned towards her husband, feeling every single bit of Cedro’s attack. She felt as though she’d gone several rounds with Mongul and Darkseid and lost. Badly. She knew she’d definitely be feeling it for a couple of days. Turning towards Batman, she reined in the overwhelming urge to grab him and kiss him senseless, knowing they couldn’t display any romantic feelings while in uniform.

Batman allowed himself to briefly caress her cheek before his arm quickly dropped to his side, his expression remaining emotionless. “We should leave,” he softly said.

Her lips curved into a frown as she noticed his shoulder, her fingers carefully probing the bloody tear in his uniform top. “Are you all right?”

“I am now,” he reassured her with a curt nod. He turned to face the team that had gathered near them, patiently waiting for their leaders and giving them the moment that they had needed together. “Let’s get back to the cave before the police arrive.”

“Where’s Penguin?” Robin asked, looking around.

“He escaped while I was dealing with Two-Face,” Batman revealed with a dark glower.

“Let’s talk at the cave where there are pain pills and chocolate chip pancakes,” Nightwing suggested, leaning heavily on Batgirl.

“Now that sound awesome,” Robin readily agreed. “I’ll contact the boss and let him know we’re coming in.”

Sirens filled the air as they made a quick exit, leaving a dreadful scene that would need explaining. Diana stayed close to Bruce, refusing to leave his side. Even though it had only been over twenty-eight hours since he’d been taken, it had felt like an eternity to her. She could hardly wait to be skin against skin with him, his firm body wrapped around her in a private cocoon of their own making.

She just needed to feel him and know that he was there…that he was all right. Eternity to hold him and be held by him didn’t seem nearly enough sometimes.

**_Batcave; June 26th, 05:06 EST_ **

Bruce removed his cowl with a sharp gasp, his shoulder screaming in protest as he tossed the mask aside along with his gauntlets. He carefully fingered the large tear in his uniform, inspecting the deep knife wound Sienna had given him. Dried blood had crusted around most of the incision. Fresh blood still oozed from the distal end of the wound, disappearing beneath the Kevlar that covered his chest.

He drew a deep breath in an effort to regain some sort of control over his simmering anger over what had happened at the warehouse, but he was finding it more than difficult. No one should’ve died tonight. It was just so senseless. Every life was valuable no matter if friend or foe, everyone deserving a chance to change and become a better person.

He finally turned to face his team…his family. They were each in various states of injury, most of them minor while others were more serious. Diana made her way towards him, trying her best to hide the slight limp that the stab wound in her thigh had created, but he noticed. He always noticed, especially when it came to her.

“Well, that was a job well done,” Jason announced as he removed his mask, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“You call two people dead and possibly more a job well done?” Bruce angrily snapped, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

Diana instantly grew apprehensive, worried about how Bruce was going to handle this. Tension and adrenaline was still running high despite the fact the fight was over. Now was definitely not the time to get into this with Jason. There was no telling how he would react.

Besides, they still didn’t know for certain if Jason was the one who had killed Sienna and Cedro. Until they had proof, they needed to wait to have this conversation. However, she knew Bruce’s anger and the immense value he placed on all life wouldn’t allow him to wait.

“What are you talking about?” Jason demanded to know as his eyes narrowed, his entire countenance darkening with the unsaid accusation hanging thickly in the air.

“Sienna Falcone and Cedro were both shot and killed tonight,” Bruce revealed, glaring at Jason as the others gathered behind him like a wall.

“And you obviously assumed it was me,” Jason shot back, defiantly crossing his arms against his chest as he squared his shoulders.

“You had your guns out,” Bruce rasped with anger. “You had no business using them.”

“Were you not in the same fight as we were?” Jason growled as he closed the distance between him and Bruce. “It was a freaking warzone in there. Guns were being fired from all over. I only incapacitated. I never went for the kill shot.”

“There are other ways to incapacitate without using a gun,” Bruce growled, his face contorted with righteous rage.

“Look, I promised I wouldn’t kill and I didn’t,” Jason heatedly countered. “I knew this was a mistake. Admit it, Bruce. I’m just the black sheep of the family. I’ll never be truly accepted or trusted.”

“That’s not true,” Bruce spat out.

“I’m just a disgraceful black mark on the Wayne name,” Jason continued to rant. “The minute Joker damaged and killed me was the minute I was never truly your son.”

“That’s enough, Jason!” Diana sharply intervened, moving closer to Bruce’s side in support of her husband. “No one ever said that. All of you are just as much a part of this family as Nicholas and Kaia.”

Jason sulked, angry that he’d been singled-out and blamed for something he never did. “I promised I wouldn’t kill and I didn’t.”

“And when I said no guns, I meant no guns,” Bruce ground out, refusing to let this go.

“Two-Face and Penguin were gunning for each other, Bruce,” Tim pointed out in an effort to diffuse the volatile tension that permeated the cave. “It easily could have been one of them.”

Bruce’s jaw clenched tightly like a steel trap, anger still blazing in his eyes. The unexpected feel of Diana’s hand coming to rest on the small of his back provided him the soothing comfort that he needed in that moment. “We’ll discuss this later,” he decided. “Right now, I need to tend to Diana’s leg wound.”

As if on cue, Alfred appeared in the cave, a grim expression gracing his face as if he knew what had been going on down here. His eyes, however, betrayed his relief at seeing his family safe and whole once again. It was a welcome sight for an elderly man who had witnessed first-hand far more pain and suffering than he cared to recount.

“For those not requiring first aid, chocolate chip pancakes and strawberry waffles await you upstairs,” he formally announced. “For those requiring some tending to, I’ve already set out the necessary medical supplies.”

“Now that is definitely something I could use right now,” Tim announced, his hand firmly wrapping around his brother’s arm. “Don’t you agree, Jason?”

Jason glared darkly at Bruce a heartbeat longer than necessary before finally relenting and allowing Tim to pull him away. He angrily threw his red mask on the table, making sure that Bruce knew he was not happy about being accused of something that he didn’t do.

Dick’s injuries were quickly forgotten as thoughts of breakfast became too demanding to ignore. He was helped along by Donna who was more than anxious to eat so she could get Dick upstairs alone in their suite where she could personally attend to him.

“Well, then, I guess that leaves the two of you,” Alfred said with a gleam of affection filling his gaze, his hands clasped before him. “Why am I not surprised?”

“What?” Diana innocently asked as she removed the tie that held her hair back in a ponytail, more than relieved that the confrontation between Bruce and Jason had become any more heated than it had. It was definitely going to take some hard work along a very rocky road to patch this relationship up.

“Oh please, Miss Diana,” Alfred replied with a roll of his eyes. “You two are not only a magnet for each other, but for every danger and injury known to man. Follow me, please.”

Bruce and Diana shared a look before following the British butler to the medical set up in the back of the cave. As much as they would’ve liked to just go straight to the showers and scrub each other clean, they knew it was futile to argue with Alfred. He was the actual person in charge of the family and everyone knew it.

“All right then,” Alfred said as he turned to face the couple. “Who is first?”

“Bruce.”

“Diana.”

Both turned to glare at the other, clearly refusing to back down. “She was stabbed in the leg,” Bruce growled, folding his arms against his chest and trying his best to stifle the grimace that the movement had created.

“He was stabbed in the chest,” Diana revealed with narrowed eyes locked on her husband.

“You two are positively insufferable,” Alfred retorted with exasperation. “Master Bruce, since you do not possess special healing abilities, I’ll start with you first.”

Diana smirked at her scowling husband, giving him a firm push forward on the back to get him moving forward. She heard him curse under his breath as he struggled to remove the top part of his uniform. Diana eagerly came to his rescue, tearing it off his chest to save him the effort.

“I think you enjoy that a little too much, Princess,” he said with a menacing tone, but the building lust in his eyes contradicted his annoyance as he stared her down.

“It’s not as if you don’t own dozens of uniforms,” she reminded him, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Diana pretended not to be affected by the sight of him sitting on the medical table staring at her without a shirt on, the chiseled contours of his chest beckoning her. While the wound looked bad, the rest of him was still absolute perfection in spite of or because of his numerous scars. She was itching to get him alone so she could get her hands on him.

Sitting on the medical bed, Bruce couldn’t help but smirk at her as Alfred began to clean the wound despite the anger that still lingered inside of him. He could tell that she was being affected by the sight of him and it only managed to turn him on. Being away from her and not knowing what had happened to her had been torture in the worst way.

After several long minutes, Alfred finally finished stitching and bandaging his wound. “All right, Miss Diana,” he said. “I believe it’s your turn now.”

“Why don’t you go upstairs and check on the others, make sure everyone is behaving,” Bruce told him, his eyes never leaving her as he spoke. “I’ll take care of her myself.”

“As you wish, sir,” Alfred replied with a knowing smile. “I’ll be sure to save you both some breakfast.”

Diana made her way to Bruce still sitting on the medical bed, thankful they were finally alone. She fell into his arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she tightened her hold on him. Bruce pressed his face into her raven hair, breathing in the intoxicating scent that was just so her.

“I missed you,” he murmured into her hair, closing his eyes and savoring the feel of her in his arms once more, the sensual trail her fingers were creating against his spine. It never ceased to amaze him how perfectly they fit together—her feminine curves against his muscular frame, two parts of the same whole.

“I was so worried about you,” she confessed, pulling back enough to press kisses along his jaw before finally finding his mouth.

Their kiss was slow and comforting, soothing away the edges of frayed nerves and creating in its place a sense of peace. The need for air became too demanding to ignore, forcing the lovers apart. Bruce nuzzled his nose against hers, refusing to let go of her any time soon.

“I saw what you did with Sienna…and I love you even more for it,” he softly said, his warm breath mingling with hers as he caressed her cheek with his lips.

“She was a horrible woman, but she was also a human being,” she confessed, releasing a sigh. “I can’t help wondering how different her life might have been had she not found out who her father was.”

“We’ll never know, but at least I won’t have to worry about her coming after you or our family anymore,” he replied.

Diana pulled back to look into his eyes, worry veiling her face. “Do you really think Jason shot her and Cedro?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Bruce admitted with a shake of his head. “I hope not, but it doesn’t look good. I saw him holstering his guns so I know he was using them. If he saw Cedro attacking you, he might have reacted.”

“He’s innocent until proven otherwise, Bruce,” she reminded him. “We can’t forget that.”

“I know,” he agreed, his eyes falling closed. “I just really want him back in our family again, but I can’t abide by him killing. I won’t tolerate it, Diana. It goes against everything that I believe in…everything that I’ve fought so long and hard for.”

She pulled back to cradle his face in her hands, forcing him to open his eyes and look at her. “It’ll be all right, Bruce,” she gently reassured him, her thumbs caressing his cheekbones. “We’ll get through this together. Right now, I just want to enjoy the fact that you’re home with us where you belong.”

“Until I can examine the evidence, I guess there’s not much we can do,” he decided as he began to lose himself in the blueness of her eyes and the love for him that he found there. “I just want to see Nicholas and Kaia and then fall asleep with you in my arms.”

“I love the sound of that,” she replied, sighing wearily as another thought occurred to her. “I should probably let Kal know that you’re back safely. It took a lot of convincing to keep him from flying straight here to look for you himself.”

“Please do before he shows up here,” Bruce replied with a frown, reluctantly releasing his hold on her. “First, though, I need to stitch up your leg.”

“I’d rather be in bed with you,” she told him as her soft lips brushed against his, her tongue sneaking out to tease his bottom lip in demonstration of what was to come.

“No arguments, Princess,” he sternly said, his eyebrows knitted with determination despite her siren’s call that seemed to resonate straight to his very soul.

She huffed her annoyance only to groan for a different reason as Bruce’s hands found her hips. Hopping off the medical bed, he helped her remove first one boot and then the other before slowly removing her uniform pants, being mindful of the stab wound in her thigh. She teasingly ran her fingers along his collarbone as he lifted her onto the medical table, his attention focusing on her injury despite the tantalizing feel of her fingers caressing him.

“Diana, this is really deep. It’s a wonder she didn’t hit bone,” he muttered in irritation, a scowl forming on his face. He hated to see her hurt no matter the extent of the injury. “You need stitches…and stop trying to distract me.”

Diana’s lips curled at the corners, tilting her head so she could trail wet kisses along his shoulder. The things that Sienna had said as she had died had rattled her more than she cared to admit, far more than her Amazonian pride wanted to think about. She needed to know and to feel the heat of Bruce’s passion for her, his love for her that she knew lived in his soul.

“Can’t I welcome you home?” she innocently asked, her fingers tracing the scars on his chest as her lips continued to blaze an enticing path from his shoulder to his throat.

“Yes, as soon as I finish tending to your wound,” he replied, his voice far huskier than he had intended it to sound. He swallowed hard, forcing himself to concentrate as he began to stitch her wound closed.

She began to nibble and suck on his neck, her fingers repeatedly tracing the edge of his uniform pants and the dip of the muscles that disappeared beneath the black material. She felt him tremble, knowing he was growing closer to just giving in to what she knew they both wanted and needed right now. She needed to feel him alive and safe with her.

Her fingers teasingly slipped beneath the seam of his uniform pants, trailing over the course hair she found there. Bruce drew a shuddering breath, perspiration beginning to form on his brow as he continued to tend to her wound. He gritted his teeth, refusing to give in to her tortuous pleasure or the intense need that was settling low in his pelvis.

He wanted her more than his next breath, but he needed to know that she would to be all right first. He was growing lightheaded as she sucked on his earlobe, her breath hot against his neck as her hand found him hard and ready. He knew he was a goner as she began to murmur low and sultry in his ear about the things she was going to do to him once they were in their bedroom.

He cursed under his breath, a deep growl rising up from his chest as he lifted his head and kissed her with a heated desire that she felt clear to her toes. Breaking the kiss, Bruce breathed in some much needed air, his mouth hovering so tantalizingly close to hers as if teasing her with what she wanted. His fingers threaded through her silky hair, his hands cradling the back of her head as he began to kiss her with a fervor that she easily matched.

Close wasn’t close enough as he pulled back long enough to remove her uniform top. She returned the favor by slipping his uniform pants down past his hips, freeing his straining member from its protective confines. His mouth connected with hers once more with a mutual hunger as his hands worked to remove her bra.

Diana gasped sharply as he stroked her through her panties, her head falling back and a throaty moan filling the air that was already charged with such intense sexual desire it was almost suffocating. She grasped his muscular arms, holding onto him as he drove her pleasure higher.

She leaned in closer, her lips ghosting along his jaw to his ear. “I need you,” she breathlessly pleaded for him. “I need to feel you inside of me.”

The seductive rasp of her voice coupled with her vocal desire for him nearly sent him over the edge right there. Before Diana could draw her next breath, Bruce removed her panties, tossing them over his shoulder to land on the floor somewhere along with the other pieces of their now forgotten uniform.

She lifted her legs, ignoring the pain in her thigh from the stab wound. He gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the medical table, tilting her pelvis towards him as she pressed her knees against his ribs. His right hand slipped around to her low back, bracing her as he entered her in one deep thrust that had her crying out in pleasure with the sweet intrusion. 

Her toes curled with the long-desired union, her eyelids fluttering closed as she savored the connection with her husband. Bruce paused after fully sheathing himself inside of her, his forehead coming to rest against hers as he held her close to him.

“Thank you for coming to my rescue,” he softly said, brushing his lips against her cheek before finding her bottom lip once more.

“You didn’t need rescuing…did you?” she asked, her fingers trailing up and down his spine as she hooked her ankles behind his back.

“No, not really,” he admitted with a soft smile, loving the feel of her long legs wrapped so securely around his waist. “But I’m glad you were there.”

“Me too,” she agreed as she stared at him with blue eyes dark with desire for him.

“I love you,” he whispered, his breathing growing ragged with the overwhelming need to move deep within her. As badly as he wanted to take her, he wanted to savor this initial connection with her for as long as possible.

“Welcome home,” she murmured with a loving smile, tilting her head to kiss the tip of his nose.

She clenched her internal walls around him in an effort to get him to move, causing his eyes to fall closed and his body to shudder with pure ecstasy. He began moving his hips, showing her what words just didn’t seem enough to convey to her. Saying ‘I love you’ never seemed adequate enough to express what it was that he truly felt for this woman in his arms.

Diana clung to him as he thrust deep inside of her, squirming with each penetrating stroke. Bruce grunted with the incredible sensations spiking through him as she began to writhe against him, her hips grinding against his groin and pushing him that much closer to the edge as they rocked together.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long this round, but he would definitely make it up to her when they finally made it up to their bedroom. Right now, he just wanted to feel her coming against him, hear her cry his name as she came undone around him. No matter how often they made love, it never seemed to be enough to him, leaving him craving more with her.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she found her release, only to be propelled into a second one as he pumped into a few more times before finding his own release deep inside of her. His forehead came to rest on her shoulder, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his skin as he struggled to catch his breath.

She stroked his neck and back, her own body boneless and trembling from the intensity of her climax. “I love you,” she murmured breathlessly in his ear, brushing her lips against his cheek.

He finally lifted his head, turning to capture her lips in a deep kiss as he held her firmly against him. He refused to release her and she was in no hurry to let him leave her body. “Not as much as I love you,” he lightly teased as he caressed her soft skin.

“Want to bet?” she asked with a soft smirk on her lips.

“Why don’t you prove it in the shower instead?” he suggested, lifting her up off the table as he supported her backside with his hands.

She kissed along his neck as he carried her to the shower, one hand finding the knob to turn the water on. Hot water cascaded over the couple as they continued to kiss and comfort, fondle and reassure one another of their presence and love.

Bruce’s hands moved to cradle her head as he kissed her, his tongue tangling with hers as he backed her up against the wall of the shower. “What did Sienna say to you?” he breathlessly asked between kisses.

“What?” she asked, confused by his question.

“Sienna said something that upset you,” he knowingly pressed as he kissed along her throat as his hands paid special attention to her breasts.

“It’s nothing,” she claimed, her head tilted back in ecstasy. She was rapidly losing the ability to form coherent thoughts let alone sentences.

Bruce lifted his head from her chest, looking her in the eye for the answer to his question. “Did she say something about her and me?”

Diana averted her eyes, not wanting to think about her right now…not while they were making love in the shower. She knew, though, he wouldn’t let it go until she’d answered him. “She told me to tell you that she loves you and then she asked me if I thought you would have loved her instead of me if things had been different.”

“Diana, you’re the only one that I love,” he reassured her, his hand moving to cup the side of her face.

“I know,” she softly replied, pulling him more firmly against her and pinning her securely between the wall and his hard body. “I just couldn’t help thinking that if things had been different, we might not never have been. I wouldn’t be your wife…our children…”

Her voice abruptly broke off with the sob that stuck in her throat. His eyes fell closed as his forehead came to rest against hers. “If I had to choose all over again, I’d still choose you,” he told her with a gentleness that surprised her. “It’s always been you, Princess. Ever since I met you, it’s been you and no one else in my heart. I was just a coward to admit it for so long.”

“I…I just can’t bear the thought of you loving someone else…another woman having your children and being your lover,” she confessed as tears glistened in her eyes.

“I feel the same about you,” he admitted, kissing her softly. “Good thing that will never happen.”

“It better not,” she stated, glaring at her husband. “I will hunt you down and make you wish you’d never been born.”

Bruce chuckled softly before grinding his hips against her, making sure she felt how much he still wanted her. “Feel that, Princess?” he huskily questioned her. “That’s what you do to me just by existing. I don’t want to live my life if you’re not in it.”

“Good because next time you decide to make a woman think that you’re falling for her in order to find out what she’s planning, I’ll castrate you and then I’ll kill you,” she threatened him.

Bruce grunted as she clamped down on him, her legs tightly squeezing his waist. “Dually noted,” he managed to grunt with a strangled breath.

Diana smiled as she brushed wet black strands of hair from his face, her lips finding his in a heated kiss which he readily returned. Sienna and all the pain she had caused, Andres and the jealousy he had created was all forgotten as they began to make love again.

**_Wayne Manor; June 26th, 07:58 EST_ **

Bruce and Diana entered the manor holding hands and still basking in the afterglow of their love making. They went to the kitchen to find it empty, the breakfast dishes all cleared away save for a plate filled with pastries.

Snatching a couple of bagels, the couple made their way to the entertainment room to find Alfred playing with Nicholas. “Daddy!” the little boy cried, running towards his father and throwing himself into Bruce’s waiting arms.

“Hey, little man,” he lovingly greeted him, kissing him on top of the head. “I’ve missed you.”

“Where you go, daddy?” he asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

“I just had to go away for business, but I’m home now,” he told him, rubbing his back. “I’m going to get some sleep, but I’ll play with you and Kaia this afternoon.”

“We play Egos?”

“Yes, we can play with Legos,” he agreed with an affection smile before setting him back down, finally noticing the fort. “What’s up the blankets?”

“Pappoús built them a blanket fort while you were gone to distract them from your absence,” Diana revealed, her blue eyes sparkling with adoration for the elder man.

“I never got to build a blanket fort when I was a kid,” Bruce grumbled.

“You were too busy giving me heart attacks by jumping off furniture and sliding down the handrail of the staircase,” Alfred pointed out.

“Hera, Alfred,” Diana muttered with a groan. “Don’t give the children any ideas.”

“Where is everyone?” Bruce asked, mostly wondering what happened to Jason.

“Master Timothy, Master Richard, and Miss Donna all retired to their rooms and Master Jason went home,” Alfred revealed.

“Is Kaia still sleeping?” Diana questioned him.

“I’m afraid so,” he revealed. “Little Miss Kaia wasn’t too keen on going to bed last night. I believe she finally gave up the battle against sleep around midnight.”

Diana groaned, rubbing her forehead. “I’m so sorry, Alfred,” she replied. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with that girl.”

“She’s as stubborn as her mother,” Bruce decided with a chuckle.

“Her father,” Diana corrected with a frown.

“I believe Miss Kaia has received a healthy dose of obstinacy from both of her parents,” Alfred clarified. “Why don’t you two retire to your room and I will see to the children while you sleep.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Diana said. “I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

“Well, thank goodness you’ll never have to find out,” Alfred responded with a warm smile. “Now scoot, you two. Master Nicholas and I have plans to expand our fort.”

“Have fun,” Diana told them, taking Bruce’s hand and leading him from the room.

“As soon as I get the police and autopsy reports, I’ll go talk to Jason,” Bruce informed her as they made their way upstairs, eating their bagels.

“I’ll go with you if you want me to,” she offered, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

“Thank you, but it’s something I need to do myself, Princess,” he replied as they entered their bedroom.

“I understand,” she assured him. “I’ll be here for you when you come home.”

Bruce leaned in and kissed her deeply, running his fingers through her raven hair. “I know,” he replied with a sigh. “It’s my fault Jason is like this and I need to be the one to fix it.”

“It’s not your fault, Bruce,” she told her, “but I’m proud of you for trying to repair things with him. I know how difficult it is for you.”

“I haven’t done anything yet,” he pointed out.

“You’ll reach him, Bruce,” she encouraged him. “I know you will.”

Bruce pulled her into his arms as they laid down, pressing his chest against her back as his leg hooked over hers. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Diana.”

“Thank goodness you’ll never have to find out,” she lightly teased him as they both drifted off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_**Gotham; June 28th, 01:37 EST** _

Batman stood perched on the roof of a building, his right boot propped up on the ledge near a familiar headless gargoyle. He smiled to himself as he briefly glanced at it. This was one of his favorite spots in all of Gotham to patrol, not only because of its vantage point but because of the fond memories that it always awakened.

Diana’s fiery spirit had never been more evident than it had been in that moment when she had abruptly crushed the gargoyle’s head in an attempt to prove him and his foolish reasons for not dating completely absurd. He should have known right then and there he wasn’t going to stand a chance against her iron will and the intense attraction that she had aroused within him long ago.

His forearm came to rest on his knee as he stared down at the streets below, watching and waiting. It had been a rather quiet night so far, one that he readily welcomed. With Sienna’s death and Rojas’s arrest, the underground fight club had been completely shut down, ending the nightmare that had plagued his city since its induction. 

They’d discovered Sienna’s plans for expansion of her illegal fight club into Blüdhaven and Metropolis as well as several other illegal schemes that had been in the works. It had only been a matter of time before Sienna had fully resurrected the Falcone Empire, bringing it back to the strength and fame of years gone by. 

The fact that she and Rojas had recruited Two-Face to help them was still something that puzzled him. It wasn’t like Dent to work for anyone. He assumed the looming promise of Penguin’s demise had led him to the partnership that had ultimately crumbled into dust.

Rojas’s duplicity had certainly shed some much needed light on the inner workings of his partnership with the daughter of Carmine Falcone. Rojas had refused to talk when questioned by Gotham police, requesting extradition back to Colombia which had been summarily refused. He needed to answer for his numerous crimes in Gotham before they would let him return to his homeland to answer for his illegal gun-running operation.

It was a great weight off his shoulders now that Sienna Falcone and Andres Rojas were out of commission. Sienna’s death, however, still weighed heavily on him. While he felt nothing but anger and resentment towards the woman who had tried to destroy his marriage and his life, he still felt that he should have been able to do something to prevent her death.

He reached up and tapped his commlink. “Batman to Robin.”

“This is Robin. What can we do for ya, Bats?” Tim responded, his voice laced with amusement.

“Just checking in to see if you two are behaving yourselves,” Batman rasped with his usual menacing grate, but the twitch of amusement at the corner of his lips said something entirely different.

He could hear the faint laughter of his wife in the background, causing him to purse his lips. It was difficult to be annoyed with her when she exuded so much lightness and joy. “We just finished breaking up a robbery,” Robin revealed. “I’m just about to take my partner to patrol Robinson Park next.”

“Good job and she’s _my_ partner,” Batman clarified, his narrowed gaze taking in the street below him as he watched a couple of teenage boys.

“Not tonight,” Tim proudly gloated. “Tonight she’s my partner.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Batman stated. “I’m only loaning her out for the night.”

“Whatever,” Robin replied with a chuckle. “I’ll be sure to tell her you said that.”

A smirk fully formed on Batman’s lips before he summarily erased it before anyone could actually see it. He knew exactly what his wife would have to say to that comment. He just didn’t know how many Greek curses would accompany the response and if it included any physical retaliation. Riling his princess had become his favorite pastime long before they’d ever started dating.

“Whoa!” Robin’s voice filled his ear. “She did not like that one bit. I think you’ll have some serious groveling and making up to do later tonight.”

“I’m used to it,” Batman evenly stated, knowing that was the best part. “Call me if you need back up. Batman out.”

He cut the commlink transmission, his posture relaxing slightly. He was more than happy with how well Diana got along with Dick and Tim. He had never had any doubt about them loving or accepting her into the family, but he never would have guessed the bond that she would end up developing between her and Tim.

“I hear you wanted to see me.”

Bruce didn’t even flinch with the abrupt sound of his voice or the accompanying scorn. He’d known he’d been there since before he’d contacted Robin to check on him and Batwoman. He just wasn’t sure how long it would take him before his son finally made his presence known.

“I do,” Batman evenly stated as he continued to stare down at the street below, keeping his back to his visitor.

“I wasn’t going to come,” Jason said, anger and resentment filling his tone.

“I know,” he calmly replied, not budging an inch from his position. “I’m glad you did.”

“Really?” Red Hood snorted derisively as he stood several feet behind his father. “Robin talked me into coming here.”

“I’m not surprised,” Batman responded with a sense of fondness for Tim. He had a happy, mischeivious spirit much like Diana’s. It was no wonder the pair was thick as thieves. “He has a way about him that makes you want to make him happy.”

Jason snorted in agreement as he crossed his arms against his chest. “How did you find him? He’s definitely not like your two previous sidekicks.”

“Long story for another time,” Batman bluntly answered as he finally turned to face his wayward son.

They stared at each other for several long moments, tension building to near suffocating. Neither spoke, neither knowing what to say…or didn’t want to be the first to say it. It was Jason who finally broke the silent stalemate.

“Look, it was a mistake for me to think I could be a part of the family again after everything that’s happened so let’s just stop pretending it’s going to work,” he spat out. “Neither of us is good at this so let’s just walk away now before it turns even worse. In fact, why don’t we just—” 

“I’m sorry,” Batman interrupted him, his hands balled up at his sides as he faced his biggest failure in life.

Red Hood stared at his father in stunned disbelief, trying to decide if he had actually heard him correctly. If he hadn’t been wearing his trademark red mask, Bruce would’ve seen the way his eyebrows shot up in shock, his mouth agape. Had he really just uttered the words that he had thought he’d heard?

He lowered his head as he swallowed hard, trying to process the unexpected response that was rarely if ever uttered by his surrogate father and the unexpected emotions that accompanied it. “She really has changed you,” he commented, the heat gone from his tone.

Jason didn’t need to clarify who “she” was. Bruce knew. She had dramatically changed his life for the better, his bitter path of solitude irrevocably altered. He couldn’t imagine a life without her…didn’t want to. She had become ingrained into his very existence, her name imprinted on his soul long before he’d realized or even admitted to himself that he was falling in love with her.

“Yes…she has,” Batman admitted.

Red Hood slowly shook his head in amazement. “I never thought I’d see the day,” he thoughtfully confessed. “You had a lot of women in your life over the years, but you somehow won the very best of any of them. How’d you manage to do that?”

“I have no idea,” Batman replied with a shake of his head. “She…we…want you to come for dinner tonight.”

“And you?” he pressed, not taking the “we” as meaning specifically Bruce.

Bruce ground his teeth for a moment before answering, forcing himself to remain planted where he was instead of walking away. “Yes, I want you to come.”

“What about the shooting at the warehouse?” Jason demanded to know, refusing to cave just yet. “Still think it was me?”

Batman looked away for a long moment, his jaw visibly clenching and unclenching as he contemplated his response. “I believe you,” he said. “That’s why I wanted to meet with you to talk. I’m willing to go out on a limb and trust you.”

Jason studied him closely as if trying to peel away the Kevlar and nomex, the cape and cowl and the countless, complicated layers that made up Bruce Wayne. “But?”

“But if you lie to me just once, we’re done,” Bruce finished his thought, a definite edge to his voice. “I have a family…small children to consider now. I can’t afford the luxury of blind trust.”

“You never could,” Jason reminded him with a snort. “Trust isn’t something that you ever freely gave.”

“I trusted you at one time.”

“Before the Joker turned me into damaged goods,” Jason snapped, his own muscles tensing with the memory of that deadly encounter.

“You’re the only one who thinks that,” Batman retorted. “Will you come?”

“Sure,” he ultimately decided. “Who can pass up free food like that when Alf is the one making it?”

Bruce released an almost imperceptible sigh of relief before speaking again. “I’m also supposed to let you know that you’re invited to the wedding,” he informed him. “We leave in tomorrow.”

“Is the invitation coming from the groom or the bride?”

“Both,” Batman readily replied.

If Red Hood was surprised by the answer, he didn’t show it. He just stood there with a rigidity of a marble statue. “I think I’ll pass,” he ultimately responded. “Don’t want to push the whole family bonding thing too much all at once. Besides, you’re going to need someone to watch over things here while you’re all gone.”

“Canary, Huntress, Azrael, and Etrigen agreed to cover things here,” Batman revealed. “You’re welcome to come if you change your mind.”

“Thanks,” Jason softly said, his head lowered. “That…means a lot, but I think we need to take things slowly.”

“See you tonight,” Batman stated with a nod as he shot his grappling gun, preparing to leave when Jason spoke again.

“So what did the ballistic results say on who shot them?” Red Hood cryptically asked, preparing himself for the answer that he knew was coming. Bruce was not one to make any decisions without having all the evidence.

“I don’t know,” Batman revealed. “It hasn’t come back yet.”

Jason stood there dumbfounded as he watched his father disappear over the edge of the building. That was definitely not the response that he had been confident he was going to receive. Bruce actually trusted him, believed that he was telling the truth when he had said that he hadn’t shot Sienna and Cedro.

Shaking his head in amazement, he walked to the edge of the roof, coming to stand in the spot Batman had just vacated. Not seeing any sign of the Dark Knight, he glanced at the headless gargoyle to his left. He had often wondered on more than one occasion what had happened to the gargoyle’s head and why Bruce always stopped here every night on his patrol. What was so special to him about this spot?

He was going to have to remember to ask him tonight at dinner.

“Batman to Batwoman.”

“This is Batwoman,” she responded after several moments. “How did it go?”

“Better than I had anticipated,” he informed her, relief lacing his words. “He’s coming to dinner tonight.”

“I knew you could it,” she told him.

The corners of his lips curled slightly as he landed on the roof of a bank. “You had more confidence than I did.”

“I’ve always believed in you,” she replied. “You just needed a little encouragement.”

“Thank you, Princess.” It was a heartfelt expression of gratitude as he checked the streets below for any trouble that could be brewing. He knew he’d be lost without her.

“It’s Batwoman, remember?” she teased him. “You’re breaking the rules.”

Batman smirked to himself, remembering the stern lecture he’d given her the first night that she had gone out on patrol with him as Batwoman. “What’s my punishment for breaking the rules?”

“Hmmm…” she thoughtfully hummed. “I’m sure I can come up with something befitting the crime.”

“See you after patrol,” he replied.

“Be safe.”

“You too. Batman out.”

The Dark Knight felt his cape tug slightly with the building wind, his narrowed gaze watching a potential mugging. He crouched low as he waited, his mind all razor-sharp focus as he went back to work protecting his beloved city and therefore those he loved most.

He wanted to clean up as much as possible before being gone for three days to Themyscira. He was more than relieved that things had gone as well with Jason as they had. They had seemed to have found common ground all because he’d been willing to extend a little trust. He just hoped that it didn’t come back to bite him in the end.

“Oracle to Batman.”

“This is Batman,” he responded. “What is it?”

“I just got the ballistic reports from the GCPD on the bullets used to kill Sienna and Cedro,” she informed him.

“What did you find?” he asked, waiting with bated breath for the answer.

“It was from a semi-automatic handgun,” she revealed. “It’s a match to Two-Face’s gun.”

He released the breath he’d been holding, more than thankful for the news. “Thanks,” he replied. “Batman out.”

His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts; thankful he had listened to Diana and took that leap of faith by trusting Jason. It was one that he never would have taken years ago. He was never one to take leaps of faith like this. He only trusted hard, cold facts…believed in logic, not acts of faith no matter how big or small.

But Diana had entered his life, gradually changing him…carefully and methodically putting together the shattered pieces of his heart and soul. While he still struggled with fully trusting others, he had definitely taken a very large step in that direction with Jason tonight.

He just hoped that it didn’t end up blowing up in his face later.

_**Themyscira; June 30th 16:00 EST ******_

Dick’s nervous gaze slowly roamed over those who had gathered for the wedding ceremony, family and friends…past love that would forever hold a special place in his heart. He returned Barbara’s warm smile, drawing a deep breath to calm his nerves. He was so happy to have her here with them.

Even though their romance hadn’t lasted, their friendship always would. She’d forever be a part of their family no matter where life took them.

“Dude, chill,” Wally whispered in his ear. “You’re totally in love with each other. Everything will be fine.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Dick muttered. “You’ve never been a groom before.”

“I will someday,” Wally responded with indignation.

“Yah, you better get to it quick before Linda comes to her senses and bolts,” Dick warned him.

Whatever retort Wally had for his friend died on his tongue as the first bridesmaid came around a large flowering bush, walking towards them with a smile gracing her face. Cassie Sandsmark wore a pale pink strapless down, her blond hair adorned with a ringlet of flowers.

Cassie was followed by Diana who was wearing a similar dress, her raven tresses pulled up at the side and adorned with white flowers. Diana glanced at her husband standing beside Wally, his blue eyes vivid with such emotion that he rarely allowed anyone to see.

Coming to stand beside Cassie, Diana watched as Nicholas and Kaia walked towards them, her heart swelling with such unending love for her children. They looked adorable in their wedding attire, Nicholas holding his sister’s hand as he led her down the makeshift aisle. She forgot to drop rose petals along the way, far too mesmerized by the people gathered her.

Kaia spotted her father, squealing and jabbering “dada” excitedly. Bruce smiled and waved at her, trying to direct her to go stand with her mother. Instead, Kaia pulled her hand friend from Nicholas’s and ran to her father. 

“No, Kai,” Nicholas chided her with a patented Batglare.

Bruce leaned down and picked her up, holding her in his arms. Nicholas came to stand in front of Tim who was standing beside Bruce, clearly not happy that his sister didn’t do what she was supposed to. Tim leaned down and whispered in his brother’s ear, telling him that he did a good job.

Diana bit her lip to keep from laughing, shaking her head slightly in amazement as her gaze met Bruce’s. Only their daughter would create a scene, but it couldn’t be helped. Kaia was a daddy’s girl through and through and it warmed her heart.

She watched Dick’s reaction as Donna appeared, love and adoration filling his face. At first, she had been against the idea of the two of them dating, but Dick had more than proven how much he loved Donna. It was also evident how much Donna returned those same feelings.

Donna looked beautiful as she made her way towards them, her attention focused solely on her future husband. The smile that adorned her face only grew brighter as Dick moved to take her hand, her fingers lacing with his. 

“You look gorgeous,” Dick whispered to her.

“You look very handsome,” she murmured.

Hippolyta softly cleared her throat in order to gain their attention. “Thank you all for coming to Themyscira to celebrate the union between my daughter and this man,” she began, her eyes glistening with tears. “I must admit I never thought I’d witness the day that I would preside over the wedding of my youngest daughter to a man or that I would agree to have this celebration on Themyscira, but both my daughters and my precious grandchildren have opened my eyes to how close-minded I have been. 

“I believe it is time that the Amazons embrace the changes that are taking place in the world that exists past our shores. That is why it is with deepest joy that I bind these two in marriage before friends and family.”

Diana glanced at Bruce to find him already staring at her as Hippolyta began to recite the vows, memories of their own wedding filling their minds. He looked so dashing in his tux, Kaia in his strong arms and her head resting on his shoulder.

She knew her heart that she had made the right choice in giving him her heart, in never giving up on pursuing a relationship with him. She couldn’t begin to imagine her life being any better than this…didn’t want to. She loved him with every fiber of her being, adored the life that they were making together.

Hippolyta took a red ribbon, wrapping it and tying it around both Donna and Dick’s wrists as she symbolically bound them as mates. She presented them as husband and wife, everyone cheering as they kissed. Amazons stood tall and proud like statues around the perimeter of the gathering, a spear at their sides in respect for their fellow warrior.

Bruce couldn’t contain his smile as rubbed his daughter’s back, finding that she had fallen asleep despite the ruckus. The activities and excitement of the past couple of days had finally caught up with the toddler. He was certain she would be awake and ready for more once they sat down for the feast that had been prepared.

His gaze wandered over the small gathering of friends and family, Alfred and Barbara…the Teen Titans that had been invited to the ceremony. He’d had his doubts about pulling this all off on Themyscira, but, he had to admit, it had turned out well. Hippolyta had certainly come a very long way from the icy queen who had once banished her very daughter from her home.

Wally offered Cassie his arm before walking her down the aisle, Bruce reaching out to take his wife’s hand in his. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before escorting her down the aisle next, Tim following with Nicholas in tow.

Pulling her off to the side, Bruce wrapped a free arm around Diana’s waist. “You look amazing,” he murmured before kissing her deeply.

“Thank you; I could hardly take my eyes off you,” she replied before pressing her lips to his once more. She gently patted her daughter’s back. “Didn’t quite make it, did she?”

Bruce chuckled softly as he tilted his head to press a kiss to the top of his daughter’s head. “Too much excitement and people to see,” he agreed.

Diana smiled affectionately, noticing the faint regret that flitted through Bruce’s azure eyes. “You wish that Jason was here,” she noted. It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes,” he admitted with a sigh. “It would have been nice to have him here with all of us, but I can understand his reluctance.”

“I thought dinner went well the other night,” she offered. “At least it went better than the first one.”

“You didn’t have to put Jason in his place this time,” he pointed out.

“It’s still going to be a long road of healing, but I think we’re on our way,” she decided. “I’m so proud of you, Bruce.”

He smiled softly as he leaned in and kissed her temple. “Just wait, Princess,” he replied. “I’m sure I’ll screw something up soon enough that will shatter that pride in me.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” she gently scolded him.

“I just hope everything is all right in Gotham,” he said with a small frown.

“No brooding or worrying, mister,” she ordered him. “Gotham is in good hands. Now, let’s go. Anthenia has no doubt outdone herself in the kitchen. I’m sure that Alfred and she will hit it off and will be sharing recipes for the rest of our visit here.”

“When do I get another tour of your island, Princess?” he asked as they began to follow everyone towards the banquet hall in the palace.

“Soon,” she promised him. “I still have several more places that I’d love to show you.”

“As long as it includes another visit to that secret cove where sea turtles mate,” he huskily reminded her. “That was a very memorable midnight swim with you.”

“I bet I can make it even more memorable,” she seductively teased as she released her hold on his hand.

His gaze roamed over her posterior, admiring the dangerous curves that he had come to know so well. He was more than anxious to do more exploring with her again.

_**Themyscira; June 30th, 20:09 EST** _

“Donna…” Dick pleaded as he panted her name, hands clutching at the sheets. He arched his back, desperate for some sort of relief. She’d been toying with him for almost half an hour and he was about to explode. “Please…I need…”

“What do you need, my husband?” she sweetly asked with such innocence as she kissed along his still bruised chest, her raven hair brushing along his skin and sending shivers up his spine.

“I…need…you…” he managed to utter between gasps for breath.

“You’ve got me,” she seductively teased, evading his rising hips. “We’re married now…remember?”

“You know what I mean, Troia,” he ground out in heated frustration. While he was greatly enjoying her sexy torment, his desire for more of her was growing more painful by the moment.

Her fingers wrapped around his arousal, brushing it against what he wanted most. A hot blast of air exploded from his chest with the delicious torture. Releasing the sheets beneath him, he decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.

He abruptly sat up, his arms wrapping firmly around her before he flipped her onto her back with a squeak of surprise from his new wife. His mouth attacked her with a fierce vengeance, greedily taking what he had been denied with her tortuous games.

Donna moaned loudly as his mouth descended down her throat to her chest, her fingers buried in her thick hair. She squirmed beneath him, growing desperate to have him where she wanted him most. She lifted her hips, attempting to grind against him, but he evaded her like she had done to him.

“Dick,” she growled in frustration.

“How does it feel, wife?” he taunted her with a smirk.

“You’re about to feel something else entirely if you don’t give me—”

She cried out in surprise as he joined them in one powerful thrust, stealing her breath and giving them both what they had longed for. As he made love to his new wife, Dick readily decided that life could never get any better than this. He had married the love of his life and things couldn’t be more perfect.

Donna ran her hands over his back, moving to grip his shoulders. It was difficult to contain her passion for this man, knowing how injured he’d been. He still wasn’t fully healed and yet she was about to come apart at the seams.

“You’re so beautiful, Troia… I love you so much,” he murmured in her ear before pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

“I love you too,” she breathlessly replied before coming with a cry of his name, more than thankful her mother had given them a private place on the other side of the island to start their honeymoon. She was sure they would’ve kept the whole palace up all night with their passionate activities.

Rolling off her, Dick struggled to catch his breath, squeezing his eyes closed against the fireworks still going off in his head with his intense release. Donna snuggled up against his side, tilting her head to kiss his chest glistening with sweat.

“Are you sure you’re up to all this?” she asked, worried.

Dick chuckled softly with her concern as he rubbed her back and pulled her closer against him. “Troia, you won’t hurt me,” he reassured her. “I may be sore come tomorrow, but it’ll be the best kind of sore.”

She giggled against his chest, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. “We can wait until tomorrow or the day after that if you’d rather have more time to heal.”

Dick abruptly moved over her, pinning her between his body and the mattress. “Not going to happen,” he huskily stated. “I want my wife now.”

Donna gazed up into his lustful gaze, her hands cupping his face. “That’s good,” she murmured, “because I want my husband now too.”

**_Royal Palace; June 30th, 21:37 EST_ **

Diana closed the door behind her, more than relieved that Kaia and Nicholas had finally gone to sleep. It had been a long day filled with so much excitement and stimulus, friends and family constantly wanting to play with them. It had taken a little bit to finally get them to settle down and go to sleep.

Entering her bedroom, she found her husband standing out on the balcony, enjoying the view as well as the tropical breeze that drifted off the ocean. She quietly snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. He had probably sensed her presence the second she left the children’s room next door, but she still liked to try.

He released a contented breath, as his wife’s arms tightened around him. “Children finally asleep?”

“It took quite a bit, but they’re finally out,” she revealed. “I don’t think we’ll be hearing from them until almost lunch time tomorrow.”

“I thought I was going to have to come in there and exert some fatherly authority over them in order to get you out of there,” he teased.

“Well, you’ve got me now,” she replied. “What would like to do?”

Bruce turned in her arms, his mouth finding hers in a heated kiss that seemed to last for an eternity. It wasn’t until the need for air became too overpowering that they pulled away. Drawing a deep breath, he began to lean in for more only to be interrupted by a very unwanted knock at their door.

Bruce groaned as he continued to kiss her anyway, hoping that if they ignored them whoever was there would eventually go away. However, their interloper refused to be dismissed. “I know you are in there, my little sun and stars,” Hippolyta called through the closed door.

“I should see what she wants,” Diana breathlessly decided.

“Fine, but make it quick,” he told her. “I’m anxious to start a repeat tour of the island with you.”

Diana pulled out of her husband’s embrace, opening the door to her mother. “Come in, mother,” she greeted her, standing aside to allow her entrance.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I needed to discuss something very important with the two of you,” she replied as Diana closed the door, her forehead slightly creased with whatever was weighing heavily on her mind.

“What is it, Hippolyta?” Bruce asked as he came to stand beside Diana.

“I have come to a very important decision, but I wish for your opinion on the matter,” she began as she started to pace back and forth before the couple. “I have decided that it is time Themyscira become a part of Man’s World again. Things have changed over the last several years with you and Donna. It has opened my eyes and forced me to see that not all men are as evil as I had always believed.”

“How do you intend to do this?” Diana questioned her, stunned by the revelation.

“I would like to appoint an Ambassador of Themyscira to represent our interests in the world and to teach our values,” Hippolyta announced, pausing to glance at the couple before her. “I would like you to consider being that ambassador, Diana.”

Diana’s blue eyes grew wide in shock as she tried to process the news. “Me?” 

“Yes, my sun and stars,” Hippolyta confirmed as she closed the distance between them, taking her daughter’s hands in hers. “You and the choices you have made for your life have opened my eyes to the need for Themyscira to no longer remain closed off to the outside world. It is imperative that we move forward, to progress and not remain stuck in our traditions.”

“Hippolyta, are you sure?” Bruce questioned her, his brow knitted with worry.

“I’m more certain of this than anything else right now,” she readily replied. “I had allowed my own anger and prejudices to blind me, to keep Themyscira locked in the past and ancient traditions that no longer hold merit. You have shown me that there are good men out there, Bruce. I believe it is time for Themyscira to move forward.”

While Bruce appreciated Hippolyta’s change of heart, he wasn’t certain he liked the idea of Diana being the chosen ambassador. “Where would the Themysciran Embassy be located?”

“It could be in Gotham if you wish or New York City,” Hippolyta suggested. “I don’t want to put any more responsibility on you than you already have with the children and the Justice League, Diana, but I honestly believe that you are the best choice for the role.”

“Bruce and I would have to discuss it before I commit to anything,” Diana told her.

Hippolyta’s eyes narrowed as she grew rigid with indignation, not liking the fact that her daughter was deferring to a man to help her make a decision that should solely be her own, but she quickly tamped down on the knee-jerk reaction. She knew it was only fair for her to include Bruce in this decision as her husband and partner, the father of their children. It would affect him as well as the family they had made.

She relaxed her posture and softened her features. “I understand and I will allow the two of you to discuss things,” she respectfully conceded.

“Mother, how will the council handle this?” Diana asked, sensing there was something that her mother had not divulged. “I know there are some Amazons who do not like the fact that Bruce and the other men in my family are allowed to visit the island. I can’t imagine they would fully support this move.”

Hippolyta averted her eyes, a very un-queen-like response for someone who was typically so direct. “It has been…a little difficult,” she confessed with a sigh. “There are some rumblings demanding that I step down as queen, but it’s only complaining. There is nothing concrete to any of it. I am Queen of the Amazons and as queen I will do as I see fit.”

Diana frowned with her mother’s response. She didn’t like the idea of trouble brewing among some of the Amazons. She knew there were some who were obstinate and stalwart in their absolute belief in the ancient ways. They were dead set against change of any kind, anything that would alter their way of life.

“We’ll discuss it and I will give you an answer before we leave, mother,” she said.

“Thank you, sun and stars,” she responded with a small smile. “If you decline the position, I promise I will understand, but I do hope that you will seriously consider it. You are favored among the gods and goddesses, the Champion of the Amazons. I know for a fact the world loves you. You would be wholly accepted in this new role. People will listen to you, Diana…your diplomatic skills and tenacity could do great things for Themyscira.”

“Thank you, mother,” she softly said.

“I’ll leave you two alone now,” she replied before turning and leaving them alone once more.

Diana turned to look at Bruce, disbelief still lingering in her eyes. “What do you think, Bruce?”

“It’s up to you, Princess,” he thoughtfully said. “Would you step down from the League or patrolling Gotham with me?”

“No,” she adamantly stated with a definitive shake of her head, her lips pursing. “I would probably cut down on my responsibilities within the League like training rookies and regular monitor duty shifts. There are plenty of other Leaguers who are just as capable as I am and can help Kal with some of my duties.”

Bruce pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly. “If it’s something you want, then I’m behind you a hundred percent.”

“I love you,” she murmured, brushing her nose against his.

“I love you too,” he replied, kissing her again and nibbling on her bottom lip.

“Let’s not talk about it anymore,” she decided. “I have other plans for you tonight, Mister Wayne.”

A smirk tugged at his lips as he allowed her to take him by the hand and lead him from her bedroom. “Where are we going?”

“Did I ever show you the hidden hot springs that I used to bathe in?” she asked with a seductive tease and a sway of her hips.

Bruce’s smirk widened, deciding not for the first time since meeting her that he was the luckiest man that ever lived.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THANK YOU all for reading and following me on this wild ride! Hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the sequel. 
> 
> Next up: Covert Affair = Bruce goes on an undercover mission with Diana in order to break up a heist and stop a thief. Beginning of BMWW. Set after JLU episode "The Once and Future Thing, Part II".

Chapter 30 (Epilogue)

**_Wayne Manor; August 2nd, 08:13 EST_ **

Diana finished putting in the diamond earrings that Bruce had given her for her birthday last year, pausing to draw a deep breath and releasing it slowly past parted lips. She knew she had absolutely no reason to be nervous, but she couldn’t control the flutter that filled her stomach.

Today was her first day as the official Ambassador of Themyscira in the brand new embassy in Gotham City. It felt like her mother had just brought up the idea of an ambassador last month and yet it had been well over a year in the making.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her mind drifting back over all the changes that had taken place in the last year. The addition of Jason to the family had been tenuous, trying all of their patience at various times, but it was to be expected. The young man was filled with such anger and bitterness that continued to consume him at times, but he was working to control it. 

It reminded her of how Bruce used to be…how he could still be at times, but thankfully he was working past all of that with their help. This second chance with Jason had definitely been a step in the right direction for both Jason and Bruce.

Dick and Donna were happily married and enjoying their life in Blüdhaven. She wouldn’t be surprised if there was a baby in the near future, but the biggest point of contention between the couple right now was Donna’s desire to help Dick protect Blüdhaven.

Dick was being just as bullheaded as Bruce had been in the beginning when she’d wanted to help him with Gotham. Diana knew it was only a matter of time before Dick ultimately caved. Amazons were notoriously stubborn and determined when it came to something that they wanted. She had a feeling Dick would be designing his wife a new costume sooner rather than later.

Thankfully, Gotham seemed to have settled down somewhat after Sienna Falcone’s death. Two-Face was still locked safely away in Arkham Asylum, but she doubted he’d remain there for too much longer. Inmates at Arkham tended to find a way out no matter how hard they tried to keep them in.

Penguin had been uncharacteristically quiet over the last year since Sienna’s death, no doubt lying low and remaining under the radar in order to keep them from figuring out whatever it was he was planning. They would be ready for him no matter what he came up with next.

The Justice League was running smoothly, her responsibilities reduced to make time for her new duties as ambassador. She had already warned her mother that if these new duties interfered with her family or her mission as Wonder Woman, she would be stepping down as ambassador. Her mother had surprisingly agreed, understanding where her true heart’s desires lay.

Even though things seemed to have quieted down, Diana knew it was only a matter of time before something huge descended on them. This was just the quiet before the storm hit. It made her shudder, an unsettled feeling sitting like a rock in her stomach.

The unexpected feel of muscular arms slipping around her from behind pulled her out of her reverie and put a contented smile on her face. She leaned back against his hard, nude body fresh from the shower, knowing every single scar, every blemish, and every curve…loving every single part of him that made him Bruce.

“Stop brooding,” he murmured as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. “Everyone will start accusing me of rubbing off on you.”

Diana grinned as her hands came to rest on top of his arms, hoping to keep him there against her for as long as possible, but knowing they both needed to leave soon. Responsibilities awaited them, ones that couldn’t be ignored no matter how much they wished they could sometimes.

“You can rub against me any time,” she flirted.

A guttural chuckle escaped his lips as he pressed languid kisses along her throat. “I said rub off, not rub against, Princess,” he corrected her. “Didn’t you get enough of me rubbing against you last night?”

Diana abruptly turned in her husband’s arms, tilting her head as her lips found his in a heated kiss that caused him to moan with mutual desire as he held her close. “Never,” she murmured, her hands caressing his sides. “I want you now more than ever before.”

“That’s a relief,” Bruce readily decided, pausing to lightly suck on her bottom lip, “because I can’t seem to get enough of you either.”

Diana kissed her husband, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers, but the moment was interrupted by the sudden sound of familiar giggles coming from the other side of their bedroom door along with a pounding fist. “Ignore it,” he huskily told her. “Maybe she’ll go away.”

“Bruce, we can’t ignore our daughter,” she chided him as she pulled out of his embrace to answer the door. She waited until Bruce had pulled on his boxer briefs and pants before opening the door to find Kaia sitting on the floor outside of their bedroom, her pink blanket firmly in hand.

“Mommy,” Kaia greeted her with a grin. “What you and daddy doing?”

“I was kissing your mother good morning, little miss noisy,” Bruce told her with a mock glare as he buttoned his dress shirt.

Kaia frowned as she looked up at her father. “I not noisy,” she declared. “I Kaia.”

Bruce leaned down and picked up his daughter, tossing her high in the air. Kaia squealed with delight as he caught her. “And now I’m going to kiss you good morning too.”

He kissed Kaia on the forehead before blowing a wet raspberry on her cheek before setting her back down. “Get Nicholas and head downstairs for breakfast,” he told her. “I’m sure Alfred has your favorite waiting for you.”

“Pancakes!” the toddler yelled before running out the door.

Bruce shook his head in amazement. “That girl’s appetite rivals yours.”

Diana put her hands on her hips, scowling at her husband as he sat down on the edge of the bed to put his socks and shoes on. “There’s nothing wrong with having a healthy appetite.”

“No, there’s not, but let’s just hope she possesses your enhanced metabolism as well or we could be in big trouble,” he teased, reaching out and pulling her towards him. “Now, tell me what you were brooding about when I came out of the shower.”

Diana hooked an ebony lock behind her ear as she gazed down into her husband’s piercing blue eyes and adoring the love she found reflected there. “I was just thinking about how quiet it’s been lately,” she confessed with a sigh. “It makes me wonder what disaster is about to drop on us next.”

Bruce tightened his hold on her waist as he looked up into her beautiful face. “Now, you’re starting to sound like me,” he mused. “I thought that was my job to be the pessimist in the family, not you.”

“I’m sorry,” she replied. “I just can’t shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen.”

“Well, let’s see,” he thoughtfully said, pulling her down to sit on his lap. “Kaia fell and knocked out one of her baby teeth the other day, Tim was in a car accident last month and totaled his car, Alfred dislocated his shoulder in a freak gardening accident, you were nearly blown up in drug bust gone bad and last week Nicholas broke his right arm. I think we’ve had enough calamities in the Wayne Household lately to last us for a while.”

“I still don’t know what made Nicholas think he could fly,” Diana muttered with a shake of her head.

“Maybe because his mother can,” he suggested with a smirk.

Diana frowned as her forehead came to rest against Bruce’s head. “He still shouldn’t have climbed up to the top of the swing set and jumped off it. He nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“I think he learned his lesson, though,” Bruce decided.

“You forgot the concussion you received from Bane a couple of weeks ago,” she pointed out.

“No, I didn’t,” he replied. “I just didn’t want to bring it up, but thank you for reminding me.”

She smiled as she kissed his temple. “I’m just relieved you have such a hard head. You really scared me that night.”

“Usually you complain about me being so hard-headed,” he teased her. “Now, you’re thankful for it.”

Diana’s smile grew contemplative as her concern returned, her fingers gently stroking the back of his neck. “Just promise you’ll never leave me,” she softly said.

Bruce’s brow knitted, wondering where this worry was coming from. It was unlike her to be brooding and pensive. That was his department. Maybe he really was rubbing off on her. His fingers tangled in her raven hair as he kissed her gently in hopes of reassuring her.

“I would never leave you, Princess,” he promised her. “There is nothing that could ever keep me away from you.”

She kissed him slowly, her tongue softly stroking his before retreating. “I know…I’m sorry,” she murmured, her eyes falling closed as she drew a deep breath. “I guess I’m just anxious about starting this new job.”

“Don’t be,” he told her. “You’re going to be amazing.”

“Come,” she said, standing to her feet and holding her hand out to him. “Let’s go eat breakfast with the kids. We both need to leave soon. You have a meeting at Wayne Enterprises this morning and I can’t be late on my first day.”

He took her hand, letting her lead him from their bedroom. “Remember you have a lunch date with your handsome husband today at twelve-thirty,” he reminded her.

“I think you purposefully had the embassy built within a block of Wayne Enterprises,” she replied.

“Someone has to keep an eye on you, Princess…make sure you stay out of trouble,” he told her.

Entering the kitchen, the couple found Nicholas, Kaia, and Tim sitting at the table eating breakfast and Alfred making a fresh batch of blueberry pancakes. “It’s about bloody time,” the British butler complained. “I thought I was going to have eat all of these pancakes myself.”

“I’m sorry,” Diana apologized. “It was my fault. I just needed to talk to Bruce for a moment.”

“No worries, Miss Diana,” Alfred told her with a knowing smile as Bruce took a seat beside Nicholas.

The sound of the doorbell caught their attention, Alfred putting his spatula down. “Go ahead,” Diana told him. “I’ll get it.”

Diana quickly exited the kitchen, ignoring Alfred’s protests. Unlocking and opening the front door, she was shocked by the person she found standing on their front porch. “Good morning, Diana.”

“Talia,” the Amazon princess hissed with instant fury, her posture growing rigid. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to speak with my beloved,” Talia informed her, a devious smirk on her lips.

“Bruce is not your beloved,” Diana spat out. “He is my husband.”

“Whatever,” Talia replied with an indifferent shrug of her shoulder. “It’s only a matter of time.”

“What do you want?” Diana demanded, refusing to allow this wretched woman entrance into her home.

“I want to speak with my beloved,” Talia bit out the words, her pleasant expression morphing into one of pure hatred.

“You aren’t wanted here, Talia,” Diana stated. “Leave before I personally make you.”

“If Bruce knew I was here, he would want to see me,” Talia snapped. “He and I share a special connection, one that you would not understand.”

“Diana, who is it?” Bruce called as he approached, his gaze falling on the woman that he had once believed he was in love with. He came to a stop behind Diana, stunned by her appearance. “Talia, what are you doing here?”

“Beloved,” Talia murmured his name, her expression softening as she looked at the man that had stolen her heart long ago. “I need to speak with you.”

“We have nothing to discuss, Talia,” he stated with a definite edge to his voice.

“Beloved, please…” she pleaded.

“I am not your beloved,” he angrily told her. “I’m married…I have a family. I’m not about to allow you to—.”

“There is something you need to know,” she interjected, motioning to the black car.

Bruce and Diana watched in shock as a boy no older than ten or eleven years old got out of the car, a fierce scowl on his face as he came to stand beside Talia. Diana felt her stomach lurch in realization before Talia even spoke the words that would forever change their lives.

“Beloved, meet your son,” Talia said, her arm wrapping around the boy’s shoulders. “Damian, this is your father…Bruce Wayne.”

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
